Viaje Temporal
by debjunk
Summary: ¿Y si Snape descubrió que llegaría a ser un Mortífago? ¿Y si la persona que habló con él fuese Hermione Granger? ¿Qué haría él con su vida antes de recibir la Marca Oscura? ¿Cambiaría su futuro? Sí, es un fic con giratiempo. Traducción por Xamo
1. Chapter 1

¿Y si Snape descubrió que llegaría a ser un Mortífago? ¿Y si la persona que habló con él fuese Hermione Granger? ¿Qué haría él con su vida antes de recibir la Marca Oscura? ¿Cambiaría su futuro? Sí, es un fic con giratiempo. _Traducción del fic "Time's Treasure."_

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione hacía el camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Voldemort fue finalmente vencido, ella pensó que su vida sería normal. No es que su vida en el mundo mágico nunca haya sido normal, pero ella tenía esperanzas para un futuro. Desafortunadamente, la normalidad no pudo ser. Un par de meses después de que todo se hubiese resuelto, cuando Voldemort había sido enterrado y casi todos los Mortífagos habían sido reunidos y enviados a Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy ambiciaba el poder.

Una vez más había evitado el castigo por sus crímenes, simplemente porque él y su familia se habían pasado de bando en el último momento. En retrospectiva, Hermione sabía que había sido una actuación, pero en el momento que había dejado el lado de Voldemort parecía auténtico.

Esto, por supuesto, abrió la puerta a Malfoy de hacer poderosos amigos en los meses que siguieron a la derrota. De repente, sin que nadie se percatase, había asumido el Ministerio en un silencioso golpe de Estado. Ahora era el Ministro de Magia, rodeado de fieles protectores, intocable por nadie. Regodeándose en su poder, hizo una ley radical que afectaba a todos los hijos de Muggles en el mundo. Se ordenó exterminar cualquier bruja o mago hijo de

Muggles tan pronto lo veas.

Cientos han sido asesinados. Todos han desaparecido, forzados a la clandestinidad. Hermione no había dejado el castillo durante más de un año, entre las seguras paredes del colegio estaba a salvo. Ella ni siquiera había visitado Hogsmeade en todo ese tiempo.

Ella recuerda su última visita allí. Fue acompañada por Severus Snape, quien insistió en que necesitaba un acompañante en caso de que algo pasara. En última instancia, ella estaba agradecida de que él estuviese ahí, porque ella no habría andado entre las calles durante más de diez minutos cuando cuatro lacayos de Malfoy aparecieron frente a ellos. Parecían que sabían que ella iba a estar ahí, porque todos apuntaron sus varitas hacia ella y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. Si Severus no hubiese estado con ella, ella no hubiese sido capaz de luchar contra ellos. Después del pequeño incidente, fue decidido que sería mejor que ella permaneciera dentro del castillo.

Estar escondida no era su fuerte. Ella estaba inquieta, pero no tenía recursos. Sabía que si ponía un pie fuera de la escuela, sería asesinada inmediatamente. No tenía dudas de que estaban vigilando el castillo, a sabiendas de que ella había buscado refugio entre sus paredes. Lucius Malfoy se regodearía durante una semana entera, si fuese el responsable de matar a la "sangresucia" del Trío de Oro.

Por supuesto, tenía su puesto de trabajo. Ella había asumido el cargo de profesora de Aritmancia poco después de que la guerra hubiese terminado. Disfrutaba enseñando inmensamente y amaba su asignatura. Era muy satisfactorio, ella sólo deseaba un poco más en su vida que esos muros de piedra gris que la rodeaban. Harry y Ron iban a visitarla una vez a la semana, llenándola de historias sobre los intentos de capturar a Malfoy. La guerra nunca terminó, realmente, para ellos. Ellos seguían luchando.

Harry se había casado con Ginny hace aproximadamente un año y Ron mantenía una relación estable con Luna Lovegood. Hermione no se sorprendería si se anunciaran planes de boda en cualquier momento. Ella y Ron habían intentado una relación después de la batalla final, pero decidieron dejarlo después de demasiadas discusiones. Hermione quería mucho a Ron, pero sus obsesivos celos surcaban su cabeza en todo momento, incluso cuando Hermione miraba a alguien del sexo opuesto. Fue demasiado para ella. Después de la ruptura que ella realizó, ellos se percataron de que nunca serían compatibles. Cuando no estaban discutiendo, ella le estaba explicando la cosa más mundana. Fue muy estúpido a veces, y acabó enloqueciendo a Hermione. En un momento, había pensado que era entrañable, pero cuando amenazaron con vivir así para siempre, pensó que de alguna manera todo había perdido su encanto.

No, si ella fuese a establecerse con alguien, él debería tener algún cerebro en su cabeza. Pensó en Severus. Ahora tenía en mente a un hombre con cerebro. Ella podría tener una conversación decente con él sobre cualquier cosa. La cosa mala es que era un solitario. Ella se maravilló de la amistad que mantenía con él. Había tomado demasiado tiempo cultivarla. El cauteloso ex- espía, se cerró en sí mismo durante tanto tiempo que hacía lo que le parecía común a él, como conversar con ella en la comida.

Lentamente, su amistad ha evolucionado en algo viable. Ella incluso baja al Laboratorio de Pociones una vez a la semana y le ayuda a preparar los suministros para Poppy. Lástima que era mucho mayor que ella. Él definitivamente sería alguien que ella consideraría para salir. Oh, espera un minuto. Eso es imposible. Nosotros _estábamos_ hablando de Severus Snape. Ella fue afortunada, se permitió honrar con su presencia, pero ni mucho menos pensaba en salir con él.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la gárgola y le dio la contraseña, _trufas de chocolate._ Entró, y enseguida se situó enfrente del escritorio de Albus Dumbledore. Él estaba sonriendo cálidamente.

"Ah, Hermione, es bueno que vinieras a verme tan rápido. Por favor, toma asiento."

Hermione se sentó en la silla de felpa que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore.

"¿Un caramelo de limón?" preguntó Dumbledore.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró expectante a Dumbledore.

"Hermione, he pedido que vengas porque hay un trabajo que has de hacer por mi. Sé que odias sentirte impotente. Esta oportunidad te permitirá hacer algo en esta lucha."

Hermione le miró curiosamente. "¿Qué puedo hacer desde aquí, director?" preguntó.

Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. "La tarea que tengo para usted le permitirá hacer la empresa en cualquier lugar que desee."

"¿Está intentando matarme, director?" preguntó secamente.

"No, no, querida, ¡voy a enviarla de vuelta al pasado!" dijo con una risa.

"¡El pasado! ¿Qué tengo que hacer allí?"

Dumbledore se echó adelante en su silla y miró a Hermione seriamente.

"Como sabes, Lucius Malfoy siempre ha tenido un gran odio por los hijos de Muggles."

"Eso es una suposición" dijo Hermione de forma simplista.

"Creo que si vuelves atrás en el tiempo de cuando Lucius era estudiante, quizás puedas influir en sus sentimientos hacia los hijos de Muggles."

"Albus. Tengo veinti-dos años, ¿cómo voy a influir en un estudiante?"

"Mediante la enseñanza, por supuesto. Si pudieras hacerte amiga de él, como un mentor, el puede cambiar su aptitud hacia los hijos de Muggles."

"Albus, se te va la cabeza. ¿Por qué me consideraría él a mí como su mentora?"

"Eso lo dejaré en tus manos. Tengo la esperanza de que si él puede ver la gran bruja que eres, él tendrá un cuestionamiento hacia todo aquello que él cree sobre los hijos de Muggles."

"Bueno, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo."

"Hermione, no estoy totalmente seguro si esto tendrá algún cambio en el presente. Sé que te has estado subiendo por las paredes aquí. Quiero que sepas que eres apreciada. Sé tu deseo por ser útil. Esto es, definitivamente, lo más útil que podrías hacer. Oh, y mientras estás allí, quizás puedas conseguir que Severus esté en nuestro lado desde el comienzo."

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron. No había considerado que Severus podría estar allí, junto con la madre y el padre de Harry.

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, director."

"Es Albus, lo sabes," le corrigió él.

"Sí, Albus."

Albus le entregó un rollo de pergaminos atados con una cinta roja. "Para mi homólogo en el pasado. Oh," exclamó y empezó a buscar en el cajón superior de su escritorio. "No creo que puedas ir a ningún lugar sin esto". Le entregó un giratiempo. "Este giratiempo es específico para retroceder años. Una vuelta, un año. Vueltas parciales, medio año. Creo que veinti-cinco vueltas y ¼ serán suficientes para retroceder al comienzo del séptimo año de Malfoy y Snape.

"¿Quieres que empieze por ahí? ¿No debería empezar antes?"

"No, necesitas estar cerca de Malfoy. Con su edad, será más fácil que acepte la amistad de un profesor."

Hermione asintió. "¿Qué puesto docente ocuparé, Albus?"

"En la carta, he sugerido que seas la asistente del profesor de Aritmancia en curso. De esta forma, puedes ser parte del profesorado sin personas que te estén preguntando, por qué el profesor fue despedido."

"Albus, ¿cómo voy a volver?"

Dumbledore sonrió. Ella siempre estaba pensando en todo para llevarlo a término.

"Este giratiempo es un prototipo que yo he creado. Si lo giras hacia delante, una vuelta por año, podrás regresar de donde has venido."

"¿Eso significa que yo podría viajar al futuro?" le preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos.

"No, viajará al futuro tanto como tú hayas retrocedido en el pasado. Si giraras hacia delante ahora, no ocurriría nada."

Ella observaba aquel intrigante objeto. La única diferencia que notó en ese giratiempo fue que, el reloj de arena era un poco más grande que el que ella había utilizado como estudiante.

"¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer en el pasado?"

"Tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Si siente que no se está consiguiendo nada, es libre de regresar. Si las cosas van mejor de lo esperado, puede quedarse tanto tiempo como desees."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Le gustaba todo más, cuando se trataba de una tarea que ella debía llevar a cabo. Dumbledore reía entre dientes. Él sabía que un poco más de información la alteraría.

"No te preocupes, Hermione. No hay manera correcta o incorrecta de hacer esto. Usa tu buen juicio y todo estará bien. Confía en ti misma. Posees increíbles instintos que no provienen de ningún libro o una lista de objetivos. Realmente, eras una gran mujer y perfecta para llevar a cabo esta misión."

Hermione suspiró. "Sí usted lo dice, director."

Se levantó de su asiento y cogió el pergamino. Se puso el giratiempo alrededor de su cuello, sacó su varita mágica y lo golpeó ligeramente el. Vigiló que girara hacia atrás 25 veces y ¼. De repente, la oficina de Dumbledore desapareció, sólo para ser reemplaza por la misma oficina pero con un Dumbledore más joven sentado en su escritorio, mirando, algo sobresaltado.

Hermione estaba congelada, agarrando el giratiempo mientras examinaba a Dumbledore. Notó que ellos no estaban solos en la oficina. Había un joven, de pie, frente al escritorio, mirándola extrañado. Hermione lo observó. Era alto, parecía tener los ojos negros al igual que su pelo. Este caía sobre sus hombros en lisos mechones. Tenía una gran nariz ganchuda, pero que encajaba perfectamente con su rostro. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

"¡Severus!" exclamó.

Severus Snape la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Te conozco?" preguntó recelosamente.

Hermione soltó el giratiempo de su agarre, y extendió su mano.

"Perdón, soy Hermione Granger. No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí."

"¿Es eso un giratiempos?" preguntó, mirando el brillo de la cadena.

Ella asintió.

"Entonces, ¿vienes del futuro?" él supuso. "¿Me conoces de allí?"

Hermione asintió otra vez.

"Sr. Snape, quizás deba regresar a su Sala Común. Yo debería averiguar porqué la Srita. Granger está aquí. No hable con nadie de lo que ha visto aquí esta noche. Por favor, tenga en cuenta lo que le he dicho antes, y detención con el Sr. Filch, esta noche a las siete horas."

Hermione le miró curiosamente. Ceñudo asintió, se despidió de ella y salió de la oficina.

"¿Ya está metido en problemas?" reflexionó Hermione.

"Sí, y solo es el Segundo día de colegio," Dumbledore masculló entre dientes después de haber mirado al joven fijamente.

Hermione le entregó los pergaminos a Dumbledore. "Creo que esto lo explica todo."

Dumbledore desenrolló el rollo y lo leyó. Ella vio sus ojos regresar a la parte superior de la carta, que leyó de nuevo. Finalmente, bajó el pergamino y miró a Hermione por encima de sus gafas.

"¿Usted es consciente de lo que está escrito aquí?"

Hermione asintió.

"¿Piensa que funcionará?"

Hermione suspiró. "Sinceramente, no lo sé. En realidad, es la única opción que tenemos por ahora. Malfoy controla totalmente el Ministerio y es imposible acercarse a él. He permanecido en Hogwarts, clandestinamente, casi más de un año."

Dumbledore, colocó sus manos frente a él mientras pensaba. Finalmente, volvió a mirarla.

"¿Sabe dónde se encuentran los cuartos de invitados, al lado del aula de Aritmancia?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

"Puede permancer en ellos, mientras estás aquí. Me gusta la idea de mi homólogo de que seas asistente de enseñanza. Se le dará el tiempo necesario para entablar una amistad con Malfoy. Nuestra profesora actual es Mallory Rickta. Ella es muy capaz, pero estoy seguro de que apreciará tener a una ayudante para graduar los trabajos y dar clases por ella."

Hermione sonrió por primera vez. "Estoy deseando trabajar con ella."

Dumbledore miró la joven mujer que tenía enfrente. Él movió el pergamino.

"Me he dicho a mí mismo que eres increíblemente inteligente y muy trabajadora. Espero trabajar con usted, profesora Granger."

"Es Hermione"

"¿Nos vemos entonces en la cena, Hermione?"

"¿Qué ocurrirá con Severus?" preguntó. "Él sabe que vengo del futuro."

Dumbledore pensó en ello durante un minuto. "Quizás puedas evitar que se salga del buen camino, como lo veo yo en un futuro. ¿Cómo es él en tu tiempo?"

"No estoy segura de que deba decírselo, señor."

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. "Él mantiene relaciones estrechas con Mortífagos, y estoy preocupado por su futuro."

Hermione suspiró. "Tienes razón para estar preocupado, Albus. Eso es todo lo que le diré acerca de esto. En el futuro, también me pediste si podía hacer algo acerca de él.

Dumbledore asintió. Él se sumió en sus pensamientos durante un tiempo. Hermione miraba como se concentraba en el problema que estaba ante él. Él fue siempre un hombre que pesaba todas las opciones antes de hacer una decisión. Admiraba mucho esa característica en su jefe. Finalmente, Dumbledore volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

"Él ya sabe que eres del futuro. ¿Por qué no tratas directamente con él? Si hay algo en el futuro, que puede hacerlo disuadir acerca de su servicio bajo Voldemort, úsalo."

Hermione estaba mirando a Dumbledore, como si éste hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Albus sonrió. "No piensa como yo, ¿verdad?. Probablemente le diría que no divulgara nada acerca del viaje en el tiempo a nadie, pero ante estas circunstancias hay que actuar un poco diferente."

"Albus, no tienes que advertirme acerca de divulgar el futuro. Soy muy consciente de las posibles consecuencias. Si yo le hablo de su futuro, Severus estará al tanto y podrá cambiarlo."

"Bien, ¿no es eso lo que estás intentando hacer, Hermione? ¿Cambiar el futuro?"

"No tanto como esto, señor. Él sabrá incluso más que usted, acerca de nuestro futuro. ¿Es eso prudente? ¿Qué sucede si no puede ser disuadido de unirse a los Mortífagos?"

"¿Conoces bien a Severus, Hermione?"

Ella asintió. "Lo considero mi amigo."

"Entonces, algo debe haber ocurrido para cambiar su mentalidad hacia los Mortífagos, él debió dejarlos al final, incluso, me atrevo a decir, bajo riesgo. No veo a alguien como usted envuelta en una amistad con un asesino."

Hermione lucía vacilante para negar o confirmar su sospecha. Dumbledore levantó su mano, movimiento para que ella no se preocupara en responder.

"Si lo conoces, sabes que es digno de confianza. Incluso si tu plan no cambia su afiliación, si le pides que guarde todo lo que sabe en secreto eso es lo que él hará."

Hermione asintió en acuerdo. Estaba feliz de saber que esa parte de Severus Snape ha estado durante todo el tiempo. Se puso en pie para salir.

"Voy a mantener la mente abierta en cuanto lo que dijo, señor," ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore asintió. "Buena suerte, profesora Granger."

"Buenas noches, director," Hermione se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras salía de la oficina.

Hermione estaba en frente de los cuartos de huéspedes que iban a ser suyos. Había un retrato de un águila gigantesca en la entrada de la habitación. Él águila estaba volando hacia ella. Aterrizó en una rama al frente de la pintura, mirándola curiosamente.

"Contraseña," demandó.

"Soy nueva. Me gustaría que mi contraseña fuese… esperanza," le dijo al águila.

El águila exclamó un grito estridente y agitó sus alas. La pintura se movió para permitirle entrar en sus habitaciones. Ella miró a su alrededor. La habitación no había cambiado en 25 años, realmente. Todavía había una hermosa alfombra azul en la sala de estar. El sofá y el sillón eran de cuero negro. La sala era muy moderna, a pesar de su edad. Caminó hacia la habitación. Había una cama con cuatro columnas con un edredón azul. El mobiliario era de caoba oscuro. Sonrió. La habitación era muy cómoda. Ella se sentía como en casa.

Ella tendría que hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade mañana. Ella no llevaba nada. Se preguntaba como sería posible pagar algo allí, si ella no tenía dinero y su cuenta en Gringotts no existiría hasta dentro de 16 o más años. Tendría que pedirle algo de dinero al director. Se avergonzó. Odiaba tener que pedir algo. Oh bueno, no se podía hacer más nada. Ella sólo necesitaba un pequeño anticipo de su sueldo para poder comprar algo de ropa. Todo lo demás le sería provisto por el castillo.

Decidió buscar a la profesora Rickta y presentarse. Dejó su habitación y fue a la clase de Aritmancia. Caminó a través de la clase hacia una puerta al fondo de la sala. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

"Adelante," ordenó una voz agradable

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione movió el pomo y entró en sus viejas habitaciones. Esas habitaciones, sin embargo, estaban totalmente diferentes de lo que ella recordaba. Mallory Rickta tenía un gusto vanguardista y las paredes fueron revestidas con colores. El color base de la habitación era un azul real, pero no mucho de él era visible. El resto era una aguada de diferentes colores. Verde lima, verde bosque, una salpicadura de naranja, líneas amarillas, y círculos de un azul oscuro, todos a través de las paredes en un patrón irregular. Uno podría pensar que era una monstruosidad, pero Hermione encontró la calma en el caos. A ella le gusto. Era un poco de los 70's pero, por supuesto, eran los setenta.

"Disculpe, profesora Rickta. No pretendo interrumpir su tarde, pero quería presentarme."

"Hermione Grange, supongo" dijo Mallory, sonriéndole.

Hermione le dio una mirada curiosa.

"Acabo de hablar con Albus mediante red Flú. Me ha informado de tu llegada y que trabajaras conmigo." se levantó y le extendió la mano. "Encantada de conocerte," dijo con entusiasmo.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la mano de la mujer. "Es un placer conocerte, Dumbledore dijo grandes cosas sobre ti. Estoy deseando trabajar con usted."

"Toma asiento, Hermione"

Hermione se sentó en una silla descomunal. Mallory regresó al sofá.

"Él dijo que eres profesora de Aritmancia en tu tiempo. No dijo nada acerca de la razón de que estés aquí, pero mencionó que vienes de veinti-cinco años en el futuro."

Hermione asintió.

"Bien, vamos a discutir sobre nuestros métodos de enseñanza y hagamos un calendario."

Casi una hora después de debatir que querían en sus clases, Mallory decidió que Hermione observase durante unos pocos días. Al final, ellas podrían dividirse las clases cada día, horarios rotativos con el fin de que los estudiantes puedan tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ambas profesoras. Le pidió a Hermione si podía hacerse cargo de graduar los trabajos, ya que era la parte del trabajo que menos le gustaba a Mallory. Hermione aceptó contenta. Le encanta graduar los trabajos. Era una oportunidad de enseñar a través de la correción.

"Nuestra primera clase mañana es a los de séptimo año. Como puedes imaginarte, hay pocos que continúan cursando nivel ÉXTASIS de Aritmancia, así que los juntamos todos. El resto del día consiste en dos grupos de sexto año, y la última clase es a un curso de Hufflepuff de tercero año."

Hermione sonrió a Mallory. Le caía bien, ya que era muy eficiente. Sabía que iba a ser agradable trabajar con ella y estaba emocionada por la oportunidad de enseñar de nuevo. En su tiempo, es todo lo que la mantuvo cuerda durante casi un año. Con nada más que hacer, ella vivía para la enseñanza de cada día. Ha sido una oportunidad para hacer algo realmente valioso.

Se levantó y se despidió de su compañera deseándole buenas noches. Estaba entusiasmada por comenzar.

* * *

_N. de A.(Resumida): Para esta historia, asumiremos que Lucius y Severus están en el mismo año, como habréis notado. Este es mi primer intento de un HG/SS. Espero que a todos os guste. En el presente de Hermione, cada cosa es como era en la historia original, excepto la cosa de que Dumbledore está vivo y también Snape. __Review por favor. __Me encanta que leáis mi trabajo. _

_--Una gracias grande a Xamo para tradducir este historia. No se si mi espanol era bien en la phrase antes y tengo no idea como poner los tilde's y accentos sobre mis letres, pero, ojala, pueden entender mis sentimientos bien. Estoy bien agradecida que Xamo queria compartir este historia en espanol para todos de ustedes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores observando a los estudiantes. Dumbledore la presentó como la nueva Asistente de la profesora de Aritmancia y todos aplaudieron distraídamente mientras ella ocupaba su lugar, y saludaba rápidamente. Cuando se sentó, comenzaron a observarla curiosamente y ella los miraba con la misma curiosidad. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, y dio un grito ahogado. Ahí estaba Harry mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Se corrigió a sí misma. Ese joven, por supuesto, no era Harry Potter, sino James Potter. El parecido era realmente increíble. Ella casi esperaba ver a Ron engullendo comida al lado suyo, pero la cabeza roja a su lado pertenecía a una mujer, y no a un hombre. Se dio cuenta de que era Lily Evans. Lily la estaba mirando también. Era hermosa. Hermione podía ver sus ojos verdes desde donde ella estaba, ya que eran muy brillantes. Le sonrió a ellos y concentró su atención en otro lugar.

Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y notó que Severus la estaba mirando. Le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y continuo mirando la mesa. Vio a un joven con el pelo rubio platinado. Ese debe ser Malfoy, pensó. Su cabeza estaba vuelta y estaba hablando con una joven que también poseía el pelo rubio platinado. ¿Podría ser Narcisa? Era preciosa. Ella no tenía ese gesto de molestia que posee en el futuro. Parecía ser alguien agradable. Hermione no sabía si ello se debía porque estaba hablando con Lucius, o si la dureza del mundo aún no había arrasado con su punto de vista de ver la vida.

Hermione mordió su panecillo y observó la habitación un poco más. Estaba impaciente por conocer a toda esa gente y saber de ellas. Sonrió, y poco después se levantaba de la mesa y salía del Gran Comedor. Ella quería conocer el aula, antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a entrar.

No mucho más tarde, Hermione y Mallory estaban listas para la llegada de los estudiantes, que estaban entrando a la clase. Hermione se sentó en una silla al lado de Mallory. Ambas estaban detrás del escritorio, sonnriendon a los estudiantes a medida que iban entrando. Los de séptimo año entraban en pequeños grupos, hablando entre sí. Lily entró con dos chicas que Hermione reconoció de su observación por la mesa Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black entraron juntos. Lucían como si hubiesen estado besuqueándose. El pelo de Narcisa estaba un poco despeinado, al igual que el de Lucius. Hermione sonrió. Entraron más estudiantes. Severus fue el ultimo en entrar a la clase. Estaba solo y se sentó en la parte de atrás de la sala. Hermione frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de que también era un solitario en su juventud.

Lo estudió durante un minuto. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y tenía la mirada bajada, hacia su pupitre. Su pelo largo cubría su cara, así que ella, no podía verlo bien, realmente. Finalmente, él la miró. Sus ojos negros la estudiaron con interés antes de volver a bajarlos a su pupitre. Él lucía muy joven. En su mirada no había nada de la preocupación que él tenía en el futuro. Sus ojos brillaban esperando que es lo que va a venir en vez de haber sido golpeado por su pasado. Las líneas del contorno de la cara eran fuertes. Era bastante guapo. No estaba segura de por qué era como un paria ahora. Él parecía un estudiante normal.

Mallory se puso de pie y se dirigió a la clase.

"Buenos días a todos. Si estuvieron en el desayuno, sabrán que tengo una nueva asistenta. Ella es la profesora Granger. Está a pocos meses de recibir su certificado de enseñanza, así que ella ha optado por ser Asistente de Enseñanza mientras adquiere los créditos necesarios para ser plenamente certificada. Por favor, tratarla con el mismo respeto que a mí." Miró a Lucius Malfoy, brevemente, antes de volverse hacia Hermione.

Hermione se levantó y sonrió a la clase. "Buenos días. Estoy impaciente por conocer a todos ustedes y ayudaros con esta fascinante asignatura."

Vio a Malfoy y varios otros rodar sus ojos. _¡¿Por qué tomas la clase si no estás interesado?! _pensó.

"Por favor, no me subestimen." continuó Hermione. "Sólo porque no tengo mi acreditación, no quiere decir que no sepa dar mi asignatura. Voy a ser muy exigente con todos ustedes, pero también seré justa." Ella volvió a sentarse.

"Gracias, profesora Granger," dijo la profesora Rickta admirada.

Ella se dirigió a la clase y explicó que Hermione estaría de observación durante el resto de la primera semana y que comenzaría a enseñar la semana que viene. Comenzó la lección. Hermione miraba las reacciones de los estudiantes ante las enseñanzas de Mallory. Ellos parecían estar bastante interesados. Estaba feliz de que tomaran sus ÉXTASIS seriamente. Este era un importante año para todos ellos.

Hermione encontró sus ojos vagar entre Lucius y Severus. Severus cogió muchas notas, mientras Lucius se encontraba recostado escuchando la clase. Sus métodos de estudio eran muy diferentes.

Antes de que Hermione se percatase, la clase acabó. Mallory desapareció entrando en sus habitaciones para un rápido descanso y Hermione observaba como los estudiantes desalojaban. Severus parecía rezagarse, tomando un tiempo increíblemente largo para guardar sus cosas. Una vez que hubo acabado, miró hacia Hermione y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

"Tengo una pregunta, profesora Granger," dijo respetuosamente.

Hermione sonrió por su cortesía. ¿Quién era el agradable joven que tenía frente a ella? Ella no había esperado respeto de él, incluso siendo su profesora.

"¿Es sobre nuestro encuentro en la oficina del director, Sr. Snape?"

Él asintió.

Hermione redujo su voz un poco.

"Este no es realmente un lugar para debatir sobre ello, Sr. Snape. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la sala de los Menesteres?"

Severus alzó una ceja, no porque no supiera donde estaba la habitación, sino por la sorpresa de que ella supiese de su existencia. Él asintió.

Ella le miró durante un momento. "Encuéntrese conmigo frente a la sala a las seis. Creo que podemos encontrar la privacidad necesaria allí para conversar"

Él asintió y se giró para irse. Se volvió, a punto de preguntarle algo, pero entonces decidió esperar hasta después. Abandonó la sala. Ella frunció el ceño después de que se fuera. Sabía que Albus le había dado libre reinado en cuanto lo que pudiera decirle, pero ella, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa. Esperaba poder convencerlo de no afiliarse a los Mortífagos. Sabía que si tenía éxito en esto, Severus Snape llegaría a ser una persona totalmente diferente.

Hermione se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Mallory. Escuchó el permiso de entrar, así que lo hizo. Encontró a Mallory sentada con una taza de chocolate caliente en la misma silla en la que ella había estado sentada la noche antes.

Le sonrió. "¿Tomando un pequeño descanso?" preguntó.

"Este es mi ritual matutino. Tomar algunas tazas de chocolate caliente entre clases y poner en orden mis pensamientos."

"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Severus Snape, Mallory?"

Mallory se puso seria. "Él se encierra en sí mismo casi todo el tiempo."

"¿Por qué lo crees?"

"Es un Slytherin, eso lo excluye de hacer amigos con otras casas. Ninguno de los Slytherins lo rechaza, o se hacen amigos de él con segundas intenciones." Ella se encogió de hombros, a falta de una explicación.

"Él parece bastante normal, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Hermione.

"Él es callado por naturaleza, y es muy inteligente. Yo creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes están intimidados por él. Él no es un ser que acepte la incompetencia. Es un poco raro también. Además, su educación ha sido de todo menos estelar. Eso hace que los Sangre Pura siempre estén en desacuerdo con él. Tú sabes como es." le dijo a Hermione de forma cómplice. "A menos que hayas estado en las fiestas más populares y no tengas grandes cantidades de dinero, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para que te hablen. Se me hace triste, porque cuando llegas a conocerle, descubres que es bastante agradable. Tiene un gran sentido del humor. El problema es que nadie quiere saber de él."

Hermione asintió, reflexionando sobre todo lo que Mallory había dicho. De pronto sintió una afinidad por Severus Snape que no había sentido antes. Ella también había sido una paria debido a su inteligencia. Fue afortunada de tener amigos como Harry y Ron porque durante sus primeros años de educación en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban por encima del hombro. Ella contestaba demasiadas preguntas y estudiaba mucho por ellos, que querían pasar el tiempo libre con ella. Sabía lo que era que todo el mundo estuviese intimidado porque tú, simplemente, eres trabajador y coges el tranquillo para hacer bien todo. Incluso en sus últimos años, muchos estudiantes evitaban relacionarse con ella, no querían juntarse con una chica que parecía saberlo todo.

"Lo siento, estoy siendo grosera," Dijo Mallory, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?"

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y dijo. "Me encantaría".

Mallory le entregó una taza a Hermione, mientras se sentaban en el sofá. Las dos mujeres charlaron durante un rato, hasta que fue hora de que el tercer periodo de clases entrara. Ambas se levantaron y volvieron al aula para otra sesión con los estudiantes.

Hermione encontró a Severus, sentado, frente a la pared donde la puerta debe aparecer. Le dio una rápida sonrisa cuando el apresuró a ponerse de pie. Ella paró frente a la pared, con la barbilla posada en sus dedos, concentrándose. Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro frente a la habitación.

_Necesito un lugar cómodo para hablar. Necesito un lugar cómodo para hablar. Necesito un lugar cómodo para hablar._

Una puerta apareció y ella se dirigió a abrirla. Cuando hubo mirado el interior, sonrió, y luego comenzó a reírse en voz alta. La Sala Común de Gryffindor había aparecido ante sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Severus, esto probablemente no sea tu idea de un lugar agradable para tener una charla, pero esto es lo que la sala nos dio."

Empujó la puerta y entró, seguida de cerca por Severus, que estaba observando la sala. Él hizo una mueca ante el uso del rojo y el dorado. Nunca había estado allí, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que eso era la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Hermione fue hacia el sofá junto al fuego y se sentó. Ella hizo fuego con un movimiento rápido de su varita y esperó a que Severus se le uniera. Él la estudiaba, mientras se sentaba en el otro lado del sofá frente a ella.

"¿Debo suponer que usted es Gryffindor?" preguntó secamente.

"Oh, no estés tan ofendido," le reprendió ella.

Se encontraba con los ojos abiertos. Ella le hablaba como si fuesen amigos, bromeando acerca de su conducta. Necesitaba averiguar sobre este enigma sentado junto a él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" demandó.

"Soy Hermione Granger, profesora de Aritmancia en Hogwarts," ella le sonrió. "Por supuesto, vengo del futuro, veinte-cinco años."

_¡Veinticinco años! ¿Por qué vendrá de un futuro tan lejano? _pensó Severus.

"¿Por qué estás aquí y como es que nos conocemos?" continuó con su interrogatorio.

Hermione se echo hacia atrás cruzada de brazos. "Antes de que yo diga nada más, necesito que estés de acuerdo en que todo lo que digamos en esta sala se quede aquí, no importa lo que pase o que alguien te pregunte acerca de tu futuro. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione continuó, "Nos conocimos porque somos colegas en Hogwarts."

"¿Soy un profesor en Hogwarts también?" dijo con asombro.

"Sí, eres un Maestro en Pociones."

Severus levantó una ceja. "Llegaré a ser un Maestro en Pociones," dijo incrédulo.

Hermione asintió.

Severus sonrió interiormente. Hermione no podía evitar verle, le sonrió.

"¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos?" él la miró sospechosamente mientras la perforaba con la mirada, recitando preguntas rápidamente, impaciente por respuestas.

"Nos conocemos desde que entré en Hogwarts con once años, así que, desde hace once años."

"¡Fui tu profesor!" exclamó.

Hermione sonrió. "Sí, y ahora soy el tuyo. Más te vale que no te guarde rencor."

"¿No era un buen profesor?" preguntó en estado de shock.

"Oh, tú eras un excelente profesor, Severus; pero tú eras de las personas más odiosas, un imbécil que jamás nadie haya visto. Gritabas y menospreciabas a tus estudiantes regularmente. Una vez me llamaste insufrible sabelotodo delante de toda la clase."

Severus frunció el ceño. "Eso fue grosero de mi parte." La miró otra vez curiosamente, "¿Yo era el peor profesor?"

Hermione pensó como contestar. "Digamos que usted fue muy estricto y no tenía paciencia para la incompetencia. Todo el mundo estaba asustado de ti. Ellos querían volverse y correr muy lejos de ti, cuando te veían _ondeando _por el aula."

"¿Ondeando?" dijo bruscamente.

"Oh, perdón; por supuesto no sabes de que te estoy hablando. Tú tenías algún truco para hacer que tu túnica se ondeara sin patrón alguno, cuando andabas. Es muy intimidatorio, aunque he llegado ha admirarte en los últimos años."

Severus entrecerró sus ojos."Si soy una persona horrible, ¿por qué somos amigos?" él gruñó.

Algo dentro de Hermione se revolvió. No quiso decirle todo eso para que creyera que él era un murciélago horrible. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Severus seriamente.

"Severus, tú no eres una persona horrible. Sinceramente, eres muy buena persona, lo que ocurre es que no te gusta que muchas personas sepan acerca de usted."

Severus miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo, intentando entenderla. "¿Por qué querrías _tú _conocerme y saber de mí?" preguntó curioso.

Hermione resopló. "Ahora que tú lo preguntas, no tengo la menor idea," reflexionó. Echó un vistazo a Severus y continuó, "Mira, Severus, realmente no quiero avanzar demasiado en la historia hoy, pero basta con decir que admiro la persona en la que te has convertido y las cosas que haces. Sé que no sabes nada acerca de mí, pero soy un poco "ratón de biblioteca". Olvida eso, no soy más que un ratón de biblioteca. Y tú, tú eres simplemente genial. Eres la única persona con la que puedo tener una conversación decente. Todos los demás, me miran inexpresivamente la mitad del tiempo, sin coger ninguna idea de lo que estoy hablando. Sinceramente, eso no ha pasado nunca entre nosotros dos."

Él asintió con la mirada vacía, sin saber de que estaba ella hablando.

"Hasta este momento," dijo ella suavemente.

Severus sonrió sin ganas. ¡Había sido una burla! Hermione se estaba riendo de él. Ella no podía creer que el joven había dejado su sentido del humor fuera. ¡Entonces, él también sonrió! El Snape "mayor" habría velado su humor en sarcasmo, mirándola ceñudamente preguntándose si ella habría pillado su chiste o no.

"Aún no has dicho por qué estás aquí," preguntó mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas de reírse.

"Oh sí, eso. Es por Lucius Malfoy." ella se acomodó en el sofá.

"¿Lucius? ¿Qué buscas de él?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Él es peligroso en mi tiempo, Severus. Dumbledore pensó que si yo venía a este tiempo, podría ayudarlo a no convertirse en el monstruo que es. Veras, ha tomado el poder en el Ministerio y ha creado una Ley de Exterminio de todas las brujas y magos que sean hijos de Muggles."

Las cejas de Severus estaban unidas por la ira. "¿Por qué querría hacer tal cosa?"

"El prejuicio de los Sangre Pura. Yo soy hija de Muggles, Severus. He estado en la clandestinidad, en Hogwarts casi más de un año. Me estaba volviendo loca. Yo creo que volví a Dumbledore loco y quiso deshacerme de mí." Sonrió falsamente. "Quiere que sea "mentor" de Malfoy, para así intentar convencerle de que los hijos de Muggles no son tan imbéciles como él cree."

Severus frunció el ceño. "Necesitarás mucho tiempo para convencerlo de eso."

Ella asintió. "Lo sé, No estamos seguro de que todo esto sirva para algo, pero vale la pena intentarlo."

"Yo puedo ayudarte."

Ella miró fijamente a Severus. Nunca se habría esperado que él se ofreciese a ayudarla tan rápidamente.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"Soy su amigo. Probablemente, es mi único amigo en estos momentos. Todos los demás con los que me relaciono, solo me toleran."

Hermione lo taladró con la mirada. Decidió no sacar a Lily en este momento. Llegarían un montón de posibilidades más para hablar de ella.

"Severus, tú puedes considarme como una amiga, si tú quieres. No sé si piensas que es extraño tener a una profesora como amiga."

Severus la miró fijamente durante un rato. Sintió una sacudida dentro de él. Esa mujer que había aparecido de la nada le estaba ofreciendo ser su amiga. Ella ni siquiera lo conoce. Bueno sí, pero no al Severus de ahora, y estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su amiga. ¿Por qué?

"¿Qué sacas de provecho con ello?" preguntó mordazmente.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "¡Siempre estás pensando que todo el mundo tiene segundas intenciones!" dijo de mal humor. "Éramos amigos antes:; y me gustaría disfrutar de tu amistad en estos momentos. Eso es todo. No hay nada para mí excepto, quizás, tener a alguien con quien hablar." Ella estaba enojándose y luchaba por mantener la calma. "Pero si no quieres, lo entiendo." dijo finalmente.

Severus la miró avergonzado. No había querido perturbarla. Después de todo, ella le había ofrecido su amistad y él se la había restregado por la cara. Bajó la mirada.

"No quise molestarte. Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos."

Sabiendo que esto era toda la disculpa que obtendría de él, le sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Bien!" ella comprobó su reloj. Era demasiado tarde como para discutir nada más en profundidad. "¿Por qué no nos vemos mañana aquí, a la misma hora? Estoy segura de que tienes muchas más preguntas, pero pronto empieza el toque de queda y tú debes de tener toneladas de tarea."

Severus asintió levantándose. Hermione miró alrededor, mientras andaban hasta la puerta.

"Puedes crear la Sala Común de Slytherin mañana, si quieres."

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "¿No se te hará incómodo? Somos archienemigos después de todo."

"Creo que si puedo tenerte como amigo, un poco de verde y plata no me hará daño." dijo sarcástica.

Severus rió entre dientes y abandonaron la habitación.

_A/N (Resumida): Siguiente capítulo: Más revelaciones del futuro y Lucius y Hermione se conocen oficialmente. Gracias a todos los que me leéis. _

**REVIEWS**

**Xamo**

**nati-xula: **sí vamos a continuarla, no te preocupes. La historia original (en inglés), está acabada así que no habrá problemas. Aquí tienes otro capítulo para que sigas mordiéndote las uñas.

**Ayra16: **¡Me alegro de qué te guste! Aquí tienes el siguiente

**RoJuliet: **Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Waiii: **Traduciré lo más rápido que pueda!

**nansnape: **Como le he dicho a nati-xula, la historia original está acabada (¡y tiene 46 capítulos!, por lo que no acabará muy pronto), así que lo único que hay que hacer es traducir. Me alegro de que te guste.

**1234:** Ya está hecho! Y mas vendrá.

**Rupina: **Gracias! Claro que si, vamos a continuar.

Gracias también por leer a **Natalia, Lupita.Snape, Eileen Prince Snape, Sincuenta, EmmWatson, Slytheriana, O.Severusiana, y Yo.**

_Durante los fines de semanas procuraré traducir dos capítulos como mínimo, ya que, en los días entre semana me costará un poco más avanzar debido a los estudios. ¡Seguid leyendo!_

_De debjunk: Muchísimas gracias por todos de sus palabras bonitas! Como dicho Xamo, este historia está cumplida en ingles y solamente tiene que ser traducida. Xamo está hecho un gran trabajo, y bien rápido también. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al siguiente día, como Severus había prometido, le presentó Lucius a Hermione. Lucius le sonreía a ella lujuriosamente.

"Hola" dijo seductoramente.

Hermione evitó fruncir el ceño.

"Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy. Usted parece tener una comprensión decente de Aritmancia. Si usted siente que se está quedando atrás, por favor, no dude en consultarme. Estaré encantada de ayudarle de cualquier forma."

Lucius elevó una ceja flirteando. "Quizás, pueda ayudarle a aprender unas pocas cosas."

Hermione estaba sorprendida. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Él tenía a una perfecta bruja como novia.

"Sr. Malfoy, ¿no le vi del brazo de Narcisa Black esta mañana?"

"Sí," dijo inocentemente.

"Bueno, ella es una dama encantadora y supongo que ella no querría que flirtearas conmigo. Por favor, manténgase distante Sr. Malfoy." dijo Hermione arrogantemente.

Lucius solo sonrió. "Lo que Cissy no sepa, no la dañará."

Hermione estaba furiosa.

"Bien, debería saber Sr. Malfoy que no salgo con chicos que tienen pareja."

"Yo podría romper con ella," dijo con deseo en la voz.

Ella había tenido suficiente. Amistad o no, ella no se arrastraría ante sus futuros intentos de besuqueo.

"¡Si no te importa ser visto con una hija de Muggles, supongo que podría considerarlo!" contestó bruscamente.

Lucius la miró, como si se hubiese tragado un vaso de vómito. Estaba con los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente.

"Bien, um, bueno, me tengo que ir," dijo y se dio la vuelta. Se había ido en menos de un segundo.

"Él es elocuente cuando está atónito, ¿verdad?" Hermione le murmuró a Severus.

Severus había estado observando la conversación sobrecogido. Hermione Granger podía estar muy segura en una discusión. Sonrió a ella furtivamente.

"Estuviste increíble," la halagó.

Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. "Creo que perdí todas las posibilidades de ser su amiga." suspiró.

"Él se repondrá. No abandona tan fácilmente."

Hermione hizo una mueca. "¿Quieres decir que él volverá a montar todo este numerito?"

"Probablemente, cuando se haya lamido las heridas," gruñó Severus.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Esto va a ser una misión larga," susurró ella mientras Severus le sonreía. Le dijo que la vería más tarde y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Como era de esperar, la elegancia del verde y plata de la Sala Común de Slytherin les dio la bienvenida esa noche. Hermione sacó dos vasos en miniatura y una botella de jugo de calabaza de su bolsillo, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que volviesen a su tamaño original. Sirvió el jugo de calabaza y ofreció un vaso a Severus. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y sorbieron la bebida.

"Me di cuenta de que James Potter y sus compinches te estaban siguiendo sobre la hora del almuerzo, diciendo estupideces. ¿Sucede a menudo?" preguntó Hermione.

Severus frunció el ceño. Estaba abochornado de que ella los pillase burlándose de él. Ellos habían estado llamándolo por el apodo que siempre utilizaban para él, Snivellus _(N/T: En español sería Quejicus)_, le dijeron cuanto de estúpido e inepto era, y luego le echaron algunas maldiciones. Él era muy ágil para ellos, por supuesto, se había agachado rápidamente esquivando las maldiciones y entonces desapareció de allí antes de que pudiesen hacerle algo peor.

"Sí," dijo finalmente, malhumorado.

"¿Por qué no mandaste maldiciones de vuelta?" preguntó.

No podía creer lo que había oído. Una profesora le estaba diciendo que tomara represalias. Después de años en los que los otros profesores les decía que se aguantara, la escuchaba decir a ella que tomara represalias. Contuvo una risa.

"Eso no haría ningún bien. Ellos no pararían de todos modos. Solo le toman el pelo a alguien que pueda molestarse." Quizás los otros profesores le dijeron que se alejara, porque sabían de su potencial con la varita.

"Bueno, padre de Harry o no, pienso que es un imbécil. Debería estar avergonzado de comportarse tan groseramente. Está en séptimo año, por el amor de Dios, el debería actuar acorde a su edad."

Severus la miró fijamente, en silencio. Ella estaba de su lado. No se había reído de él. Finalmente, asimiló las palabras que ella había dicho.

"¿Potter tiene un hijo?"

Hermione asintió. "Es mi mejor amigo."

Severus la miró ceñudo. "¿Eres la mejor amigo de un Potter?" escupió la pregunta.

Ella solo asintió.

Severus sabía que Lily mantenía una relación con Potter ahora. ¿Podría ser Harry su hijo?

"¿Quién es la madre?" preguntó con indecisión.

Hermione miró a Severus tristemente. "Lily Evans. Ella y James Potter se casaron, Severus. Lo siento."

Severus respiró hondo. "¿Tú sabes de Lily?" preguntó horrorizado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Tú no debes saberlo todo o no estarías hablando conmigo ahora!" bramó.

Hermione parecía desconcertada. Pensó en todo lo que sabía sobre la relación que tenía él con Lily Evans. Finalmente, cayó en la cuenta.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a lo de "Sangre sucia"?"

Severus se tambaleó. "¿Cómo puedes decir tal palabra, especialmente cuando se trata de una calumnia hacia ti misma?"

Ella se encogió de hombres. "La he escuchado tantas veces, que me he vuelto insensible a ella. Admito que la primera vez que me lo dijeron, me molesté mucho y aún me enfado a veces."

"Entonces puedes entender por qué Lily no me habla más. Me resulta difícil creer que quieras seguir hablando conmigo."

"Severus, ella reaccionó exageradamente. Tú me hablaste de este incidente hace tiempo y yo te diré lo mismo que entonces. Ustedes eran amigos. Tú estabas en un momento inoportuno. Ella se lo tomó muy a pecho."

Severus estaba sentado sin moverse. No podía creer que esa bruja estuviese defendiéndole después de haberle dicho a Lily el peor improperio que le puede decir una persona, demandándole por su nacimiento. Sin embargo, a Hermione no le importaba. A ella no le importara que él hubiese utilizado ese horrible término.

"Severus, ¿has usado esa palabra más desde aquel día?" preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.

Él la miró, sobresaltado por su pregunta. "No", admitió y bajó la mirada al suelo.

"Entonces tú estás arrepentido. Deja de culparte a ti mismo. No puedes hacer que Lily te perdone, pero puedes perdonarte a ti mismo."

Severus aguantaba las lágrimas. Posó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Él no podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Él había hecho algo imperdonable y había perdido a su mejor amiga a causa de eso. Él merecía odiarse. Sintió la mano de Hermione posarse en su hombro. ¿Cómo podía ella incluso tocarle?

"Severus, necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo. Tengo la sospecha de que el remordimiento sobre este incidente te hará hacer algo, que en un futuro lamentarás."

Severus la miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Severus, ¿tú quieres convertirte en un Mortífago?"

Él apartó la vista. "No," dijo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te relacionas con futuros Mortífagos?"

"¡Por qué ellos son las únicas personas que me dirigen la palabra!" gritó.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Tiró de Severus hacia ella y lo abrazó fuertemente. No lo podía remediar. Había algo en ese vulnerable Severus Snape. No era como su "yo" del futuro, oculto tras unos muros que eran inexpugnables. Él dejaba mostrar sus emociones. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era liberarle de ese dolor.

"Sería mejor no asociarse con alguien que te dirige por el camino que has elegido, Severus." dijo suavemente. "Sólo será una causa llena de remordimientos y angustia para ti."

"No, ellos son poderosos. Yo podría usar ese poder. Yo ahora soy un ser despreciable; pero tendría respeto si me uniera a ellos."

"¡Tú, Severus Snape, no eres despreciable!, de todas formas, ¿por qué quieres ese tipo de respeto?" preguntó, alejándose y mirando directamente a sus ojos negros.

Él la miró confuso. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque la única manera de conseguir ese respeto es torturando y asesinando gente; ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida haciendo eso? ¿Quieres ver el miedo en los ojos de la gente mientras los torturas? ¡Eso no es respeto Severus! ¡Seguro que sabes lo que es!"

Severus parecía inseguro. "He estado discutiendo esto conmigo mismo durante los últimos cuatro meses." admitió. "Es la única razón, por la que aún no he aceptado la Marca Oscura."

De repente, Hermione miró su brazo. Lo jaló hacia ella y tocó el lugar donde estaba la Marca Oscura en el futuro.

"Esta es la primera vez que te veo sin ella," murmuró ella mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Él apartó su brazo de ella y miró fijamente al suelo. "¿Quieres decir que yo me he convertido en un Mortífago?", preguntó ligeramente horrorizado.

Hermione le miró atentamente. "Nunca hablaste de las razones por las que decidiste tomar la Marca, pero sí, eres uno de ellos."

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. "De alguna manera, pensé que era mi mejor opción para triunfar."

Ella le sonrió lánguidamente. "Aún no es demasiado tarde, Severus," dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué lo haría entonces?" preguntó precipitadamente.

"¿Por qué eliges hacerlo ahora?" replicó Hermione.

"Lily. Lo haría porque estoy avergonzado por lo de Lily."

"Esa es una razón por la que no debes avergonzarte más."

Severus se puso de pie y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro. "¿Y eso qué importa? Yo puedo tener todo ese poder. Puedo ser una persona digna de tener en cuenta."

"Un razonamiento estúpido."

Se giró rápidamente y la miró enfadado. "¿Qué sabes de esto de todos modos? ¡Tú no estabas aquí! Quizás haya una buena razón para tomar la Marca."

Ella lo miró tristemente. "Nunca hay una buena razón para tomar la Marca, Severus."

"¡¿Por qué eres mi amiga?!" gritó. "¡¿Cómo puedes asociarte con un Mortífago?!"

Hermione cerró los ojos. "Ya no eres un Mortífago. No lo has sido durante años. Eres un héroe de guerra."

Severus dio un paso atrás. Él ya no era un Mortífago. Era una especie de héroe. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

"Explica," dijo.

"Lo haré mañana. Es una historia demasiado larga como para empezarla esta noche. Solo no hagas nada estúpido hasta entonces, ¿vale?" le sonrió ella.

"Hermione…"

"No, has tenido suficiente para una noche, Severus. Déjalo estar. La historia no cambiará en veinti-quatro horas."

La miró fijamente un rato, deseando que continuara, pero ella era una bruja obstinada. Se figuraba que cuando ella tomaba una decisión sería imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Finalmente asintió en acuerdo.

Se levantaron del sofá. Hermione le dio otro abrazo antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Lo siento Severus. Sé que todo esto es trastornante. Deseo que hubiese algo que hiciera todo esto más fácil."

Severus correspondió al abrazo con torpeza, al mismo tiempo sorprendido por la forma de ella de mostrar los sentimientos. Ellos habían estado hablando de cosas desagradables sobre él, y ahora, le tocaba a él solucionar por sí mismo el problema. No podía creer que los brazos alrededor de él lo confortaran. Tiró de ella hacia él y le susurró al oído.

"Gracias Hermione, por no hacer que esto parezca mejor de lo que es."

**Reviews; Xamo**

**Yo, EmmWat, Itzeel, Lupinablack, Ayra16: **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Procuraré traducir el siguiente pronto.

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Descuida, me cuidaré. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**lilith05: **Me alegro de que te guste, y espero verte muy seguido por aquí. Lo bueno de un fic acabado, es que sabes de antemano en que no vas a tener ningún problema en obtener el siguiente capítulo para traducirlo.

**Lady Grayson: **Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. A mí también me pareció muy interesante lo de Lucius y lo del giratiempos.

**Debjunk:**

**Itzeel: **Lucius tiene mucho confianza en si mismo, verdad?

**Ayra16: **Gracias. Me encanta que te quieres.

**Lilith05:** Gracias. Yo se que este pareja es dificil. Fue dificil para me por un tiempo. Pero ojala puedo convencerte. Heh heh. La diferencia de edad ES grande, y por eso hizo la historia del giratiempo. Ellos pueden conocerles quando son mas cerca de edad y entonces quando ella regresa, pueden continuar sus relaciones juntos. Esa historia fue mi primer de HG/SS y tenia que hacerlo asi por que de mis sentimientos. Ahora, no es tan importante para mi. Si ellos puedan tener el amor verdad, que puedo decir? es lo que es! Gracias por leer, aunque no es su pareja favorita. Ojala te gusta lo que viene!

**Lady Grayson: **Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. Si, Lucius es bien malo en esto. Es un senor oscuro de verdad. Ojala, Hermione puede ayudarle a entender que los hijos de Muggles no son menos de el.

**Todos:** Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias por entender la obra grande que hace Xamo en esto. Ella es magnifica!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Lucius se acercó a Hermione después de clase. Él la miraba un poco cohibido. Ella pensó que ese nuevo comportamiento le quedaba bien.

"Um, perdona por mi reacción del otro día," le dijo.

Hermione sonrió, aunque prefería lanzarle un hechizo, estrellándolo en la pared.

"Está bien. Sé que los Sangre Pura tienen un problema con los hijos de Muggles. Espero poder cambiar tu actitud ante eso."

Él se burlaba de ella.

Ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Cogió aire. "Lo siento."

"Sr. Malfoy, agradezco su intento," ella le sonrió sinceramente.

"Es solo que, durante toda mi vida he escuchado hablar de la inferioridad de los hijos de Muggles," indicó.

"¿Esa afirmación incluye a Lily Evans, verdad?" preguntó Hermione.

Lucius pensó largo y tendido sobre ello. "Ella es, actualmente, una bruja talentosa. Supongo que no."

"Usted descubrirá que yo también soy una bruja talentosa, utilizando la mente y la varita."

Se burló de ella. "¡Nadie me ha ganado en un duelo, en clase de Defensa, nunca!" gritó.

Hermione lo miraba pensativamente. "¿Es eso un desafío, Sr. Malfoy?"

Lucius le sonrió desdeñosamente. "Si, eres lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo, sí."

Ella rió ante ese comentario. "¿Cuándo está libre, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Ahora mismo," respondió.

Severus había estado en la parte trasera de la habitación, por petición de Lucius. Lucius sabía que Hermione y Severus eran amigos y quería la ayuda de alguien por si la bruja no lo perdonaba tan fácilmente.

"No me importaría ver eso," opinó Severus.

Los otros dos le examinaron. Hermione se puso de pie.

"Vayamos a la Sala de los Menesteres."

Rápidamente abandonó la habitación, seguida por Lucius y Severus. Ellos se apresuraron por llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y frente a la puerta, Hermione pensó que quería. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró una habitación similar a la que usaban para las reuniones del ED. La observó.

"Perfecta," dijo.

Estaban listos. Conociendo a Draco, ella estaba preparada para anticiparse a los ataques de Lucius. Se protegió y gritó, "_¡Expelliarmus!"_ La varita de Lucius voló hacia su mano.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil, Sr. Malfoy. Yo esperaba más de un poderoso Sangre Pura," le provocó mediante burlas, aventando su varita de vuelta. Escuchó a Severus reírse en la esquina de la sala.

Lucius se enfureció. Repentinamente, apuntó con su varita a ella y lanzó una maldición. Hermione la bloqueó fácilmente. Él estaba listo para la maldición que ella lanzara; el combate se había vuelto serio. Lucharon por un tiempo, ninguno podía conseguir ventaja. Él luchaba suciamente. No era de extrañar que fuera imbatible en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero ella era Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y miembro, no sólo de la Orden del Fénix, sino que, también, del Trío de Oro. No habría una derrota para ella hoy. Con un fuerte grito, envió a Lucius chocarse contra la pared acolchada. Corrió hacia él y colocó la varita en su mejilla.

"¿Acepta que soy mejor duelista que usted, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Sí," gimió.

"¿También reconoce que puede estar equivocado sobre lo que sabe sobre los hijos de Muggles?" dijo mordazmente, usando sus propias palabras contra él.

Severus hizo un gesto de dolor ante la afirmación de ella, pero Lucius rodó los ojos.

"Puede que esté convencido a tiempo de que mis suposiciones eran erróneas," admitió furtivamente.

"Si está intentando hacerme sentir estúpida con esas importantes palabras," Hermione contrarrestó, "no es necesario que se moleste. He leído el diccionario en mi tiempo libre. No todos los hijos de Muggles, brujas y magos, son tontos."

Severus se rió ganándose una mirada ceñuda de Lucius. Hermione apartó su varita y extendió su mano para ayudar a Lucius a levantarse. Él se puso de pie, orgullosamente y retirando sus manos de la de ella.

"Buen duelo, Sr. Malfoy. Usted tiene algunos trucos desagradables bajo su manga. Puedo ver el porqué de que estuviera tan gallito sobre sus habilidades. Si quiere aprender como luchar en un duelo honestamente, estaría encantada de enseñarle."

Antes de que ella se percatase de nada, Lucius había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y su boca estaba sobre la suya, besándola salvajemente. Ella lo empujó bruscamente.

"Pensé que discutimos este aspecto sobre nuestra _amistad_" dijo ella con arrogancia.

Él solo le sonrió con suficiencia y abandonó la habitación. Hermione se limpió la boca e hizo una meca.

"¡Yuck!" exclamó. "Eso fue asqueroso. Me siento como si me hubiera besado una hiena llena de babas."

Ella miró alrededor y vio una sonrisita en la cara de Severus.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, Sr. Snape?" exigió.

"Usted lo derrotó en todos los niveles. Acabó con él en el duelo, ha demostrado que usted es igual de fuerte que él, y a continuación lo rechazó. Profesora Granger, es mi heroína."

Hermione se rió tanto que hasta lloró de la risa.

oooOOOooo

Después del almuerzo, Hermione caminaba a lo largo del vestíbulo para regresar a su clase. Fue entre una multitud de estudiantes y en silencio para escuchar sus conversaciones, sonriendo para sí, otra vez, por algo que alguien diría. Algunos de los jóvenes estudiantes no tenían idea de lo que ocurría en el mundo. Ella sabía que la inocencia de ellos desaparecería eventualmente y disfrutaría de ella mientras pudiese. Dejó la multitud de estudiantes y giró en una esquina entrando en un pasillo desierto y parando de repente sus pasos. La ira se reflejaba en su rostro.

Severus estaba de espaldas, contra la pared, por nadie más que James Potter y Sirius Black. Ellos estaban burlándose de él, apuntándolo con las varitas. Él los miraba enfadado, con una mueca de desprecio, incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

"Snivellus, necesitas aprender respeto. No deberías hablar de esa forma a alguien mucho más inteligente que tú," comentó Sirius Black.

James se rió. "Sí, Snivellus. Aprende cuál es tu sitio." Levantó su varita para lanzar un hechizo a Severus, pero la mano de Hermione la bajó.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo Sr. Potter?" exclamó enfadada mientras soltaba la mano de James.

"Profesora Granger, um…" dijo James elocuentemente.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, sabéis las reglas sobre la magia en este colegio. No debe usarse contra otros estudiantes a menos que sea en una clase bajo la supervisión de un profesor. De todas formas, ¿cuántos años tenéis ustedes dos?" preguntó furiosa.

Sirius y James miraron al suelo y murmuraron que tenían diecisiete.

"Ambos actuáis como si tuvieseis siete. Como sabéis, la edad mínima para las estudiantes en este colegio es once años." Dejó que ellos asimilaran su insinuación. "Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno y detención la semana que viene con el Sr. Filch. Si os vuelvo a ver actuando así con cualquier otra persona una vez más, señores, seréis expulsados del colegio antes de que podáis decir Dumbledore, ¿me he explicado con claridad?"

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ahora, ¡salid de mi vista antes de que quite más puntos a vuestra casa!" exigió.

Ellos se volvieron y salieron disparados. Hermione se volvió a Severus, que estaba mirando al suelo, luciendo muy avergonzado. Hermione puso una mano en su brazo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente.

Severus apartó su deseo de gritar y solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Son estúpidos y están celosos de tus habilidades, Severus. No dejes que te molesten."

Severus no contestó. Hermione apretó su brazo.

"Son idiotas; pero cobardes, atacándote en grupos." dijo enfurruñada. "Ellos sabían que si te atacaban en solitario, tú los destruirías. No los tengas en cuenta."

Severus echo un vistazo hacia arriba, hacia ella. "¿Por qué te importa?" preguntó simplemente.

Hermione le miró un momento. "Me importa porque no soporto ver a mis amigos sufriendo, ese es el porqué."

Ella soltó su brazo. "Te veré esta noche," le dijo ella y se fue tomando el camino hacia su clase.

Ella no vio a Severus mirándola, esperando hasta que desapareciese de la vista antes de ir en camino hacia su siguiente clase. No le importaba llegar tarde, no pudo parar de verla. Él había pensado que ella estaba siguiéndole la corriente cuando le dijo que era su amiga, pero sus acciones ese día decían mucho sobre eso. Ella realmente era su amiga; su primer amigo. No estaba seguro de por qué ese hecho le hacía sentir tan bien por dentro; a él no le había importado si tenía amigos o no. Sacó el altercado con Potter y Black de su mente mientras iba atravesando el vestíbulo. Pensó en su nueva amiga y sus pasos se volvieron ligeros.

oooOOOooo

Severus y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá de Ravenclaw. Ninguno de ellos había estado antes en esa Sala Común, pero estaban muy impresionados. Era espaciosa y tenía una maravillosa estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, en el centro. Hermione recordó cuando Harry le dijo algo al respecto. Ella aún estaba admirando la estatua cuando Severus aclaró su garganta.

Ella le miró atentamente. Lucía muy nervioso.

"¿Has pensado mucho sobre lo que te dije anoche?" le preguntó.

Él suspiró. "He pensado mucho sobre ello, Profesora Granger," dijo.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Vamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres cuando estemos en esta sala, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Severus asintió pensativo. "Dijiste que lamentaría haber tomado esta decisión. ¿Por qué?"

Hermione suspiró y puso sus piernas a lo largo del sofá. Era lo suficiente largo para que Severus se estirara también, si él quería. Él prefería sentarse como una piedra, con los brazos cruzados, frente a Hermione. La miraba expectante mientras ella reunía sus pensamientos.

Hermione le miró de una forma imparcial. "No mucho tiempo después de que te unieras a las filas de los Mortífagos, oirás una profecía que será dicha a Dumbledore. Inmediatamente, irás y le contarás a Voldemort sobre ello. La profecía dice que un niño que haya nacido al final del séptimo mes será el que derrotará al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort estaba preocupado, por supuesto, e investigó todas las mujeres que estuviesen embarazadas en ese momento. Encontró a dos mujeres que darían a luz en Julio. Una de ellas es Lily Potter. Voldemort decidió que su niño debía ser del que hablaba la profecía."

Severus tenía la palidez de un muerto. Parecía que se iba a poner enfermo en ese momento.

"Consciente de que has puesto a Lily en grave peligro, suplicas a Voldemort por su vida, pero lo conoces y no crees que él lo lleve a cabo. Decides ir a Dumbledore. Le cuentas el plan de Voldemort de matar a los Potter y le pides que los proteja. Él lo hace. A cambio del favor, te comprometes a ser su espía entre los Mortífagos."

La cara de Severus refleja su shock ante la repentina vuelta al Señor Oscuro.

Hermione continuó, "Él hizo la casa de los Potter ilocalizable y colocaron conjuros para proteger la casa. Desafortunadamente, James Potter confió en la persona equivocada. El hombre que eligió como Guardián, resultó ser una rata al servicio de Voldemort. Por ese tiempo, Lily había tenido ya al bebé y tenía un año de edad. Finalmente, una noche, Voldemort atacó, matando a James Potter en primer lugar, quien trató de entretenerlo en la planta baja para darle tiempo a escapar a Lily con Harry. No consiguió darle suficiente tiempo. Voldemort entró en la habitación del niño, donde Lily protegía a Harry."

Lágrimas corrían por la cara de Severus y Hermione se sentía desgarrada interiormente al verlo así.

"Él mató a Lily primero, pero no se percató de que el amor que ella le tenía a Harry, le daría al bebé una protección mágica. Envió la maldición asesina a Harry, pero la maldición rebotó y le dio a Voldemort. Voldemort desapareció. Todo el mundo asume que está muerto, excepto Dumbledore. Te pide que protejas a Harry del inminente retorno de Voldemort. Para mantenerlo con vida y que pueda cumplir la profecía. Te comprometes a hacerlo por Lily, por la culpa que sientes por haberle contado la profecía a Voldemort."

Severus puso la cabeza entre las manos y sollozó sumido en el dolor. Hermione se levantó y se puso junto a él, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en consuelo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con el llanto.

"No, no," murmuraba una y otra vez. Su profunda voz estaba llena de agonía.

Hermione tiró de él hacia ella y terminó la historia.

"Diez años más tarde, Harry llegó a Hogwarts. Voldemort encontró la forma de volver en forma de espíritu por aquel entonces, y tú protegías a Harry sin que él lo supiera. Le salvaste la vida algunas veces esos años. En cuarto año, Voldemort encontró la forma de recuperar su cuerpo. Comenzó a reunir Mortífagos y tú reanudaste el trabajo, oficialmente, como un espía de la Orden del Fénix. Participó en las redadas y torturó y mató Muggles para así poder mantener las apariencias. Yo le he visto cuando volvía de esas redadas, Severus. Siempre estabas huraño y angustiado, y sé que tenías horribles pesadillas sobre las cosas que hacías mientras obedecías a Voldemort."

"Los siguientes dos años pasaron, dando paso a la caza de Horrocruxes por Harry, Ron y yo. Veras, Voldemort hizo siete para mantener su alma viva. Esa es la forma en la que sobrevivió al ataque que mandó a Harry. Ayudaste a Harry en secreto cuando podías, pero por ese tiempo tú tenías que trabajar en secreto. Todo el mundo pensaba que habías traicionado a la Orden, pero no lo hiciste. Sólo querías que pareciese que lo habías hecho para que Voldemort confiase en ti. Finalmente, Harry pudo derrotar a Voldemort. Durante la batalla, resultaste herido por la serpiente gigante de Voldemort, Nagini, que era el último Horrocrux. Estuviste cerca de morir, pero gracias al abundante suministro de Díctamo que le apliqué en las heridas cuando lo encontré, y a Madam Pomfrey y a las lágrimas de Fénix, sanó y sobrevivió. La verdad sobre su doble trabajo de espía salió a la luz y recibiste la Orden de Merlín por tu trabajo entre las líneas enemigas. Desde entonces, ha enseñado en Hogwarts como siempre lo ha hecho.

"No estoy realmente segura de lo que hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese llegado a ser un Mortífago o hubiese oído la profecía, pero puedo decir como eras a causa de todo ello. Apartó a todos de usted. No confiaba en nadie. Tenías que participar en innumerables torturas y asesinatos, cada uno de ellos te hacia un poco más retraído. Eras el profesor que describí la otra noche. Eras un solitario. Tu trabajo de espía te hizo distante de todos, y mucha gente te odiaba porque pensaba que nos traicionabas. Usted tenía que tratar de una forma especial a Harry, porque no podía haber nadie que pensara que lo ayudabas a él de alguna forma.

"Por otra parte, nunca vaciló como espía. Ha sufrido horribles torturas por Voldemort sin pensar traicionarnos siquiera. Usted es, de lejos, el hombre más valiente que nunca he conocido, Severus."

La mente de Severus estaba arremolinada y parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Había matado a Lily. Había destruido su propia vida. No era nadie, no vale la pena. Todo era causa de un estúpido tatuaje que lo vinculaba con el mal. _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?_

"Yo debería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. No parece que haya hecho nada pero arruinaré las vidas de las personas desde el momento en que tenga la maldita Marca." Halaba su cabello frustrado.

Hermione seguía tirando de él hacia ella, manteniendo firmemente su brazo alrededor de él.

"No digas cosas como esas. Todavía puedes elegir Severus. Nada de esto ha pasado aún. Puedes cambiar el futuro. ¡No tienes porqué tener la Marca!"

"¡La mate, Hermione, la maté!"

"Severus, no, tú no la mataste. Cometiste un error y le hablaste a Voldemort sobre la profecía, no mataste a nadie."

Él hablaba entre sollozos, "Es lo mismo."

Ella le miró, agitado en la miseria y solo quiso que él estuviese bien. "No, es muy diferente," Levantó la cabeza de él para que la mirase. "Lo siento, Severus; sabía que esto sería terrible para ti, pero quiero que te salves a ti mismo. ¡Mantente lejos de Voldemort y cambia tu destino, por favor!" le suplicó.

Él estaba silencioso, mirándola. No podía entenderla. Ella lo mantenía cerca de ella, a pesar de que él era un monstruo.

"¿Por qué te importa, Hermione?" preguntó por segunda vez ese día.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Porque soy tu amiga, Severus, ese es el porqué. Te he visto en el futuro cuando bajas la guardia. En el fondo, eres el joven que eres ahora. Pero las decisiones que tomaste a lo largo de la vida te han destrozado. Te han convencido de que no hay amor en el fondo de este mundo y le han dejando cansado y hastiado. Lo que más quiero es que cuando vuelva a mi tiempo, encuentre mucho más de este Severus en el 'futuro Severus'."

Apartó el brazo de él y agarró sus manos entre las suyas.

"Por favor, Severus. Piensa sobre todo lo que te he dicho esta noche. No lo hagas otra vez. Sálvate a ti mismo, incluso puede que a Lily y a James, no lo sé. Sin embargo, creo que Voldemort los matará de todas formas, pero al menos no te verás involucrado en ello. No vivirás con la culpa cada día de tu vida hasta que se descubra tu identidad y te sientas vacío y solo."

Con esto, ella se levantó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella no estaba segura de porqué lo hacía.

"Te vere mañana por la noche, ¿vale?"

Él asintió pero no la miró. Ella se retiró y lo dejó sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente capítulo: Severus decide el curso de su futuro._

_Pienso que este es mi capítulo favorito. Hacerme saber que pensáis. Muchas gracias a aquellos que lo han leído y también un gran abrazo y besos a aquellos que me dejen reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Severus no salió de la Sala de Menesteres esa noche ni el día siguiente. Había reflexionado sobre todo lo que Hermione le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido en un hombre tan horrible? Por su culpa, Lily estaba muerta. La había destruido y después, había destruido su propia vida. Se repugnaba. Su trabajo para la Orden no compensa que se hubiese convertido en un cabrón poco después de la graduación. No podía imaginarse así mismo. Se preguntaba que debía haber ocurrido para estar en una situación tan extrema. Se cuestionaba si sería porque Lily y James se casaron. Eso sería, sin lugar a dudas, inquietante. ¿Sería lo suficiente inquietante para él, como para arruinar su vida?

Hizo memoria sobre su último año. Había llegado a estar obsesionado de Lily, más que cuando eran amigos. Se había culpado a sí mismo por arruinar su amistad. La siguió en secreto, esperando que le viera y que, quizás, le sonriera, pero cuando ella lo vio, nunca sonrió.

Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba obsesionado desde hace tiempo. No le dolía cuando la imaginaba con Potter. Sabiendo que Potter y ella estarán juntos en un futuro, no le hería tanto como hubiese sido hace algunos meses. Quizás, tenía la fortaleza suficiente para no repetir los mismos errores otra vez.

Luego estaba su asquerosa manera de ser. Sabía que no era la persona más maravillosa sobre la Tierra, pero, sinceramente, no se consideraba a sí mismo aterrador. Prometió no ser tan malo en un futuro. Pero podría él cambiar realmente o estaría destinado a ser la horrorosa persona que Hermione había descrito. Tenía que haber una manera de llegar a ser alguien mejor, de no caer en las mismas trampas que su "yo futuro" había sufrido. Obviamente, no tomar la Marca sería el primer paso en todo esto. Pero si él no tomara la Marca; no podría tener el poder que deseaba. Durante mucho tiempo había soñaba con las habilidades que obtendría al tomar la Marca. Los conocimientos de Magia Negra, que podrían darle una ventaja ante cualquiera, pero también resultaría las cosas negativas que hizo su "yo futuro". Pero, ¿sería eso verdad?

Mantenía un debate sobre si tomar la Marca desde hace tiempo, pensamientos que van y vienen, como que era la mejor cosa que había pensado en su vida, o que era la peor idea que había tenido nunca. Él había sopesado los dos lados de la decisión. Realmente, él quería el poder que la Marca podría brindarle, pero sería un asesino, que fue en lo que se convirtió cuando tomó la Marca. Cuando antes pensaba sobre eso, la idea de matar a otros había sido bastante abstracta. Pero cuando Hermione describió que había hecho, él podía imaginarse haciendo esas cosas horribles. Se vio a sí mismo torturando Muggles, mandando al final la maldición asesina y viendo sus cuerpos volar sin vida. Esas muertes no le parecieron tan abstractas entonces. Sintió un increíble remordimiento por cosas que aún no habían ocurrido.

Intentando de salir del estado en el que se encontraba pasó a concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. La única cosa buena que se había percatado sobre su futuro es que enseñaría en Hogwarts. La perspectiva le entusiasmaba y le daba a él algo positivo en que concentrarse. Amaba Pociones y estaba deseando convertirse en un Maestro de Pociones e impartir su conocimiento a otros. Podría ser un profesor mucho mejor en este futuro que el que era antes. No sería tan autoritario como para que los estudiantes huyeran de él por los pasillos.

Estaba sentado silenciosamente durante un rato, sin fijar la mirada en nada. Había estado pensando tan angustiado que se encontraba exhausto. ¿Cómo su vida había llegado a ser tan difícil? Él era sólo un estudiante, ¿quién podría estar preocupado sobre la muerte y el mal?, pero ahí estaba él, rodeado por todo eso a pesar de sus opciones. Había sido un estúpido al hacerse amigo de los Slytherins, los futuros Mortífagos. Lentamente, habían llenado sus cabezas estaban de mentiras que tenían un increíble atractivo, pero a la larga, en última instancia, solo conseguirían miseria. El poder que él buscaba por convertirse en un Mortífago sería lo que arruinase su vida. Se sorprendió de que algo que parecía ser la respuesta perfecta para él pudiese convertirse en una cosa negativa tan rápidamente. Se entristeció una vez más por su futuro junto a Voldemort, aún no podía reponerse de lo horrible que podría llegar a ser.

Hermione dijo que él se encerraba en sí mismo. Él hacía eso ahora también, pero era, sobre todo, porque no le gustaba a nadie. Había esperado que cuando acabase la escuela pudiese encontrar algunas personas que lo respetaran por su conocimiento y vieran en él algo más que un nerd (N/T: Nerd: Persona con escasas habilidades sociales, tímida y que tiene resentimiento contra los demás. Como contraparte, generalmente es muy inteligente), pero no parecía que ocurriese en un futuro. Parecía que había llevado el distanciamiento al extremo; no confiar en nadie. Quizás se debía a su trabajo como espía. Imaginó que sería muy difícil abrirse con alguien cuando había tanto que ocultar. Le tomaría mucho esfuerzo relacionarse ya que él no sería extrovertido o simpático, y menos con la gente en la que no confiase. Definitivamente, sería un reto, pero ahora le habían advertido de las consecuencias de encerrarse en sí mismo, tenía un gran incentivo para intentar ser más sociable y positivo sobre la vida.

Pasó el resto de la noche reprendiéndose a sí mismo, pensando sobre todo de las cosas negativos de su futuro, intentando decidir que hacer para convertirse en una mejor persona, y debatiéndose si podría cambiar totalmente. Finalmente, a las altas horas de la madrugada, se quedó dormido, pero su descanso fue de corta duración. Pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente reflexionando sobre su horrible futuro, preguntándose si podría escapar de él.

oooOOOooo

Hermione había notado que Severus no estuvo en las comidas, pero ella no tenía clase con él ese día, así que no podía saber que también se había saltado las clases. Fue a la Sala de Menesteres y se sorprendió al ver la puerta firmemente en su lugar. Severus debía haber llegado antes que ella y entró a esperarla. Entró y echó una mirada a Severus y supo que él no había salido de ahí desde anoche. Su pelo estaba desordenado y parecía que se había dormido con esas ropas. No estaba segura de que Severus hubiese dormido algo, por los oscuros círculos que rodeaban sus ojos.

"Oh no," dijo en un susurro.

Severus no se movió. Estaba sentado impasible mirando fijamente al suelo. Hermione se acercó y se puso en cuclillas enfrente, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de él. Inclinada, con vacilación, observó su cara.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Tienes hambre? Puedo llamar a un elfo doméstico."

Continuó mirándole fijamente pero no respondió.

"¿Prefieres que me vaya?" preguntó finalmente.

Siguió sin decir nada.

"Te veré mañana entonces," dijo simplemente y se levantó para irse.

"Espera."

Se volvió hacia él. Como no continuaba hablando, se sentó a su lado y suavemente, lo acercó a ella. Él se apartó, pero para dejar descansar la cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica. Ella acariciaba el cabello de él mientras estaban sentados en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su respiración se volvió regular y ella supo que se había dormido.

Le dolía verlo así, pero esperaba que el resultado sería un Severus feliz en el futuro. Por supuesto, aún podía elegir tomar la Marca. Hermione se tensó ante este pensamiento. Reconocía que ese podía ser el resultado. Al menos, podría estar vivo al final. Pero ella esperaba hacer algo más que eso.

Quizás incluso podría tener una vida que se considerase normal. Quizás, incluso podría tener amigos. Se había sorprendido de estar tan cercana a él tan rápidamente. Realmente, era más abierto de joven que como era en el futuro. Se río de sí misma, ni siquiera era capaz de entender al "viejo Severus" aunque estuviese descansando su cabeza en su regazo y cayese dormido. Contuvo una risa para no despertarlo, sabía que necesitaba reposo.

Estaba agradecida de que se hubiese abierto a ella. Había estado interactuando con su versión mayor durante años y ellos aún no habían alcanzado tal nivel de amistad. Ella, ni siquiera pensó en el "futuro Severus" confiándole a ella sus mundanos pensamientos, contándole sus mayores temores. Quizás, cuando ella vuelva al futuro, puedan tener una amistad más estrecha. Sabía que le gustaría eso, siempre había querido estar más cerca de Severus, él era un hombre increíblemente fascinante, pero él se mostró renuente a que alguien se le acercara, incluso con las personas con las que pasaba el tiempo. Ella esperaba que eso ahora cambiase.

Le permitió dormir un par de horas, intentando no moverse o perturbarle. Su mente estaba llena de posibilidades y preocupaciones sobre el futuro, mientras que mecía la cabeza de él en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello inconscientemente. Mirando su reloj, después de tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca el toque de queda. Suavemente, le sacudió para despertarle.

"Severus, Severus, despierta."

"¿Huh?" dijo aturdido.

"Tienes que volver a tu dormitorio ahora, es casi el toque de queda." le dijo.

Severus se medio-incorporó y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Consciente de donde se había dormido, la miró avergonzado.

"Perdón," murmuró sonrojado.

"No te preocupes por eso," le dijo mientras él se enderezaba.

Volvió a mirarla, esta vez solemnemente. "No lo haré, Hermione. No tomaré la Marca. No arruinaré esas vidas. No lo haré."

Hermione suspiró en alivio. Una vez más, tenía esperanzas en el futuro. Tiró de Severus y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Me alegro Severus. Sé que es algo que se sabe, pero lo estoy."

Se separó de él y le dio una rápida sonrisa.

"Gracias Hermione, por ser sincera conmigo. Me salvaste la vida, y parece que no ha sido la primera vez."

Le dio una media sonrisa. "Aw, eso no fue nada," dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Sin embargo, no lo olvidaré, ambas veces."

Hermione se sonrojó y empujó la puerta abierta. Anduvieron en silencio hasta que ella llego al pasillo donde estaba su habitación. Le sonrió y le deseó buenas noches. Él murmuró un "buenas noches" de vuelta y se separaron.

* * *

_A/N: Proxima vez: Otra duelo._

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Si, es mucho para Severus a aprender acerca del futuro, pero le ayuda a aceptar que su futuro iba a ser bien malo, y entonces, pudiera cambiarlo. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

_A/N: para esta historia, asumiremos que Dumbledore nunca se puso el anillo de Gaunt antes de destruirlo, por lo tanto, nunca estuvo destinado a una muerte segura. _

Lucius vagó hasta el escritorio de Hermione, seguido de cerca por Severus. Hermione notó a Severus rodar los ojos mientras seguía a Lucius. Ella mordió su mejilla para no empezar a reírse a carcajadas en ese mismo instante. Ella estaba feliz de ver a Severus comportándose igual que antes. Lucius se paseó tranquilamente y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

"¿Le apetece otra ronda de duelo, profesora Granger?" preguntó seductoramente.

Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Severus habló.

"Ya te avergonzó una vez, Lucius. Parece que te va la marcha..."

"Oh, tengo que admitirlo, sólo quiero otro beso."

Hermione miró irritada a Lucius, pero otra vez Severus se le volvió a adelantar. Él dio la vuelta alrededor del escritorio y puso su brazo perezosamente sobre los hombros de ella.

"Tengo malas noticias para ti Lucius. Después de aquel estúpido intento de beso el otro día, Hermione y yo decidimos que nos gustaría conocernos más el uno al otro. Y a ninguno de nosotros le gusta compartir."

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. Rápidamente la cerró antes de que Lucius lo notara. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a Severus, incluso para notar que Hermione estaba en la habitación.

"¿Tú… y… ella?" preguntó incrédulo.

Severus se encorvó un poco más, para así estar al nivel de Hermione. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Malfoy.

"Sí. Siento decepcionarte," le dijo a su amigo.

Lucius se puso derecho y jaló de sus ropas hacia abajo. "Bueno, entonces vale. Supongo que ganaste esta ronda," dijo.

"No soy un puto trofeo, Sr. Malfoy," dijo Hermione apretando los dientes.

Finalmente, Lucius la miró. Se percató de que estaba enfadada y decidió que era un buen momento para irse. Se volvió para largarse, pero ella lo llamó.

"¡Sr. Malfoy!" dijo.

Lucius paró bruscamente y se volvió para mirarla.

"Sigo sin entender porqué, teniendo como novia a una mujer tan encantadora como la Srita. Black, sigas intentando seducirme. Si solo miraras en los ojos de tu novia, podrías ver la devoción que te tiene, pero en cambio, la ignoras y vas a la caza de otras mujeres que les importa un bledo si existes o no en este planeta. ¿Eso es lo que le excita de perseguir mujeres, Sr. Malfoy? Bueno, tengo algo que decirle. No le daría ni un segundo vistazo aunque estuviese soltera, ¡no eres mi tipo! Ahora, ¡¿por qué no disfrutas de lo que tienes y me dejas en paz?!" Sus ojos echaban chispas. Él le sonrió con suficiencia.

"Ah, caerás tarde o temprano," contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella resistió el impulso de jalarlo hacia ella y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara como había hecho con su hijo hurón.

"Está excusado Sr. Malfoy."

"Sólo dame una oportunidad. Te cansarás de Severus. Es muy... poco atractivo.

"¡Está excusado, Sr. Malfoy!" repitió enfadada. Se encogió. Sabía que podía estar en problemas si atacaba a un estudiante.

"Sólo espera," volvió a hablar.

Hermione se puso de pie y miró despectivamente a Lucius.

"Le dije que estaba excusado Sr. Malfoy. Tendrá una detención con el Director por falta de respeto a un profesor."

Lucius saca sus brazos en señal de rendirse. Le mando una mirada desconsolada. Dándole una pequeña reverencia, se volvió para irse.

Tan pronto como hubo cerrando la puerta tras el, Hermione sacó la varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio. ¡Zas!, y se rompió en un millón de pedazos. Destruyó dos escritorios más frustrada. Gritó _Reparo _y los escritorios volvieron a su forma original.

"¡Este hombre es tan exasperante en este tiempo como en el futuro, si acaso más!" gritó.

Severus la estaba mirando orgulloso. El marcador iba Hermione-2, Lucius-0. De repente, pensó en su brazo alrededor de ella. Sólo lo había hecho para callar a Lucius, pero cuando la tocó se sintió... diferente. Fue bastante cómodo, como su brazo permanecía alrededor de sus hombros. Su interior pareció dar un vuelco cuando la tocó. Se preguntó porqué se había sentido de esa manera. No notó nada las otras veces que ella le había abrazado en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Podría él estar atraído por ella? No, él aún amaba a Lily, ¿verdad? Olvidando todo eso, observó a Hermione, que aún estaba en estaba furiosa.

"Lo siento si hice que pareciera que estábamos saliendo," vio que ella se ponía tensa. "Sólo quería que te dejase en paz."

Se relajó y se giró a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Admitiré que fue una gran idea. Yo sólo perdí los nervios cuando vi como nos miraba."

Hermione miró a Severus pensativamente. "¿Te importaría seguir fingiendo cuando él esté cerca? Esto podría callarlo por fin."

"No, esto no funcionará. Él se basa en que no duraremos y yo soy muy poco atractivo y," Severus paró en mitad de frase cuando vio a Hermione furiosa otra vez.

"No eres para nada feo, Severus," escupió las palabras airada.

Él le sonrió. "Gracias," dijo simplemente.

Hermione se sonrojó rápidamente. No había querido que eso sonara como si ella pensara que él era muy guapo, aunque lo hiciera. Desde luego, todo estaba peor por ruborizarse tanto.

Severus ignoró su enrojecimiento diciendo, "Si quieres seguir con esto, yo juego. Será divertido."

Hermione le sonrió y le echó para dar clases. Ella miró como se iba, su construcción delgada, mientras pasaba la puerta. Cuando puso su brazo alrededor de ella, sintió una sacudida a través de su cuerpo. Ella quiso que lo mantuviera ahí, pero él no lo dejó mucho tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba siendo ridícula. No podía tener sentimientos por este Severus Snape. Él no era de su tiempo, eso no estaba bien.

oooOOOooo

Esa noche, hizo el camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. No estaba segura de si él estaría allí, después de todo, le había dicho todo lo del futuro que podía decirle, y no hacía falta que conociese más. Le complació, sin embargo, cuando lo vio sentado esperándola. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y él se levantó sonriéndole de vuelta.

"¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?" le preguntó. "Hemos hecho bastante con las preguntas."

La miró un poco abochornado pero finalmente le preguntó. "Me preguntaba si podrías darme clases de duelo como hiciste el otro día"

Hermione se echó a reír y luego comenzó a andar de un lado a otro frente la Sala. La habitación del ED apareció mientras Severus le preguntaba que era tan gracioso.

"Tú me enseñaste la mitad de los movimientos que usé con Lucius."

Arqueó una ceja mirándola. Ella le sonrió. Le encantaba cuando la miraba así. Se movió a través de la habitación y sacó su varita.

"Bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer, Severus Snape," le provocó.

Severus dirigió su varita y adoptó una postura de duelo. Pronto, ellos estaban combatiendo y moviéndose por la habitación. En realidad, él era bueno, pero no tanto como llegaría a ser algún día. Ella nunca sería capaz de derrotarle en su forma adulta. Ella estaba luchando y desviando los hechizos con relativa facilidad. Finalmente, ella gritó _Expeliarmus _y lo desarmó. Cogiendo su varita, le dio una sonrisa.

"Eres bastante bueno," le dijo mientras le lanzaba de vuelta la varita, "pero puedo anticiparme a tus movimientos. Vacilas ligeramente antes de lanzar algo. Tenlo en cuenta esta vez. Lánzame cinco hechizos, los que quieras, silenciosamente, uno tras otro, sin pausa."

Él asintió con la cabeza y se prepararon. Arrojó los cinco hechizos rápidamente. Ella los desvió todos menos el último, el cual le hizo volar a través de la habitación. Aterrizó con un sonido sordo. Antes de que ella pudiese recuperar la respiración, Severus ya estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¡Lo siento!" le gritó ahogadamente.

Ella le miró sonriendo. "¡Éste es el Severus con el que suelo hacer duelos!"

Ella agarró su mano y él tiró de ella para incorporarla. Él la miró amargadamente.

"No puedo creer que suela lanzar hechizos contra una mujer mucho más joven que yo, por la habitación, repetidamente."

Hermione soltó una risita. "¿De qué otra forma iba a aprender, Severus? Si no hubieras sido tan implacable, yo no habría sobrevivido a la Batalla Final con Voldemort. Trabajaste con todos mis compañeros cuando dabas Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y nunca nos dejaste estar demasiado seguros de nosotros mismos. Hizo que estuviésemos siempre en lo más alto y conscientes de nuestro entorno."

Él la miraba fijamente hasta que después de un rato preguntó. "¿Cuándo enseñé Defensa exactamente?"

"Diste en mi sexto año."

"¿No mantuve el puesto?" preguntó.

Hermione suspiró. "El puesto estaba maldito por Voldemort. Nadie duró en el puesto más de un año hasta después de su muerte."

"Entonces, ¿me volví a la enseñanza de Pociones después de eso?" preguntó curiosamente.

"No exactamente," dijo vacilante.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Te dije que hiciste algo que pareció una traición para la Orden. Bueno, lo hiciste al finalizar ese año."

"¿Qué hice exactamente?"

Suspiró. "No querrías saberlo...," dijo distraídamente.

"Oh vale, entonces, sólo olvídalo," dijo bruscamente. "Hermione, ¿qué hice?"

"Intentaste matar a Dumbledore," dijo con vacilación.

Severus estaba con los ojos abiertos. "¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?"

"Porque es una historia larga y complicada y no quise entrar en el porqué de todo esto."

"Tengo toda la noche. Dime qué ocurrió." le exigió cruzando los brazos.

Hermione comenzó a andar de un lado a otro mientras empezaba a contar la historia.

"Verás, Voldemort exigió eso," ella dudó. ¿Debería decirle que Lucius tiene un hijo? ¿Qué importaría a la larga? Por supuesto que Lucius se casaría y tendría hijos.

Ella continuo, "Le dijo al hijo de Lucius que matara a Dumbledore. Dumbledore tuvo conocimiento de todo el complot desde el principio a través de tu trabajo como espía. Él trazó un plan en el cual intentarías tomar su vida, de ese modo, salvarías a Malfoy de tener que matarlo y que pareciería que has vuelto al lado de Voldemort, convirtiéndote en un traidor para la Orden, dándote la oportunidad de conseguir más información que la que obtenías antes."

Severus redujo sus ojos en disgusto.

"Una noche, hacia finales de año, Harry y Dumbledore fueron en busca de un Horrocrux, pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Dumbledore había resultado herido en la búsqueda y al volver encontraron la Marca Oscura volando sobre Hogwarts. Malfoy había elegido esa noche para colar a los Mortífagos en el castillo y él estaba preparado para asesinar a Dumbledore. Afortunadamente para Dumbledore, el corazón de Malfoy no estaba en ello. Tú llegaste momentos más tardes y lanzó a Dumbledore un hechizo que tú y él habían inventado. Para un espectador, parecería que la persona estaba muerta, pero sólo provocaba que entrara en un coma temporal. Después de lanzar la maldición, huyeron del castillo. Entre toda la confusión, finalmente alguien se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore seguía vivo y se apuró en llevarlo a la enfermería, donde lentamente se recuperó. No sabías, que sus heridas de la búsqueda del Horrocrux lo habían debilitado considerablemente ya que, la maldición sólo debería tardar un par de horas en revertirse completamente, pero tardó un mes.

"Todos te perseguían. La Orden aumentó sus defensas, pensando que eras un traidor, y la mayoría del mundo Mágico te odiaba por intentar matar a Dumbledore. Malfoy estuvo oculto hasta el final de la guerra, porque habría sido asesinado por no ser capaz de cumplir su misión y Voldemort te hizo su mano derecha, porque, aunque, finalmente, no completaste la tarea, lo intentaste y él estaba muy "agradecido"."

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Qué otras cosas horribles no me has dicho Hermione?"

"Severus, en primer lugar, no sé la mitad de las cosas que hiciste como Mortífago. Estoy segura de que hay un montón de historias desagradables sobre eso. Segundo, no importa. Decidiste no tomar la Marca, esas cosas no pasarán."

La miró por un momento, pensando sobre lo que ella había dicho. "¿Estás seguras que no hay nada más que tenga que saber?"

"Sólo que si alguna vez te burlas de mis dientes en un futuro, te lanzaré contra una pared cuando regrese."

Severus bajo la mirada de los ojos de Hermione a la perfecta dentadura y le miró burlón.

"Tengo que decir que mis dientes no siempre han sido así," reflexionó ella. "Y gracias a Malfoy, se volvieron más grande de lo normal durante una temporada, una posibilidad perfecta para que hicieras unos de tus comentarios mordaces."

Severus no sabía si lucir horrorizado o reírse. Estuvo de pie, inseguro hasta que Hermione soltó una risa.

"Obviamente, le he perdonado por eso," replicó. "Vamos, continuemos con nuestro duelo."

Severus se permitió sonreír por un momento antes de caminar de vuelta al lugar de antes y adoptar la postura de nuevo.

"Bien," dijo. "Esta vez no te será tan fácil."

Los ojos de él se abrieron al darse cuenta que ella había sido suave con él. Ella sonrió abiertamente y tomó ventaja de su sorpresa, mandándole un hechizo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para detenerlo cuando otro iba hacia él. Se tiró al suelo para deshacerse de él, apuntando hacia atrás y mandándole un maleficio.

"¡Buena!" gritó ella mientras lo esquivaba y envió uno directamente a su cuerpo que estaba boca abajo.

Gateó para esquivarlo, pero le dio de todas formas. Ignorándolo, le mandó otro a ella.

"Eso es, ignora aquello que no te incapacite," instruyó.

Finalmente, después de muchos hechizos y de brincar por toda la sala, Hermione le dio y lo envió volando contra la pared. Cayó al suelo, medio aturdido. Ella corrió hacia él y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Él la miró curiosamente, sin saber donde estaba por un momento.

"Eres hermosa," murmuró mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a él, preocupada. Sus ojos estaban nublosos aún. Hermione se sonrojó y buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño frasco.

"Tómate esto," le ofreció.

Él destaponó la botella y la bebió. "Mmm, sabor a naranja," dijo. "¿Qué es?"

"Poción Pimentónica. Siempre llevo alguna conmigo por si acaso."

Su cabeza pareció despejarse al instante. "¿Por qué llevas esto a todas partes?" le preguntó, mirando el frasco vacío.

Ella sonrió con pesar. "Viejo hábito de guerra," murmuró. "Es un impulso extra de energía si he sido golpeada por un maleficio. Se supone que me da una ventaja extra."

"¿Funciona?"

"No lo sé. Nunca la usé. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada esquivando o luchando como para pensar en eso. Es más un ritual que otro cosa."

Ella le ayudó a incorporarse. "Estoy exhausta," le dijo ella.

Severus asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Hermione llamó a un elfo doméstico y le pidió que trajera algo de beber. Apareció al instante con dos grandes vasos con agua helada.

"Gracias, Nubby," le dijo al elfo. Él hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

_Necesitamos un sofá, _pensó ella.

De repente, uno apareció y ella caminó hacia él. Ambos se sentaron y bebieron el agua en silencio.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Severus, rompiendo el amigable silencio.

"¿Mmm?" dijo.

"¿Te importa si seguimos reuniéndonos aquí?Yo podría tener un poco de paz y silencio para hacer mi tarea. La sala común parece un zoo y estoy cansado de ir a la biblioteca todo el tiempo."

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más rápido. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

"Seguro, eso sería genial. Traeré la montaña de exámenes que Mallory me da cada día. ¡Juro que esa mujer hace más exámenes que cualquier otro profesor que haya conocido!"

Severus suspiró. "Creía que era el único que pensaba eso."

"No me malinterpretes; la profesora Rickta es una gran profesora, ¡pero habla de los exámenes hasta la muerte! Una vez a la semana, por clase, es más que suficiente, pero ella insiste en una prueba diaria y en dos exámenes a la semana. Una cosa es segura, ninguno de ustedes suspenderá sus ÉXTASIS de Aritmancia."

Los ojos de Severus chispearon. "¿Crees que podríamos preparar una poción aquí?" preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo," dijo.

"Quizás puedas enseñarme un truco o dos," reflexionó.

Hermione se atragantó con el agua.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Severus mordazmente.

"Severus, tú has sido más avanzado en Pociones que yo desde, oh, no lo sé, ¡probablemente desde que empezaste aquí! No hay nada que pueda enseñarte. Sin embargo, tú probablemente podrías enseñarme una cosa o dos."

"¿Cómo sabes de mis habilidades en pociones en esta época?"

"Harry se encontró un libro de texto de 6º año que fue propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo." Ella le sonrió de manera cómplice. "Tus anotaciones en el texto eran increíblemente perspicaces. Incluso con tu edad, tienes un talento que pocos tienen en esa materia."

"¿Alguna vez ha preparado algo conmigo?"

Ella bajó el vaso de agua. "Actualmente, he elaborado pociones contigo a menudo. Nos reuniríamos semanalmente para reponer las reservas de la Enfermería."

"¿Y nunca aprendió nada de mi esas veces?"

Ella arrugó la cara. "Bueno, sí lo hice, pero..."

"¿Así que puedes enseñarme algo que aún no he aprendido?"

"Quizás, pero lo dudo. Eres un genio cuando se trata de Pociones, Severus. Deberían haberte dado tu ÉXTASIS el año pasado sin excusas."

Él la miró fijamente. Realmente, ella le respetaba. Era cinco años más joven que ella, pero admitía que él tenía un talento que ella no poseía.

"Creía que decías que eras una sabelotodo."

"Oh, y lo soy, no lo olvides." bromeó. "Créeme, Severus, esa es la única asignatura en la que me superarás." le sonrió.

"Ouch," dijo él.

Hermione siguió. "Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón cuando me llamaste sabelotodo en mi tercer año. Estaba muy enfadada al respecto, pero después he intentando no parecer tan snob. Seguí respondiendo preguntas, pero no intentaba contestarlas todas."

"Siento haber sido un profesor mezquino para ti," dijo Severus en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró shockeada. "¿Te disculpaste conmigo?" preguntó incrédula.

Él asintió.

"Wow," dijo.

Él la miró, preguntándose porqué ella había dicho eso.

"Gracias," dijo finalmente. "Sé que no te es fácil pedir disculpas."

Él la miró curioso. "No tengo problema en pedir perdón cuando es necesario."

Ella lo observó, tratando de ver si estaba hablando en serio. Así era.

"Lo siento entonces. Creo que he estado confundiendo al futuro Severus contigo. Él nunca se disculpa. A veces dice bruscamente que él 'no había querido hacer eso en el modo en el que lo hizo'," ella lo imitó, bajando la voz considerablemente, "pero el nunca se disculpa."

Severus miró con el ceño fruncido la imitación de su "yo futuro" y luego la miró significativamente. "Intentaré no convertirme nunca en ese persona brusca que no puede pedir perdón Hermione. Ese no es el hombre que yo quiero llegar a ser."

Ella le sonrió ligeramente. "No pienso que él quisiera ser ese hombre tampoco."

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: Más bromas de los Merodeadores._

_Xamo: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!! Me alegro mucho de que os guste la traducción. Últimamente estoy muy ocupada y sólo puedo subir los fines de semana. Perdón por la tardanza._

_Debjunk: Otra vez, gracias por los reviews! Lady Grayson esta preocupada en que si Severus no lo toma la marca, su vida no va a vale nada. Que si no es un Mortífago, no pueda ayudar en la causa. Pues, estoy de acuerdo. ;) Es todo lo que puedo decir ahora. Siga conmigo, hay muchas cosas a revelar. Severus puede hacer su parte de todos modos. Seria un poquito diferente, pero, puede hacer su parte. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Lucius se acercó al escritorio otra vez. Durante las últimas semanas esto se había convertido en una costumbre. Ella no le echaba cuenta cuando se comportaba así. Ellos habían desarrollado una especie de amistad en ese tiempo. Se suponía que ella iba a ser su mentor después de todo.

"Profesora Granger," habló arrastrando las palabras.

"Sr. Malfoy," saludó.

Severus estaba al lado de Lucius. Ella le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Me preguntaba si este fin de semana va a ir a Hogsmeade." preguntó Lucius.

"Sí, estaré allí. Tengo previsto ir con alguien."

"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?" preguntó seductoramente.

"Ella viene conmigo," comentó Severus.

Hermione sonrió. "Así es, Sr. Malfoy. El Sr. Snape me acompañará este fin de semana. ¿Por qué no va con su _novia_?" preguntó.

"Usted se lo pierde," dijo con un movimiento de cabello. Rápidamente abandonó la habitación.

"Es increíble que llegaran a casarse," reflexionó ella después de que él saliera e inmediatamente abrió mucho los ojos. Esa información no tenía que ser necesariamente compartida.

"¿Ellos están casados?" preguntó Severus.

"¡Shhh! ¡No digas una palabra de esto a nadie!"

Severus colocó la mano sobre el corazón. "Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, milady."

Ella rió mientras él hacía una reverencia y abandonaba la habitación. Ese hombre era, absolutamente encantador.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Severus andaba deprisa por los pasillos camino a su siguiente clase. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre la poción que habían preparado en la última clase. Él había seguido las instrucciones exactamente, pero ahora se preguntaba si debería haber cortado los gusarajos en diagonal en vez de recto. Podría haberle dado a la poción un poco de potencia extra. Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que tres estudiantes estaban tras él. Sirius, James, y Peter se acercaron sigilosamente a Severus, y Sirius envió un hechizo de "Piernas de Gelatina". Le dio a Severus y este se cayó al suelo, pero no antes de sacar su varita y enviar un hechizo a sus atacantes.

Los otros tres chicos se cubrieron los rostros con las manos y cayeron al suelo. Grandes ronchas comenzaron a formarse en sus caras y ellos se quejaban debido al dolor.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, _chicos_?"

Era Hermione. Ella había salido del vestíbulo tras los cuatro estudiantes y había visto todo el intercambio de hechizos. Una vez más, se enfureció de la audacia de Black y sus amigos. Estaban fuera de control.

Ninguno dijo una palabra.

"Bien entonces, en pie todos y seguidme," ordenó.

Sin mirar atrás comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Ella escuchó algunos arrastramientos de pies y supo que los estudiantes la seguían. Finalmente, echó un vistazo hacia atrás y los miró, Severus se tambaleaba al fondo, aún reponiéndose del hechizo de las "Piernas de Gelatina". Subió las escaleras y avanzó a través del corredor que llevaba a la oficina del Director. Esperó que los cuatro chicos la alcanzaran antes de decir la contraseña, "Caramelo inglés". Mientras la Gárgola se movía a un lado, ella envió un Patronus a Minerva. Asumió que ella sería necesaria como Jefa de Casa de los tres alborotadores. Cuando la gárgola se movió a un lado ella, con altanería, subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta del Director.

"Adelante," llegó la voz de Dumbledore desde el interior de la habitación.

Hermione abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los cuatros chicos antes de entrar.

"Director," exclamó. "Estos cuatros fueron cogidos luchando en los pasillos."

Dumbledore les dirigió una mirada de evaluación y preguntó qué había ocurrido.

Peter habló, "Nosotros sólo estábamos en nuestras cosas cuando Severus se giró y nos lanzó un hechizo."

Hermione no había dicho nada aún, pero echaba humo debido a la mentira. Dumbledore se giró a Severus.

"¿Es eso lo que ocurrió?"

Severus soltó un gruñido, "¡Ellos me lanzaron un hechizo Piernas de Gelatina primero!"

"¡Tonterías!" chilló Peter. Los otros dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, siguiendo con la mentira.

Albus se giró a Hermione. "Profesora Granger, ¿vio usted lo que ocurrió?"

Hermione suspiró. "El señor Black lanzó un hechizo de Piernas de Gelatina al Sr. Snape y éste fue capaz de hechizar a los tres antes de caer al suelo."

En ese momento Minerva atravesó la puerta, mirando sus cargos con preocupación.

"¿Qué os ha ocurrido en la cara?" chilló.

"Nada que no merecieran," dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

Severus, que estaba de pie cerca de ella, la escuchó y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. Ella lo ignoró y miraba fijamente hacia Dumbledore. Albus repitió todo a Minerva, que miraba a los tres Gryffindors enfadada.

"Creo," continuo Dumbledore, "que un mes de detenciones podría ser un castigo apropiado para tal infracción, ¿qué piensa, Profesora McGonagall?"

Ella asintió.

"Director," intervino Hermione. "Creo que, dado el historial de atormentar al Sr. Snape, estos chicos deberían ser expulsados."

Los ojos de James, Sirius y Peter se encontraban muy abiertos ante el pensamiento de abandonar el colegio.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione un momento. "Entonces, quizás deban ser todos expulsados Profesora Granger, después de todo, repetidas veces se le ha dicho al Sr. Snape que no haga caso a estos estudiantes y responda a sus hechizos."

Hermione se enfadó ante el comentario, molesta de que dejaran a Severus sin ningún recurso cuando era a él, claramente, del que se burlaban y atacaban. Ella miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Dumbledore.

"Me temo que sus acciones son en parte culpa mía," confesó.

Severus giro su cabeza repentinamente hacia ella y la miró fijamente. Dumbledore la miró con curiosidad y Minerva sólo esperó a que Hermione explicara su extraña declaración.

"Mire," explicó Hermione, "hará unas semanas cuando descubrí las burlas que provenían de estos tres y el Sr. Lupin. Aconsejé al Sr. Snape que se defendiera y también le lanzara hechizos. Es injusto que sufra tal abuso sin tener recursos."

"Profesora Granger," dijo Dumbledore amablemente, "Sé que eres nueva aquí y no conoce todas nuestras normas pero..."

"Conozco perfectamente las normas, Albus, no me hable como si fuera una niña. No hay razón para que Severus sufra abuso de estos matones y dejarlos andar alrededor suya."

"Profesora Granger, ¿usted comprende el resultado que podría salir de tal duelo?" preguntó Minerva.

Hermione se enderezó. "Creo que nosotros vemos algunos de los posibles resultados enfrente nuestro, Profesora McGonagall."

"¡Suficiente!" declaró Albus. "No habrá expulsiones el día de hoy. Un mes de detenciones para vosotros tres," le dijo a Sirius, Peter y James. Luego miró a Severus. "Pasaré por alto su infracción porque la Profesora Granger le aconsejó a usted, pero está advertido, no le será tan fácil la próxima vez. Pueden marcharse. Sr. Black, Sr. Potter y Sr. Pettigrew, vayan a la enfermería."

Los cuatros chicos abandonaron la oficina, pero Hermione y Minerva se quedaron. Hermione se giró hacia Albus después de que los estudiantes saliesen y la puerta estuviese cerrada. Lo miró enfadada.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a dejar que esto continúe, Albus? Ellos lo han estado atormentando durante siete años mientras tú hacías la vista gorda." Se giró a Minerva, "¡y tú! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los hiciste sentarse y les dijiste que actuaran como chicos de diecisiete años y no como bebés?"

Minerva se erizó ante el comentario. "He hablado con ellos numerosas veces, Hermione, pero no puedo controlar sus acciones más de lo que se puede."

"Ese es el porqué de que deban ser expulsados," chilló Hermione, "o suspendidos, o algo más que una montaña de detenciones. A ellos no les importan si pasan el resto de sus vidas en detenciones. Vale la pena por ver a Severus humillado."

Minerva suspiró y Albus miró a Hermione por encima de sus gafas.

"Hermione," dijo. "Ellos han hecho cosas mucho peores en el pasado."

La cólera de Hermione crecía hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de gritar. "¿Y qué tendrá que pasar antes de hacer algo al respecto? ¿Tendrá que tener a cuatro estudiantes muertos o agonizando en la enfermería?"

"Esto es lo último que discutiré con usted, Profesora Granger. Los estudiantes estarán en el colegio. Si lo hacen de nuevo, serán castigados, pero esta burla no es una infracción de expulsión. Si lo fuera, la mitad del cuerpo de estudiantes estarían en sus casas mientras hablamos."

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando a Albus. Él no haría nada. Su admiración por él descendió varios niveles en ese momento. Le fulminó con la mirada y salió furiosa de la oficina. Bajando precipitadamente las escaleras, enojada, se sorprendió al encontrar a James Potter esperándola junto a la Gárgola. Su cara se había hinchado bastante y necesitaría algo de ayuda de Poppy pronto para evitar daños.

"¿Profesora Granger?" preguntó James con indecisión.

Hermione le miró fijamente enfadada, pero su voz le recordó mucho a la de Harry en ese momento que sintió algo de su enojo irse.

"¿Qué, Sr. Potter?" preguntó resignada.

"Lo siento si le metimos en algún problema."

Hermione miró fijamente a James, estupefacta. "No estoy en ningún problema, Sr. Potter."

James se relajó un poco.

"Quizás deberías disculparte con el Sr. Snape en vez de conmigo," le ordenó.

James cambió la expresión.

"¿Qué es lo que tenéis contra él, de todas formas?" preguntó por curiosidad.

"Es un imbécil."

"Ah, ¿y vosotros no sois imbéciles cuando le hechizáis cuando está de espaldas?"

A favor de James, él parecía avergonzado.

Pensamientos de Harry inundaron la mente de Hermione mientras miraba a su padre. Eran casi una copia uno de otro, pero cómo podían ser tan diferentes en personalidad. Harry nunca se metería con alguien porque pensara que era inferior. Él no pensaría que alguien es inferior a él, en primer lugar. Él nunca provocó peleas con gente que le molestasen como Malfoy. Ellos eran siempre los instigadores, burlándose de Harry hasta que él no pudiese aguantar más y respondiese.

"¿Puedo darle un consejo, Sr. Potter?"

James la miró curioso y asintió con la cabeza.

"Un día, dejarás estos sagrados pasillos y tendrás tu propia vida. Supongo que te casarás y tendrás una familia. No creo que se sienta muy orgulloso de sus acciones hacia Severus Snape cuando tenga que explicarle a sus hijos el abusón que usted era en el colegio. Madure, Sr. Potter."

Con eso, ella se giró y lo dejó mirándola fijamente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella continuó por el pasillo, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, así no tendría que relacionarse con cualquiera que pasase. Recuerdos de Harry la sobrepasaban. Ella se había ido hace muchas semanas pero ahora se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Harry y Ron. Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Hablar con James Potter había abierto un gran agujero en ella. Ella ansiaba ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

"¿Profesora Granger?" le llegó una voz tras ella.

Se debatió si ignorar el llamado de Severus, pero no lo hizo. Se secó los ojos disimuladamente antes de volverse.

Él se puso junto a ella y la miró con indecisión.

"¿Está enfadada conmigo?" le preguntó.

Ella le miró curiosamente. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadada con él?

"Venga conmigo, Sr. Snape," le ordenó mientras se giraba y caminaba entra los estudiantes hacia un aula vacía. Cuando estaban entre las paredes del aula, ella cerró la puerta y se volvió a Severus.

"¿Por qué piensas que estaba enfadada contigo? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto."

"¿No te metiste en problemas por defenderme?"

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué me metería en problemas por eso?"

Él se encogió. "Bueno, aceptaste la culpa de que hechizara a esos imbéciles."

Levantó una ceja ante el uso del término "imbécil". "No estoy en ningún problema."

Severus la estudió durante un momento, notando su expresión enfadada y sus ojos húmedos.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesta entonces?"

Hermione cruzó los brazos y dio golpecitos con el pie, insegura si debería contarle a Severus sobre su sentimiento nostálgico. Ella decidió seguir adelante. Era su amigo después de todo.

"Por varias cosas, realmente; estoy enfadada por la conversación que se llevo a cabo después de que salisteis, en la que no entraré. Luego, cuando bajé de la oficina, James Potter me estaba esperando. Actualmente, está arrepentido de sus acciones. En ese momento, se parecía tanto a Harry que me di cuenta de cuanto le hecho de menos."

Severus estaba ceñudo. "¿Hechas de menos al hijo de James?"

"Por supuesto, él es mi mejor amigo. Prácticamente, pasamos cada minuto del día juntos durante años. Él era alguien con el que me divertía hablando o pasando el tiempo con él. Una semana antes de que empezara este año, él y Ron no estaban en Hogwarts visitándome, asegurándose de que yo estaba bien."

"Yo soy tu amigo también," dijo Severus en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró rápidamente. "Severus, yo no quería decir que menospreciara nuestra amistado. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Es sólo que... que lo hecho de menos. Luchamos contra Voldemort juntos, uno al lado de otro. Trabajamos juntos para averiguar que tenía que hacer Harry para vencerlo. Confiamos uno del otro cuando no había nadie más en quién confiar. Formamos un vínculo especial, y hecho de menos ese vínculo y a él. ¿Entiendes lo qué estoy diciendo?"

Severus la miró por un tiempo. "Lo amas, ¿verdad?"

Hermione le echo una mirada a Severus y, de repente, comenzó a reírse. "¿Qué amo a Harry? Bueno, no de la forma que estás diciendo. Nunca de esa forma. Él es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Él siempre estaba ahí, cuando estaba enfadada, me hacía reír cuando estaba triste para que me animara. Así que sí, quiero a Harry Potter, pero sólo como amigo. De todas formas, él está casado." dijo sonriendo, recordando a Harry y Ginny. "Ellos son tal para cual. No creo que conozca a otra pareja que se quiera tanto como ellos."

Severus se relajó un poco. En realidad, había estado asustado de que ella estuviese enamorada de ese tal Harry. Se alegró al escuchar que no era así.

"Le verás pronto," la tranquilizó.

Hermione miró al suelo. "Lo sé; pero me gustaría que estuviese aquí."

"Yo estoy aquí," dijo Severus bajito.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Severus y vio algo en sus ojos. Sólo fue un instante. Ella se preguntaba que fue eso. Le sonrió agradecida.

"Sé que estás aquí, y aprecio mucho eso," le dijo finalmente.

* * *

Esa noche, ambos estuvieron absortos en sus propias actividades. Severus estaba leyendo un gran volumen de Pociones y Hermione estaba corrigiendo exámenes cuidadosamente. Hizo grandes marcas rojas en un examen, suspiró y lo puso en un montón. A continuación, cogió un examen de otro montón y comenzó a corregirlo.

Severus la estaba observando sobre su libro. La estudiaba mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, concentrada en la calificación. Era muy linda. Le gustaba la manera en que ella fruncía el ceño cuando uno de los estudiantes daba una respuesta que superaba los límites de la estupidez. Era hermosa. Primero de todo, ella tenía una gran belleza interior. Incluso, si ella hubiese sido horrorosa ante la vista, su belleza interior habría ensombrecido tal cosa. Pero ella no era horrorosa. Su pelo rizado enmarca su rostro delicadamente, y su estructura era delicada y sumamente agradable a la vista. En general, Hermione Granger era un paquete encantador, que él desearía poder tener.

Prácticamente, él había olvidado a Lily en las pocas semanas pasadas. Su amistad con Hermione había crecido, y con esto, él se encontró pensando menos y menos en Lily. Eso era algo bueno para que Potter y ella mostrasen sus sentimientos en todas partes. Caminaban cogidos del brazo por los pasillos, besos robados cuando pensaban que nadie miraba. Todo ello era bastante asqueroso, pero él se percató de que no se esforzaba más en que Lily le echase cuenta. Él no deseaba que ella viera cuando la había amado, porque, al decir verdad, él ya no la quería. Deseaba que pudiesen continuar como amigos, pero ya no la amaba. En cierto modo, estaba feliz de que finalmente pudiese alejarse de ella y seguir con su vida.

"Así que," dijo de repente, "¿vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, entonces?"

Ella le miró detenidamente. "Probablemente. Lo mejor es que mantengamos las apariencias. No queremos que Lucius piense que rompimos."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Quizás podamos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla con Narcisa y él," dijo ella distraídamente.

Él asintió otra vez.

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a la corrección, pero estaba absorta en otros pensamientos. Ella deseaba que fuera una cita de verdad, no de mentira. Durante las últimas semanas su amistad con Severus había crecido algo más por su parte. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y le había cogido un gran cariño. Ella se encontró con que, secretamente, se sentía atraída hacia él. Amaba las profundas conversaciones que mantenían sobre cualquier tema. Pensaba en él muchas veces a lo largo del día, y después de la intensa mirada que le había dirigido en la clase vacía antes, ella no era capaz de sacarlo de su cabeza. Esa mirada la había cautivado. Una parte de ella quería que la mirara así todo el tiempo, pero la otra parte de ella estaba asustada de lo que había visto. Él era brillante y guapo pero inalcanzable en última instancia. Incluso, aunque ella quisiese involucrarse con él era una idea realmente mala. La línea del tiempo podría cambiarse y temía lo que pudiese ocurrir cuando volviese a su presente. Era mejor olvidar todo esto para no tener que enfrentarse a las inciertas consecuencias en un futuro.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: La excursión a Hogsmeade: lo bueno, lo malo y la fea de Narcisa Black. Espero que os gustade el capítulo. ¿Crees que Hermione es increíblemente estúpida o increíblemente perspicaz sobre su futuro con Severus? ¡Deje que su opinión sea sabida con un review! Gracias a todos por leer. :)_

Xamo: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Este es el siguiente capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza y espero que os guste. En cuento pueda me pongo con el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa en Las Tres Escobas. Severus, Hermione, Lucius y Narcisa tomaban un poco de Cerveza de Mantequilla y reían de diversas cosas. Hermione estudiaba a Narcisa. Parecía tímida. Quizás ese era el porqué de que Lucius sintiese la necesidad de seducir a Hermione. Hermione no era para nada tímida. Pilló a Narcisa mirando hacia otro lado de la mesa. Miró hacia el cuarto de baño y volvió la cabeza. Luego se disculpó y fue hacia allí. Narcisa utilizó la misma excusa y siguió su ejemplo. Lucius hizo un intento de descifrar porqué las mujeres van al baño juntas y Severus se rió por lo bajo.

Hermione se giro a Narcisa después de que hubiesen entrado al cuarto de baño.

"Srita. Black," comenzó. "Sé que no me concierne pero, ¿está de forma seria con el Sr. Malfoy?"

Narcisa la miró enfadada. "¡Él es mi novio y no voy a dejarle! ¡No piense siquiera en intentar quitármelo!"

"Srita. Black, no me ha entendido. No estoy intentando robárselo." Trató de tranquilizar a Narcisa, pero ella seguía mirándola airadamente.

"No sé que es lo que ocurre con el Sr. Malfoy, pero él parece incapaz de dejar de coquetear conmigo. Lo encuentro, increíblemente, molesto y se lo he dicho numerosas veces, pero él sigue haciéndolo. Sólo quería que lo supiera. No pienso que sea justo que coquetee a sus espaldas." Ella no dijo nada para molestarla, pero vio a Narcisa enfadarse ante sus comentarios.

"¡No necesito las opiniones de una Sangre Sucia como tú!" le gritó Narcisa. "¡Él sólo la mira para ponerme celosa! ¿Se cree que no veo como la mira en clase?" La cara de Narcisa se contrajo con un feo gruñido. "Sé que nunca tendría verdaderos sentimientos por alguien con esos asquerosos antecedentes."

Hermione estaba furiosa por los comentarios de Narcisa.

"Perdone si la he ofendido con esto entonces," le contestó fríamente.

Hermione salió indignada del baño y se fue pasando de la mesa. No hizo caso de Lucius y Severus y salió enfadada del bar. Severus la miró preocupado y se excusó. Corrió tras ella. Era rápida, sumida en su cólera, y casi había recorrido la mitad de la manzana cuando la alcanzó.

"¿Por qué esa salida tan repentina?" preguntó molesto.

"Ese mujer es la persona más insufrible que yo haya conocido." Se dio la vuelta y señaló con el dedo al pecho de Severus. "¿Y sabes qué? ¡Son perfectos el uno para el otro! Nunca he visto a dos personas idóneas porque sean pura molestia, a parte esos dos."

Severus la cogió por la mano y la llevó hacia un banco. Se sentaron, y él la miró con preocupación.

"¿Qué hizo ella?" preguntó.

"Yo solo quería que supiese que Lucius coqueteaba conmigo y que no pensaba que era agradable. Antes de darme cuenta, ella me estaba diciendo que no necesitaba consejos de una _Sangre Sucia._" Hermione sintió las lágrimas a punto de derramarse. "¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ser sobre eso?" dijo tranquilamente mirando a su regazo.

Severus tiró de ella hacia él para darle un abrazo. "Narcisa es una mujer horrible. Mira a todo el mundo por debajo de su nariz. No te lo tomes como algo personal."

Hermione trató de limpiar sus ojos disimuladamente antes de enderezarse y separarse de Severus. "Supongo que tienes razón," admitió. "En realidad, ella no cambia mucho en el futuro, ella empeora."

"Hermione," dijo Severus tranquilamente. "No se trata siempre de tu procedencia. Alguien con medio cerebro puede ver lo maravillosa que eres."

Ella le dio una mirada de soslayo. "Pero siempre habrá muchos que me miren como una intrusa. Algunas veces siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar. De niña era una inadaptada en el mundo Muggle a causa de la magia, y ahora soy una paria en el mundo Mágico por mi sangre. Fui yo la que se tuvo que apartarse de la guerra. Ninguno de mis otros amigos tuvo que esconderse, sólo yo, porque yo soy diferente." Ella volvió a mirar a su regazo resignada.

Severus la miró orgulloso mientras hablaba. Era increíblemente fuerte por tener que luchar contra tales prejuicios y aún así, continuar siendo la persona cariñosa que era. Sabía, que si hubiese sido él quien estuviese en esa situación, probablemente, hubiera arremetido contra todo el mundo.

"Sé como te sientes," le dijo. "No soy hijo de Muggles, pero me he sentido como un paria desde que tengo memoria. Los niños en mi vecindario se reían de mi por la manera en la que iba vestido; ahora sólo se burlan de mí por ser raro."

Olvidando su propia frustración, ella se giró a ver a Severus. Ella sonrió.

"Tú no eres raro," le dijo, "tú eres único. No hay nada malo en ser único."

Él la volvió a mirar, agradecido. "Al igual que no tiene nada de malo ser hijo de Muggles."

Ella sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie. "Vamos, vayamos a divertirnos en vez de estar malhumorados en un banco."

Severus le dio una tímida sonrisa y se levantó. Bajaron la calle, mirando los escaparates. De repente, Hermione paró y dio un grito ahogado; frente a ellos había una tienda de libros antiguos.

"¡Esa no está en el futuro!" susurró.

Severus la miró con una sonrisa. "Sólo tú puedes emocionarte con una tienda de libros, Hermione,"

Ella rodó los ojos y se puso de puntillas para ponerse a la altura de su cara. "No me digas que la idea de ir allí y hurgar entre las estanterías no hace que tu corazón arda, Severus Snape. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes en ese sentido."

Ella lo dejó boquiabierto y corrió a la tienda. Él se recompuso y la siguió. Por supuesto, ella había tenido razón. Para él, ningún viaje a Hogsmeade era completo sin visitar esa tienda en particular. Normalmente, encontraba un libro que deseaba para, a continuación, ir a casa e imaginar que era suyo. Sus circunstancias financieras no permitían que derrochase el dinero en libros innecesarios.

Vio a Hermione encaminarse a su parte favorita de la tienda: la sección _`Antiguos y Agotados'._ Se apresuró en unírsele. Pasaron casi una media hora ahí, leyendo detenidamente los títulos y, ocasionalmente, cogiendo un libro de la estantería para hojearlo.

"Mira este, Severus," lo llamó finalmente Hermione.

Ella le mostró un libro titulado _Hechizos Perdidos y Olvidados. _Ella ojeó el libro cuidadosamente y vieron hechizos para encoger extremidades, congelar personas, (algo así como el hechizo _Petrificus Totalus,_) un hechizo volador, y otro para cambiar el color del pelo.

"Quiero este libro," reflexionó Hermione.

"¿Quieres volver tu pelo de un color verde?" bromeó Severus

"Yo estaba pensando más en unas mechas rubias, pero el verde podría ser un buen cambio," reflexionó Hermione mientras golpeaba su mejilla con el dedo, pensativamente.

Severus contrajo la cara. "Tu pelo esta bien así," dijo rápidamente.

Hermione le envió una sonrisa mientras cerró el libro con un ruido seco y decidía comprarlo.

Volviéndose hacia Severus preguntó, "¿Nos vamos? Hemos estados aquí escondidos bastante tiempo mientras supuestamente _estoy _disponible en caso de que un estudiante me necesite."

Él colocó el libro que estaba leyendo en la estantería y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿No vas a comprarlo?" le preguntó. "Has tenido la nariz en él casi todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí."

Él le dio una rápida sonrisa. "Quizás la próxima vez."

Recordando que Severus no tenía mucho dinero; cogió el libro de la estantería y se dirigió a la caja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó bruscamente.

"Estoy comprando unos libros," le dijo ella.

"No necesito que me lo compres," susurró secamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras ponía los libros en el mostrador y cogía algo de dinero de su bolsillo.

"No estoy comprándolo _por _ti; estoy comprándolo como un _regalo_ para ti."

"Hermione," él gruñó.

Ella pagó los libros y abandonó la tienda. Severus la siguió mirándola seriamente. Cuando hubieron salido de la tienda, ella le dio el libro a él y encogió el suyo, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

Severus cogió el libro, pero mirándola enfadado. "No puedo aceptarlo. Te devolveré el dinero cuando pueda."

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban furiosos. "¿No puedo comprarte un regalo, Severus?" preguntó de manera brusca.

"No hay ninguna razón para que me hagas un regalo," le dijo bruscamente.

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Sólo quería darte las gracias de alguna manera." Ella disminuyó su voz mirándolo suplicante, esperando que lo entendiese. "Me has hecho sentir cómoda en un tiempo que no es el mío, has sido mi amigo y sacaste la cara por mí cuando Lucius y Narcisa estuvieron intolerables. Sólo quiero mostrarte que aprecio tu amistad. ¿No puedes aceptar un simple regalo de mi parte?"

Severus se ablandó considerablemente. "Gracias, entonces," dijo en voz baja "Siento haber reaccionado así ante todo esto."

Ella le sonrió abiertamente. Él encogió el libro que desapareció entre sus ropas. Comenzaron a andar calle abajo otra vez.

"Quería ese libro desde hace casi siete años," dijo en voz baja.

Si eso era posible, la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó aún más. "Bueno, me alegro de haber encontrado algo que apreciases mucho."

Severus paró y la miró seriamente. Ella se giró y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Te aprecio," dijo suavemente antes de cubrir sus labios lentamente y besarla.

El corazón de Hermione saltó. Ella nunca había sentido tanto amor dirigido hacia ella. Comenzó a perderse en él cuando los brazos de él la rodearon y tiraron de ella. Ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con toda la pasión guardada que había estado creciendo en ella durante las pocas semanas pasadas. Estuvieron de pie, allí, embelesados el uno con el otro durante unos momentos antes de que Hermione recuperara la razón y rompiese el momento, empujando a Severus lejos de ella.

"No, Severus, no podemos."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó mientras examinaba su rostro.

"¡No pertenezco aquí! Este no es mi tiempo. Se supone que esto no tiene que pasar."

"¿A quién le importa lo que se supone que debe ocurrir?" preguntó sensualmente.

"No puedo, Severus. Esto no tiene futuro. No puedo. Por favor, ¡respétame acerca de esto!"

Él la miró tristemente y le permitió salir de su abrazo. Él había pensado que ella podría quererle más que un amigo, pero quizás había malinterpretado su devoción como algo más que amistad. Quería asegurarse de que no había echado a perder esa amistad. Mirándola solemnemente dijo, "Está bien, te respeto, pero no romperás nuestra amistad por un pequeño lapsus. (**N/T: lapsus **viene escrito como _a little slip of the tongue; _significando **tongue, **_lengua_ en español. Dejo esta aclaración para entender el juego de palabras por el que se ríe Hermione en el siguiente párrafo.)"

Ella rió ante el juego de palabras. Ella continuó andando por la calle, y él la siguió, mirándola un poco preocupado.

"Ya te dije antes que valoro nuestra amistad, Severus. No la voy a tirar a la basura tan fácilmente."

Sus hombros bajaron en alivio y se relajó considerablemente, sonriéndole tímidamente a ella. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que alcanzaron el final de la calle. Había un gran campo ahí. Hermione lo reconoció como el sitio donde Harry, Ron y ella habían hecho luchas de bolas de nieves en invierno. Pero había algo diferente, aparte de la ausencia de la nieve. Había un sauce gigantesco en el centro del campo. Era el árbol más maravilloso que ella alguna vez hubiese visto.

Ella vagó hacia él y tocó el tronco. "Me pregunto que te pasó," murmuró.

"¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó Severus.

Ella lo miró, un poco sobresaltada por haber hablado en voz alta.

"Con este árbol," dijo, luego le miró furtivamente, "Y no, no suelo hablar con objetos inanimados." Se giró de vuelta al árbol y rodeó lentamente el tronco. Ella prosiguió. "No está en el futuro. Me pregunto quién cortaría este magnífico árbol."

Severus examinó el árbol que en realidad, nunca había notado antes. Hermione tenía una manera de ver las cosas diferente a él, siempre de forma positiva. Él admiraba la habilidad de ella de emocionarse por un simple árbol.

Ella volvió a mirarle y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo sé, parezco una tonta por emocionarme con un árbol, pero es que es precioso."

Severus quiso elogiar la belleza de ella, pero no se atrevió después del fiasco que había ocurrido hace unos pocos minutos antes. Volvió la vista al árbol.

"En realidad, es bastante agradable."

"Una respuesta muy diplomática," bromeó ella.

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras la miraba, inseguro de que decir a continuación para que ella no se riera más de él.

"Venga, vámonos." dijo ella finalmente. "Se está haciendo tarde."

Ellos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse y avanzaron a través del campo cuando cuatro explosiones sonaron y se vieron rodeados por cuatro Mortífagos. Severus y Hermione sacaron rápidamente las varitas y se colocaron, espalda contra espalda, listos para luchar.

_A/N: Siguiente: Ataque de los Mortífagos. Supongo que me odiaréis o amaréis por este capítulo. Gracias a todos por los encantadores reviews. Espero que os guste y tengáis tiempo de dejar un mensaje. _

_Xamo: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir traduciendo. Espero que os guste este capítulo, y en cuanto pueda tendré preparado el siguiente._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

"_Venga, vámonos." dijo Hermione finalmente. "Se está haciendo tarde."_

_Ellos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse y avanzaron a través del campo cuando cuatro explosiones sonaron y se vieron rodeados por cuatro Mortífagos. Severus y Hermione sacaron rápidamente las varitas y se colocaron, espalda contra espalda, listos para luchar._

"¡Voldemort tiene una advertencia para ti, Sangre Sucia!" gruñó uno de los Mortífagos.

Sin demora, Hermione hechizó al hombre. Al mismo tiempo, Severus hechizó a otro y lo vio volar hacia atrás con satisfacción. Los otros dos no contaban con eso y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a Severus y Hermione. Los dos mantenían sus espaldas una contra otra y lanzaban hechizos a los atacantes. Severus hizo a otro volar, pero fue reemplazado por el hombre que Hermione dejó inconsciente. Hermione mandó un maleficio a uno de los Mortífagos, pero apenas notó que un hechizo iba hacia ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de realizar un Encantamiento Protego para protegerse. Severus lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo a los Mortífagos, pero nada parecía hacerles efecto. Los cuatro Mortífagos se incorporaron y lanzaban hechizos muy rápidamente, y a Hermione y a Severus les estaba costando aguantar. Hermione mandó una bandada de pájaros volar hacia dos Mortífagos frente a ella. Los dos hombres se agacharon y comenzaron a agitar los brazos, tratando de espantar a los pájaros agresores.

"¡Buena!," le alentó Severus.

"Es muy bueno también contra novios estúpidos," le reveló Hermione mientras lanzaba un _Desmaius_ a otro Mortífago.

"¿Novios estúpidos?" preguntó Severus.

"Los que se besuquean con otras chicas para ponerte celosa," dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras lanzaba más hechizos a los Mortífagos y se agachaba ante un ataque de ellos.

Severus sonrió abiertamente mientras luchaba, pero su sonrisa desapareció pronto cuando los dos Mortífagos que no estaban luchando debido a los pájaros, destruyeron la bandada. Los arrodillados Mortífagos se levantaron con malévolas sonrisas en la cara.

Pronto, los cuatro estaban enviando maleficios casi simultáneamente a Hermione y Severus. Antes de que los dos pudiesen hacer algo, estaban rodeados por fuertes cuerdas y se encontraban, sin poder hacer nada, en medio de los atacantes.

Hermione luchó contra las cuerdas y dijo gruñendo a los Mortífagos. "Dejadle ir; es sólo un estudiante. Yo soy a la que quieren."

"¡Hermione!" gruñó Severus.

"¡Se ha estado viendo con una Sangre Sucia! ¡Él tendrá su merecido!" llegó una voz por la izquierda.

El primer Mortífago se acercó a Hermione y colocó su cara enmascarada frente la suya.

"El Lord Oscuro quiere que sepas que no es un ser sin compasión, incluso para alguien tan inferior como tú. Abandona tu posición en Hogwarts y deja de mancillar a los Sangre Pura que asisten a ese colegido. Si no lo haces, la próxima vez que te encontremos estarás muerta."

Hermione le dijo gruñendo. "¿Crees que es difícil atar a una mujer y a un estudiante?" ella luchó por llegar al Mortífago. "¿Eso te hace sentir hombre? Dile a tu estúpido Lord esto: Yo no sucumbiré ante sus amenazas. Él nunca hará que me encoja de miedo. Él no me intimida en lo más mínimo, él no es nada más que un hombrecito con pequeñas ideas."

Severus cerró los ojos. Él sabía que los Mortífagos no se tomarían a bien que ella despreciara tan descaradamente los poderes de Voldemort. Ella era muy valiente, pero estaba siendo increíblemente estúpida.

El Mortífago se echó hacia atrás y gruñó, "¡Cómo te atreves a hablar contra nuestro Lord!"

Él ondeó su varita y gritó algunos hechizos. Las cuerdas se cayeron, y Severus cayó al suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Él escuchó a Hermione gritar y caer a su lado. Ella continuó gritando por el dolor, mientras los Mortífagos desaparecían y Severus luchaba por ponerse en pie. Él no sentía dolor; si no que era incapaz de moverse y mantener el peso en sus piernas. Finalmente, consiguió levantarse y mirar detenidamente a Hermione. Estaba inconsciente. Tendría que cogerla para llevarla a Hogwarts.

Él luchó por mantenerse en pie y alzó a Hermione. Cayó al suelo y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez pudiendo soportarse a sí mismo y a Hermione sobre sus tambaleantes piernas. Una vez de pie, se apareció en las puertas. Se cayó de rodillas ante las puertas de hierro forjado. Agradecido de no haber sufrido una Despartición, luchó por ponerse en pie otra vez y empujó las puertas para abrirlas, aligerando el paso. En un par de minutos, y con mucha dificultad, había entrado en la enfermería y colocado a Hermione en una cama. Severus se dejó caer al suelo aliviado y exhausto. Madam Pomfrey corrió hacia ellos y preguntó que ocurrió mientras agitaba su varita sobre la mujer inconsciente.

Severus se lo contó todo rápidamente y ella exclamó, "Su interior está como si hubiese estado ardiendo. ¡Tiene quemaduras en todos los órganos!"

Madam Pomfrey agitó la varita sobre Hermione otra vez.

_"Aguamenti interno," _canturreó ella para parar el desarrollo del hechizo. A continuación, se puso a trabajar en las heridas internas de Hermione.

Severus se levantó y se desplomó en la cama siguiente a la de ella. No lo había hecho antes, ya que estaba muy débil. Finalmente, Poppy acabó con Hermione. Volvió su atención a Severus y agitó su varita sobre él. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Ella se fue a sus suministros y cogió una poción, que le hizo beber.

"Si la hubieses traído cinco minutos más tarde, Sr. Snape, no creo que ella hubiese sobrevivido," le dijo ella mientras le veía tomar la poción. "Le debe la vida," Poppy continuó. "Ahora, necesitas descansar aquí esta noche. Podrás irte por la mañana. Sin embargo, la Profesora Granger estará aquí unos días, seguramente." Ella se levantó y dejó la habitación.

Severus observó a Hermione. Seguía inconsciente. Dio las gracias a Merlín por haber llegado a tiempo. No hubiese sido capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo si ella hubiese fallecido. Deslizó su cama un poco más cerca de la de ella, y continuó mirándola, esperando que volviera a la conciencia pronto. Si ella solo abriese los ojos y hablara con él, él sabría que ella estaría bien.

Él suspiró aliviado un poco más tarde cuando los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente. Ella miró fijamente a Severus.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con una voz débil.

Él le sonrió. "Tú eres la que casi se muere."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Supe que era demasiado dolor como para estar muerta."

"Madam Pomfrey dijo que estarías bien en un par de días."

"¿Y tú?" preguntó.

"Yo solo estoy un poco débil. Puedo irme por la mañana."

Hermione le tendió la mano a Severus y él la tomó.

Mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, ella susurró, "Gracias por salvar mi vida."

Él le dio una sonrisa indecisa. "¿Para que otra cosa están los caballeros de brillante armadura?"

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta. Retiró la mano y miró hacia el techo. Su mente iba recordando todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hasta la enfermería. Ella se reprendió por haber sido tomada por sorpresa. Con la relativa calma de este periodo de tiempo, era serio que hubiese bajado la guardia. Todo el incidente le hizo recordar el dicho favorito de Ojo-Loco Moody, "Alerta Permanente." Se había despistado esta vez, y casi le costó la vida y la de Severus.

"Siento haberte puesto en peligro, Severus," le dijo ella. "Fui cogida por sorpresa. Debería haber estado lista para atacar. Pero no fue así."

"Hermione, ellos aparecieron de la nada. Incluso si hubieses estado preparada, había demasiados. Al final, nos habrían vencido."

Hermione suspiró, "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero aún lo siento."

"No te disculpes. Me sentiría fatal si hubieses estado sola.

Ella sonrió con pesar. "Eso fue divertido. Me sentiría mucho mejor."

"¿Así que tu piensas que estar muerta te haría sentir mejor?"

"Vale, tienes razón, es mejor estar viva, aunque cada parte de mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviese ardiendo. Lo único que me gustaría es que no estuvieses involucrado en todo esto."

"Te recuperarás, y yo estoy bien."

"Bueno, ¿y cómo nos encontraron?"

Severus la miró un momento. "Supongo que uno de mis compañeros de casa le contó a sus padres que tu estabas a cargo de nosotros hoy. Los padres deben de haber vuelto de Quien-Tu-Sabes quien dio la orden a esos hombres."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Vas a volver a tu tiempo entonces?" preguntó Severus indeciso.

Ella le miró enfadada. "¡No! No estoy cerca de acabar lo de Malfoy, y no me intimidaré por ese déspota."

"Hermione, él no parará hasta matarte."

Hermione miró a Severus con determinación. "Él tendrá que cogerme primero."

Severus la miró exasperado. No sabía si admirar su valor o pensar que ella era una estúpida por no volver a su propio tiempo, a salvo.

Notando su expresión, ella le dio una mirada mordaz. "¿Y qué creerás que estoy haciendo si empaco mis cosas y desaparezco? Ya hay bastante gente en nuestro mundo que hace la vista gorda o se esconden ante el peligro. Yo nunca he sido una de esas personas, ¡y no voy a empezar ahora!"

Él sabía que Hermione había sido heroína de Guerra, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo valiente que era realmente. Ahí estaba, dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida, solo para conseguir un futuro mejor para todos. ¿Podría él, alguna vez, hacer tal cosa? No lo sabía. Él apreciaba bastante su vida y no sabía si él sería tan magnánimo de tomar riesgos por otros, especialmente por los que ni siquiera conocía. Por lo visto, su yo futuro había hecho eso, ¿cierto? Quizás él tenía algo de valentía en el fondo.

"Eres increíblemente valiente, Hermione," dijo él finalmente.

Ella se burló de él. "Siempre he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca ha tenido mucho que ver con la valentía."

Él la miró escéptico, pero decidió dejar el tema. Cayeron en un cómodo silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Severus siguió maravillándose por la falta de miedo de Hermione. Ella podría quitarle importancia a su valentía, pero él sabía que se había topado con una persona realmente fuerte para resistir ante Quien-Tu-Sabes como ella había hecho. Realmente la admiraba. Ella siempre dice lo que piensa, sin importar las consecuencias. Su mordacidad era algo que él admiraba de ella desde el comienzo de su amistad. Él esperó, sin embargo, que supiese mantener el control cuando estuviese en peligro en un futuro. Sinceramente, lo puso en duda.

Hermione, sin embargo, no pensaba en su supuesta valentía. Estaba pensando en el incidente que precedió al ataque. El recuerdo del beso quemaba su mente. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera hasta que él la besó. Le había provocado escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Cuando ella había besado a Ron, o a Viktor de hecho, sólo había sido agradable. Este beso había sido totalmente apasionado. Ella comprendió que quería que él la besara desde hace tiempo. Pero eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió remordimiento de empujarlo. Sabía que probablemente él estaba herido y confuso, pero no había dado muestra de nada de eso. No podía hacerlo. No podía enamorarse de él, sería demasiado duro. Él se quedaría solo cuando ella tuviese que regresar a su tiempo. Ella había visto lo que la ausencia de Lily había hecho en él. Prometió que ella no sería la causa de que él se alejase de todos o que languidezca por una mujer inalcanzable, ella llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier relación con él sería imposible. Hermione se giró, dándole la espalda a Severus e intentó dormir. Antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormida soñando con los labios de él sobre los de ella, y sus brazos rodeándola.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: la traviesa propuesta de Dumbledore._  
_  
Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Cómo podréis ver, aunque Hermione intente sacar a Severus fuera de su mente, no puede guardar sus sentimientos hacia él, que crecen cada vez más. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por leer y especialmente por los reviews. Realmente disfruto leyendo vuestros comentarios.  
_

----

Xamo: _Me encanta leer vuestros reviews; son muy gratificantes así que espero que este capítulo no os defraude. _

_He de aclarar a _**Control G**_ que si hay manera de que llegue sus comentarios al que lo escribió, ya que yo lo traduzco, pero se está publicando en la página de la autora, (osease debjunk), así que sólo hay que esperar a que lo lea (si no lo ha hecho ya)._

_En cuanto pueda me pondré con el siguiente capítulo. No dejéis de leernos!!_

_debjunk: Para aquellos que se preguntan, Xamo se puso en contacto conmigo después de leer este en inglés y ofreció traducirlo. Estoy bien agradacerle para su obra tan maravillosa! Besos a ella y a ustedes por leernos._

----


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Hermione caminaba hacia su clase. Finalmente, había salido de la enfermería la noche anterior y estaba ansiosa por volver a su rutina. Entró en la clase y saludó a algunos estudiantes que ya estaban allí. Mallory levantó la vista del escritorio, haciendo que sus rizos negros se movieran, y sonrió abiertamente a Hermione.

"¡Ya era hora de que volvieses! He tenido que corregir cientos de exámenes mientras te tomabas tus pequeñas vacaciones, jovencita."

Hermione le sonrió. Mallory era muy bromista y a la vez muy cariñosa. Se había convertido en una buena amiga.

Ese día, ambas serían el equipo docente, y prepararon rápidamente la lección para los de séptimo año. Mallory dio la primera mitad de la lección mientras Hermione se paseaba por la clase, viendo el trabajo de los estudiantes. Se paró en la mesa de Peter Jones y lo ayudó a resolver una cosa en la que se había atascado.

Le gustaba Peter, ya que era un buen estudiante. Él siempre trabajaba duro, pero le era difícil esa asignatura. Tenía una afinidad por él porque también era hijo de Muggles. Ella le había visto trabajar duro para compensar los prejuicios que recibía de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. La verdad es que él podría ser mejor que ellos en un duelo, era muy bueno en todo, podía hacer todo lo que se propusiese, excepto en Aritmancia, por supuesto.

Ella se acercó y miró el examen de Lucius. De cualquier forma, él no estaba haciendo nada durante la clase. Probablemente, estaba demasiando ocupado mirándola a ella como para aprender algo. Le dio una sugerencia de cómo terminar el problema y siguió vagando por el aula. Mandó a Severus una rápida sonrisa mientras pasaba. Él nunca necesitaba ayuda. Le echó un vistazo al examen de Lily Evans. También lo estaba haciendo bien. Mientras continuó vagando por la sala, formó un plan en su mente que la pudiese ayudar con su misión. Definitivamente, ayudaría a sus alumnos con dificultades académicas, nada más.

Fue al frente de la clase y comenzó su mitad de la lección. En breve, el tiempo se hubo acabado.

"Sr. Jones y Sr. Malfoy, ¿podrían quedarse un momento, por favor?" preguntó mientras todos se levantaban y abandonaban la clase.

Los dos jóvenes esperaron hasta que la clase estuvo vacía, salvo por Severus, que estaba esperando a Lucius. Se acercaron al escritorio de Hermione.

Hermione miró a ambos estudiantes. "Pienso que ambos se beneficiarían de algunas clases particulares. Los esperaré aquí, esta tarde, a las seis en punto. Trabajaremos una hora por semana."

Los estudiantes asintieron y dejaron la sala. Ella podía decir que Lucius no tendría ganas de pasar una hora con dos hijos de Muggles. Él aprendería a adaptarse. Estaba segura. También esperaba darle una visión diferente de los hijos de Muggles en general.

Severus, que todavía estaba rezagado, se acercó al escritorio.

Ella lo miró y dijo, "¿Podemos cambiar la hora a las siete, los jueves?"

Él se relajó visiblemente. Había supuesto que ella iba a decirle que no quería seguir pasando las tardes con él. Estaba asustado de que ella no quisiese estar sola en una habitación con él, después de sus acciones en Hogsmeade, pero lo único que ella quería era retrasar las tardes de tutoría.

"¿Puedo ir y ayudarte?"

"¡Oh, qué pelota estás!" le provocó ella mediante burlas. Él le gruñó.

Hermione sonrió, "Sí, no me vendría mal una mano si quieres. Podemos trabajar uno a uno con ellos y luego combinarnos para los últimos quince minutos o algo así.

"¡Genial!" dijo él, "¿te sientes mejor?"

"No me siento del todo bien, exactamente, pero estoy mucho mejor, gracias."

Severus asintió. "Te veo luego, entonces."

* * *

Mallory caminaba hacia ella después de la última clase.

"¿Con que estabas en Hogwarts con Severus Snape?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

Hermione levantó la vista del escritorio.

"Sí, y por suerte, porque me salvó la vida."

"He notado que sois bastante amigos. ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Mallory.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Sólo somos amigos, Mallory. Es un chico inteligente. Me gusta charlar con él."

Mallory le sonrió y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para así poder mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

"He visto la manera en que le sonríes. Te gusta ese chico."

Hermione estaba con los ojos abiertos. "Mallory, no sé de qué estás hablando."

"Sólo quería que supieras que me parece genial," dijo Mallory rápidamente. "Severus es un solitario. Es agradable verlo pasar el tiempo con alguien que no sea él mismo o con los que se junta normalmente."

"Realmente," tartamudeó Hermione, "no hay nada entre yo..."

"No me digas que no te gusta, Hermione, y puedo decir que tú le gustas a él."

Hermione bajó la mirada. "Yo sé que me quiere," dijo con pesar.

"Y estás disgustada porque..." insistió Mallory.

"Es sólo que no está bien."

"¿Por qué eres su profesora?"

"No, yo solo soy una ayudante, y además de que él es mayor de edad. Es porqué yo vengo del futuro Mallory, lo sabes. Para ser sincera, conozco a Severus en el futuro, y no puedo sacar nada de una relación con él ahora, excepto romperle el corazón."

Mallory lo consideró por un momento. "No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir. Tú no sabes que cosas saldrían de vosotros dos."

Hermione le dio una mirada exasperada. "Mallory, si estuviésemos juntos hasta que tenga que volver a mi tiempo, habría una distancia de veinticinco años entre el tiempo en el que él me dice adiós y el tiempo en el que él me ve otra vez. Eso no es justo."

Mallory le sonrió a Hermione. "¡Yo pienso que es romántico!" habló ella efusivamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Sí, en papel es increíblemente romántico. Un tonto enamorado que espera a su amor verdadero durante veinticinco años. Es una novela romántica en la que se espera que suceda, pero esto es la vida real. ¡No tengo el derecho de hacerle pasar algo como eso! Sólo le rompería el corazón."

"Yo creo que no deberías dejarlo pasar. Los dos se ven realmente bien juntos."

"¡Mallory!" dijo Hermione y le mandó una mirada mordaz. "¡Déjalo ya!"

"Está bien, pero cuando vosotros dos estéis juntos quiero ser la primera en saberlo.

"Tendrás que esperar mucho, querida," dijo Hermione mientras Mallory abandonaba la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

La sesión de tutoría fue bien. Hermione trabajó con Lucius y Severus con Peter. Para la última parte de la sesión, trabajaron juntos. Hermione estaba impresionada de ver a Peter explicándole algo a Lucius. Evidentemente, había comprendido lo que Severus le había explicado y ahora estaba ayudando a otro estudiante. Mirando a Lucius, vio que él estaba un poco sorprendido de estar recibiendo ayuda de un hijo de Muggles. Sonrió para sí misma. Estaba contenta de que a los dos le fuese bien, y que quizás encontrasen cosas que tuviesen en común. Esperaba que el plan surtiese efecto y que Lucius se convirtiese en un hombre cambiado.

La sesión de tutoría acababa de terminar. Los dos estudiantes parecían haber comprendido mejor la asignatura cuando se marcharon. Ella y Severus estaban dirigiéndose hacia el séptimo piso.

"Me sorprendió que sólo tuve que decirle a Malfoy que mantuviera las manos lejos de mí una vez," murmuró Hermione. "Si no fuera tan molesto, podría ser incluso gracioso."

Severus no dijo nada.

Ellos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron como cada noche. Hermione tenía un montón para corregir. A pesar de que Mallory había dicho que había graduado papeles, había dejado la mayoría de ellos para Hermione. La montaña era tres veces más grande de lo que normalmente era. Ella comenzó a puntuar y pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y de su alrededor. Después de un largo rato, ella se percató de que habían estado en un inquietante silencio. Severus no había dicho una palabra en toda la tarde.

"Estás inusualmente callado," le remarcó ella.

Él la examinó con una mirada preocupada. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo."

Hermione soltó la pluma y le miró. "¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?" le sugirió ella.

Severus suspiró. "Dumbledore me pidió que fuese a su oficina el otro día. Desde el ataque en Hogsmeade, a él le gustaría tener ventaja ante las acciones de Voldemort. Él me pidió que ingresara en los Mortífagos y que me convirtiera en un espía para él."

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. Se levantó y corrió al sofá.

"Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Él le dio una mirada lastimera.

Hermione sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Agarró la mano de Severus.

"No puedes, Severus."

"Hermione, esta vez será diferente. Voy a entrar como espía ya. Quizás pueda hacer todo el bien que hice antes sin arrepentimiento y lástima."

Ella bajó la cabeza. Tenía razón, por supuesto; esta vez sería diferente. Pero ella no podría soportar verlo viviendo el camino que hizo antes. Volviendo de las reuniones, costándole caminar por haber sufrido la maldición Cruciatus.

"Deberías decirle que no," susurró ella.

"¿Qué harías tú, Hermione? ¿Le dirías que no?" preguntó enfadado.

Ella lenvató la mirada hacia él. "No, no haría nada," dijo en un tono resignado. "Es solo que Dumbledore usa a la gente. Él cuida de ellos, lo sé, pero sin embargo las usa. Él te usó antes, y va a hacerlo otra vez."

"Pero si puedo ayudar a derrotar a Quién-Tu-Sabes, vale la pena, ¿no crees?"

Ella consideró sus palabras. "No estoy segura de que el fin justifique los medios en todos los casos." Se volvió hacia él. "Severus, arriesgarás tu vida todos los días. ¿No puedes decirle que busque a otra persona?"

"No hay otra persona. Soy el único que ha estado involucrado con ellos pero que no ha entrado. Todos los otros que pudiesen ser creíbles espías ya son leales a Voldemort."

"Voldemort te lastimará. ¿Y si te mata?"

Severus pensó acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore.

_"Ahora, mi muchacho," dijo Dumbledore, "Sé que si aceptas esta tarea, habrá muchas veces en las que seas torturado. Tu vida estará en peligro cada vez que te reúnas con Voldemort."_

_Severus bajó la mirada y asintió. "No parece que tenga elección."_

_Dumbledore lo miró con dureza. "Por supuesto que tienes elección, pero debes darte cuenta de que necesitamos a alguien como tú en el otro lado. Piensa en las cosas que podríamos averiguar de los Mortífagos contigo dentro."_

_"¿Cree que seré capaz de engañarle por mucho tiempo?"_

_"¿Has oído hablar del arte de la Oclumancia?"_

_Severus negó con la cabeza. _

_Dumbledore le explicó, "Es una capacidad para proteger tu mente de otros. Trabajaremos juntos hasta que aprendas. Eso mantendrá lejos a Voldemort de tus secretos."_

_"¿Cuándo empezamos?" preguntó Severus, tomando finalmente la decisión de convertirse en el espía que Dumbledore quería que fuera._

_"Inmediatamente, debes ser capaz de protegerte cuando tomes la Marca."_

_"¿Y cree que la Oclumancia le impedirá torturarme? ¿Incluso de matarme?"_

_Dumbledore le dio una mirada paternal. "Sólo puedo esperar, mi muchacho. Sólo puedo esperar."_

Severus volvió al presente y miró a los ojos de Hermione seriamente. "Él no me matará. Voy a proteger mis pensamientos de él, así que no sabrá que soy un espía."

"¿Así que ya sabes Oclumancia?" preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron. Se había olvidado que ella sabía mucho del futuro.

"Dumbledore me está enseñando. Parece que va bien por ahora."

"Tu habilidad como oclumántico es legendaria dentro de la Orden, Severus. Pero aún así debes tener cuidado."

"Lo tendré," le aseguró él.

"¿Cuando tomarás la Marca?"

"Mañana por la noche."

"Te esperaré aquí. Por lo que tengo entendido, es muy doloroso."

"No hace falta que me esperes. Probablemente tome mucho tiempo. Lucius dijo que estaba preparado para pasar toda la noche."

"Esperaré."

Él estudió la expresión determinada de ella. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Pensar en eso hizo su corazón correr. Ella no podía estar enamorada de él, pero se preocupaba. Nadie, aparte de su madre y quizás de Lily se habían preocupado alguna vez por su bienestar. Nadie se preocupó de él y él no se sintió merecedor de ese cariño. Pero ella se preocupaba y lo hacía sentir especial. Le hacía sentirse amado, pero no sabía si ella estaba enamorada de él o no.

Él le sonrió tímidamente. "Debería irme," dijo. "Se está haciendo tarde."

"Ten cuidado mañana, Severus," le advirtió ella.

Se levantó y entonces se agachó y besó la frente de ella. Ella le sonrió mientras se iba. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, la sonrisa murió en sus labios y puso la cabeza entre sus manos. Pensamientos de Severus volviendo de haber sido torturado inundaban su mente. Una y otra vez, revivió las dos veces que ella le había encontrado personalmente cuando él había vuelto de tales sesiones de tortura. Ella sabía que, difícilmente, habrían sido las únicas veces que él habría tenido que soportar tales horrores.

La primera vez había sido en el verano antes del quinto año. Se había quedado en Grimmauld Place y permaneció hasta tarde en la biblioteca. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus tropezó, desplomándose en el suelo. Se había apresurado hacia él, y lo llevó a rastras hasta el sofá, sentándolo en él, y buscó a Molly Weasley para que le ayudara. Después de haberse apresurado a traer a Molly con él, se quedó atrás y vio a Molly andar alrededor de Severus, dándole pociones, moviendo su varita, y cantando conjuros para aliviar su sufrimiento. Gimió y se retorció del dolor la mayor parte de las atenciones, pero finalmente se relajó y se quedó dormido, luciendo un tanto tranquilo después de la agonía que había tenido que soportar.

La segunda vez, lo había encontrado desmayado en un pasillo de Hogwarts durante su sexto año. Estaba cerca el toque de queda, y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Ella estaba volviendo a su habitación después de estar en la biblioteca cuando se encontró una figura destartalada a pies de distancia de la entrada de la enfermería. Ella se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo y descubrió que era Severus Snape, inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía que había sido golpeado hasta casi morir. Entró corriendo a la enfermería, y llamó a Madam Pomfrey, quién salió corriendo y lo levitó a una cama del hospital. Ella había sido echada después de un rápido gracias de Poppy y no vio a Severus por unos días hasta que él reanudó sus clases. Él nunca mencionó el incidente con ella y ella nunca tuvo el valor de sacarlo.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió mientras pensaba en la noche de la Batalla Final, cuando Severus casi muere. Ella había estado oculta en el túnel de la Casa de los Gritos con Harry y Ron, cuando Voldemort lanzó su diabólica serpiente a Severus. Después de que el malvado mago hubo desaparecido, Ron, Harry y ella salieron del escondite, sorprendidos de ver a un casi paralizado Snape. Hermione había estado mirando tristemente a Severus mientras él intentaba dar a Harry los recuerdos que fluían de su cuerpo. Ella, rápidamente conjuró un vial que le tendió a Harry para que guardara los recuerdos. De vuelta con Severus; ella lo miró con pesar. Por aquel entonces, pensaba que él había intentado matar a Albus, pero ella aún sentía una punzada de tristeza mientras veía la vida del hombre consumirse lentamente.

De repente, sintió un intenso deseo de ayudarle. Hermione revolvió rápidamente su mochila mientras Harry recogía los últimos recuerdos. Agarrando el vial de Díctamo, vertió todo el contenido en la enorme herida de su cuello. Salió humo y se cerró un poco. Parecía que la fuerza del Díctamo había hecho que Severus perdiese el conocimiento. O eso, o estaba muerto, no estaba segura. Harry taponó el vial con los recuerdos de Severus y les hizo ponerse en movimiento. Hermione siguió a los dos chicos afuera, pero no olvidó que Severus yacía inconsciente o muerto en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos.

Cuando la batalla hubo acabado finalmente, ella buscó rápidamente a Madam Pomfrey y le habló de Severus y de que probablemente estaba muerto en la Casa de los Gritos. Madam Pomfrey insistió en que fueran por él inmediatamente, ya que, quizás el Díctamo hubiese ayudado a preservar su vida por algo de tiempo. Poppy corrió rápidamente a la enfermería y cogió algunas pociones y pronto, ella y Hermione se dirigían a la Casa de los Gritos.

De vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos, ella se percató de algo que bloqueó mentalmente la primera vez. Severus estaba tumbado en un gran charco de su propia sangre. Había por todas partes. Sus manos sin vida descansaban en la sangre que lo rodeaba. Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse. No había forma de que alguien pudiese sobrevivir después de haber perdido tanta sangre. Severus no se había movido desde que se fue. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza sin vida estaba sobre el charco de sangre, y su cuerpo estaba inquietantemente inmóvil. ¿Podría haber alguna posibilidad de que sobreviviese?

Poppy se puso a trabajar. Tenía un vial destaponado y le preguntó a Hermione si podía sostener el cuello de Severus mientras ella echaba el líquido en la herida. Hermione levantó la cabeza de Severus ligeramente, colocando sus manos entre la cabeza y la sangre del suelo. Sujetó la cabeza y esperó. Madam Pomfrey había vertido el vial entero en las heridas del cuello de Severus. Las partes que no se habían cerrado por el Díctamo, inmediatamente cicatrizaron y el cuello de Severus había comenzado a lucir de la manera en que lucía antes de ser herido. Poppy hizo que Hermione volviese la cabeza de Severus, y entonce, ella vertió una poción Reabastecedora de Sangre, con cuidado, en su boca y lo ayudó a tragar masajeando su garganta.

"¿Qué era lo que puso en la herida?" preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"Lágrimas de fénix. No son tan potentes como cuando están frescas, pero es su única esperanza."

"¿Vivirá?" preguntó con miedo Hermione.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. "No hay nada más que podamos hacer. Las lágrimas de fénix necesitan ir a través de su cuerpo. Deben ser capaces de deshacer el veneno de su cuerpo, pero llevará un poco de tiempo por haber estado aquí tanto tiempo sin tratamiento."

Poppy había conjurado una camilla y levitó el cuerpo de Severus a ella. Ella y Severus hicieron lentamente el camino de regreso hacia el Gran Comedor, donde Severus ocupó un lugar entre los heridos, ya que su verdadero papel en la guerra había sido revelado por Harry. Después de muchas horas, Poppy decidió transportarle a un lugar más privado. Le colocó en una sala de recuperación oculta en la parte trasera de la enfermería. Permaneció allí, inconsciente durante cuatros días antes de que finalmente despertara. Tuvieron que pasar varias semanas antes de que él tuviese fuerzas para dejar la cama. Él no se recuperó totalmente hasta los seis meses.

Hermione cerró los puños frustrada ante la posibilidad de que él tuviera que revivir eso y todas las otras torturas a las que tubo que ser sometido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore? Primero le dice que consiga cambiar a Severus de bando y entonces le dice a él que se convierta en un espía. Se levantó enfadada. Necesitaba hablar con Albus.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: Hermione se enfrenta a Albus y Severus recibe la marca._

_Gracias a todos por el gran interés que tenéis en esta historia y por vuestros maravillosos reviews. Permítanme saber si están de acuerdo en que Severus se convierta en un Mortífago. Para mí, la mayor parte de su atractivo es abrigarse por su valentía y dedicación para luchar por la luz, aunque él estuviese afianzado a la oscuridad. Sólo era que no podía ver a Severus siendo Severus sin estar involucrado como un espía. Alguno de ustedes habían comentado esto previamente, así que espero que estén felices con los acontecimientos. Bueno, quizás feliz no sea la palabra correcta... _

_----_

_Xamo: Espero que os guste mucho éste capítulo, en el que ya se pueden ver nuevos acontecimientos; y sobre todo las intenciones de Severus de tomar la Marca. Gracias a todos por los fantásticos reviews que mandáis, y procuraré ponerme pronto con el siguiente capítulo._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Hermione pronunció la contraseña ante la gárgola y subió las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le permitiesen entrar. Después de pocos minutos, Albus abrió la puerta y miró a Hermione. Una gran sonrisa cruzaba su cara mientras abría la puerta para dejarle entrar. Ella entró furiosa, pasando por su lado, y se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio.

"Albus, ¿cómo pudiste pedirle a Severus que se convirtiese en un espía?" exigió sin preámbulos.

Él le sonrió benévolamente. "Hermione, después de tu ataque me di cuenta de que sería beneficioso mantener controlado a Voldemort desde dentro de su organización. Severus es perfecto para ese trabajo."

"¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ocurrirle?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Pero usted le permitirás que arriesgue su vida, día tras día, de todos modos?"

"Hermione, parece que le tienes un gran cariño a nuestro Severus," dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Hermione estaba enfurruñada. "Eso no viene al caso, Albus. Tú no lo has visto volviendo de las reuniones de los Mortífagos apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse en pie, habiendo sido torturado con unas increíbles habilidades de aguante. ¡Tú no lo viste, tendido en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos, casi muerto, sangrando incontrolablemente por el ataque de una serpiente gigante! ¡No puedes hacerle esto!"

Estaba ahora de pie, suplicando por Severus Snape, tratando de evitarle el mundo de dolor que había tenido que soportar antes.

"Hermione," dijo suavemente. "Entiendo los riesgos, y también lo hace Severus. Él se ha comprometido a hacer esto por el bien de nuestro mundo. No le niegues la posibilidad de ser útil."

"¿Para esto le hablo del futuro? Lo has enviado al mismo destino que tenía antes."

"Hermione, ¿realmente piensas que Severus es la misma persona que era antes de que llegases aquí?"

Hermione miró a Albus un momento. "Por supuesto que no, Albus; pero, de todas formas, es bastante inútil que intentes convertirle en un espía."

"Yo no lo estoy convirtiendo en nada. Él lo ha elegido. Es plenamente consciente de las posibles consecuencias, y está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para ayudar a la Orden."

Hermione estrechó los ojos. "¿Realmente te importa alguien, Albus? ¿O todo esto es sólo un juego tuyo?"

"Te aseguro, Hermione, que me tomo estas tareas muy en serio. Pensé largo y tendido antes de pedirle a Severus hacerlo. Es la única manera."

Hermione se inclinó en el escritorio, hasta estar cara a cara con Dumbledore.

"Juro, Director, que si él muere, buscaré la venganza en ti, no importa que año sea." Hermione se enderezó y salió indignada de la habitación. No durmió en toda la noche.

oooOOOooo

La falta de sueño y la preocupación por Severus convirtieron a Hermione en una desagradable persona al día siguiente. Redujo cientos de puntos y dio cinco detenciones durante el día. Para alguien que extrañamente da una detención al mes, era pasarse. Irrumpió en el Gran Comedor y cenó, con una gran nube de frustración alrededor suya. Miró alrededor enfadada, sintiéndose como el Severus Snape del futuro, mirando ceñudo a los estudiantes que pasasen por el lado. Los pocos que levantaron la vista hacia ella, rápidamente se alejaron mientras los miraba enfadada, retándoles a hacer algo estúpido para así poder reducirle puntos a sus casas. Giró una esquina y cayó al suelo de espalda por un estudiante que corría por el pasillo.

Hermione se incorporaba, mirándolo furiosa. "Por el nombre de Merlín, ¿en qué estabas pensando corriendo por los pasillos?" gritó antes de darse cuenta de que el estudiante que la había hecho caer era Severus.

"¡Lo siento, Profesora!" tartamudeó él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "¿Te he hecho daño?"

"No, estoy bien," comentó mientras lo miraba pasando por su lado.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando notó a sus problemáticos menos favoritos, los Merodeadores, todos de pie, formando un grupo con las varitas extendidas, jadeando como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Se dirigió furiosa hacia los cuatro Gryffindors.

"¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué están corriendo por los pasillos con las varitas extendidas?"

Los niños guardaron las varitas rápidamente y miraron fijamente al suelo; parecía como si los hubiesen pillado robando.

"Sr. Lupin, ¿podría explicar vuestro comportamiento?" demandó Hermione furiosa.

"Pro... Profesora Granger... nosotros... nosotros sólo estábamos..."

"Sr. Black, ¿quizás usted pueda ser un poco más elocuente que el Sr. Lupin?"

Sirius mostró una brillante sonrisa. "Sólo estábamos haciendo un poco de ejercicio, eso es todo."

"Jugando a hechizar al Slytherin, supongo" gruñó Hermione enfadada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"No, no, lo ha debido entender mal. Severus aquí, corría por mutuo acuerdo. Él no tenía nada que ver con que nosotros estuviésemos corriendo. Sólo estábamos jugando a un juego entre nosotros, para ver quién podía llegar al Gran Comedor antes."

Severus de pie al otro lado, los miraba ceñudo mientras Sirius daba su "explicación."

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. "Sr. Potter," espetó, "si esto era sólo un juego, porqué tenían vuestras varitas extendidas."

James pensó rápidamente durante un momento. "Por... ¡un hechizo almohadón! En caso de que chocásemos con alguien, como le pasó a Snape con usted."

Hermione aguantó el deseo de mandarlos contra una pared y verlos deslizarse lentamente.

Ella miró al suelo. "Sr. Snape, ¿qué pasó aquí?"

Severus miró con el ceño fruncido a los cuatro jóvenes y comenzó el relato. "Estaba fuera, en el césped, estudiando cuando escuché a estos cuatros riéndose mientras se me acercaban. Rápidamente, recogí mis cosas y me levanté para salir de allí cuando Pettigrew le instaba a Black lanzarme un hechizo. Estando alertado por el Director de defenderme por mi mismo, decidí echar a correr antes de que tuviesen la oportunidad de mandarme un hechizo. Los cuatros me persiguieron a través del césped y dentro del edificio. Estaba mirando detrás mía, cuando usted apareció por la esquina, y no la vi. Siento haberla echo caer, Profesora."

Hermione había estado mirando fijamente al suelo todo el tiempo que Severus había estado hablando. Una vez que hubo terminado, levantó la vista mirando de forma asesina a Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin.

Su voz era peligrosamente suave. "¿Tenéis algo que añadir a vuestra historia?"

Sirius le dio otra sonrisa encantadora. Sabía que había pocas mujeres que pudiesen resistirse a su tentadora sonrisa. Desafortunadamente para él, Hermione era una de ellas. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, retándole a decir algo estúpido. Sirius decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

"¿Ninguno de vosotros tiene nada que añadir?"

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Bien. Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Sr. Pettigrew y Sr. Lupin, como parece que ninguno de ustedes sabe como contar la verdad, esperaré un pergamino de dos pies de cada uno de ustedes sobre ser sincero y las consecuencias de mentir. Los quiero en mi escritorio mañana por la mañana. Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por cada uno. Tenéis prohibidos todos los fines de semanas de Hogsmeade para el resto del año, y tendréis detenciones hasta el próximo mes. Sigan así muchachos y nunca más tendréis una tarde libre."

Peter Pettigrew decidió hacer un comentario. Señalando a Severus dijo, "Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con él? La tiró al suelo. ¿No le va a quitar puntos?"

Hermione redujo el espacio entre ella y Pettigrew. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando borrar la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía esa rata en el rostro.

"Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por responderle a un profesor, Sr. Pettigrew." Sin apartar la mirada de Peter, continuó, "Veinte puntos para Slytherin, Sr. Snape, por no empezar la Tercera Guerra Mundial."

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron mientras Hermione retrocedía y miraba a los cuatro Merodeadores. "Ustedes vendrán conmigo a la clase de Defensa ahora. Sr. Snape, acompáñenos."

"¡Pero es la hora de la cena!" exclamó James.

"Quizás deberías haber pensado en eso antes de decidir atormentar al Sr. Snape. Tendrá suficiente tiempo para cenar, Sr. Potter. Sígame por favor."

Rápidamente hicieron el camino hacia la clase de Defensa. Hermione entró, seguida de cerca por los cinco estudiantes. Se volvió y miró con furia a los cuatro Gryffindors.

"Viendo como tenéis un deseo irrefrenable por retarse en duelo, os estoy dando una oportunidad de bajaros de vuestro sistema. Cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de luchar contra el Sr. Snape y hacer con él cuanto desee, pero estáis advertidos, él no será suave con ninguno de vosotros. Sr. Black, tú primero."

Todos miraron a Hermione incrédulos. ¿Les había ordenado que luchasen en duelo? ¡Debía de haberse vuelto loca!

"Nada de golpes bajos o de magia negra de parte de ninguno de ustedes," les ordenó mientras se echaba hacia atrás para dejarles espacio para el duelo. Severus sacó su varita y empezó a andar en círculos en torno a Sirius. Sirius hizo lo mismo. Severus fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo, el cual Sirius fue capaz de bloquear a tiempo. Mandó un _Desmaius, _haciendo que Severus se agachara, antes de lanzar otro de vuelta. Sirius no fue lo bastante rápido y el hechizo le dio haciéndole volar hacia atrás, dándose contra la pared. Severus adoptó un aire despectivo deleitándose de ver el cuerpo de Black formando un montón arrugado en el suelo.

"Bueno," Hermione reflexionó después de un momento, "Sr. Black, ¿dónde está toda su bravuconería ahora? ¿Por qué no le enseñas al Sr. Snape una lección de cómo hechizarse contra una pared?"

Sirius no la miró, únicamente se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo mientras volvía con sus amigos, luciendo avergonzado por haber sido derrotado tan rápidamente.

"Sr. Pettigrew, es el siguiente," ordenó Hermione.

Peter parecía asustado de morir mientras levantaba la varita, listo para la batalla. Temblaba mientras adoptaba la postura de duelo. Envió un hechizo pronto, pero de todas formas Severus estaba listo. Se protegió y luego le mandó un encantamiento hacia Pettigrew. Otro Merodeador chocó contra la pared.

"Sr. Snape, una cosa sobre su técnica," dijo Hermione, poniéndose a su lado. "Cuando mandes un hechizo, debería extender su brazo así de recto."

Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y lanzó otro hechizo junto a él, estirándole el brazo completamente, pretendiendo mejorar su técnica impecable. El hechizo le dio a Peter Pettigrew, quien estaba aún en el suelo por el primer hechizo.

"¡Whoops! Lo siento, Sr. Pettigrew," exclamó, pretendiendo que había sido un error. Finalmente la rata no sonrió, y se lo merecía por entregar los Potter a Voldemort en un futuro.

"Así es más como eso," continuó instruyendo a Severus mientras extendía su brazo otra vez, mandando otro hechizo a Pettigrew.

Mirando a los ojos de Severus, guiñó un ojo mientras soltaba su mano. Él la miraba en estado de shock.

"Sr. Lupin, ¿por qué no lo intenta?"

Remus parecía determinado mientras adoptaba la postura. Combatieron durante varios minutos. En realidad, Remus era un buen duelista. Le mandó un hechizo a Severus y le hizo caer al suelo, no antes de que Severus pudiese enviar uno. Ambos acabaron en el suelo, cubiertos de arañazos por la pelea.

"Podríamos llamar a esto un empate" proclamó Hermione antes de que alguno pudiese levantarse y continuar luchando. "Bien hecho, Sr. Lupin" añadió.

"Sr. Potter, es él ultimo," ordenó.

James miró de Hermione a Severus mientras se preparaba. Rápidamente, hicieron una reverencia. Severus miró lúgubremente a Potter mientras lanzaba su primer ataque. James fue rápido. Bloqueó el hechizo y había mandado uno a Severus casi al mismo tiempo. Luchaban furiosamente. Ambos jóvenes tenían rápidos reflejos, y mandaban hechizos con asombrante rapidez. Daban vueltas alrededor del otro y ambos se agacharon a tiempo, debido a unos hechizos. James mandó un embrujo directamente a la cabeza de Severus. Éste cayó al suelo para evitarlo, y enviarle otro a James. James fue pillado desprevenido y voló hacia la pared. Hermione le sonrió con suficiencia mientras se levantaba.

Se percató de que algo de su horrible ánimo se había despejado. Ya no tenía la necesidad de golpear a cada uno de los Merodeadores en la cara. Anduvo hacia el centro de la habitación y miró a Severus.

"Muy bien hecho, Sr. Snape," le felicitó. "Ahora, ustedes señores, si continuáis actuando como niños pequeños, serán tratados como tal. Si los descubro cebándose con el Sr. Snape otra vez, regresarán aquí para recibir más del mismo tratamiento. ¿Está claro?"

Los cuatro miraron al suelo y asintieron.

"Bueno, ahora salgamos de aquí, ante de que os haga batiros en duelo con él otra vez."

Los vio volverse para marchar. Pettigrew salió corriendo por la puerta prácticamente, pero los otros tres mantuvieron la dignidad y salieron con la cabeza alta.

Una vez que hubiesen salido, comenzó a reír, doblándose de la risa.

"Hermione, ¿te has vuelto loca?" le preguntó Severus.

"No lo creo, Severus, ¿por qué dices eso?"

"¿No vas a tener problemas por todo esto?"

Se enderezó y le miró, con sus ojos brillando alegres. "No, simplemente era una pequeña práctica de duelo, monitorizada por un profesor. Creo que he seguido las reglas de forma bastante estricta, ¿verdad? Bueno, excepto el desafortunado incidente con Pettigrew." Se volvió a doblar riéndose a carcajadas algo más.

Severus miró fijamente a Hermione por un momento. Siempre se había sorprendido de lo lejos que iría por defenderlo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan protector como ella. Normalmente, ese tipo de conducta lo haría enfadarse, pero tal comportamiento le resultaba reconfortante. Por lo menos alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar y no se asustaba de defenderle. Había encontrado poco de eso en el trato que recibía de los demás. Era un cambio agradable tener ese tipo de respeto por parte de alguien.

"Gracias por permitirme hacer eso," dijo Severus con gratitud. "Fue increíblemente satisfactorio."

Hermione se enderezó pero siguió riéndose un poco. Asintió con la cabeza a Severus para reconocer su comentario. Limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no eran lágrimas de alegría, aunque empezó a llorar mientras reía. El muchacho sentía que estaba cansada.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Severus con preocupación.

"No, no lo estoy," espetó Hermione. "No he dormido en toda la pasada noche, he estado insoportable todo el día, y he estado muy preocupada por ti."

Severus cerró la distancia entre ellos y puso las manos en los brazos de ella. "No te preocupes, Hermione, todo estará bien."

Hermione se sobó la nariz. "Por supuesto que estará, Severus. Todo estará simplemente maravilloso."

Sonrió por su insolencia y limpió las lágrimas de su cara.

"No me descubrirán. Voldemort no sabrá la verdad sobre mí."

Hermione miró fijamente a sus ojos. No vio un poco de temor en ellos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y no sentía nada de miedo. Era increíblemente valiente.

"Por favor, solo ten cuidado," le dijo finalmente.

"Siempre," comentó él.

Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa.

"Me tengo que ir," dijo Severus con pesar. "Lucius dijo que necesitábamos salir ya."

Los ojos de Hermione vagaron por la boca de él antes de que los alzara para mirar sus ojos, donde debían estar.

"Espera un minuto."

Sacó la varita y curó los arañazos y cortes que había recibido por los duelos. Sonrió agradeciéndoselo.

"Te esperaré, tal y como dije," le aseguró.

"Okay, No te preocupes, todo estará bien."

Asintió y él se giró y abandonó la habitación. Lágrimas corrieron por su cara una vez más mientras luchaba por tranquilizarse. Rezaba que todo fuese como estaba planeado y que Voldemort no descubriese su duplicidad. Esperaba que el dolor de la Marca fuese suficiente tortura para Voldemort. Afortunadamente, no caería en la tentación de lanzar unos pocos de Cruciatus para divertirse.

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y finalmente pudo controlar su avalancha de emociones. Consciente de que no tenía hambre en lo más mínimo, decidió saltarse la cena por completo, y sólo ir a la Sala de los Menesteres a esperar. Se detuvo por su habitación y llevó los exámenes que necesitaba calificar con algunas pociones que podrían ayudar a Severus cuando volviese, y se dirigió a su destino. Se sentó y empezó a graduar. Su mente estaba tan lejos que tenía que leer las respuestas de los estudiantes tres o cuatro veces antes de poder determinar si eran correctas o no, pero poco a poco se hizo camino a través de la pila de pergaminos. Miraba el reloj frecuentemente y estudiaba la puerta. Nadie la molestó.

oooOOOooo

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. De alguna manera, se había dormido mientras calificaba. Su cabeza colgaba hacia delante mientras dormía. Cuando estuvo despierta, notó que tenía dolorido el cuello debido a la postura en la que había permanecido tanto tiempo. Curiosamente, miró el reloj. ¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Deberían haber llegado hace unas tres horas. Con suerte, Severus no estaría tendido inconsciente en algún lugar, abandonado al frío. Quizás debería buscarle. Decidió lo contrario. Incluso en su estado nervioso, supo que era una mala idea en cuanto la pensó. Volvió a puntuar los exámenes.

Después de un rato, la puerta se abrió y Severus tambaleó conteniendo su brazo con cautela. Hermione salió disparada del sofá y estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, soportándolo mientras cojeaba. Le guió hacia el sofá y lo tumbó en él. Cogió un vial de la mesa, y le dijo que lo bebiera. Lo vació en un trago y cerró los ojos, dejando que la poción hiciese efecto. Después de unos pocos minutos, los abrió otra vez y le dio las gracias.

Él acunó su brazo en su otra mano. Mirándole, le cogió el brazo con cautela, y enrolló la manga, exponiendo la Marca. Aún estaba roja debido a que había sido tatuada recientemente. Hermione cogió un frasco de ungüento y lo abrió. Untó la Marca con el bálsamo curativo, y Severus cerró los ojos aliviado mientras el frescor aliviaba el tatuaje al rojo vivo. Cuando terminó, le miró.

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?" preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza, "Ya has hecho bastante." Apenas hacía contacto visual con ella.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó indecisa.

"Es lo que es. Voldemort estaba feliz de conseguir otro seguidor. Yo estaba feliz de que no sospechase."

Continuaba apartando la mirada de ella. También protegía el brazo, así que ella no podía verle la Marca.

"Severus, mírame," exigió.

No la miraba. Ella podía decir que estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

"¿Estás avergonzado de mirarme?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Me he degradado a mí mismo, Hermione. Me he marcado como un signo del mal."

"Has caminado con valentía hacia la guarida del león y has vuelto ileso. Sé que esta Marca normalmente significa maldad, Severus, pero no deberías avergonzarte por ello. Representa la oportunidad de destruir ese mal pronto gracias a tu brazo."

Cerró los ojos. "No hagas de esto lo que no es," le reprendió.

"Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que es."

Finalmente se giró hacia ella y buscó sus ojos. No había piedad, ni mentiras allí. Se acercó y la jaló hacia él, colocando un beso suave en sus labios.

"Gracias, Hermione." susurró.

Hermione le miró nerviosa y le apartó.

"Sé que no sientes lo mismo Hermione, solo quería agradecértelo."

Le sonrió indecisa. Se acercó y cogió otro vial de la mesa.

"Es una poción para dormir sin sueños. Pensé que podrías agradecer una noche sin pesadillas. Quédate aquí esta noche. Te veré mañana en clases, ¿okay?"

Asintió y ella dejó la poción en su mano. Se levantó y le miró fijamente. Sin pensar demasiado acerca de ello, que ya era mucho pedir, se inclinó rápidamente y rozó sus labios contra los de él en un rápido beso. Se volvió y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando buenas noches sobre el hombro, dejando a un shockeado Severus Snape mirándola fijamente.

Hermione cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos y colocando la cabeza entre las manos. Había bajado la guarda y le había besado. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¡Todo era culpa suya! ¿Por qué tenía que besar tan maravillosamente bien? ¿Por qué su estómago se le cayó al suelo cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos? Luego había dicho que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. ¡Oh, cómo de equivocado estaba! Pensaba en él día y noche. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Lo amaba. _Lo amaba. _Meditó esas dos pequeñas palabras. Cómo habían cambiado su vida. Cuando estaba con Severus, estaba más feliz de lo que ella podía recordar, incluso cuando no hacían nada.

¿Pero cuál sería el coste de ese amor? ¿Cómo resultarían las cosas? Ella sabía como resultarían. Le dejaría y volvería a su tiempo. Estaría resentido por ello, y cuando apareciese en el futuro, no tendría nada que ver con ella. Entonces ella estaría indignada. Era tan obvio. Necesitaba poner en una caja su corazón y mantener sus emociones ocultas, así sólo causaría un corazón roto. Empujó todo lejos de ella. Era Hermione Granger, Profesora Asistente en Hogwarts. No estaba enamorada de nadie y nunca lo estaría durante este período de tiempo. Volvería a su tiempo real y viviría una vida feliz sin Severus Snape. Quizás podría encontrar algún hechizo o algo que le impidiesen pensar en él. Tendría que hacer algunas investigaciones. Regresó a su habitación con la intención de hacer exactamente eso, sin embargo nunca abrió algún libro.

En su lugar se sentaba en la silla con las piernas junto a su pecho, abrazándolas. No quería parar de pensar en él. Disfrutaba pensando en él. Pensar en él la hacía feliz. Estar con él la hacía feliz. Cualquier cosa de él la hacía feliz. No podía creer que se había enamorado de Severus Snape.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: Lucius tiene un problema._

_¡Gracias a todos por los encantadores comentarios! Bueno, ¡en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas! Ahora, yo me cuestiono acerca de esta gran pregunta: ¿Qué hará Hermione una vez que ha comprendido que está enamorada?_

**xamo: **Siento no haber traducido el capítulo antes, pero el ordenador se averió y tardaron una semana en traérmelo de vuelta, así que procuraré traducir el siguiente capítulo pronto en compensación. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. En cuanto a los pronombres, puede que en alguna ocasión se me pasen, lo siento por ello. Espero que os guste este capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Severus se dirigía hacia la Lechucería, con una carta en mano. Era para su madre. Le escribía cada semana. Sabía que, si no lo hacía, recibiría un howler gritando que creía que estaba muerto y que porqué no le escribía. Cada semana, obedientemente, Severus escribía una nota corta, proclamando que aún estaba vivo y contándole un poco acerca del colegio. Cada semana, ella respondía diciendo que esperaba que comiese bien y que no estudiase demasiado. Se había convertido en un ritual entre ambos. Le divertía escucharla y sabía que a ella le encantaba recibir cartas suyas.

Rápidamente, Severus subió las escaleras y entró en la pequeña habitación circular, vivienda de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Se paró bruscamente cuando vio quien estaba allí también. Lily se giró y le dedicó una tensa sonrisa.

"Sev," dijo.

"Lily," saludó de vuelta Severus, con la misma falta de entusiasmo.

No se habían hablado en todo el año. Cuando se encontraban en un pasillo, Severus la miraba, pero Lily siempre apartaba los ojos. Severus sabía que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. Eso estaba bien. Si ella iba a estar implicada con Potter, en verdad, tampoco quería tener nada que tuviese que ver con ella. Ignorando a Lily, Severus se dirigió a una lechuza y comenzó a atar la carta en su pata.

"James me contó que te batiste con él en duelo, ¿es verdad?" preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

Severus solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No dijo el porqué de que os batierais en duelo. Lo hizo pasar como parte de una clase, pero sé que vosotros no compartís ninguna clase juntos."

Severus frunció los labios. ¿Debería meter a Lily en esto? Obviamente, Potter no quería que Lily se enterase porque había sido pillado en una pelea. Severus frunció el ceño. Si Potter no podía ser sincero con su novia, se merecía las consecuencias de ello entonces.

"Él y sus tres amigos estaban persiguiéndome y sin querer tiré al suelo a la Profesora Granger. Ella nos llevó a la clase de DCAO para batirnos en duelo."

Lily le miró perpleja. "Pensaba que James no te molestaba más."

Severus le dirigió una mirada a ella; ésta lucía patética. "¿Eso es lo que él te dijo?"

"Bueno, sí."

"Me pregunto Lily, que si él no puede ser sincero con esto, ¿qué otras cosas te oculta?"

Lily le miró enfadada. "¡Al menos él no se marcha con Mortífagos en cuanto vuelvo la espalda!"

Severus se giró hacia ella enojado, con los puños cerrados. Miró sus ojos y la vio como una vez lo hizo, mientras la amaba. Luego vio cuando él la llamó 'Sangre Sucia' y la mirada horrorizada que cruzó su cara. Aguantando la ira se volvió a la lechuza. Asegurándose de que la carta estaba segura, la mandó salir volando por la ventana, diciéndole a donde tenía que ir. Finalmente, se giró hacia Lily, calmando su genio.

"Quizás me pasé," dijo tranquilamente, "pero te aseguro de que no ha parado de molestarme, sin importar lo que te haya dicho."

Parecía que Lily iba a decir algo más cuando Severus dijo adiós y salió enfadado de la Lechucería. Lily miraba fijamente por donde se había ido, en estado de shock. James le había mentido. De repente, se sintió enfadada. Necesitaba aclarar esto con James.

Varios minutos después, entraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaba aliviada de ver a James sentado allí, con Sirius, bromeando como normalmente hacía. Se dirigió hacia los dos y miró a James enojada.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, James?" le preguntó, "¿en privado?"

James miró a Lily y le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando notó que ella no le sonreía de vuelta. De echo, le miraba ceñuda. Se levantó y se puso en movimiento para salir de la Sala Común. Ambos salieron y encontraron un lugar solitario en un pasillo para hablar.

Lily se cruzó de brazos. "He tenido una pequeña charla con Severus," dijo secamente.

"¿Te llamó de otra manera horrible?" preguntó James.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "No, me contó la razón de que os batieseis en duelo el otro día."

James bajó la mirada.

"Creo recordar que dijiste," Lily continuó sin preámbulos, "que no estabais molestándolo más. Ahora descubro que eso no era verdad. ¿Cómo se supone que he de confiar en ti, James, cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme la verdad sobre algo tan simple como eso?"

James no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no podía controlarse? ¿Qué debería decirle cuando descubrió que siempre que se encontraba con Snivellus, tenía esa inesperada necesidad de hechizarle contra la pared? Ella nunca entendería eso. Necesitaba que lo amase. La necesitaba para olvidarse de él. Últimamente, sabía que necesitaba parar lo que estaba haciendo con Snivellus para que ella pudiese confiar en él, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiese controlarse. Ese imbécil era demasiado fácil de atormentar. Y sinceramente, Sirius no era nada de ayuda. Era el peor de todos cuando se trataba de Snivellus.

James dio un gran suspiro. "No puedo controlarme, Lily. Sirius me pincha y no puedo controlarme. Cuando te dije que no le molestaría más, intenté por completo no molestarle más. Te juro que no intentaba mentirte."

Lily le dirigió una mirada exasperada. "¿Por qué es tan tentador para ti burlarte de él constantemente? Creía que eras mejor que eso, James. Pensé que habías dejado ese comportamiento infantil."

"Te juro, Lily, que no se repetirá."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez que discutimos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Porque te amo."

Lily se mofó. "¡Eso no es razón para todo!"

Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos. "Por supuesto que sí. No ocurrirá otra vez, porque te quiero demasiado como para que te enfades de nuevo."

Lily se ablandó considerablemente. "Bien," dijo, "sólo no me mientas más."

"No lo haré," dijo mientras sus labios se posaban en los de ella, parando convenientemente alguna discusión que pudiese venir.

oooOOOooo

Esa noche en la cena, James no apartó la vista de Severus en la mesa de Slytherin. Necesitaba saber lo que pensaba Snivellus. Cuando Severus hubo terminado y se levantó para irse, James se excusó y le siguió. Corrió para alcanzarlo cuando bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

"¡Snivellus!" le llamó tras él.

Severus ignoró a James, pero él lo alcanzó y agarró su brazo. Éste se giró y entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a James.

"Mantén la boca cerrada con Lily, ¿vale?" dijo James.

"¿Están tus mentiras persiguiéndote, Potter?" preguntó Severus de forma sarcástica.

"Sólo aléjate de ella. Ella es más feliz sin ti."

Severus le miró despectivamente. "No lo dudo," tiró de su brazo para soltarlo del agarre de James.

Sin más palabras, Severus descendió las escaleras, sin dirigirle a James otra mirada. Echaba humo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. ¡Qué se creía ese idiota! Debería atender sus propios negocios y entonces no necesitaría excusarse con Lily por su comportamiento. ¿Por qué le creía Lily? Nunca lo había hecho antes. ¿Las acciones de Severus hace dos años provocaron que cayese en los brazos de Potter? Si lo hicieron, estaba más arrepentido de lo que había estado antes. Lily, por supuesto, podía tomar sus propias decisiones, pero se merecía algo mucho mejor que Potter.

Las palabras de Potter corrieron por la mente de Severus otra vez.

_Ella es más feliz sin ti._

Severus hizo una mueca. Por supuesto que era más feliz sin él. Todo el mundo era más feliz sin él. Él no era nada más que problemas. Ahora estaba envuelto en algo peligroso también.

Su mente fue a Hermione. Ella estaría más feliz sin él también. Sabía que ella lo entendería en el fondo. Probablemente porque ella no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él que no fuese amistad. ¿Quién iba a querer relacionarse con él cuando su vida se había convertido en algo tan complicado?

_Ella es más feliz sin ti._

Indudablemente, Hermione lo sería también.

oooOOOooo

Severus, Hermione, Lucius y Peter estaban sentados en la clase de Aritmancia. Severus y Peter compartían mesa. Se encontraban inclinados sobre un libro y Severus le estaba explicando algo a Peter. Hermione se sentaba frente a Lucius en la mesa de al lado. Miraba el trabajo de éste por si le surgía algún problema. La sesión de tutoría iba bien, excepto por el hecho de que Lucius estaba sumamente callado. Incluso se podía decir que malhumorado. Acabaron y Hermione le pidió que se quedara mientras Severus y Peter salían. Hermione se dirigió y se sentó en su escritorio, mirando hacia Lucius, quien se sentó en una silla delante suya. Estaba huraño y miraba fijamente al suelo. Algo ocurría. Era como si otra persona estuviese sentada frente a ella.

"Qué ocurre, Sr. Malfoy. Ha estado sumamente callado esta noche."

"No es nada," dijo de forma huraña.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Lucius, puedes decirme que es lo que te molesta. No se lo diré a nadie."

Lucius la estudió un momento y luego decidió contarle que le ocurría.

"Es mi padre," dijo simplemente.

Abraxas Malfoy era un padre severo. Tenía un gran sentido del decoro y, siendo Sangre Pura, odiaba todo lo relacionado con Muggles y su sociedad. Le había llegado a Abraxas la información de que Hermione Granger, nueva profesora asistente en Hogwarts era hija de Muggles. Su padre había explotado al enterarse de esto.

Hermione levantó las cejas, indicándole a Lucius que continuara.

"Él descubrió que eres hija de Muggles. Quiere que me retire de tu clase. Si supiese que participo en sesiones de tutoría, probablemente me retiraría del colegio entero."

Hermione miró a Lucius con preocupación. Se recostó y cruzó los brazos.

"¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?"

"Enfadado. ¡Cómo se atreve a decirme lo que he de estudiar! ¡Y qué estúpida razón para renunciar a una clase! Eres de los mejores profesores en este colegio."

Hermione sonrió ante su elogio. Realmente se enorgullecía de enseñarle.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" le preguntó después de un momento.

"¿Tengo elección?" espetó.

El padre de Lucius era muy cabezota. Si quería sacar a su hijo de Hogwarts sería exactamente lo que él haría y no habría quien lo detuviese. Sin embargo, era un hombre muy orgulloso. La idea de su hijo dejando Hogwarts podría ser demasiado escándalo para el orgulloso apellido Malfoy. Pero Lucius no se tomaba la amenaza de su padre tan a la ligera.

Lucius volvió la vista a una esquina. Sinceramente, quería permanecer en las clases de la Profesora Granger, pero su padre haría eso definitivamente imposible. Lucius estaba sorprendido de que su padre no hubiese pedido al director que despidiera a la Profesora Granger inmediatamente. Esperaba que, en última instancia, no fuese despedida. Quizás retirándose de la clase, su padre se tranquilizaría y ella podría seguir enseñando.

"Bueno," contestó Hermione pensativamente. "Me parece que siempre tendrás elección, pero ¿estarías dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias de esa elección?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de dejar mi clase?"

"No conseguiría el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Aritmancia, me perdería tus increíbles técnicas de enseñanza," hizo una pausa y le sonrió, "y puedo perder algunas oportunidades de trabajo por no tener la experiencia necesaria."

"¿Algunas de tus elecciones de trabajo actuales necesitan un E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en Aritmancia?"

Él sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces no cuentas con eso. ¿Alguna otra cosa?"

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de asistir a mi sorprendente clase?"

Él le sonrió con pesar mientras pensaba. "Mi padre se enfadaría conmigo."

"Mantén ese pensamiento tan lejos como te sea posible," dijo Hermione con un movimiento de mano. "¿Qué haría tu padre si le desobedeces?"

Lucius se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó las piernas. "Podría hacer muchas cosas. Me machacaría cuando esté en casa, pero eso es inverosímil. Podría retirarme del colegio, pero eso probablemente avergonzaría más a nuestra familia que estudiar bajo una bruja hija de Muggles. Creo que en última instancia, podría renegar de mí si fuese una vergüenza."

"¿Es esa una consecuencia probable?"

Él pensó acerca de eso. "No, no lo veo haciendo eso en esta circunstancia. Soy un adulto después de todo. Aunque se enfadaría mucho. Puede que no me hablase durante un tiempo."

Hermione asintió y le dijo que continuara.

"Bueno, conseguiría mi E.X.T.A.S.I.S; que es una cosa buena."

Hermione asintió otra vez. "¿Algo más?"

Lucius pensó y pensó. No podía pensar en algo más. Finalmente la miró y dijo que no.

"Vale, ahora tienes una lista de consecuencias por cada una de las elecciones entre las que tiene que elegir. Con que lista te es más fácil tratar. En otras palabras, ¿con cuales puedes vivir?"

"Supongo que, a la larga, podría vivir con cualquiera de esas circunstancias."

"¿Con cuales preferirías vivir?" pregunto francamente Hermione.

Lucius pensó. "Prefiero tener mi E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en Aritmancia," dijo finalmente.

"¿Estás dispuesto a tratar con la ira y el posible silencio de tu padre para conseguir tu E.X.T.A.S.I.S.?"

Él asintió.

"Me parece, Sr. Malfoy, que tiene una lechuza por enviar." le sonrió.

"Gracias, Profesora. Era una decisión más fácil de lo que pensaba."

"Lucius, espero que entiendas el punto de vista de tu padre. Estoy segura de que creció con las ideas que tú tienes, que todos los hijos de Muggles son inferiores en todos los sentidos. Yo he tratado de mostrarte que las brujas y magos hijos de Muggles son como cualquier otra persona, pero tu padre nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo por sí mismo. Creo que tu padre reaccionaría mejor a una carta escrita, tenlo en cuenta."

"Lo recordaré, Profesora." Lucius se puso en pie para irse. "Gracias, Profesora. No sólo por esto, también por mostrarme que usted, hija de Muggles no eres tan mala. Incluso Peter no es tan malo," comentó mientras se giraba para salir.

Hermione sonrió tras él. "De nada, Sr. Malfoy," dijo mientras él abandonaba el aula.

Se sorprendió de ver su cabeza vuelta, asomándose a la habitación. "¿Vas a ir al baile de Halloween mañana por la noche?" preguntó.

"Sí, voy de vigilante. Creo que todos los profesores estarán allí."

Él sonrió abiertamente. "¿Querría ir al baile conmigo?"

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. "No, Sr. Malfoy, creo que ya mencionamos este asunto antes."

"Bueno, me permitirá un baile, ¿verdad?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Me lo pensaré."

Le asintió y desapareció. Ella reunió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Ese hombre era incorregible. Al menos, su coqueteo se había vuelto en la mayoría de los casos ocasional como este. Finalmente, había entendido que era la persona más provocativa en toda la Tierra.

Unos pocos minutos después, estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres. Severus había ido antes que ella y la miró mientras entraba y ponía las cosas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué quería el maestro del flirteo?"

Hermione rió mientras se ruborizaba. "Le dije que no se lo diría a nadie. Me pidió que fuese al baile con él mañana."

Severus rodó los ojos. "No le diste un puñetazo, ¿verdad?" preguntó, esperando con toda esperanza que lo hubiese hecho.

Ella sonrió, pensando en otro Malfoy al que ella le _dio _un puñetazo. "No, estoy acostumbrada a su ridículo flirteo. Sólo bromeaba con él. Aunque, me comprometió a un baile," frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que lo había prometido.

Severus alzó una ceja.

"Bueno, creo que le diré lo que pienso acerca de eso. En realidad, no es un compromiso, ¿cierto?"

"A Lucius Malfoy, si aceptas, sólo le estarás diciendo que te casas con él."

"Severus, eres terrible."

Él asintió y se dirigió a su texto de Pociones.

"Has estado un poco callado esta noche durante la sesión, ¿ocurre algo?" preguntó Hermione.

Severus miró su libro enfadado. "Fui abordado por Potter después de la cena."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

Severus suspiró. "Supongo que debería empezar por el principio."

Rápidamente le contó a Hermione del encuentro con Lily en la Lechucería y después, de las palabras de James tras la cena. Hermione consideró lo que él había dicho.

"Suena como si Lily no estuviese muy contenta con James."

Severus sonrió ante eso.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y contuvo una risita. Era tan predecible a veces. Luego había otras veces... bueno, ¡no debería pensar en eso!

"La cosa que me enfadó más," Severus continuó, "fue cuando Potter dijo que Lily era más feliz sin mi. Estoy seguro de que es así, pero aún así me molesta."

"Severus, dudo mucho que ella sea más feliz sin ti."

Severus se burló. "Por supuesto que lo es. Se ve feliz como una almeja con Potter."

"Bueno, eso puede ser, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no eche de menos vuestra amistad! Severus, deja de estar tan hundido. ¿Te das cuenta de que James sólo lo estaba diciendo para molestarte, verdad?"

"Sí, y cumplió su cometido," dijo amargamente. "¡No sé que ve ella en él!"

Hermione pensó acerca de eso. "Bueno, él es guapo, gracioso, inteligente, un mago talentoso..."

"¡No!"

Hermione miró a Severus sorprendida.

"¡No me enumeres las buenas cualidades de Potter!" dijo furioso.

Hermione parecía que había sido regañada. "Perdón," dijo patéticamente. "No estaba diciendo que me gustara o algo por el estilo." Frunció el ceño, apoyando la cara en una mano. "De hecho, no me gusta en absoluto. Quitándole todo lo demás, queda un chico irritante. Es difícil para mí eludir el hecho de que sea el padre de Harry. Harry no se parece en nada."

"¿Así que Harry es feo, tonto, un mago terrible y un total aguafiestas?

Hermione rió. "No, él también es todas las cosas que dije antes. Sólo quiero decir que... se preocupa por los demás. No veo ese rasgo en James Potter. Él cuida de sí mismo y de su aspecto ante otros."

Severus consideró eso, y asintió con la cabeza.

"No lo sé, Severus. Es sólo que no puedo ver a Harry corriendo por ahí lanzando hechizos a la gente que no le gusta de la manera en que James lo hace. Sinceramente, no sería amiga de él, si lo hiciese." Hermione calló un momento. "Sin embargo, no estamos hablando de Harry, ¿cierto? Lily parece ser el tipo de personas que valora sus amistades, Severus. Seguro que algo de ella echa de menos la cercanía que los dos tenían."

Severus estuvo en silencio un largo rato. Echaba de menos su amistad con Lily, pero después de todo lo que había hecho, le resultaba difícil creer que Lily pudiese echarle de menos. Volvió la vista a Hermione y notó que le dirigía una de sus miradas de complicidad.

"¿Tienes que mirarme así?" dijo secamente.

Ella se sonrojó. "Sí, cuando te veo reprenderte a ti mismo mientras te sientas ahí."

"¿He de usar _Oclumancia _cuando esté en tu presencia de ahora en adelante?"

"Severus," Hermione rió, "Yo no sé _Legemerancia. _No es mi culpa que seas fácil de leer."

"¡Yo no soy fácil de leer!"

"¿Así que no estabas pensando que Lily nunca te echaría de menos por la forma en la que la trataste?"

"Yo… yo… no importa." Severus ahora estaba sonrojado también.

Hermione se levantó y le miró a la cara. "¿Estás sonrojado?" preguntó incrédulamente.

"¡No!" dijo Severus indignado.

"¡Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que te sonrojaras! ¡Creo que este es el día más grande de toda mi vida!" habló Hermione efusivamente, fastidiándole mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

"Hermione," gruñó él, mirándola malhumorado.

"¿Qué?"

"No te rías de mí."

"¡Oh, yo nunca me reiría de ti, Severus!" exclamó mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla. "Eres demasiado serio como para divertirse. Yo no querría estropear tus maneras hurañas, tu modo de ser de autoreprenderte."

"Yo no soy huraño ni me reprendo a mí mismo."

"Entonces no deberías estar regañándote a ti mismo por Lily."

Severus sabía que lo había pillado, pero no le parecía divertido. Bueno, no muy divertido.

"Muy inteligente, bruja," dijo finalmente.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer, si me disculpas," dijo Hermione mientras volvía a la silla y cogía las pruebas a graduar.

"¿Quieres decir que eso es todo? ¿No más palabras inteligentes o comentarios burlones?"

"No sé de que estás hablando, Severus."

"Jum," dijo mientras le asentía recelosamente.

Hermione trabajaba en las pruebas que tenía que corregir, sonriendo para sí. Los terminó rápidamente y le dijo a Severus que había acabado. Tenían planeado elaborar pociones esa noche.

"¿Segura de que eras capaz de preparar pociones seriamente?" le preguntó Severus.

"Siempre elaboro pociones seriamente," contestó con una sonrisa. "Tú me enseñaste."

"¿Te burlas de mis técnicas de aprendizaje futuras ahora?" preguntó Severus.

Hermione se puso seria. "Severus," le dijo, "Siempre he admirado tus habilidades de enseñanza y de preparación de pociones. Nunca me reiría de ellas. Honestamente."

Severus solo la miró fijamente. Una vez más había confesado su respeto hacia él. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió mientras se dirigían al caldero. Estaba situado en una amplia mesa en el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione puso una mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitarían para la poción. Severus había pedido el Filtro dela Paz. Ella había aceptado entusiasmada y consiguió todo lo que necesitarían. Sacó los ingredientes, junto a un pequeño cuchillo de plata, un agitador (N/T: aparato o mecanismo utilizado para mezclar o revolver líquidos), y mano y mortero.

Severus empezó aplastando la piedraluna mientras Hermione preparaba el caldero. Su voz la sobresaltó cuando hizo una pregunta.

"Me estaba preguntando si sería mejor moler la piedraluna en polvo en lugar de dejarla aplastada. Eso podría darle al filtro más potencia."

Ella le miró. Mantenía la mano sobre el mortero vacilante. Hermione sonrió.

"Adelante, inténtalo. No deberías dudar de tus ideas, Severus, siempre son correctas."

Había olvidado cuanto le gustaba fabricar pociones con él. Su 'yo mayor' siempre tenía un poco de información para compartir. Recientemente, había divulgado que el secreto del Filtro de Paz era machacar la piedraluna en polvo. Al parecer, era brillante en cualquier tiempo.

Puso el polvo de piedraluna junto al caldero y cogió la botella de jarabe de eléboro. Añadió quince gotas del líquido al caldero y comenzó a removerlo. Removió veinte veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj con dos vueltas en el sentido contrario. Estaba sobre el caldero en la misma postura que ella acostumbraba a ver en su 'yo mayor'. Se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el caldero con una mano guiando al agitador en un patrón circular, cuidadosamente, y su otro brazo elevado, colocado cautelosamente, sobre el caldero, como si estuviese listo para lanzar un hechizo hacia él en cualquier momento. Se concentró mientras removía y sus cejas se fruncieron mientras miraba fijamente dentro del caldero. Hermione se volvió a sentar y le vio trabajar. Era un artista incluso a su edad. Se estaba divirtiendo inmensamente.

Después de diez minutos removiendo añadió la piedraluna. El líquido se volvió azul y se espesó de manera considerable. Removió cinco veces más y dejó el agitador. Sólo entonces se percató de que Hermione le había estado mirando fijamente todo el tiempo.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Perdón, no te ayudo mirándote trabajar. Es totalmente fascinante."

Severus se puso rojo y apartó la mirada. Ella le sonrió, decidiendo ignorar su sonrojo esta vez, y le ayudó a embotellar la poción.

"Madam Pomfrey estará feliz de que decidiéramos preparar pociones esta noche. Creo que sus reservas de Filtro de Paz son escasas," comentó Hermione.

Él asintió y terminó de llenar la última botella. Las envasaron en una caja y Hermione la encogió para mayor comodidad.

"¿Así que te veré en el baile mañana entonces?" preguntó Severus.

"Si,"

"¿Cómo vas a ir?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "Ya lo verás" dijo sonriendo.

Él alzó una ceja mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: El Baile de Halloween._

_¡Gracias otra vez por leer y por los encantadores reviews! Estoy contenta de que disfrutéis tanto con esta historia. Los dos capítulos siguientes comprenden la noche del Baile. Todos sabéis que cualquier cosa puede pasar en un Baile. _

**xamo: **Gracias a todos por los reviews. Espero que os gustara a todos este capítulo. La noche del baile serán dos capítulos, y en esa noche pueden pasar muchas cosas.... Me alegro de que os guste esta historia. Bueno, ¡qué estéis pasando unas buenas fiestas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo, mirando su vestido. Había decidido vestirse de hada para el baile. Vestía un largo vestido ajustado, de color plateado, que caía hasta el suelo. Las mangas también eran ajustadas y le caían por encima de los codos. El vestido titilaba a la luz y parecía estar hecho de un millón de colores. Su pelo caía, fluyendo en rizos suaves.

Hermione paró para mirar el libro que estaba abierto por la página de su disfraz. Era el que se había comprado en Hogsmeade hace varias semanas: _Hechizos Perdidos y Olvidados. _El libro descansaba abierto por el hechizo del color del pelo. Se miró fijamente al espejo y se preguntó cuál sería el mejor color para ella. Se decidió por un rubio platino, que casi parecía blanco; era muy blanqueador. Pronunció el hechizo específico para el color, _Cambio huerita, _y agitó la varita sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente, sus rizos castaños claros se volvieron platinos.

Cogió una corona hecha de pequeñas rosas púrpuras y la colocó sobre su cabeza, coronando sus nuevos mechones dorados y le añadió color para que conjuntara. Su cara tenía algo de sombra de ojos de un morado brillante, así que literalmente, brillaban. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo conseguir estar perfecta, pero estaba feliz con el resultado. El conjunto finalizaba con un par de alas suaves de encaje. Cubrían su espalda, extendiéndose desde sus hombros. Las alas brillaban con la luz. El aspecto total era bastante espectacular, tenía que admitirlo. Se sentía realmente hermosa. Tocando el morado pintalabios una vez más, se volvió hacia la puerta.

Entró en el Gran Comedor y miró alrededor. Murciélagos de papel encantados volaban alto sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes. Había calabazas funcionando como faroles sobre una mesa en la esquina, cantando canciones escalofriantes. Hermione sonrió. Mesas alineadas al borde de la sala, cada una adornada con un negro mantel, y un pequeño candelabro de velas negras en el centro. La pista de baile había sido decorada con un gato negro como patrón. Los gatos negros estaban diseminados por todo el suelo. Todos tenían la espalda encorvada y bufaban cuando se les pisaban. Con cuidado, Hermione cruzó el suelo sin pisarlos. Tenía que admitirlo, el Comedor lucía genial.

Parecía que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella cuando entró. Sonrió para sí y anduvo hacia los otros profesores, quienes formaban una multitud alrededor de la mesa de bebidas. No se le echaría alcohol al ponche este año. (N/T: la expresión "spiking of the punch" Significa echar alcohol en una mezcla de jugos para tomar (punch), sin que los demás lo sepan, para que se emborrachen.)

Albus se volvió a ella y dijo, "¡Hermione, te ves completamente encantadora esta noche!"

Minerva McGonagall, que estaba de pie a su lado y vestida de gato negro, añadió sus halagos.

"Gracias, Minerva. Muy creativo el traje que lleva," dijo en broma, pensando en la forma animaga de Minerva. Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

"Albus, ¿qué se supone que eres?"

"Soy un caramelo de limón."

Hermione miró fijamente su traje una vez más. Por supuesto que el hombre se había vestido como un caramelo de limón. Vestía un traje color amarillo brillante hasta el suelo que se recogía al final. Zapatos de cuero de un amarillo charol con calcetines amarillos adornaban sus pies, y tenía una gorrita en la cabeza para acabar el 'disfraz'.

"Muy divertido, Albus," dijo Hermione entre risas. Poniéndose seria, bajó la voz de manera que solo él pudiese oírla.

"Quería disculparme por mi arrebato en su oficina hará un par de semanas. Tenía todo el derecho de despedirme en el acto. Gracias por no hacerlo. Fui irrespetuosa, y realmente no quería hacerlo."

Albus colocó la mano en su hombro. "Está bien, Hermione; entendí que estabas enfadada y no me tomé nada a pecho, especialmente la parte sobre que me perseguirías y me matarías."

Hermione sintió sus mejillas volverse rojas.

"Probablemente estaré muerto por entonces, de todos modos," bromeó mirando sobre sus gafas.

Hermione rió mientras él e ofrecía un vaso de ponche. Lentamente, dio unos sorbos y miró por la sala. Sus ojos se posaron en un joven que entraba en el Comedor, y casi deja caer su bebida. Severus estaba entrando por la puerta, y simplemente estaba guapísimo. Su pelo era una marea negra atado a la altura del cuello. Vestía una camisa blanca con una faja de frac roja y una pajarita. Los pantalones adecuados de un color negro finalizaban el conjunto. Llevaba una gran capa negra sobre el conjunto y –no podía creerlo – se hinchaba tras él mientras andaba. Él la vio y sus ojos se iluminaron. Cambió de dirección para poder encontrarse con ella.

Llegó hacia ella y sonrió, mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos. Hermione se rió en el vaso, haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño.

"¿No te gusta mi disfraz?"

Hermione soltó una risita y lo apartó de todos para así poder decirle que era tan divertido. Se volvió y comenzó a reír otra vez.

"Umm," dijo elocuentemente. "Te ves... umm"

"¡Escúpelo, mujer!"

"No, no lo debería decir. En realidad, no es nada. Te ves bien."

"¡Hermione!"

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez. Empezó a reírse otra vez, incapaz de controlarse. Severus comenzó a gruñirle. Finalmente, consiguió reunir el coraje para decírselo.

"Tus futuros estudiantes piensan que eres un vampiro y te llaman el murciélago de las mazmorras," dijo bastante rápido.

Severus la miró horrorizado. Luego, mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes otra vez. "Puedo verlo como una ventaja."

Hermione solo sacudió la cabeza. "Severus, te ves increíble, de verdad. No ayudo, pero me recuerdas al murciélago de las mazmorras. Juro que nunca te he visto vestido como vampiro antes, pero estoy segura de que esa es la razón de que lo haya recordado."

"¿Cómo voy normalmente cuando vengo a estas cosas?"

"No sueles asistir, y cuando lo haces, vienes como tú mismo. Escalofriante, ¿eh?" bajó la voz y arqueó una ceja.

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Voy a ser el blanco de tus bromas esta noche?" se quejó.

Hermione se puso muy sería. "No, Severus, sólo me burlaré de ti una vez por hora."

"Ya te has burlado dos veces, así que mejor que no escuche nada durante dos horas." Entrecerró los ojos amenazante.

Ella rió.

"¿Quieres decir que no te intimido para nada con este traje?"

Lo miró arriba abajo reconociéndolo, admirando secretamente cada pulgada. "No puedo decir que eres," dijo suavemente.

"Van tres. Estás cerca del límite, mujer." Le señaló con su dedo a la cara. "Habrá graves repercusiones si tus bromas sobrepasan las tres veces esta noche."

Ella le saludó militarmente. "Sí, señor."

La banda empezó a tocar, y la pista de baile pronto se pobló con giros de adolescentes. Severus le extendió la mano.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó.

"Me encantaría," habló a borbotones. Dejó su vaso y siguió a Severus a la pista de baile. Giraron con todos los demás al animado ritmo. Hermione miró a su alrededor y notó que unos cuantos profesores aparte de ella bailaban al rápido ritmo. Mallory estaba bailando cerca. Iba vestida de princesa. Su traje rosa, fluía girando a su alrededor mientras bailaba con un Hufflepuff de séptimo. Una tiara de plata coronaba su cabeza de rizos negros. Miró fijamente a Hermione y Severus y mostró una gran sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y dirigió su atención de vuelta al estudiante con el que bailaba. Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió la vista a Severus. Notó que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Le sonrió y continuó con el baile.

Vio a James Potter y a Lily Evans en un estrecho abrazo. Estaban vestidos como Sanador y Medimaga. Incluso en las partes rápidas del baile, estaban pegados el uno al otro. Parecía que el enojo que había sentido Lily hacia James había desaparecido. En realidad, Hermione no podía entender a Lily. Rompió su amistad con Severus por una simple palabra, y aún seguía saliendo con James, incluso cuando éste le había mentido claramente. Oh bueno, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, después de todo, no era su relación.

Hermione desvió su atención a otros en la pista de baile. Notó a dos estudiantes de séptimo año bailando con Merodeadores. Remus Lupin, vestido como el Rey Arturo, estaba bailando con una Ravenclaw gitana, Debra Garron. Su vestido le recordaba a Hermione el personaje Disney _Esmeralda. _Por supuesto, esa película no había sido creada aún, y aunque lo fuera, pocos en esa sala la conocerían.

Sirius Black, que estaba disfrazado como un hippie, su traje salpicado con estampados púrpuras y un collar con un gran símbolo del paz colgando alrededor del cuello, estaba bailando con Nat Kensington. Ella había alargado su pelo rubio oscuro considerablemente, y le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Cada vez que se movía, el pelo oscilaba a su alrededor. Tenía una cinta del pelo color verde lima alrededor de la cabeza que hacía juego con las espirales del estampado de su vestido. Hermione rió. Nat estaba totalmente metida en el papel formando una "V" con los dedos y pasándolos por los ojos mientras bailaba.

Sirius sonreía perversamente a la joven. Hermione lo había visto seguir a la Srita. Kensington últimamente. Debía haber perdido la cabeza por ella. Esperaba que fuese un caballero esa noche mientras lo veía acercarse más y más a Nat, con los brazos colocados en su cintura mientras bailaban al compás. Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante el intento de hombre galante. Devolvió su atención a Severus. No se había dado cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijamente todo este tiempo que ella observaba a los otros bailarines.

La canción terminó después de un minuto y dos, y una canción lenta empezó a sonar. Se volvió para dejar la pista de baile pero se sorprendió al sentir a Severus agarrarla y atraerla hacia sí. Pronto estaban juntos, balaceándose con la música. Hermione aguantó el aliento al sentirlo tan cerca. Su corazón comenzó a latir. Alzó la vista hacia Severus. La estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y él no apartó la mirada. Miró en esos profundos pozos negros mientras la miraban a ella y a través de ella. Se sentía totalmente expuesta. Hermione notaba descargas eléctricas entre los dos.

Se percató de que la cabeza de Severus se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la suya. Iba a besarla, lo sabía y lo deseaba. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto en llegar a sus labios? Pensó que quizás podría ayudarle tirando de su cabeza abajo, pero eso no sería propio de una dama. _¿A quién le importaba si no era propio de una dama? _Colocó la mano tras su cuello, lista para acercarlo hacia ella.

De repente, el ambiente fue completamente destrozado por un golpe en sus hombros. Ambas cabezas se movieron bruscamente y miraron fijamente a Lucius Malofy, quien vestía de Robin Hood y estaba sonriéndoles como el gato de Chesire.

"Creo que me prometiste un baile. ¿Puedo interrumpir?" preguntó seductoramente.

Ambos le miraron enfadados, pero Hermione tomó su mano y comenzó a bailar con él. Severus los miró irse y se dirigió hacia el lateral. Los miró durante unos minutos. Finalmente, frunció el ceño. Volviéndose rápidamente, dejó el baile.

Hermione giró con Lucius y alcanzó a ver a un murciélago mirándola fijamente. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que era Narcisa.

"Lucius, ¿Por qué Narcisa me está mirado como si me fuese a hechizar contra la pared?"

Él rió inocentemente y luego dijo, "Puede que sea porque no he bailado con ella aún."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. "¡Lucius, vas a ir a bailar con tu novia en este instante!"

"Lo haré, cuando acabe nuestro baile. Quería bailar con la mujer más hermosa antes de volver mi atención a Narcisa."

Hermione parecía sorprendida. "Gracias, supongo," dijo vacilante. "Aún debería prestarle más atención a tu cita, Sr. Malfoy."

"Ella tendrá mi atención por el resto de la noche," informó sosamente.

Hermione miró enfadada a Lucius.

"Por favor, tranquilícese Profesora Granger, después de todo, me prometiste un baile."

Hermione alzó las cejas. "No lo prometí, Sr. Malfoy, a costa de su relación con la Srita. Black."

"Narcisa puede ser una vaca celosa. Se repondrá tan pronto como vuelva a su lado. Además, yo quería bailar con usted antes que todos los demás caballeros pululen a tu alrededor. Realmente estás impresionante."

Hermione se sonrojó y le sonrió. "Gracias, Sr. Malfoy. Sé que le estoy haciendo pasar por un momento difícil, pero aprecio sus cumplidos."

"Entonces, ¿quizás deba darle más?"

"No tiente su suerte, Sr. Malfoy."

Él le sonrió. "No sabe lo increíblemente divertido que es burlarse de usted."

"Me hago una idea, ya que parece uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos."

"Sólo quiero hacerle perder los estribos, Profesora. ¿Puedes culpar a un chico por eso?"

Ella inclinó su cabeza y lo miró curiosa. "Si te hubiese ignorado, habrías parado hace unas semanas. Debería haberlo hecho."

"Pero no puedes ignorarme, Profesora Granger. Mi impresionante aspecto es imposible de resistir."

Hermione irrumpió en risas, y Lucius trató de parecer herido. "¡Eres demasiado presumido para tu propio bien, Sr. Malfoy!"

"No soy presumido, es la verdad," remarcó.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Verdad o no, quizás debas dejar que otros hagan esos comentarios sobre ti en vez de proclamarlos tú mismo."

"Quizás, ¿pero dónde estaría la diversión en eso?"

Hermione solo pudo sonreír. Sinceramente, ese joven era exasperante a veces.

Finalmente el baile acabó, pero antes de que Hermione tuviese la oportunidad de volverse y alejarse, encontró los labios de Lucius sobre los suyos en un beso apasionado. Lo empujó y le miró incrédula.

"Sr. Malfoy, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" exigió.

"Sólo me estoy divirtiendo un poco, Profesora," dijo astutamente.

Hermione miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Lucius. "Eso será detención mañana por la noche Sr. Malfoy, por... por... ¡besar a un profesor!"

Con eso, se fue airada. Lucius se encogió de hombros y sonrió, saliendo para encontrar su verdadera cita.

Hermione volvió a su lugar en el lateral, echando humo. Buscó a Severus, pero no estaba ahí. Bueno, no habían acordado en ir juntos, así que tenía que estar por ahí. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Mallory se dirigió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Parece que tienes a todos los chicos tras de ti esta noche!" bromeó.

"No sé como Malfoy se pudo atrever," bufó Hermione.

"¡Oh! ¡A mí no me importaría si decidiese besarme!"

"¡Mallory! Tiene novia."

"Sólo estaba bromeando, Hermione. Guapo o no, es demasiado joven para mi."

"No puedes ser mucho más mayor que yo, Mallory," indicó Hermione. Nunca habían hablado de sus edades.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Hermione?"

"Tengo veintidós," le dijo Hermione.

"Yo cuarenta," confesó Mallory.

Hermione la miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos. Se fijó en su piel suave y su espléndida figura. No parecía mayor de veintiocho.

"¡Wow! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!"

"Evidente," rió Mallory.

Hermione le sonrió.

"Te vi a ti y Severus acaramelados durante el último baile," remarcó.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Por favor, Mallory, ¡solo era un baile!" rió de lo absurdo de la afirmación, pero no se convencía a sí misma.

"Seguro, Hermione, y estoy bien versada en literatura Muggle. ¡Casi te besa!"

Hermione la miró pensativamente. "Sí, hasta que fuimos groseramente interrumpidos," dijo con pesar. "Seguramente lo mejor es que no lo hubiese hecho."

Mallory la miró exasperada. "¿Por qué insistes en alejarlo, Hermione? Se ve que está loco por ti."

"Ya te he dicho el porqué, Mallory."

"Creo que te mientes a ti misma, Hermione. Quieres que te bese tanto como él quiere, puedo verlo. Deja de provocarlo, y háblale de tus sentimientos o déjalo en paz."

Hermione miró a Mallory shockeada. Sus palabras la habían golpeado como una tonelada de ladrillos. Por primera vez, Hermione se percató de lo cruel que estaba siendo. ¡Había sido tan egoísta! Le había estado dando falsas esperanzas. _Pero lo amaba. __¿Cómo podría separarse de él? _Necesitaba decidirse sobre lo que quería. _¿Pero no lo había hecho ya? Ella no quiso una relación con él. _Por supuesto, ese era el caso. Mallory estaba en lo cierto; se estaba aprovechando de él. Hermione miró a Mallory con una mueca.

"Oh, he sido horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer?" le preguntó a Mallory.

"Vas a ir a decirle lo que sientes, por supuesto. La otra opción es ridícula y solo os hará sentir desdichados."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura de si puedo hacerlo, Mallory. Soy demasiado cobarde."

Mallory rió. "¿Puedes resistir ante cuatro Mortífagos que tratan de matarte, pero no puedes confesarle un pequeño enamoramiento a un joven?"

"No es tan fácil." Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada. "Y no es sólo un enamoramiento."

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó Mallory, mientras señala con el dedo a la joven bruja. "¡Tienes que decírselo Hermione! Serás una tonta si no lo haces."

Hermione vaciló otra vez. "Lo pensaré."

Mallory fue agarrada por Sirius Black. Se volvió a Hermione mientras era jalada a la pista de baile.

"¡Sólo díselo!" le gritó a Hermione.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: ¿Le contará Hermione a Severus acerca de sus sentimientos? ¿Y por qué se fue él?_

_Gracias por leer y dejar review. Me encantan vuestros comentarios. No os enfadéis conmigo por dejaros con un casi beso. Tenéis un beso de Malfoy al menos. ¡Ow! ¡No me tiréis cosas! ¡eso duele!_

**xamo: **¿Qué irá a hacer Hermione?... Siento mucho el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí con energías renovadas. Desgraciadamente he estado enferma y algunos problemas familiares, pero ya está todo solucionado. Pronto estará el siguiente capítulo listo. Espero que disfrutéis con éste último!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Severus miraba los terrenos desde la Torre de Astronomía. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, pero no vio nada. Su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos de Hermione Granger. El corazón estuvo cerca de parársele cuando la alcanzó a ver en el Gran Comedor esa noche. Parecía un ángel. Su pelo había sido transformado para tener apariencia de seda, y su vestido acentuaba su forma perfectamente. Brillaba y titilaba en diferentes colores cuando le daba la luz. Estaba increíblemente preciosa.

Se había reído cuando le vio, lo que hizo que su corazón saltara cuando la oyó, y se avergonzó al pensar que no lo encontraba atractivo. Su explicación alivió su mente un tanto, pero luego continuó burlándose. En realidad, le encantaba cuando hacia eso. Sus bromas, viniendo de cualquier otra persona, le enviarían a la diatriba, pero él sabía que no había malicia en sus palabras. Disfrutaba el sparring (N/T: palabra perteneciente al mundo de boxeo, que hace referencia a un combate amistoso) que tenían, inmensamente.

Severus no podía entenderla. A veces sentía como si le importara tanto como ella le importaba a él; pero una y otra vez había probado que estaba equivocado. Supo su respuesta cuando se habían besado antes, ya que al final ella lo lanzaba lejos. No le quería de esa forma y nunca lo haría.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría? Mira en lo que se había convertido. Se había unido por si mismo al Señor Oscuro, convirtiéndose en un símbolo del mal. Nadie podía mirar el pasado y ver quien era realmente. Lily no podía. Había estado en contra de la elección de sus amigos desde el principio. Eso había sido lo que hizo que se distanciara de él, eso y su despectivo comentario hacia ella.

No, no le importaría a nadie ahora que se había convertido en algo tan maligno. Nunca le importaría a Hermione Granger por eso. Ella significaba todo lo bueno y correcto en el mundo. Nunca podría implicarse románticamente con él. Probablemente, se sentía asqueada de solo pensarlo.

También conocía a su 'yo futuro', y había sido terrible con ella. Probablemente, cuando la besó, todo en lo que pensaría sería sobre el horrible profesor que la reprendía a cada momento, el murciélago que nadie quería. Estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiese alejado gritando de él.

No, no había posibilidad de que ella viniese para quererle de esa forma. La joven ya había decidido que él no era para ella. Era increíblemente cabezota. Nunca cambiaría su decisión. Normalmente encontraba su tenacidad admirable, pero estaban las veces como estas, cuando la cegaba de la verdad, frustrándolo a no parar.

¿Por qué estaba torturándose tanto? Se aferraba a ella, incluso sabiendo que no había nada más que amistad entre ellos. Eso lo estaba destruyendo. Atesoraba cada momento con ella, pero le causaba dolor. Era un idiota. Necesitaba parar esta indulgencia antes de salir herido de forma irreparable.

La única cosa que podía hacer era romper su amistad. Quizás con la distancia pudiese olvidarla de alguna forma. De alguna manera seguiría adelante. Ella seguiría adelante. Volvería a su tiempo y viviría su vida como antes. Él necesitaba salir adelante también. Sentía congelarse su corazón mientras decidía terminar su amistad con Hermione Granger. Era lo mejor a la larga. Su corazón se curaría con el tiempo. No había otra opción.

oooOOOooo

Mallory estaba en lo cierto, pensó Hermione. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Necesitaba ser sincera con Severus. Antes de tener oportunidad de buscarle, Horace Slughorn le pidió bailar. Tras él, dos estudiantes de sexto año, consecutivos, -un cowboy americano y una uva gigante- la alcanzaron y bailaron con ella. Luego, James Potter le pidió un baile antes de que tuviese oportunidad de retirarse a los laterales. Hermione intentó ser amable con James, pero su trato con Severus había estropeado la imagen que tenía del joven. Se alegró cuando acabó el baile. Finalmente, se tambaleó hacia Dumbledore.

"Ufff, ¡estoy agotada!" gritó.

Albus sonrió.

"¿Vio por donde se fue Severus?" le preguntó mientras escaneaba la sala en busca del joven.

"Se fue durante la segunda canción," le dijo Albus.

Hermione lució preocupada un instante. Algo estaba mal. Él no se iría sin decir nada a nadie.

"¿Le importa si voy a buscarlo, Director?"

Albus miró alrededor. "Creo que tenemos un montón de vigilantes aquí, Hermione. Tómese su tiempo."

Se encaminó a la salida y salió fuera. No estaba ahí. Volvió al castillo y entró por las puertas. Bajó a las mazmorras y a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Le preguntó al cuadro si Severus estaba dentro, pero le dijo que no. Subió todas las escaleras hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Estaba de pie ante la puerta y reflexionando hacia donde ir cuando tuvo una idea.

_Necesito encontrar a Severus Snape, necesito encontrar a Severus Snape, necesito encontrar a Severus Snape, _repitió mientras pasaba ante la puerta tres veces.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la terraza de la Torre de Astronomía.

"Gracias," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la torre.

Subió corriendo las escaleras tan rápido, que tuvo que parar arriba para coger aire. Tomó unas pocas bocanadas de aire y normalizó su respiración. Luego abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, y ella fue capaz de distinguir la pared de piedra que servía como borde de la terraza.

Ahí estaba, apoyado en el borde, mirando por la borda. Podía verle de perfil mientras miraba hacia abajo. Merlín, era muy apuesto. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Anduvo en silencio hacia él y se paró atrás suya durante unos segundos. Él no la notó. Se acercó y colocó la mano en su hombro. Él la miró, con el ceño fruncido, y apartó la mirada.

Hermione no supo el porqué de su reacción.

"¿Estás bien, Severus? Te fuiste sin decir palabra."

"Estoy bien," dijo insípidamente.

Se colocó junto a él y miró hacia abajo. Podía ver cada detalle de los terrenos desde ahí. La hierba era gris bajo la luz de la luna, y lejos en la distancia, el lago brillaba. La vista era tan impresionante como siempre.

"¿Vienes mucho por aquí?"

"Sólo cuando quiero pensar," dijo con brusquedad.

Ella suspiró. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"En nada," indicó.

"Suena productivo," bromeó, intentando levantar su humor.

Silencio.

"Esa era la cuarta," dijo ella, refiriéndose al número de veces que se había burlado de él. Se inclinó hacia él con aire conspirador. "¿Qué has venido a hacer?"

Él la miró solemnemente. Había una gran tristeza en sus ojos. El corazón de Hermione se encogió.

"No puedo hacer esto más, Hermione."

"¿No puedes hacer qué?" preguntó mientras buscaba en su cara una pista de lo que él estaba hablando.

Volvió a apartar la vista. "No puedo seguir pretendiendo que sólo somos amigos. No puedo seguir pasando tiempo contigo. Nunca estaré realmente contigo. Sé que no me quieres de esa forma, pero te quiero, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Necesito dejar de verte por las noches. Es bastante duro con verte en clases."

Hermione lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato. Había echo exactamente lo que temía hacer. Lo había herido. Pero su miedo era para el futuro. Sin embargo, ella lo había herido ahí y ahora. No importaba que ella se fuese en ese momento y volviese a su tiempo, al final lo dejaba sólo, en agonía. ¿Por qué lo había alejado durante tanto tiempo? Los había privado a ambos ser felices. Qué idiota había sido.

Hermione alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Severus. Éste cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

"No", dijo rotundamente, colocando la mano en su hombro.

Él se volvió a mirarla. "¿Quieres torturarme aún más? Lo siento, Hermione, no puedo con esto más. No puedo jugar a ser solo tu amigo más tiempo."

Con eso se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione corrió tras él y tiró de su brazo.

"¡Espera, Severus! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! He sido una estúpida. Estás equivocado. Te quiero de la misma forma." Dudó durante unos segundos, mirando su espalda rígida. "Severus, te amo," confesó con un susurro.

Él giró rápidamente la cabeza y la miró asombrado.

"Estaba asustada de lo que el futuro traería," le confesó Hermione mientras se retorcía las manos, "Pensé que terminaríamos hiriéndonos. Sabía que tendría que volver a mi tiempo. No podía ver nada bueno en que estuviésemos separados tanto tiempo." Lo miró preocupada. "No quería herirte en el futuro, pero no me percaté de que ya te había herido. ¡Perdóname, por favor! No importa el futuro; que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir sin importar lo que hagamos. No puedo más. Te necesito. No quiero estar sin ti ni un minuto más."

Severus se encontraba en silencio, shockeado por un momento. "¿Quieres decir que no me encuentras repulsivo?" preguntó con indecisión.

Ella lo estudió atentamente. "¿Por qué debería pensar eso?"

"Por lo horroroso que fui en tu pasado; porque soy un Mortífago."

"Severus," susurró poniendo la mano en su brazo. "Sé quien eres ahora, y amo a esa persona. Debes parar de reprenderte por elegir espiar para la Orden. No eres un mal hombre, eres un hombre increíblemente valiente. Eres cariñoso y maravilloso, y te encuentro increíblemente atractivo. Nunca podría pensar que eres repulsivo. Te amo."

Severus examinó su cara, buscando decepción. No encontró nada más que un inmenso amor en sus ojos. La rodeo con sus brazos, y la acercó hacia él. Sus labios descendieron a los suyos, y ella se sintió plena con la dulzura de ese tierno beso. Entrelazó los brazos tras su cuello y lo acercó aún más, besándolo una y otra vez. No tenía bastante ahora que le había confesado su amor. Él era su todo.

Severus, a su vez, no podía creer su suerte. Se encontraba desconsolado ante el pensamiento de no poder verla más. Había pensado que sería el fin de su amistad, pero su relación sólo acababa de empezar. Se sumió en los besos y se perdió completamente. Ella era su todo.

"No pares." suspiró Hermione entre besos. "Nunca pares."

Él sonrió y la acercó incluso aún más. "No lo haré, porque también te amo," susurró, mientras sus labios volvían a descender sobre los de ella.

Su corazón saltó ante esas palabras. Sabía que él la quería, pero nunca se atrevió a pensar que posiblemente ya la amara. Pero sí lo hacia. El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras la besaba pasionalmente. Nunca tendría suficiente de él y de sus besos consumidores-de-todo-el-tiempo-disponible que le enviaban escalofríos por la columna, llenándola de un amor que no puede ser expresado con palabras. Sus labios sobre los de ella y ese dulce abrazo la hacían sentirse completa.

Finalmente se apartaron, y la mantuvo cerca mientras recuperaban el aliento.

"He sido tan estúpida," confesó Hermione, "manteniéndome lejos de ti. Pensé que sería lo mejor, pero sólo nos ha traído tormento."

"Tonta, ¿no sabes que tú eres lo mejor para mí?"

"Ahora sí," murmuró.

Hermione apretó el abrazo, tratando de atraerlo aún más cerca de lo que ya estaba. Severus la miró, sonriendo ante su deseo de estar tan cerca.

"¿Te dije que luces magnífica esta noche?" le preguntó.

"Creo que estaba demasiado ocupada burlándome de tu traje que no pudiste decir ni pío," murmuró.

Le levantó el mentón para así poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Eres la mujer más maravillosa que jamás haya visto."

Ella le sonrió. "Debo admitir," dijo, "que me dejaste sin respiración cuando entraste en el Comedor esta noche, lucías muy apuesto."

Sonrió antes de besarla otra vez. ¿Cómo podría ser tan afortunado como para que ella lo amase? Ere maravillosa, inteligente, ingeniosa, y su igual en todos los sentidos. Sabía que podía buscar por todo el mundo y nunca encontrar a alguien tan increíble como ella. Su corazón estaba hinchado de amor por Hermione mientras sus labios encontraban los de ella, y la besaba fervorosamente. Se volvió a perder en sus apasionados besos.

oooOOOooo

Después de un momento volvieron al baile de la mano. Albus los miró y les dedicó una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillando furiosamente. Mallory los miró fijamente junto a su pareja de baile y le dedicó un pulgar alzado. Hermione sólo le sonrió. Severus bajó la vista hacia ella con curiosidad.

"Te contaré después," explicó.

Sonaba un baile lento otra vez, y ellos retomaron el baile que Lucius había interrumpido tan groseramente. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus mientras se balanceaban. No podía imaginar un mejor lugar que estar justo entre sus brazos.

Los estudiantes habían murmurado antes, cuando la Profesora Granger había sido vista bailando con Snape, pero ahora el parloteo era constante.

_La Profesora Granger tiene la cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape. ¿Crees que esté bajo la maldición Imperius? ¿Qué es lo que está mal con ella? __¿Está ciega? ¿Realmente le gusta esa bola de grasa? __¿Cómo pudo acercársele?_

"Parece que Snivellus ha encontrado a una chica," le remarcó Sirius a James, que se encontraban en los laterales. "No es de extrañar que siempre se enfureciese tanto cuando nos descubría divirtiéndonos con él."

James frunció el ceño mientras veía bailar a la Profesora Granger y a Snape. "¡Es totalmente repugnante que alguien pueda estar cerca de él! ¡Debe de estar loca!" dijo disgustado.

Severus y Hermione deambulaban demasiado cerca de los cotillas Merodeadores, y Severus captó de lo que estaban hablando. Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Hermione alzó la cabeza y le miró.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó con preocupación.

"Potter y Black están hablando de nosotros. Piensan que has perdido la cabeza," escupió Severus.

"Oh, tienen razón," dijo Hermione mientras reposaba la cabeza otra vez. "He perdido la cabeza y el corazón por ti."

Él se relajó un poco. "¿No te importa que quizás todos estén hablando mal de ti?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No podría importarme menos. Son sólo un puñado de adolescentes celosos."

La acercó hacia sí. "¿No te preocupa lo que dirán los profesores?"

Volvió a alzar la vista. "¿Eres mayor de edad, verdad?" preguntó astutamente.

Asintió con la cabeza, "Sabes que sí."

"Entonces, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse." Volvió a poner la cabeza en su pecho.

"Le daré a esos estudiantes un mes de detención si los escucho hablar mal de ti otra vez," dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los cotillas más cercanos la oyeran.

Nat Kensington y Debra Garron habían estado frente a frente, exclamando lo horroroso que era que la Profesora Granger estuviese bailando con alguien tan desagradable. Por supuesto, estaban celosas de ella. En ese momento, querían bailar con él, pero nunca lo admitirían a nadie porque él era un paria. Abrieron los ojos cuando oyeron la amenaza de Hermione, y salieron disparadas.

"Hermione, eres increíble," dijo Severus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione lo miró tiernamente mientras él miraba a las chismosas contarle al resto de la sala de la amenaza de detención de Hermione. A Severus no le importó quién los miraba o qué estaban diciendo más. Se inclinó despacio y la besó tiernamente mientras una audible exclamación provino de la multitud a su alrededor.

Lucius Malfoy miraba con interés, preguntándose por qué Severus no se ganaba una detención con ese beso de la misma manera que él había hecho.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Lucius tiene otro problema._

_Bueno, Hernione casi la fastidia, pero entró en razón al final. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Eso compensa haberos dejado por la mitad en el último capítulo? Espero que sí, sois geniales y odio que estéis frustrados. :) Gracias por leer y mandar reviews. Los reviews son siempre apreciados y contestados rápidamente_

_**xamo: **__Siento mucho la tardanza, pero los asuntos familiares es lo que tiene. En estas tres semanas he podido traducir muy poco, pero me enorgullezco de poder traeros la última parte del baile. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **__¡Aclamemos todos a J.K. Rowling! No me pertenece nada. Sólo juego con ello y lo manipulo a mi gusto._

**Capítulo 15**

Hermione estaba sentada graduando papeles mientras Severus leía. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían confesado su amor, el uno por el otro, al fin. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan feliz. _Demasiado feliz, _pensó. A ella no le solían salir las cosas bien. Estaba asombrada de lo fácil que se las arreglaron Severus y ella. Este joven Severus era mucho más dispuesto a mostrar sus sentimientos que su homólogo. Siempre le decía que la amaba, lo que la hacía sentir lo suficientemente libre como para decirle lo mismo, la mayoría de las veces posibles. Disfrutaba cada minuto de su relación, pero sabía que tenía fin. Después de todo, tendría que volver a su tiempo, y temía que, finalmente, Severus le llegara a guardar rencor por dejarlo.

Sintió sus brazos rodearla y le miró para verle sentado tras ella, en el suelo, abrazándola. Se echó hacia atrás soltando la pluma.

"¿No piensas que ya es suficiente para una noche?" le preguntó.

"No habré terminado hasta que la montaña desaparezca," dijo con pesar. "Pero estoy más que lista para un descanso."

Se volvió de lado y lo abrazó, colocando la cabeza en su pecho. Él acarició su espalda mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía.

"Hermione, ¿sabes cuando volverás a tu tiempo?" preguntó con indecisión.

Hermione se tensó un poco. Obviamente, él había estado preocupándose por lo mismo. Se apartó y le miró.

"No estoy segura. Cuando sienta que he hecho todo lo que pueda con Malfoy, supongo."

"¿Estás segura de que no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo?"

"Quiero, pero no puedo. Al final, habría dos 'yo" durante mucho tiempo. No quiero pensar que podría pasar. Necesitaría ocultarme o dejar el país. Es imposible. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas últimamente."

"No dudo que lo hayas hecho," murmuró. "¿Has hablado con Dumbledore de ello?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto. Cree que sería encantador –su palabra, no la mía– que me quedara, pero me dijo que es completamente imposible. En primer lugar, si alguien me viera a mí y mi 'yo' futura juntas, Dumbledore cree que podría afectar seriamente al futuro. Segundo, si paso demasiado tiempo aquí, cuando regrese, apareceré mucho más mayor que cuando me fui, abriendo una puerta a nuevas preguntas que no sería capaz de responder."

"¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo?"

"Personalmente, no me importan esas preguntas que no soy capaz de responder, pero creo he desordenado el futuro suficiente. No estoy segura de si quiero arriesgarme haciéndolo implosionar en mi cara si nunca regresara a mi presente.

Severus acarició su mejilla y la acercó a sí, besándola dulcemente.

"Deseo que no tuvieras que irte," susurró cuando se apartaron finalmente.

"¿Severus?"

"Sí," respondió.

"Cuando me vaya, no quiero que me esperes."

La miró serio. "¿Y qué si quiero esperarte?"

Ella sonrió ligeramente. "No es justo que esperes tanto. Te mereces ser feliz, no estar languideciendo de añoranza por una mujer que no puedes tener. Sería como lo de Lily otra vez."

Severus tomó su mano entre las suyas. "No, no lo haré. Sé que volverás."

"Es demasiado tiempo, Severus," lo amonestó. "Veinticinco años es demasiado tiempo."

Severus llevó la mano a su boca y la besó. "Esperaría una eternidad si supiese al final estarías tú."

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Hermione mientras lo acercaba a ella.

"No sabes lo que significa para mí," confesó en voz baja. "Pero no quiero que esperes. Quiero que seas feliz."

"Hermione, tú me haces feliz. Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida."

Hermione se apartó para así poder mirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza mientras hablaba. "Pero no estaré ahí. Crecerás guardándole rencor a mi ausencia. Deberías seguir adelante. Encontrar a otra mujer que te haga feliz. Casarte y tener una familia."

Severus la miró a los ojos y colocó una mano tras su cuello. "Yo quiero hacer todas esas cosas contigo."

Una descarga atravesó su cuerpo. Él quería casarse con ella y tener una familia. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería hacer con él. Lo acercó y le besó.

"Yo también lo quiero," murmuró. "Pero no es justo para ti, Severus. No deberías esperar tanto tiempo para ser feliz."

"¿Y qué de ti, Hermione? ¿Cómo te sentirías al volver a tu tiempo y encontrarme en brazos de otra mujer? ¿Cómo te heriría eso si pasara? No quiero herirte de ninguna manera. Esperaría una eternidad por ti si fuese necesario."

La abrazó. "Nunca te heriría de esa forma."

"Podría tratar con ello," dijo en su pecho. "Lo entendería."

"Quizás, pero te heriría inmensamente. No lo haré. Sólo tienes que aceptar que esperaré por ti."

Ella apretó el abrazo. "Sé que no puedo hacer que hagas nada, amor. Sólo quiero que seas feliz."

"Soy feliz."

"Me sentiría mejor si supiera que no serás un solitario," dijo después de un momento.

"Si te prometo que no seré un solitario, ¿olvidarás el problema?" preguntó.

Hermione lo miró interrogante. "¿Cómo podrías prometerme eso?"

"Prometo no vivir como el ermitaño que me describiste antes," dijo con determinación.

Ella miró en sus ojos. "Tendré en cuenta eso, Severus Snape," dijo emocionada.

"No tengo duda de que lo harás," respondió antes de cubrirla de besos.

oooOOOooo

Lucius andaba de un lado para otro una y otra vez ante la clase de Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con ella pero no estaba allí. Sabía que iría tarde o temprano ya que sus habitaciones estaban justo al lado del aula. No necesitó esperar demasiado. Severus y Hermione llegaron tras una media hora. Hermione le sonrió a Lucius.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy," le dijo.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado, Profesora Granger?" Sus ojos vagaron hacia Severus.

Hermione parecía preocupada. "Por supuesto, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Por qué no entramos en mi oficina?"

Se volvió y le dio a Severus un beso de buenas noches y procedió a entrar en el aula. Lucius la siguió. Ella se dirigió al final, donde estaba la oficina, y abrió la puerta. Con un movimiento de varita, las velas iluminaron la habitación. Frunció el ceño ante los papeles que cubrían su escritorio. Mallory había dejado un desorden tras ella en sus prisas por acabar el día. Hermione se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó, dejando los papeles desparramados. Lucius la siguió de cerca y se sentó en una silla situada estratégicamente frente el escritorio.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

"Es mi padre."

"¿Qué ha hecho?" preguntó.

"Estaba equivocado en mi hipótesis," explicó Lucius. "Hemos discutido por lechuza sobre sus clases constantemente. Ahora está amenazándome con repudiarme si no la dejo."

Hermione apretó los labios mientras pensaba en la declaración de Lucius. Finalmente volvió la vista hacia él.  
"Creo que el tiempo para oponer resistencia ha acabado. No vale la pena que continúe en mi clase y pierda a su familia."

"¡Pero su petición es absurda!" dijo Lucius acaloradamente

"Puede que así sea, Sr. Malfoy," dijo Hermione con calma. "Sin embargo, es su padre. No quiera separarse de su familia solo para probar un argumento."

Lucius cerró los puños. "¿Por qué no acepta simplemente que eres una profesora aquí? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Sr. Malfoy, sospecho que siempre tendré este problema como profesora, simplemente a causa de las circunstancias de mi nacimiento."

"Pero eso no es justo. Es una buena profesora. ¿No es lo que debería contar?"

"En un mundo perfecto, es todo lo que contaría," dijo Hermione con pesar. "Pero nuestro mundo está lleno de prejuicios. Tratarás con ells todo el tiempo, Sr. Malfoy. ¿No es Mortífago?

Lucius parecía sorprendido de que ella hubiese sacado eso. Asintió bruscamente.

"¿No es el mantra de Voldemort deshacerse de toda la sangre sucia de nuestra raza? ¿Cómo esperas hacer eso sin matar a hijos de Muggles o incluso a mestizos por esa cuestión?"

Lucius bajó la mirada. "No estoy dentro por el asesinato. Estoy por el poder. No me interesa demasiado destruir hijos de Muggles. Ya no."

"¿Cómo puedes servir a tu 'Señor' con esa aptitud?"

"Él no sabe que pienso de esta manera. Le soy leal. Hago lo que pide. Eso es todo lo que le importa."

"Lucius, vas a tener que caminar por esta línea el resto de tu vida. Al final, necesitarás tomar una decisión respecto a tu posición. Ahora mismo, a pesar de que eres un adulto, estás bajo las reglas de tu padre, pero algún día decidirás por ti mismo que creer y cómo actuar."

"Creo, gracias a ti, que las brujas y magos hijos de Muggles no son diferentes de nosotros."

Hermione le sonrió. Había tenido éxito.

"Entonces has aprendido todo lo que puedes de mi. Deja la clase, Lucius. No necesita el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. extra, ya lo dijiste. No te separes de tu familia. Últimamente, nuestras familias son todo lo que tenemos."

Él bajó la mirada. "Es solo que parece tan injusto," masculló.

"Algunas veces tienes que hacer cosas que parecen injustas por un fin mejor. Probablemente puedes escuchar la misma afirmación del Director Dumbledore si le preguntases."

Él la miró un largo rato. "Vale," dijo finalmente. "Dejaré su clase. Pero quiero que sepa que es en contra de mi buen razocinio."

"No se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy. No me pondré en su contra." Le sonrió mientras él se levantaba para irse.

Alargó la mano para sacudir la de ella. Hermione la miró. Lucius Malfoy quería estrechar las manos con ella. ¿Terminarían las sorpresas? La tomó y sacudieron las manos.

"Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Profesora,"

"Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que fuese posible, Sr. Malfoy. Gracias por demostrarme que estaba equivocada."

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Ahora, ¿estás segura de estar haciendo bien con Severus? Siempre estoy disponible, ya sabes."

Hermione rió. "Estoy segura de que a su padre le encantaría ese acontecimiento."

Lucius rió también. Se volvió y dejó la oficina. Hermione se echó atrás en la silla. Parecía que su misión había terminado. En realidad, había tenido éxito cambiando las ideas de Lucius Malfoy acerca de los magos hijos de Muggles. No podía creerlo. Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por Severus entrando en la oficina. Le miró.

"He esperado fuera hasta que Lucius se fue," explicó Severus. "¿Intentó seducirte otra vez? Él y Narcisa están pasando por un momento difícil ahora mismo."

"¡Pues claro que lo hizo! ¿Estás celoso?"

Él atravesó la habitación y paró ante ella, colocándose al nivel de sus ojos. "Por supuesto que lo estoy," confesó con una amplia sonrisa.

"No hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Te he dicho que él no es mi tipo." Miró en los oscuros ojos de Severus. "Funcionó, Severus. Sus puntos de vistas acerca de los magos hijos de Muggles han cambiado. Mi misión está completada."

Severus frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba su rostro. "¿Cuándo te iras entonces?"

"No estoy preparada para dejarte aún. Quedarme un poco más de tiempo no le hará daño a nadie en el futuro."

"Me alegro de que no te vayas a ningún lugar aún," dijo.

Ella se inclinó y le besó. Sintió melancolía mientras sus labios se encontraban. Esos maravillosos besos acabarían pronto. Echaría de menos a este Severus. Colocó los brazos a su alrededor y lo besó aún más, tratando convertirlo en una parte de sí misma, para así poder recordarle siempre como era ahora.

* * *

_A/N: Siguiente: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Gracias a todos, por leer y por vuestros maravillosos reviews.__**Xamo: **_Amia, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y de que disfrutes leyéndola. No te adelantaré nada de lo que ocurra en un futuro, o con los posibles reconocimientos, sino no tendría gracia x).

En cuanto a las historias en español o en inglés; Debjunk escribe en inglés, sino que yo le estoy traduciendo esta historia, cuyo título original es **Time Treasure.**

Quería decir que todo PM que queráis enviar, me lo mandéis a mi (traductora), en vez de a Debjunk, que luego me los tiene que pasar por e-mail para que los lea. Todo esto para mayor facilidad.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda que no dude en mandarla, que se le responderá sin problemas.

Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que mandéis muchos reviews y coged con ganas el siguiente ;).


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola a todo el mundo!! _

_Me presento… soy __**Daniie Snape Malfoy**__, y a partir de ahora (o hasta nuevo aviso) seré la traductora de este fanfic. Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, reclamo, elogio o lo que sea es bienvenido… para eso son los maravillosos reviews. Por cierto… N/A es para las notas de la autora; N/T es para las notas de la traductora, o sea yo! xD Sin más por el momento, aquí está el ansiado capitulo 16… disfrútenlo._

**Capítulo 16**

Severus entró en el aula de Aritmancia buscando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro de Encantamientos. Se detuvo en frente del escritorio y aclaró su garganta. Hermione subió la vista hacia él y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué lo trae a mi salón de clase a esta hora Sr. Snape?" preguntó ella.

Él la miró ceñudo. "McGonagall me puso un castigo esta noche. No podré verte."

Hermione alzó una ceja. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Convertí la nariz de Potter en un pico" dijo él con dureza.

Hermione trató de mantenerse seria. Trató de no reír. Fracasó miserablemente. Una risita contenida finalmente escapo de sus labios. Lo miró con exasperación.

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?" le preguntó ella finalmente.

"Él me llamo un…" Severus bajó la vista enfadado.

"¿Cómo te llamó, Severus?" preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

"Me llamó Mortífago asesino que tuve que usar un _Imperio _sobre ti para que yo te gustara."

Hermione se recargó atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Lo que dijo es verdad?"

Severus le envió una mirada envenenada. "¡Claro que no!"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejas pasar y ya?"

"¡Hermione! Él…. él…" Severus bajó la vista de nuevo. "No pude. Lo que dijo me enfureció."

Hermione le sonrió amablemente. "Mi amor," le respondió suavemente, "tienes que aprender a escoger tus peleas. No tomes a Potter tan en serio. Él es un imbécil, y todos lo sabemos. Ahora tienes que cumplir un castigo por perder la calma. Supongo que la profesora McGonagall no escuchó los desagradables comentarios hacia ti ¿o sí?"

"¡Claro que no! Ella es ciega con los Gryffindor en la clase. ¡No pueden hacer nada mal!"

"Cálmate Severus. Ella probablemente no lo escuchó. Ella es muy justa, aún cuando se trata de Gryffindors. Lamento que no podamos pasar la tarde juntos." Ella lo miró disimuladamente. "Y siento no haber visto yo misma tu pequeño truco."

Él le sonrió y le dijo que tenía que irse a clase. Rápido se dio la vuelta y salió del aula. Hermione apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. El castigo ciertamente arruinaba los planes que había hecho para esa tarde. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Severus, aunque él no sabía que ella lo sabía. Ella había pensado en llevarlo a Hogsmeade. Hermione frunció el ceño. Tendrían que celebrar alguna otra noche, supuso. De pronto tuvo una idea. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue en busca de Minerva.

Unos minutos después se encontraba llamando a su puerta.

"¡Adelante!" se escuchó desde el fondo del salón.

Hermione se alegró de ver que Minerva tenía libre esa hora también, así podría hablar con ella en ese momento.

"Hola Minerva, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bien, ¿y tú Hermione?"

Hermione le sonrió. "Estoy bien." Ella vaciló un momento. "Minerva, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Bueno, supongo que sí."

Hermione apretó los labios. "Severus me dijo que le pusiste detención esta noche"

"Es cierto." Dijo Minerva.

"Hoy es su cumpleaños. Me preguntaba si podría cumplir oficialmente su castigo mañana, y hacerme cargo de su castigo esta noche."

"Hermione, ¿te contó qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Dijo que James Potter ahora tiene un pico por nariz." Dio ella suavemente.

Minerva la miró enfadada. "¿Y por qué debería ser indulgente con esa clase de comportamiento?

Hermione suspiró. "No deberías Minerva. Entiendo perfectamente que tiene que cumplir su detención. Pero él me dijo que Potter lo había insultado y por eso reaccionó de esa manera. Yo sé que no debo justificar su comportamiento, pero en realidad tenía una razón para hacerlo."

Minerva miró a Hermione curiosa. "Exactamente, ¿qué es lo Potter le dijo?"

"Él lo llamo Mortífago asesino, que tuvo que usar un maleficio _Imperio_ sobre mí para hacer que él me gustara."

Minerva alzó una ceja. "Supongo que no puedo culparlo de reaccionar como lo hizo."

"Minerva, sólo te estoy pidiendo que pospongas su castigo. Sé que no debe andar hechizando a la gente así como así. Pero es su cumpleaños… ¿Por favor?"

"¡Nunca creí que la vería suplicando Profesora Granger!"

"¿Eso es un sí?" Preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

Minerva le dio una mirada comprensiva. "Está bien, pero nadie puede enterarse de esto ¿entendido? ¡No quiero que mi reputación de _maestra severa _se destruya!"

Hermione soltó una risita. "De acuerdo Minerva. ¡Gracias!"

"De todas formas, ¿qué estas planeando hacer?" Preguntó Minerva curiosa.

"Sólo una pequeña fiesta sorpresa." Dijo Hermione misteriosamente.

"Entonces diviértanse." Dijo Minerva mientras Hermione se levantaba y abandonaba el aula.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo estaba listo. Hermione miró a todo lo que había preparado, feliz con lo bien que había quedado todo. Se sonrió a sí misma. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Severus llegara.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus frunció el ceño mientras iba hacia el salón de Transformaciones. Estaba molesto de tener que pasar su cumpleaños cumpliendo un castigo. Él tenía pensado pasarlo con Hermione. Ella por su puesto no sabía que era su cumpleaños, él no se lo había dicho, pero contaba con poder pasar una tarde tranquila con ella en sus brazos. Él no podía pensar en un mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ese. Lástima.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó. La puesta estaba entreabierta y se balanceó un poco. Se asomó un poco y vio que la clase estaba vacía. Entró tímidamente y llamó a la Profesora McGonagall, pero no hubo respuesta. Se adentró más en el salón y se acercó al escritorio, tal vez le había dejado una nota.

Lo que vio le sorprendió. En el escritorio había un pequeño paquete envuelto con su nombre. Lo miró con curiosidad y lo tomó. La tarjeta decía Feliz Cumpleaños. ¿_Por qué me daría la Profesora McGonagall un regalo de cumpleaños?_ se preguntó.

Puso la caja de nuevo en el escritorio y sacó su varita. Después de conjurar todos los hechizos que conocía para detectar trampas, se dio cuenta que el paquete no era peligroso. Lo tomó de nuevo y le quitó el papel azul obscuro que lo envolvía. Abrió la caja y miró curioso lo que contenía. Se dio cuenta que el regalo no era de la Profesora McGonagall, pero no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. El regalo era un reloj de bolsillo con la tapa rota. ¿Sería alguna advertencia?

Sacó el pequeño reloj de la caja, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió un tirón en el estomago. Severus desapareció del salón. El traslador lo apareció en una habitación iluminada por velas gruesas. El brillo de las velas apenas servía para vislumbrar lo que había en la habitación. Él pudo ver un sofá que lucía cómodo en medio de la habitación y una mesa con sillas en el rincón debajo de una ventana. Un par de sillas y una mesita estaban también en la habitación. Severus miró a su alrededor sospechosamente y sacó su varita.

De pronto sintió dos brazos rodearlo por detrás e inmediatamente se tensó.

"No vas a necesitar tu varita esta noche," escuchó decir la voz de Hermione a su espalda. "Feliz cumpleaños, amor" le susurró Hermione al oído, parándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

Severus se giró en shock.

"Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?"

"Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Severus. Creí que seguramente no te gustaría que pusiera globos, pero pensé que tal vez las velas le darían un lindo toque."

"¿Cómo supiste que es mi cumpleaños? le preguntó curioso.

"Lo supe en el futuro. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, no quería que fuera un problema."

Hermione le frunció el ceño. "Estoy algo herida."

"Hermione, yo no quería…"

Su excusa fue interrumpida por sus labios sobre los de él. Ella lo besó con devoción y él lo correspondió de inmediato, acercándola más a él y besándola hasta que la sintió estremecerse.

Ella finalmente se separó, tratando de recuperar la respiración. "Está bien, no estoy tan herida," confesó."¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"¿Planeaste todo esto con McGonagall desde el principio?" le preguntó él con recelo.

"No, pero tuve que suplicarle para que pospusiera tu castigo para mañana. Con trabajos aceptó. Supongo que ahora le debo algo."

Severus le sonrió y Hermione pensó que se derretiría con esa sonrisa. Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó.

"Gracias Hermione." le dijo.

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró completamente. Estaba usando un vestido de noche de satín color azul, con una fina tela negra, semejante a una especie de red sobre la falda. La parte de arriba era cuadriculado y de manga corta. Su cabello estaba recogido formando una cascada de rizos. Era toda una visión.

"Te ves hermosa." Le dijo Severus mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Gracias." le contestó sonriendo abiertamente.

"Parece que no estoy vestido adecuadamente." Murmuró Severus.

"Eso se puede arreglar muy fácil." contestó ella, y con un movimiento de varita, convirtió la ropa de severus en un traje negro.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras se miraba a sí mismo, sacó su varita y cambió el color del traje por un gris oscuro. Hermione levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Severus.

"Nunca creí verte vestido de otro color que no fuera negro, Severus."

"El negro se vuelve un poco monótono después de un tiempo," admitió él.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. "¿Cómo dices?" preguntó.

"Dije que el negro se vuelve un poco monótono después de un tiempo." repitió.

Hermione levantó una mano y le tocó la frente. "Bueno, no parece que tengas fiebre… ¿No te habrán hechizado?"

Severus la miró con enfado. "¿De qué tanto hablas, mujer?"

A pesar de su molestia, la risa de Hermione era música para sus oídos. "Severus, ¡tú siempre usas negro!"

Severus rodó los ojos. "Seguro que es sólo un uniforme, Hermione."

"Sí, un uniforme del cual tú escoges el color. Ahora, no me malentiendas, Severus, pienso que te ves tremendamente sexy en negro."

Severus inclinó un poco la cabeza y la miró pensativo. "¿Debería cambiarlo de nuevo a negro?" preguntó curioso.

Hermione lo evaluó con la mirada. "Yo no te cambiaría nada. Te ves increíblemente sexy en gris también." Dijo mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de su saco. "De hecho, eres realmente sexy en cualquier cosa que te pongas."

"Me alagas, bruja." Murmuró en su oído, mientras la acercaba más a él.

Hermione se separó un poco y lo evaluó con la mirada de nuevo. "¿Sabes?, no pudiste haber escogido un color más cercano al negro aunque hubieras tratado." dijo riéndose un poco.

"Es mi cumpleaños. No te burles de mí."

Hermione lo miró incrédula. "¿_Yo, _burlarme de _ti _en tu _cumpleaños? _No me atrevería ni a pensar en hacerte algo como eso."

Severus puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella le sonreía inocentemente.

"Vamos, tengo un pastel para ti." dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo hasta la mesa en la esquina de la habitación.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"Es una de las habitaciones que están sobre _el Caldero Chorreante_." le explicó. "Había estado planeando esto desde hace semanas, y me molesté un poco cuando Minerva te dio detención hoy por la noche."

"Pero te hiciste cargo de eso de todas maneras, Hermione."

Ella le sonrió mientras llegaban al borde de la mesa. Severus vio un pastel de chocolate oscuro con una velita en él en el centro de la mesa. Con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione encendió la velita.

"Ahora pide un deseo, y apaga la vela." le dijo.

Severus le dio una mirada extrañada.

"Seguramente has tenido pasteles de cumpleaños antes, así que conoces la tradición de pedir un deseo, Severus."

"Mi deseo ya se volvió realidad" le dijo con voz ronca.

Hermione lo miró curiosa. "¿Y cuál era tu deseo?"

"Que fueras mía."

Hermione sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante sus palabras. Él era tan maravilloso. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Está bien tener más de un deseo en la vida, mi amor" le dijo.

Severus rodó los ojos y pensó en un deseo. Deseando que ella decidiera quedarse con él para siempre en este tiempo. Se acercó un poco al pastel y le sopló a la velita. Hermione aplaudió y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Supongo que me matarás si me pongo a cantar la canción de _Feliz Cumpleaños_," le dijo, "así que simplemente me saltaré esa parte."

"Buena elección." murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

Se separó de él y tomó un cuchillo y cortó dos rebanadas del pastel. Las puso en platos y le tendió la suya a Severus, mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa. Él observó el pastel; parecía hecho de chocolate sólido.

"¿Qué tipo de pastel es éste?" preguntó Severus a Hermione cuando ella se hubo sentado enfrente de él.

"Se le llama _Pastel de Chocolate del Crepúsculo_. No tiene harina y es absolutamente delicioso."

Severus tomó un pedacito del pastel y lo saboreó. Cerró los ojos un momento ante el rico y suave pedazo de chocolate en su boca. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Hermione, el pastel era delicioso.

"Está delicioso," dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo supiste que me gusta el chocolate? ¿Es algo que te dije en el futuro?"

Hermione se rió. "¡Claro que no! De hecho, si hubieras tenido idea de que lo sé, seguramente te habrías enojado de que supiera tanto de ti. Lo descubrí gracias a años de observación. Descubrí que invariablemente vas a donde hay postres de chocolate, como si fueran un imán." dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisita, mientras él la miraba astutamente.

"Que Slytherin de tu parte, cariño." dijo Severus suavemente.

Ella le sonrió. Pronto terminaron su pastel, y Hermione se levantó y le tendió la mano a Severus. Él la tomó y ella lo guió hasta el sofá. Se sentaron en él y ella sacó un paquete.

"Aquí está tu verdadero regalo," le dijo mientras le alargaba la caja. Era muy larga y delgada, y estaba envuelta en un papel azul que tenía la leyenda _Feliz Cumpleaños_ por todos lados. Cuando Severus hizo el amago de quitar el papel, éste comenzó a entonar una canción. Un coro de elfos cantaba Feliz Cumpleaños mientras Severus rasgaba el papel. Miró a Hermione, que se veía un poco avergonzada.

"Dije que _yo _no iba a cantar, no que _nadie _lo iba a hacer," exclamó.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco divertido y se volvió de nuevo a su regalo. Terminó de romper el papel y lo estrujó para que así dejara de cantar, y puso su total atención en la cajita. La abrió y retiró un papel que cubría lo que había dentro, dejando ver una varilla de vidrio para remover pociones. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras la tomaba cuidadosamente y la extraía de la caja. La varilla terminaba con la cabeza de una cobra. Parecía que miraba directamente a Severus. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

"En el futuro tienes una exactamente igual a ésta. Pensé que sería… divertido que la tuvieras ahora, en vez de cuando sea que se supone que la conseguirías. De esa manera, puedes acordarte de mí siempre que estés haciendo tus pociones." le sonrió ella feliz.

Él le sonrió de vuelta mientras movía la varilla y la observaba detenidamente. Medía casi un metro. Cuando la luz de una vela dio con la varilla brillo como si fuera un diamante. Él sabía que el cristal había sido encantado para que fuera tan duro como el diamante. Este tipo de varillas sólo eran usadas por los Maestros en Pociones; eran irrompibles y no absorbían ningún ingrediente que pudiera usarse en la creación de las pociones. La puso con cuidado de vuelta en su caja, la dejó a un lado y se acercó más a Hermione.

"Es perfecta, Hermione. Gracias. Siempre pensaré en ti cuando la use."

Se acercó aún más y comenzó a besarla delicadamente.

"Pensaré en tu sonrisa."

La besó en la mejilla.

"Pensaré en tus hermosos ojos."

Besó sus dos ojos, que estaban cerrados.

"Pensaré en tus abrazos."

Le besó la otra mejilla.

"Pensaré en tus besos."

Finalmente regresó a sus labios y la besó enteramente. Ella entreabrió sus labios y su lengua se deslizó en la boca de Hermione, explorándola. Ella gimió en reacción a la pasión de Severus. Lo acercó más a ella y lo rodeó con sus brazos, disfrutando del amor que irradiaban. Se sentía tan completa cuando él la besaba de esa manera. Lo único que quería era estar envuelta en sus brazos, rodeada de su amor y sus besos. Su corazón le pertenecía a él.

"Eres increíble," le dijo ella cuando al fin se separaron.

"Tú también," le confesó Severus.

Hermione subió su mano y le acarició la cara con ella. "Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor. Espero que éste haya sido un lindo cumpleaños para ti."

Severus le sonrió. "Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido," le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

_N/A: Siguiente: La petición de Voldemort._

_Gracias, gracias, por leer esto y por su apoyo. En verdad me encanta oír de todos ustedes y lo que tienen que decir, sean elogios o críticas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño capitulo de relleno. Volveremos a la trama central en el próximo capítulo, como seguro querrán. ¿Qué podrá ahora querer el latoso de Voldemort?_

_Y gracias a Daniie Snape Malfoy por la traducción bonita! Estamos siguiendo otra vez! Lo siento por el tiempo que no ha sido un capitulo. Ojala están conmigo todavía._


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola a todos! Estamos de vuelta._

_N/T: Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo, pero las vacaciones de Navidad siempre son algo difíciles. Y el regreso a clases con exámenes, no es lo mejor. Disculpen, ya no tardaré tanto._

_Y mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡Nos hacen muy felices!_

**Capítulo 17**

-Tengo una "reunión" hoy en la noche, así que podré pasar tiempo contigo, Hermione.

Hermione miró a Severus desde atrás de su escritorio. Se quedaron solos en el salón de clases cuando la clase terminó. Esa sería su primera reunión después de todo un mes. Tal vez ahora que había llegado la primavera, Voldemort incrementaría sus actividades. Hermione había estado, secretamente, agradecidas de que no lo hubieran llamado muy seguido, pero ahora, su corazón se llenó de preocupación una vez más. ¿Cómo regresaría?

-Ten cuidado, Severus, - le advirtió.

-Siempre lo soy.

-Si estás herido, ve y búscame.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar herido? - le preguntó curioso.

Hermione bajó la vista. - A Voldemort le gusta jugar con sus seguidores. Le gustaba mucho jugar contigo en mi pasado. Además, si descubre que estamos saliendo, se pondrá furioso. -

Severus se la quedó viendo en silencio, procesando lo que había dicho. ¿A caso se había condenado a una vida de torturas? Cuando Dumbledore le explicó su papel como espía, supo que había la posibilidad de que lo torturaran, incluso de que lo mataran, pero no esperaba ser el juguete personal de Voldemort. Frunciendo el ceño, él sólo esperaba poder afrontar todo lo que venía sin ser descubierto.

Las clases de Oclumancia con Dumbledore habían ido bien. Había desarrollado esa habilidad rápidamente y era bastante bueno en ello. Él incluso había comenzado a ser bastante petulante respecto a sus habilidades, pero si tenía que ser torturado, ¿qué tan fuerte podía ser él?; ¿sería capaz de mantener al Señor Tenebroso fuera de su mente?; ¿sus secretos se revelarían y Voldemort los sabría? Tendría que redoblar sus esfuerzos y fortalecer sus habilidades aún más. Si descubrían que era un espía, eso no solo significaba su muerte, sino la destrucción de la Orden también. Claro, que si Voldemort descubría su relación con Hermione, los dos podían darse por muertos.

-Tendré cuidado, Hermione, - dijo finalmente. -Él nunca sabrá de nosotros, no permitiré que lo descubra. Y si, por alguna razón regreso herido, iré contigo.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo, después se levantó de su escritorio, lo rodeó para llegar a Severus y lo abrazó. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Supongo que no te veré hasta mañana entonces, - dijo cuando se separó de él.

-Estaré bien, te veré mañana.

Hermione asintió y él se fue. Ella se preparó a sí misma para una tarde de preocupación por el bienestar de Severus. Sabía que no podría descansar hasta que no viera sus ojos mirándola desde la mesa de Slytherin en el desayuno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes en la puerta de Hermione. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Se había quedado dormida, y el golpeteo la hizo despertarse sobresaltada. Miró el reloj mientras se ponía rápido una capa encima. Era medianoche. Tal vez Severus había regresado. Fue rápido hacia la puerta y la abrió con urgencia. Tenía razón, era Severus quien estaba ahí. Él entró de golpe a la habitación, lucía enloquecido. Antes de que Hermione pudiera cerrar la puerta, la había jalado hacia él y la abrazó como si fuera un salvavidas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

Severus la soltó y cerró la puerta. Se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Voldemort me ordenó que te matara. - dijo finalmente.

Hermione se tensó.

-Dijo que has ignorado su advertencia de irte. Deberías encargarte de eso. Mandará un aviso a todos los hijos de Muggles: que le deben ser obedientes. Quiere que lo haga esta noche.

-Severus, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Se separó de ella. -Debes regresar, Hermione; a tu tiempo. -

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente. - No, ¡no estoy lista para irme! No puedo dejarte, Severus. -

-Tienes que. Si me rehúso a matarte, me matarán, y luego mandarán a alguien más a matarte. No permitiré que mueras. Tienes que regresar.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. -No voy a dejarte, - replicó. -Podemos pelear, me puedo esconder.

Él se alejó un poco y las sostuvo por los hombros. -¡Piensa, Hermione! Tienes que irte.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, sollozando, tratando de contener las lágrimas. -Ya se… sólo que no quiero, - dijo finalmente.

-Me verás de nuevo.

-Todo será diferente, - dijo de forma sombría.

-Mi amor por ti nunca cambiará.

Ella lo miró con duda. Por supuesto que iba a cambiar. Todo iba a cambiar. Tendría veinticinco años para olvidarla. Lo superaría. Pero ella ya sabía que pasaría. Se había preparado para su separación. Solamente que no estaba preparada para que fuera en ese momento. Desafortunadamente, Voldemort ya había trazado su destino. Ya estaba cansada de que manejara la vida de todos a su antojo. Al menos, cuando regresara a su presente, él se habría ido.

- Iré por el Giratiempo, - dijo derrotada.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Se cambió rápido de ropa y se acercó a su mesita de noche. Sacó el Giratiempo del mueblecito y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Salió de su recámara y se acercó a Severus.

-Quiero hacerlo en la oficina de Dumbledore. Prefiero aparecer ahí en el futuro. Él por lo menos sabrá lo que sucede.

Severus asintió y la tomó de la mano. Salieron de las habitaciones de Hermione y se encaminaron hacia la oficina del director. Aun sosteniendo su mano, Severus la miró de reojo. Lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por su cara. La observó por algunos minutos y luego se detuvo, encarándola. Se acercó a ella y acunó su cara entre sus manos.

-No llores, Hermione, - le dijo, besando sus lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, Severus, - dijo en un sollozo. - Sólo sigamos.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué le dirás a Voldemort? - preguntó Hermione finalmente.

-Le diré que, cuando llegué a tu habitación, estaba desierta. Que habías empacado todas tus cosas y que probablemente te habías ido en la noche, en secreto.

-Te castigará.

-Tal vez, pero tú estarás a salvo, - respondió él con determinación.

-¿Sospecha que tú y yo tenemos una relación?

- No, no tiene idea.

Llegaron a la gárgola y Hermione murmuró la contraseña. Cuando la gárgola se apartó, Hermione envolvió a Severus en un abrazo.

-Debes olvidarme, - dio ella.

-Nunca te olvidaré, - le respondí Severus.

-Entonces olvida que me amas.

-No.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo seré, sabiendo que estás a salvo.

-Encuentra a alguien que te quiera, Severus.

-Ya lo hice.

Hermione sollozó y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Severus. -No quiero irme, - dijo en un sollozo.

-Pero te irás, porque eso es lo que debes hacer.

-Por favor, Severus, sigue adelante con tu vida.

-No lo haré, a no ser que estés a mi lado.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por reponerse. Lo miró. -Tú, Severus Snape, eres más necio que yo, - dijo a la final, exasperada.

Él le sonrió. -¿Lo ves? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Se giraron, subieron por la escalera de caracol y llamaron a la puerta. Esperaron un momento, pero finalmente Albus abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar, mirándolos a ambos con curiosidad. Rápidamente, le explicaron todo al director, y él estuvo de acuerdo en que Hermione se fuera de inmediato.

Severus había estado mirando a Hermione todo ese tiempo, tratando de memorizar cada parte de ella. Hermione se giró hacia Severus y lo miró con tristeza. Él se acercó a Hermione y ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Severus la tomó del mentón con sus temblorosas manos. La hizo levantar la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. Millones de cosas eran dichas sin palabras cada vez que se miraban. Severus se inclinó un poco hacia ella, se detuvo, y volvió a mirarla. Miró su hermosa cara, sabiendo que no volvería a verla de nuevo en veinticinco años. Lentamente, él se fue acercando hacia sus labios. Se besaron una última vez mientras que Dumbledore volteaba hacia otro lado para darles un poco de privacidad. Las lágrimas caían desenfrenadas por la cara de Hermione mientras Severus la besaba con pasión. Ella le devolvía el beso con amor, depositando en él todos sus sentimientos hacia Severus y su tristeza al tener que separarse. Finalmente se separaron. Severus le limpió las lágrimas.

-Me verás muy pronto, - dijo él.

-Tú no, - dijo ella tristemente.

Ella sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que esto sería su final. ¿Cómo podría él esperarla? Había mucho tiempo entre el ahora y cuando se volvieran a ver. Así como estaba segura de los sentimientos de Severus por ella ahora, Hermione sabía que cuando apareciera en su tiempo, su relación estaría perdida. Ella lo miró de nuevo, tratando de retenerlo en su memoria. Sería lo único que podría consolarla cuando volviera a su tiempo.

Ella miró los ojos de Severus, y éstos reflejaban tanto amor en ellos, que le cortó la respiración. ¿Sería posible que su amor durara? Una chispa de esperanza se posó sobre su corazón mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Hermione sabía que era egoísta esperar que Severus la siguiera amando. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su vida parecía vacía sin él. En verdad no sabía cómo podría seguir con su vida sin él en el futuro.

Severus tocó la cara de Hermione una vez más; tratando de memorizarla por completo. Ella salió de sus cavilaciones cuando él la acarició y la besó levemente una vez más.

-Será mejor que te vayas, - dijo Severus finalmente y se apartó.

Ella extrajo el Giratiempo y tomó su varita. Se alistó para girar el Gira-tiempo y regresar a su tiempo. Lamentaba no poder estar más tiempo con Severus, pero gracias a Voldemort, no tenían otra opción. Miró de nuevo en dirección a Severus y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo, - dijo Hermione y le dio un golpecito al Giratiempo con su varita.

-Yo también te amo, - contestó Severus mientras veía como el pequeño objeto comenzaba a girar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para volver a mirarla, ella ya había desaparecido. Su vida se había ido.

Dumbledore se giró hacia él.

-Lo siento, Severus. Sé que esto es difícil para ti.

Severus luchaba contra las lágrimas, y miró a Dumbledore. -Estaré bien. Ella está a salvo. Tengo que ir a reportárselo al Señor Tenebroso, - dijo y se giró para irse.

-Buena suerte, Severus, - dijo Dumbledore mientras éste salía de la oficina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voldemort estaba sentado suntuosamente en su "trono" en la habitación más larga de su escondite. El Señor Tenebroso no hacía nada sin elegancia. El piso era de mármol, y la habitación estaba llena de caros tapices que representaban a grandes Magos de la Historia. El más grande, reposaba detrás de su trono. Era la representación de Salazar Slytherin frente a una estatua de una serpiente. La colorida tapicería lo cubría todo. Desde el suelo hasta el techo.

-¿Está muerta, Severus?- demandó Voldemort con un siseo.

La mirada del Señor Tenebroso se posó sobre su sirviente, expectante.

Severus se inclinó, apoyándose en una rodilla y dijo, -Mi Lord, cuando llegué a sus habitaciones, estaban vacías. Todas sus pertenencias no estaban. Se escapó.-

-¡¿Qué?! - rugió Voldemort. -¿Cómo supo lo que habíamos planeado? Alguien tuvo que alertarla.

-Mi Señor, parecía que se había ido tiempo antes; probablemente incluso antes que terminara nuestra reunión. No sé cómo, pero debió haber tenido una premonición. No creo que nadie se atreviera a traicionarlo.

Voldemort rodó los ojos. Penetró la mente de Severus y lo que vio fue exactamente lo que él había dicho. Evidentemente, su marioneta le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Te enseñaré a creer, Severus, - chilló y extendió su varita.

La maldición _Cruciatus _golpeó a Severus, y se retorció en el suelo. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor. Voldemort mantuvo el hechizo por lo que parecía una eternidad, y Severus gritó. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que ella se fue, ahora caían por su cara, resultado del dolor y la partida de Hermione. Se hizo bolita y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Voldemort terminó la maldición.

-La próxima vez que te de una misión, ¡espero que la cumplas! ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, mi Señor, - dijo Severus desde el suelo.

-Vete, - ordenó Voldemort.

Severus con trabajos se puso de pie. No estaba muy seguro de poder Aparecerse correctamente, pero estaba completamente seguro que si se tardaba en irse, eso le causaría más dolor. Salió del cuarto y se desapareció. Colapsó justo frente a las puertas de Hogwarts. Haciéndose bolita de nuevo, gritó. No sabía si gritaba por el dolor que le había causado la maldición que le había mandado Voldemort, o por la enorme tristeza que sentía. Hermione se había ido. No la vería de nuevo hasta dentro de veinticinco años. Era como si ella hubiera muerto. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras gritaba de nuevo. Abrazó sus piernas y lloró.

Sintió unos gentiles brazos ayudarlo a incorporarse. Dumbledore lo apoyaba, cuando estaba más débil.

-Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería, mi muchacho, - le dijo.

Dumbledore colocó su brazo alrededor de Severus, guiándolo por el camino hacia el castillo.

-Será más fácil con el tiempo, - le dijo mientras entraban en el castillo.

Severus frunció el ceño. _"Veinticinco años es mucho tiempo" _pensó taciturno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus pasó esa noche en la enfermería, recuperándose de la maldición Cruciatus que le habían lanzado por su incompetencia al matar a Hermione. Madame Pomfrey le había dado las pociones necesarias para su recuperación, pero aún le dolía todo. El dolor era más por el sentimiento de pérdida que por el hechizo. Sollozó contra la almohada durante casi toda la noche, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Hermione se había ido. Ya no le dedicaría esas pequeñas sonrisas en mitad de las clases. Ya no compartirían sus tardes en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya no sentiría sus amorosos abrazos, ni sus hermosos besos dándole fuerzas.

¿Cómo podría seguir sin ella? Ella se había vuelto esencial en su vida, como el latido del corazón. Ahora sólo se sentía vacío. Sentía su corazón explotar de tristeza. El pecho le dolía por el sentimiento de pérdida. Cuando pensaba en los meses y años que tendría que pasar sin ella, su pecho se comprimía tanto, que pensaba que no podía respirar. Estaba sólo, completamente sólo, y nadie podría ayudarlo a reducir un poco la tristeza. Nadie podía entender cómo se sentía. Tendría que lidiar con eso sólo, por lo que parecía toda la eternidad. Golpeó su almohada con frustración.

-¡Hermione!- sollozó. – No puedo hacerlo. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti por tanto tiempo!

Se sumergió en la desesperanza. Los años que venían sin ella, los veía justo ahí, como si estuvieran mofándose de él. ¿Se sentiría feliz de nuevo, antes de que ella regresara? ¿Estaba condenado a sufrir por el resto de su vida? ¿Cómo podría vivir sólo, sin ella? Se sentía vacío, sin nada que lo hiciera sentir bien. No habrá felicidad para él. No sería nada, solo la mascota de Voldemort, sin felicidad, sin pasión, sólo miseria.

Por un momento, pensó que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberla conocido. Pero si hubiera sido el caso, se hubiera condenado a un destino que ahora le parecía peor que la muerte. Convertirse en el monstruo que Hermione le había descrito sería peor que vivir sin ella por los próximos veinticinco años. Por lo menos si él podía cambiar el futuro, cuando ella apareciera de nuevo, lo vería con una luz diferente. Ojalá que fuera una luz que ella encontrara "atractiva".

Lentamente fue dejando de llorar, hasta que se detuvo completamente. Ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar. Finalmente se que dormido en un intranquilo sueño, girando y dando vueltas en la cama. Sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas donde Hermione se acercaba a él, y de pronto, era jalada en una vorágine donde ella suplicaba su nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que desaparecía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los meses siguientes fueron muy difíciles para Severus. La desaparición de Hermione había causado que tanto estudiantes como profesores no hablaran de otra cosa, haciendo que los recuerdos rondaran a Severus. Todas las noches, él iba a la Sala de los Menesteres. Todas las noches se torturaba a sí mismo con su partida. Algunas noches, la extrañaba tanto, que se quedaba dormido en la Sala, y salía al día siguiente, con aspecto demacrado. Era como si Hermione estuviera muerta, y para él, así era. Su regreso parecía tan lejano que no comprendía cómo iba a estar sin ella. Creía su vida acabada, pero rápido quitó esos pensamientos. No servía de nada, él seguiría sin ella.

Iba a clases como un fantasma. Ya no le importaba pasar las materias. La gente lo evitaba, incluso más que antes. Todos lo eludían, y hasta Lucius dejó de sentarse con él en las comidas. Los Merodeadores también perdieron el interés en él, ya que los ignoraba por completo, ellos ya no encontraban divertido molestarlo. Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes cómo detenerlos… Los profesores trataban de sacarlo de su aislamiento, pero él solo ignoraba su preocupación y se refugiaba en la Sala de los Menesteres todo lo que podía, mientras no había clases.

Lentamente, comenzó a llorar menos. Empezó a concentrarse en recordar momentos felices de los dos, pensando en su regreso, incluso aunque pareciera que faltaba mucho tiempo; aunque pensara que era tanto tiempo que quizás nunca sería. Trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas. Se metió de nuevo en los estudios, incluso más que antes de que Hermione se fuera. Se concentró en Pociones, e incluso le pidió al Profesor Slughorn si podía ayudarlo a preparar cosas por las tardes. Slughorn pareció sorprendido al principio, pero aceptó la petición de Severus. El Profesor necesitaba preparar muchas pociones para la Enfermería, a demás de otras cosas, así que le venía muy bien un ayudante.

Severus aprendió mucho del Profesor Slughorn, y le comentó sobre su deseo de convertirse en un Maestro en Pociones. Slughorn parecía encantado de que a uno de sus estudiantes le gustara tanto su asignatura, así que le sugirió que solicitara ser aprendiz de un Maestro en Pociones amigo suyo. Severus comenzó con las solicitudes normales para un aprendía, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía una oferta para estudiar con el mejor Maestro en Pociones del mundo. Slughorn tenía buenos contactos después de todo.

Severus seguía con sus misiones para el Señor Tenebroso. Le daba a Dumbledore información de Voldemort, y algunos de sus planes eran saboteados. Algunos no. Algunas veces, Severus era obligado a formar parte de actos que lo llenaban de pesadillas durante meses. Era forzado a torturar gente inocente, y veía a los demás Mortífagos deleitarse matando Muggles inocentes. Había estado obligado incluso a matar él mismo, algunas veces para salvar de alguien de las torturas de los Mortífagos. Su estómago se retorcía cada vez que era parte de estos eventos, pero se mantenía estoico detrás de su máscara.

Antes de darse cuenta, el año escolar había terminado, y estaba preparándose para comenzar su aprendizaje. El que sería su Maestro, vivía en Londres así que, desafortunadamente, seguiría atado al Señor Tenebroso. Pero no importaba; iba a estudiar algo que él encontraba fascinante.

Sus recuerdos de Hermione, ahora se habían vuelto amargos. Había encerrado su amor por ella muy hondo en su corazón y pensaba en ella con cariño. Ya no tenía la necesidad de romper cosas cuando recordaba su partida. Ya no deseaba estar muerto. Ahora miraba a futuro. Un futuro lejano, donde ella pudiera estar en su vida de nuevo, y no tener que separarse nunca. Pensar en ese futuro lo ayudaba a vivir el 'día-con-día'.

* * *

_N/A: El siguiente: La historia se repite, con algunos cambios._

_Estúpido Voldemort, lo arruina todo. Pienso que Hermione hubiera pasado muchos años más en el pasado de no ser por la orden de su muerte. Gracias a Daniie por la traduccion!_

N/T: ¿Qué opinan? Esperamos sus comentarios en sus Reviews!

Mil gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste ^ ^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto nos pertenece… por desgracia u_u Todo es de la brillante mente de J.K Rowling._

_Autora: __**debjunk**_

_Traducción: __**Daniie Snape Malfoy**_

**Parte II: Esperándote**

**Capítulo 18**

Varios años pasaron, y Severus ejercía ahora el puesto de Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.

Se encontraba bastante preocupado, sentado en su despacho en las mazmorras. Voldemort se había enterado de la profecía algunas semanas antes. Lucius Malfoy, de entre todos, fue quien la escuchó, y sin dudarlo, corrió a decírselo a su amo. Las cosas se estaban desarrollando de manera muy similar a como Hermione se lo había contado. Voldemort había decidido que Lily era quien esperaba al bebé que mencionaba la profecía. Severus había tratado de convencer al Señor Tenebroso de que ninguna de esas profecías era confiable, pero el Señor Tenebroso había decidido confiar en la palabra de una Vidente chiflada. No podía hacer nada.

De nuevo, Dumbledore había resguardado y protegido a los Potter, pero Severus sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que fueran traicionados. Deseaba poder hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que sabía del futuro, pero le había prometido a Hermione que no diría nada a nadie, sin importar las circunstancias. Parecía que luchaba en eso solo. Se preguntaba quién era el traidor. Hermione nunca se lo dijo. Tampoco le dijo cuándo sucedieron dichos asesinatos. Trabajaba con una gran desventaja. Tal vez si mantenía los ojos y oídos muy abiertos, podía descubrir quién era el traidor. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de evitar que mataran a Lily. Ya no la amaba, pero atesoraba la amistad que tuvo con ella en su juventud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus estaba sentado en Las Tres Escobas observando a la mujer frente a él. Se preguntaba qué lo había impulsado a invitarla a tomar algo. Era bastante guapa y una agradable forma de ser, pero con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, las diferencias entre Hermione y ésta mujer se hacían más y más evidentes. Severus escuchaba su plática. Su nombre era Toni Miller. Era de América y había tomado lugar como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Ellos habían entablado una pequeña amistad, y después de casi todo el año, Severus se dio la oportunidad de invitarla a salir. Él sabía que si no salía bien, de cualquier manera ella se iría en unos pocos meses; a fin de cuentas, el puesto de DCAO estaba maldito. Ahora solo se preguntaba a sí mismo porqué no se había dado cuenta de lo incompatibles que eran, antes de invitarla a salir.

-Así que, John Taylor tomó su varita y ¡convirtió la cabeza de Silas Anderson en una cucaracha! – chilló Toni

Severus le sonrió. Quizás estaba esperando demasiado. Eran amigos, pero ¿por qué debería esperar que algo se diera en su primera cita? La observó tomarse lo que le restaba de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Lista para irnos?- le preguntó

Ella lo miró extrañada. Solamente habían estado ahí veinte minutos.

-Pues, si tú lo estás…- respondió ella, vacilante.

-Pensé que podríamos disfrutar del camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Se ve la luna, y seguramente las estrellas se ven hermosas.

Toni le sonrió. -Eso suena encantador.-

Se levantaron y salieron del bar. Dirigiéndose a las orillas del pueblo, pronto se encontraron en el oscuro camino que conecta Hogsmade con el castillo. Toni tomó la mano de Severus mientras caminaban. Severus estuvo tentado a retirar su mano, pero se contuvo y poco a poco se fue relajando. Cuando se alejaron bastante de las luces de Hogsmade, se detuvieron para mirar el cielo.

Las estrellas lucían hermosas. Parecía que había millones de ellas. Incluso podían ver la orilla de la Vía Láctea, formando una suave nube de estrellas que formaban una línea que cruzaba el cielo. Escuchó un suspiro de Toni y deseó poder estar ahí en compañía de Hermione. Podía imaginar su cara mirando al cielo con asombro. Hermione le encontraba la belleza a todo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca debió haber invitado a salir a nadie cuando sus sentimientos por Hermione no habían disminuido ni un ápice. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia Toni.

-Toni, necesito ofrecerte una disculpa.

Toni lo miró sin entender.

-Te considero mi amiga, y me agradas. Te invité a salir porque pensé que tal vez podríamos ser algo más de lo que somos ahora.

Toni le sonreía mientras él intentaba explicarse.

-Lo siento, pero esto simplemente no está funcionando,- le dijo finalmente, no sabiendo que más decir.

Toni frunció el ceño. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Hablé demasiado?-

Severus arqueó las cejas y suspiró. -No Toni, no es eso. Es solo que, pensé que había superado mi última relación. Desafortunadamente, comprobé que no ha sido así.

-¿Es lo que has estado haciendo toda la tarde? ¿Pensando en otra chica?

Severus miró el suelo, avergonzado. -Lo siento,- le dijo. -Creí que sería diferente, pero descubrí que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Estando con otra mujer simplemente trae su recuerdo justo al frente de mi cabeza.-

Toni le sonrió. -Bueno, entonces ella debe ser muy especial. Tal vez deberías ir tras ella.

-Lo haría si pudiera,- respondió Severus en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó Toni.

-Es una larga historia.

Toni lo miró con curiosidad. -Tengo toda la noche. Severus, me dio gusto que me invitaras a salir, pero antes que nada, soy tu amiga. Está bien si las cosas no funcionaron. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Puedes contarme lo que sucedió con tu novia, si quieres.-

Severus le dedicó una sonrisita. -¿Eso no sería para nada romántico?-

Ella rió. -Está bien, Severus. Tampoco yo estaba sintiendo nada. Supongo que estamos mejor como amigos que como pareja.-

Severus soltó un suspiro. -Estás siendo tan comprensiva con todo esto.-

Toni se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Ella se fue,- dijo Severus finalmente. - No sé ni cómo comunicarme con ella. Sé que ella regresará algún día, pero eso será dentro de mucho. Años, de hecho.-

-¿Ella aún te ama?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Wow, es muy romántico. Espero que las cosas se resuelvan pronto.

Severus rodó los ojos. -Lo siento, esto ha sido un completo desastre.-

-Te equivocas. Me la pasé bien, aunque hayamos decidido no forzar las cosas.

-Eres muy comprensiva, Toni,- dijo Severus, mientras seguían su camino hacia el castillo.

-Mmmhh, tal vez puedas encontrar alguien que aprecie esa cualidad en mí, ya que tú ya tienes dueña.

Severus sonrió ante su comentario.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus estaba sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore, luciendo desolado. Finalmente se inclinó y hundió su cara en sus manos. Todo lo que había intentado no sirvió de nada. No pudo alertar a nadie de los planes de Voldemort hasta que fue muy tarde. Sirius Black había traicionado a los Potter diciéndole a Voldemort donde estaban refugiados. Voldemort no dijo a nadie de sus planes y había actuado antes de que Severus pudiera siquiera imaginar lo que estaba pasando. Lily y James Potter estaban muertos de nuevo, y el pequeño bebé, Harry, era ahora un huérfano. Severus se sentía terrible, como, supuso, se sintió en el pasado. Sintió la mano de Dumbledore posarse en su hombro.

-Voldemort no está muerto,- dijo Albus. -El bebé está en peligro. Voldemort regresará. Necesito que protejas a Harry.-

Severus sólo asintió, con la cabeza aún entre sus manos. _Algunas_ _cosas simplemente no se pueden cambiar_, asumió.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el niño?- preguntó sombríamente.

-Lo hemos llevado a la casa de sus familiares. Gracias al sacrificio de Lily, en esa casa hay ahora hechizos protectores. Estará a salvo ahí mientras crece y aprende.

Severus miró a Albus con horror. -¿Me estás diciendo que lo dejaron con los Dursley?

-¿Los conoces? - preguntó con interés.

-Conozco a la mujer, Petunia. Es la hermana de Lily. Es una mujer horrible. Estoy seguro que su esposo debe ser igual. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso, Albus? Tendrá una infancia terrible.

-Ellos son lo único que tiene. Las protecciones de la casa son reales. Es el lugar más seguro para él hasta que pueda venir a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera por él? - preguntó Severus.

-No, no debes hacerlo. Él estará mejor con los de su familia. Además, tú no serás capaz de protegerlo tanto como lo hará esa casa. Debes dejarlos solos; dejarlo crecer a su propio ritmo.

Severus miró a Albus con enojo. Era típico del anciano tomar decisiones que posiblemente influyeran en la vida de alguien; especialmente las que pudieran perjudicarlos. De cualquier modo, sabía que cualquier tipo de argumento sería en vano. Una vez que Albus había tomado la decisión, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Claro que, el director no podía prohibirle una única visita, ¿o sí?

-Voy a tener una pequeña charla con Petunia, - dijo Severus secamente.

-Severus, te dije que los dejaras tranquilos.

-No voy a ir por el niño, - dijo con exasperación. -Solo voy a hablar con Petunia, solo una vez.-

Albus le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento. -De acuerdo, ¡pero no la asustes! Debe quedarse con Harry. Ella ha aceptado hacerse cargo del niño, pero si la haces enojar, todo estará perdido.-

Severus asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. -No pondré en riesgo la estancia del bebé en esa casa,- dijo Severus con seriedad.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. -Espero que sepas lo que haces, Albus, - dijo finalmente antes de salir de la oficina del director.

* * *

_N/A: El siguiente: Severus enfrenta a Petunia._

_Creo que muchos de ustedes habrán pensado que en este capítulo se vería el regreso de Hermione. Pero no. Seguiremos a Severus a través del tiempo, y veremos los cambios que ocurrirán gracias al viaje de Hermione en el tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que sucederán como para ponerlas todas en Flash Backs. Disfruten el viaje._

_N/T: ¿Qué opinan? A mí me encanta esta historia, espero que a ustedes también. Si tienen cualquier duda, no duden en hacerla, y se las contestaremos con gusto…_

_Besos, y gracias por leer!_


	19. Chapter 19

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste ^ ^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto nos pertenece… por desgracia u_u Todo es de la brillante mente de J.K Rowling._

_Autora: __**debjunk**_

_Traducción: __**Daniie Snape Malfoy**_

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente, Severus se Apareció en Privet Drive para encarar a Petunia Dursley. Había dejado su capa en casa, pero aún vestía su juego de pantalón y saco negro. Esperaba verse lo suficientemente común para no llamar la atención en su pequeño recorrido hasta el Número 4. Llegó hasta ahí y llamó a la puerta. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de mirada severa.

-Petunia, que bien el verte de nuevo,- dijo Severus en tono casual.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué te da el derecho de aparecerte en mi casa, tú, ¡incorregible chico!?

-Tal vez te sea difícil de creer, Petunia, pero ya no soy un chico, - replicó Severus con un gruñido. -Necesito hablar contigo un momento.-

-Es sobre el bebé, ¿cierto? ¡Sabía que no debí haber aceptado hacerme cargo de él!

Severus pasó junto a Petunia y se introdujo en la sala. Lo primero que vio fueron dos bebés mirándolo. Los dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, jugando con camioncitos. Ambos bebés miraron a Severus y sonrieron alegres. El más regordete alzó un camión con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Bien, sólo un momento, Severus,- espetó Petunia. -¡No tienes derecho de entrar así aquí!-

Severus extendió su varita hacia Petunia. -Esta varita y ese bebé me dan el derecho,- dijo fríamente.

Petunia compuso una mirada de miedo y rápidamente corrió a donde estaba el bebé más gordito, alzándolo en brazos y tratando de protegerlo de Severus y su varita.

-¿Tienes un hijo?- preguntó Severus bajando su varita.

-Él es Dudley.

-Un nombre curioso,- dijo Severus sosamente.

Petunia lo miró enfadada. Severus se acercó al pequeño Harry y, vacilante, lo tomó en brazos. Observó la herida en forma de rayo en su frente. El bebé le sonrió y soltó una risita. Tomó la nariz de Severus entre sus manitas y comenzó a reírse. Severus no sabía si debía estar ofendido o asombrado del comportamiento del pequeño. Finalmente se volvió hacia Petunia.

-Entiendo que tener que hacerte cargo de otro niño es una carga, Petunia, pero necesito pedirte un favor.- El tono de su voz se había vuelto suave y gentil.

Petunia lo miró con incredulidad. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan amablemente. Siempre le había hablado con desdén y la había insultado cada vez que podía. Finalmente salió de su asombro y habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Severus?

El bebé rió de nuevo al volver a agarrar la nariz de Severus. Hizo a un lado su cara y le dio al bebé sus dedos para que jugara. Miró de nuevo a Petunia.

-Quiero que lo trates como si fuera tu propio hijo.

-¡Pero tú sabes lo que él representa! ¿Cómo puedo tener _eso _en mi casa y actuar como si todo fuera normal? ¿Cómo puedo tratarlo como si fuera mío si es un _fenómeno_?

Severus rodó los ojos. De pronto ella comenzó a asustarse.

-Él no es más raro que el bebé que tienes en tus brazos. Simplemente tiene habilidades que otros no tienen.

Petunia se enojó. -¡Es una desgracia! ¿Cómo podremos vivir en este vecindario con esa cosa? ¡Arruinará nuestra reputación!-

Severus acortó la distancia entre ellos. Harry ya no estaba riendo.

-Lo tratarás como a tu propio hijo, o sufrirás las consecuencias. Te vigilaré, y si no lo tratas bien, regresaré. Te aseguró que tenerme en la puerta de tu casa, será mucho peor para tu reputación que cuidar de un niño indefenso. Además, Petunia, yo sé tu pequeño secreto. Lily me lo dijo. No creas que no sé que morirías si saliera a la luz.

Petunia lo miró con horror.

-Oh sí, Petunia. ¿Qué diría tu querido esposo si lo supiera? - dijo Severus, mirándola severamente. -¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que tú también eres un fenómeno? Que tú también tienes poderes mágicos, aunque no desarrollados. ¿Qué diría? ¿Aún te amaría? ¿O saldría corriendo lleno de pánico?-

-¡Son solo coincidencias!- chilló. -¡No son nada! ¡Puras coincidencias! Solo aparecen de vez en cuando. ¡No lo hago a propósito! Llegaron a mí muy tarde para poder ir a Hogwarts. ¡Ella fue a Hogwarts! Ella sabía cómo usarlos, pero ¿acaso ella me ofreció su ayuda? ¡No! Ella sabía que me asustaban pero ella no me ayudó. ¡Ella se reía de mi!-

Severus la miró amenazadoramente. -Tú no la hubieras dejado ayudarte, Petunia. Ella lo intentó, oh sí, lo hizo. Durante su quinto año, cuando se fue a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad, se encontró con que podías levitar objetos con tu mente. Lily estaba extasiada. Ella creyó que por fin serían más unidas gracias a tus recién descubiertos poderes. Pero tú la rechazaste, ¡como lo hacías siempre! La llamaste antinatural. Si algo había antinatural en su familia ¡eras tú! Siempre celosa de Lily por la atención extra que recibía. ¡Estás tan llena de celos y odio que no puedes ver más allá de tu propia nariz! Y claro, cuando tú exhibiste los mismos poderes te asustaste. Estabas tan asustada que rechazaste su ayuda. Tenías miedo de ser como ella. Escondiste tus poderes y nunca los desarrollaste.-

Petunia estaba avergonzada. -¡Para! Por favor, sólo detente. ¡Haré lo que me pidas! ¡Sólo no hables de mi debilidad de nuevo!-

Severus la miró con altivez. -Hablas de fuerza como si fuera debilidad. Eres en verdad patética.-

-¿Cómo puede ser, algo tan horrible, fuerza? - chilló Petunia.

Severus suspiró derrotado. Nunca podría entender a esa mujer. Era tan obstinada en sus prejuicios que nunca podría siquiera pensar que esta vez, quizá estaba equivocada.

-Todo depende de la forma en que uses esos poderes, Petunia, - dijo suavemente. -Pueden ser una gran ayuda, o una gran carga. Es tu decisión cómo usarlos.-

Petunia miró a Severus con curiosidad. Sus palabras habían hecho efecto en ella.

-Sólo trata bien al niño, Petunia. No tienes que llenarlo de regalos y echarlo a perder. Sólo hazlo sentir amado. Hazlo sentir que alguien se preocupa. No cargues tu odio hacia tu hermana contra él.-

-Nunca odié a Lily,- contestó en un susurro.

-Tienes una extraña manera de demostrar que no lo hacías,- Severus remarcó.

-Yo haré lo que me pides, pero Vernon, mi esposo, no lo tratará bien; no importa lo que yo diga o haga.

-¿No tienes ninguna influencia en tu esposo, Petunia?

-Claro que las tengo, pero tiene ideas muy cerradas respecto a esta abominación, y no aceptará a Harry, sin importar nada.

-¿Abominación? ¿Esa palabra es tuya o de tu marido? - preguntó Severus.

-Es de Vernon. Odia que haya aceptado quedarnos con Harry, y no entiende por qué lo hago. Lo hará, aún así; solo que nunca le gustará que esté aquí.

-¿No se suavizará cuando comience a conocer al pequeño? Parece un buen niño,- dijo Severus mirando a Harry, aún en sus brazos. El pequeño había recargado su cabecita en su hombro, y ahora estaba profundamente dormido. Severus lo miró con asombro. Nunca había estado con bebés antes, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar con ellos, pero Harry parecía acoplarse bien a él. Se preguntó si era tan fácil lidiar con todos los bebés a como lo fue con éste. Se volvió hacia Petunia, esperando su respuesta.

Petunia sacudió la cabeza. -Nunca cambiará de opinión. Sé que no lo hará.-

Severus suspiró. - ¿Entonces lo harás por él?-

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó curiosa.

-Quiere al bebé. Hazle saber que no está sólo en el mundo. Aún si Vernon no lo trata bien, el amor de una madre tiene mucha importancia en la vida de un niño. Tú sabes que mi madre era la única que me quería. Mi padre era despreciable, mi niñez horrible; pero ahora puedo mirar atrás y recordar todo eso, y aunque no son buenos recuerdos, el amor de mi madre lo hace más tolerable.

Severus pensó en su niñez. Estaba llena de un padre ebrio, que golpeaba tanto a su madre como a él. Por más que intentara, su madre nunca logró controlar a su padre cuando estaba tomado. Se había interpuesto entre él y Severus en muchas ocasiones, causando que la golpearan aún más. Cuando su padre se detuviera, o más bien, cuando ya no pudiera seguir golpeándolos, su madre acunaba a Severus en sus brazos, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba, y que lo protegería. Desafortunadamente, nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte de verdad protegerlo.

Cuando creció, la escena cambió un poco, siendo él quien se interponía entre su padre y su madre. Haría todo lo posible por proteger a la única persona que en verdad lo amaba.

-Vernon nunca golpearía a Harry como lo hicieron contigo, Severus.- remarcó ella. -Podrá ser grosero y desagradable, pero nunca le pondría una mano encima.-

-Mejor, - respondió Severus con un suspiro.

-Haré lo que me pides, Severus. Incluso yo entiendo lo importante que es una madre en la vida de un niño. Tal vez no sea la más fácil de las educaciones, pero trataré de ser justa con él.

Severus miró a Petunia con asombro. -Tal vez te he subestimado, Petunia. Eres más comprensiva de lo que creí.-

Petunia alzó la cabeza con orgullo. -No soy el diablo, Severus.-

Severus la miró por un largo tiempo. Finalmente, decidió que su visita había terminado. Le preguntó a Petunia qué debía hacer con el bebé y ella lo condujo a la habitación destinada a los pequeños. El color azul pastel lo asaltó en cuanto entró a la habitación. En ella había una pequeña cuna blanca, una canastita de donde seguramente habían recogido a Harry, y muchas cosas que se necesitan para un bebé.

-Aún no hemos podido comprar otra cuna,- dijo Petunia mientras le indicaba a Severus que dejara al niño en la que ahí había.

Severus lo colocó en la cuna con suavidad. El bebé ni siquiera se inmutó. Volviéndose hacia Petunia, Severus la miró curioso.

-Gracias,- dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si alguna vez quieres aprender más acerca de tu magia, contáctame. Estaría feliz de ayudarte a comprar una varita y enseñarte unos cuantos hechizos básicos. Tu hermana era una excelente bruja. ¿Quién sabe de lo que eres capaz?

Petunia frunció el ceño. -Sólo vete, Severus. He sido más que paciente contigo.-

Severus asintió. -No olvides lo que dije acerca del bebé y de tu magia. Estaría interesado en enseñarte. Trabajo en Hogwarts. Puedes localizarme ahí.-

-¡Fuera! - gritó Petunia.

-Okay, okay, - dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía de la habitación y desaparecía de esa casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos semanas después, Severus estaba sorprendido al recibir una extraña carta. La reconoció como correo Muggle. La abrió y sus ojos se ensancharon. Era de Petunia. Evidentemente, Petunia había pensado sobre su oferta y quería saber más sobre sus poderes ahora que tenía un bebé mágico en casa. Ella quería verlo durante el día, mientras Vernon estaba en el trabajo; así él podría enseñarle. Severus bajó la carta y se quedó asombrado. Las sorpresas nunca terminan, supuso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraron una vez por semana durante casi un año. Para ese tiempo, Petunia ya tenía buen control sobre su magia. Era casi tan poderosa como lo fue Lily. Ella había podido esconder su magia de Vernon fácilmente, ya que él no veía nada que estuviera más allá de su nariz.

Severus y ella pasaban casi todos sus días juntos luchando y haciendo duelos. Severus estaba realmente sorprendido de que ella le diera en realidad una buena pelea en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros. Nunca podría superarlo a él, pero siempre iba bastante cerca. Miró a Petunia mientras estaba se alistaba para lanzar otro hechizo. Habían agrandado la sala y empujado todos los muebles hacia las orillas, haciendo que tuvieran suficiente espacio para un buen duelo. Petunia apuntó a Severus con su varita y gritó _Desmaius. _Severus voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

-Eso fue muy fácil,- mustió Petunia. -¡Me dejaste ganar!-

Severus se puso en pie de nuevo y le sonrió. Ella se había convertido en una persona más amable en el año que llevaban viéndose. Ahora, Severus podía ver varios rasgos de Lily en su hermana; cosas que antes, era imposible notar.

-Mereces ganar, - dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo voy a mejorar y ser útil, si constantemente me dejas ganar?- preguntó enojada.

-Eres una bruja talentosa, Petunia.

Ella aún se estremecía antes el término, pero lentamente fue esbozando una sonrisa a Severus.

-Tu entrenamiento terminó,- comentó Severus.

Petunia miró a Severus en shock. -¿Quieres decir que soy una bruja hecha y derecha?-

-Siempre los has sido, solo que no lo sabías.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó ella.

-Podrás proteger a Harry si es necesario.

-Tal vez podría lanzarle un _Obliviate_, así olvidaría lo horrible que es Vernon con él.

Severus sonrió. -Mejor deberías lanzarle un Obliviate a Vernon, así no sería tan malo con el chico.-

Petunia le sonrió de vuelta. -Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. No importa que tan presuntuoso suene eso. Pero amo a mi marido, y no quiero cambiarlo de ninguna manera.-

-Te gusta el sufrimiento, Petunia.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. -¿Te veré de nuevo? - preguntó ella, preguntándose qué sucedería ahora que sus clases habían terminado.

-Técnicamente, no debería estar interfiriendo en tu vida, por órdenes de Dumbledore. He estado viniendo aquí sin su permiso por todo este tiempo. Siento decir que no podré volver a venir. Ya he mantenido esto en secreto durante mucho tiempo. No quiero que Albus comience a sospechar.

Ella lo miró con tristeza. -¿No puedes venir de vez en cuando? Harry de verdad disfruta de tu compañía.-

Severus frunció el ceño mientras veía al pequeño, quien jugaba con algunos bloques en el piso.

-Temo que no. No quiero que me descubran. Ahora que ya pasó un año, algunos de los viejos seguidores de Voldemort están reapareciendo, tratando de organizar de nuevo. Si ellos descubren que he estado viniendo aquí, y que lo sigo haciendo, sospecharán de mí. Después de todo, debería haber matado a Harry desde el primer momento que pisé esta casa. Así que, para seguridad de todos, no regresaré. Veré a Harry cuando cumpla once y pueda ir a Hogwarts. Tal vez podamos retomar nuestra amistad entonces.

Fue hasta donde estaba Harry y lo alzó en brazos. El pequeño sonrió y agarró su nariz. Era su pequeño juego.

-¿Sevvie juega con Hady?- preguntó el pequeño.

Severus le sonrió. -Hoy no puedo, Harry. Debo irme.-

Harry frunció el ceño. -¡Sevvie juega ahoda!-

Severus envolvió a Harry en un abrazo. -Voy a extrañarte, pequeño, -le dijo gentilmente.

-¿Onde vas? - preguntó Harry mientras rodeaba el cuello de Severus con sus bracitos.

-Debo volver al trabajo,- le explicó Severus. -No podré verte hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.-

Harry hizo un mohín. -Sevvie no irse,- dijo simplemente.

Severus sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era sentir algo tan fuerte por el hijo de James Potter, pero ahí estaba; lleno de cariño por el niño.

-Te volveré a ver, Harry,- murmuró en la oreja del pequeño.

-¡Veme ahoda! - exclamó Harry.

Severus rió ante la insistencia del niño, pero lo colocó en el piso y le dijo que fuera a buscar a su primo para jugar. Harry se fue correteando, olvidando lo que le estaba pidiendo a Severus por le emoción de encontrar a Dudley.

Petunia miró a Severus con tristeza. -Tenía la esperanza de que fueras algo como un padre para él,- dijo suavemente.

-Lamento no poder serlo.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias, Severus; por ver a través de mi enojo y ayudarme a ser algo más de lo que era.

Severus la miró curiosa. No había esperado que ella le dijera palabras tan amables, incluso aunque mantenían una decente amistad.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer,- dijo finalmente.

Petunia lo miró mientras una serie de emociones se reflejaban en su rostro. Antes de que Severus se diera cuenta, estaba envuelto en un gran abrazo. La mujer era mucho más fuerte de lo que su pequeño cuerpo mostraba. No sabiendo bien que hacer, Severus puso sus brazos alrededor de Petunia devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Gracias, Severus. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

-Sólo cuida a Harry. Es todo lo que necesito.- Con eso, Severus se separó de Petunia y salió de la casa; para no regresar.

* * *

_N/A: El siguiente capítulo: El cumpleaños #11 de Harry se acerca, o lo que es igual: Abundan las lechuzas._

_Así que… ¿se sorprendieron del talento oculto de Petunia? Estoy segura que ella misma lo estuvo la primera vez que algo flotaba sólo sobre su mesita de noche._

_Parece que Severus está teniendo muchas despedidas últimamente._

_¡Un gran abrazo a todos! Aprecio sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que hayan leído hasta aquí._

_N/T: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Me animan a seguir traduciendo! ¡Besos!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling es dueña de estos personajes y cualquier cosa que les resulte familiar. Si piensan que han leído algo como esto antes, fue tomado y posiblemente cambiado de _la Piedra Filosofal._

**Capítulo 20**

Estaban peleando de nuevo. Petunia y Vernon peleaban constantemente por Harry Potter. Él insistía en que el niño durmiera en la alacena que estaba debajo de la escalera, y ella le pedía que fuera razonable y le dieran a Harry la habitación que estaba llena con las cosas de Dudley. Era una causa perdida. Habían tenido esa conversación cada semana desde que Harry estaba a su cuidado, pero Vernon se negaba a ceder en las peticiones de Petunia. Harry permanecería en la alacena debajo de la escalera. Petunia bajaba enfurruñada esas escaleras hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando salió de su cuartito. Él le respondió con una rápida sonrisa y fue a recoger el correo. Vernon bajó las escaleras con fuertes pisadas, casi rompiéndolas por su gran peso. Gruño al sentarse y tomó el periódico para leerlo mientras esperaba su abundante desayuno.

Harry regresó con el correo, con una peculiar mirada en su rostro. Le entregó todas las cartas, excepto una, al tío Vernon. Se quedó observando la carta, que iba dirigida a él.

Dudley, quien había estado sentado en la mesa todo el tiempo, comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Harry tiene correo!

Vernon le arrebató la carta de las manos a Harry y la observó.

- ¡Hogwarts! - exclamó.

Harry miraba la carta con curiosidad y la cabeza de petunia giró hacia la mesa. Miró a Vernon y vio con horror como hacía jirones la carta. Después de eso, continuó mirando el resto de las cartas mientras Harry se quejaba de que su correo había sido destruido. De pronto, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Vernon.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! - gritó.

Petunia se acercó para ver la razón del alboroto. Ahí, en la mano de Vernon había otra carta de Hogwarts. Ésta estaba dirigida a Dudley. Petunia apretó los labios y fingió estar sorprendida por la carta. Ella había estado observando disimuladamente a Dudley desde hacía tiempo. Él había mostrado una pequeña cantidad de poderes mágicos, pero ella pensó que tal vez no los desarrollara a tiempo, como le sucedió a ella. Por eso, no estaba segura de si lo elegirían para estudiar en Hogwarts. Aquí estaba la prueba de que sí lo habían hecho.

-¿Por qué, qué supones que significa, Vernon?- dijo inocentemente.

Vernon frunció el ceño. -¡Significa que piensan que Dudley es uno de _ellos!_- chilló.

Tomó la segunda carta y la hizo jirones como hizo con la primera.

-Tal vez la debiste haber abierto, Vernon. Deberíamos saber lo que decía.

-¡Te diré lo que decía! Decía que nuestro hijo es una monstruosidad. ¡No voy a tolerarlo! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Ninguno de estos niños va a responder a ninguna de _esas_ cartas!

Dudley y Harry observaban la discusión con curiosidad. Harry miró a Dudley de reojo y encogió los hombros. Dudley hizo lo mismo. Los dos muchachos se llevaban bien, excepto cuando Dudley molestaba a Harry. Él era mucho más grande que Harry, y usaba su enorme tamaño para conseguir lo que quería. Era un niño consentido. Vernon le daba todo lo que él pedía, pero Petunia trataba de ser igual de justa con los dos chicos.

Los dos volvieron su atención de vuelta a la pelea. Sabían que era mejor no interrumpir. Solo sabrían lo que sucedía si Vernon lo creía necesario.

Harry suspiró. Por la forma que iba tomando la discusión entre sus tíos, nunca sabría lo que decía la carta.

-Tal vez sería bueno que ellos fueran. Si tienen esa habilidad, sería bueno que les enseñaran a usarla correctamente,- discutió Petunia.

La cara de Vernon estaba totalmente roja. -¿Desde cuándo eres una simpatizante, Petunia? Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en esto. Decidimos juntos que era mejor así.-

Petunia vaciló un momento. -No soy una simpatizante. Solo quiero lo mejor para los niños.-

-¡Lo mejor para los niños es que se queden donde están, aprendiendo cosas normales, no inusuales abominaciones que los convertirán en lunáticos!

Petunia tuvo suficiente. Se volvió hacia el desayuno, le pidió a Harry que se encargara de los huevos mientras ella preparaba las tostadas y el tocino.

Vernon se sonrió a sí mismo y pensó "_Eso es, así debe ser." _Claro que, no sabía el problema que le esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o

Después de muchos intentos de entregar las cartas de Harry y Dudley, las lechuzas mandaron una avalancha de cartas a la casa de los Dursley. Petunia le había gritado a Vernon que abriera las cartas, pero su gordo y necio esposo no le hizo caso y dejaron la casa.

Ahora estaban escondiéndose en una choza en el mar. Harry no estaba seguro de porqué su tío Vernon lo llamaba una _choza. _Estaba hecha de piedra y parecía un viejo y abandonado faro. Dentro estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por una pequeña linterna colocada en medio de la habitación. La habitación era circular, con una gran puerta de madera en la entrada. Una pequeña escalera comenzaba al lado de la puerta y se enroscaba alrededor de la construcción hasta llegar a un agujero en el techo que llevaba a lo más alto de la _choza_. La familia había acomodado unas bolsas de dormir en el suelo y ahora todos estaban acostados y listos para dormir. Harry supo que no podría dormir, y estaba escuchando el golpeteo de las olas al llegar a la pequeña isla donde estaba la choza.

Vernon había insistido en el hecho de que las lechuzas nunca podrían encontrarlos en un lugar tan bien escondido. Ahora era muy entrada la noche y Harry escuchaba incluso las respiraciones de su familia. Se preguntó cómo podían dormir tan profundamente en el incomodo suelo de la _choza. _Harry miraba el techo, consultando su reloj de vez en cuando. Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, Harry se incorporó en silencio hasta quedar sentado y susurró _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry"_ para sí mismo.

De pronto, un pequeño paquete apareció en su regazo. Miró a donde se encontraba su tía, quien lo había lanzado hacia él y ahora se encontraba apoyada sobre su codo. Tenía un dedo sobre sus labios instándolo a guardar silencio. Harry le sonrió y desenvolvió el paquete. Dentro había un reloj nuevo. Harry le sonrió de nuevo y murmuró un "_Gracias"_. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ese silencioso momento se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo en la puerta. Vernon, quien se despertó sobresaltado, se levantó y alcanzó su arma, justo en el momento en el que el hombre más grande que hubieran visto en sus vidas derribara la puerta. Vernon apuntó el arma hacia la cabeza del gigante.

-¿Qué cree que hace? - demandó Vernon.

-Lo siento por eso,- dijo una voz. -Mi nombre es Hagrid. Estoy aquí para llevar a Dudley y Harry a Hogwarts.-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! - chilló Vernon a la vez que levantaba el arma y preparándola para disparar.

-¡Ya basta! - se escuchó un grito.

Era Petunia. Ella sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento, el arma voló hacia sus manos.

-Ya tuve demasiado de tus tonterías, Vernon Dursley. Debes ver que no puedes evadir esto, ni evitar que suceda. ¡No permitiré que derrames sangre inocente sólo porque eres tan cabezota, que no dejas que estos niños sepan la verdad de ellos mismos!

Vernon la miraba incrédulo. -¿Qu… qué… acabas de hacer?-

Petunia movió su varita enfrente de él. -Yo, mágicamente, te quité el arma. He estado escondiendo mi magia desde que nos casamos, asustada de la forma en que reaccionarías, pero no puedo hacerlo más tiempo. Soy una bruja. Lo negué por años, pero finalmente acepté mi magia. Severus Snape me ayudó a aprender cómo controlar mi magia cuando Harry y Dudley eran tan solo unos bebés.-

Hagrid se metió en la conversación en el momento en que escuchó el nombre de Snape. -¡Oh, el Profesor Snape es una gran persona, ya lo creo que sí!

Petunia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Vernon ni lo miró, en su lugar, observó a Petunia.

-¿Quieres decir que tú también tienes estos horribles poderes? Yo pensé que tú eras normal, como yo, ¡pero eres tan monstruosa como Harry! ¡Y una abominación como mi propio hijo! Todos ustedes, ¡estoy rodeado de fenómenos! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡Cálmate, Vernon! Harás que te de un infarto,- dijo Petunia suavemente.

-¿Haré que me dé un infarto? - gruñó, haciendo que su doble-mentón temblara por su enojo. Vernon se acercó más a Petunia y la miró amenazadoramente. -No, tú me conducirás a mi muerte, todos ustedes, con su magia y comportamientos antinaturales. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. La relación se terminó.-

Petunia lo miró con tristeza. -Me gustaría que lo reconsideraras. A pesar de todo, te amo.-

-Yo nunca podría amar a una inadaptada social como tú. Eres una abominación, una monstruosidad. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

Petunia lo miraba con ojos tristes. -Lamento que te dientas así,- murmuró.

Todo lo que ella había temido estaba pasando. Su esposo ya no la veía como un humano. Bueno, ella ya había negado su herencia por mucho tiempo. Había odiado a su hermana y arruinado su relación con ella por eso. No iba a permitir que Vernon arruinara la oportunidad, de su hijo y su sobrino, de aprender y crecer en sus habilidades mágicas. Ella ignoró a Vernon mientras guardaba su varita y se giraba hacia Hagrid.

-¿Qué necesitan hacer para prepararse para el ciclo escolar?- preguntó ella.

-Todo está en la carta.- Sacó dos cartas de su abrigo y se las entregó a Petunia. -Con gusto yo puedo llevarlos a que consigan todo lo que necesitan si usted gusta, Madame.-

Petunia miró a Vernon de nuevo, parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Oh, casi lo olvido,- dijo Hagrid de pronto.

Sacó una caja de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Harry.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!- exclamó.

Harry levantó la tapa y descubrió un pequeño pastel con "Felis Cumplañoz, Harry" escrito en él.

-¿Cómo supo que…?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Nosotros los magos sabemos todo sobre ti, Harry,- respondió Hagrid.

Harry miró a su tía. Ella le había contado en secreto acerca de los magos desde que era pequeño. Él entendía lo que les había pasado a sus padres, pero Petunia le había dicho que siguiera con la mentira que Vernon había creado. Una parte de él no sabía si creer la extraña historia que su tía le había contado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?- preguntó.

Dudley asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno, es la mejor escuela para magos que ha habido jamás!- dijo Hagrid felizmente.

-¿Escuela para magos?- preguntó Dudley.

-¡Exacto! Y ustedes dos son magos. Ustedes podrán ir ahí, y aprender todo sobe la magia. Es un lugar maravilloso. Les encantará.

Harry le sonrió a Hagrid y luego a Dudley. -¿Cuándo nos vamos? - le preguntó.

-Pues, ahora, si quieren.

Petunia miró a Vernon. Él se había movido a un rincón de la habitación, dándoles la espalda.

-Hagrid, ¿Estará bien si yo también voy? No estoy segura de tener una casa a donde regresar.

Vernon gruñó. - Puedes quedarte con la casa. No quiero nada de ella excepto mis cosas personales. No quiero tener nada que ver con monstruosidades.-

-Puede venir con nosotros de todas formas, Sra. Dursley,- dijo Hagrid amablemente. -Eso le dará tiempo al Sr. Dursley de llevarse sus cosas mientras está con nosotros.-

Petunia se tensó y asintió una vez. Se volvió hacia Vernon.

-¿Estás seguro que esto no hay manera de resolver esto?

Vernon se giró y miró a Petunia. -Tú estás muerta para mí, mujer. Todo lo que sé, es que los últimos quince años nunca pasaron.-

Petunia lo miró tristemente, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Esa era la última vez que lo vería. Una enorme mano se alzó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que hicieron que se tambaleara.

-Oops, lo siento. Algunas veces no controlo mi propia fuerza,- dijo Hagrid tímidamente.

Petunia no pudo evitar sonreír, aún cuando era miserable por dentro. Dejaron a Vernon sólo; él debía arreglárselas para salir de esa pequeña isla. Mientras Hagrid los dirigía hacia la costa, Harry y Dudley no podían dejar de hablar sobre lo valiente que había sido Petunia al enfrentar a Vernon.

-¡Estuviste genial, mamá, en especial cuando le quitaste el arma de sus manos!- exclamó Dudley.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, tía Petunia?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Ella sacó su varita y se las enseñó. Ella nunca había hecho magia en frente de ellos, aún cuando les había dicho que podía hacerlo.

-Esto es una varita. Creo que probablemente consigamos una para ustedes mañana. Ayuda a un mago o a una bruja a dirigir su magia y usarla con toda su habilidad.

-Bien dicho, Sra. Dursley,- comentó Hagrid.

Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Hagrid le lanzó una mirada comprensiva. -Sra. Dursley, si me permite decirlo, creo que, a la larga, será mucho más feliz sin su marido. Él parecía… bueno… un estúpido.-

Petunia no pudo más que reír ante el comentario tan acertado de Hagrid.

-Lo es, Hagrid. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo amo.

-Hagrid asintió. - Lamento eso, Sra. Dursley. Es una pena que él no pueda ver más allá de su nariz para comprender esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría. Solo tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.-

-Bueno, Harry, Dudley y yo la animaremos. Tendremos un día genial mañana en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Ha ido alguna vez?

-Severus me llevó para comprar mi varita, pero eso fue hace años.

-No ha cambiado mucho. Hay algunas tiendas nuevas y eso, pero sigue lleno de gente, como siempre.

Petunia sonrió. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para mantener su cabeza lejos de su matrimonio arruinado.

0o0o0o0o0o

De verdad habían disfrutado su viaje al Callejón Diagon. Hagrid los había llevado a todos los lugares a los que debían ir y vio que llevaran todo lo que necesitaban. Le regaló una lechuza a cada uno de los chicos, como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. La de Harry era una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve, y la de Dudley era marrón oscuro. Demasiado pronto, el día terminó, y se hallaron de nuevo en Privet Drive.

-¿Le gustaría pasar, Sr. Hagrid? - preguntó Petunia.

-No, no, gracias de cualquier manera. He estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Necesito regresar a mi trabajo en Hogwarts. - Se giró hacia los dos chicos. -Los veré a finales del mes próximo.-

Los tres lo despidieron y se encaminaron a la puerta. Cuando Petunia entró, no estaba sorprendida de ver que todo lo que pertenecía a Vernon había desaparecido. Subió las escaleras y entró a su dormitorio, encontrando vacía la mitad del closet y cajones que ocupaba Vernon. Observó todo con amargura. Quince años desperdiciados. Ella sabía que no lo vería de nuevo. Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Dudley y Harry entraron después de un rato. Cada uno la rodeó con un brazo.

-Está bien, mamá,- dijo Dudley. -De todas formas, él siempre fue cruel contigo.-

-Ajá,- repuso Harry. -Él no conocía el significado de la palabra 'agradable'.-

Petunia sonrió. -Bueno, algo bueno salió de todo esto,- dijo con calma.

-¿El qué? - dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Harry por fin tendrá su propia recamara.

La sonrisa de Harry fue suficiente para que Petunia olvidara sus problemas.

-Vamos,- dijo ella. -Tenemos una mudanza que hacer. Y ahora que podemos utilizar la magia, será muy rápido.-

Los tres se levantaron y se dispusieron a llevar todas las cosas de Harry arriba. Pronto, ya tenían todo acomodado, y Harry tenía una verdadera habitación. Incluso tenía una ventana que daba hacia la calle.

-Sé que no estarás mucho tiempo aquí para disfrutarla, Harry. Pero es tuya de todas formas.

-Gracias, tía Petunia,- dijo Harry y la abrazó.

* * *

_N/A: El siguiente capítulo: El primer año de Harry en Hogwarts._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el giro en los acontecimientos. ¡Por fin Harry tiene su propia habitación! Severus regresará en el siguiente capítulo, como imaginarán. Y también veremos a Hermione de nuevo._

_Un gran abrazo a todos los lindos lectores. Y gracias por todos los geniales reviews._

_N/T: Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir traduciendo ^^ Ya saben, cualquier cosa… REVIEWS! xD_

_**Traducción: Daniie Snape Malfoy ^^**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada mío, nada mío, NADA MIO. Oh, pero como desearía que fuera así. Esta es mi historia, pero todos los personajes pertenecen a la rica y talentosa J.K. Rowling._

_Cualquier cosa que les resulte vagamente familiar en este capítulo, fue citado, parafraseado, o medio resumido de _La Piedra Filosofal.

**Capítulo 21**

El primer año de Hermione:

Severus entró a la oficina del Director con una mirada confusa. La reunión con el profesorado que se hace regularmente antes del banquete había terminado hacía una hora. No estaba seguro del porqué el Director lo había llamado de nuevo. Encontró a Minerva McGonagall, el Sr. Filch, Poppy Pomfrey e Irma Pince frente al escritorio. Severus se preguntaba a que se debía todo eso. Se colocó a un lado de Filch y miró al Director.

-Los he llamado a ustedes a esta pequeña reunión para hablar sobre uno de nuestros nuevos estudiantes,- comenzó Albus.

-Lo sabemos, Harry Potter vendrá este año,- dijo Minerva. -¡Espero que esté en mi casa!-

Albus miró a Minerva cariñosamente. -No, Minerva, ya hemos discutido sobre el Sr. Potter en la reunión previa. Se trata de otra estudiante. Una de quien todos ustedes han oído antes.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore con curiosidad. Severus lo comprendió al instante.

-Estás hablando de Hermione,- comentó.

Albus asintió.

-¿Cuál Hermione?- preguntó Poppy.

-Hermione Granger,- respondió Albus.

Los demás profesores lucían asombrados y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Albus comenzó a explicar. -Hermione Granger será una alumna de primer año. En su futuro, ella viajará al pasado y será la asistente que todos ustedes recuerdan. Cuando desapareció hace años, en realidad regresó a su propio tiempo. Severus y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos de su viaje en el tiempo, así que se corrió el rumor de que ella había huido del país por culpa de Voldemort.

Todos, salvo Severus, miraban con incredulidad al Director.

-Debo pedirles que no muestren ninguna seña de reconocerla, deben tratarla como a cualquier otro estudiante. No debe saber de su futuro. La niña debe concentrarse en sus estudios, no en lo que tendrá que hacer en unos años. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Todos lo estuvieron, y Albus dio por terminada la reunión. Severus se quedó un momento. Se acercó al escritorio. Albus lo miró con seriedad.

-Hay alguien más que sabe del viaje en el tiempo de Hermione,- dijo Severus rápidamente.

Albus alzó las cejas.

-Lucius Malfoy sabe que ella venía del futuro,- Severus le dijo a Albus.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe?- preguntó Albus.

-Yo se lo dije.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pusiste en riesgo su condición, Severus. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort lo hubiera descubierto?

-Lucius considera a Hermione una buena amiga. No revelaría su secreto.

Albus bajó la cabeza y acarició su barba. -Bien, es bueno saberlo,- dijo ausente. Miró a Severus de nuevo. -¿Estás bien con su llegada, Severus?-

-Estoy bien,- respondió simplemente.

-No debe ser fácil para ti,- le dijo.

-Será más fácil que no verla en absoluto.

Albus asintió con la cabeza. -Comprendo tu punto. ¿Podrás tratarla como a cualquier estudiante?-

-Por supuesto, para eso me pagas, ¿no es así?

Albus se rió. -Eres muy mercenario, muchacho. Sabes que las cosas que haces por mi son invaluables.

Severus rodó los ojos. -Usarías a alguien más si yo no lo hiciera. Puedo guardar un secreto y lo sabes, Albus. No tienes nada que temer.-

Albus miró a Severus, con los ojos brillantes. Severus rodó los ojos. -¿Deben brillar tus ojos de esa manera, viejo?-

-Solamente miro hacia el futuro,- confesó Albus.

-Tú y yo, ¡ambos!- replicó Severus exasperado.

0o0o0o0o0

Severus se encontraba sentado en el Gran Comedor mirando a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Arqueó una ceja al observar al niño que se parecía tanto a su padre. Harry Potter lo miró y se frotó la frente. Severus notó su cicatriz en forma de rayo cuando Harry la frotaba. No parecía hace mucho, cuando Severus alzaba al pequeño en sus brazos y lo dejaba jugar con su nariz como si fuese un juguete. Se sorprendió ante lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y lo grande que Harry estaba ahora.

Aunque estaba interesado en El-Niño-Que-Vivió, lo estaba aún más con la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado. Discretamente, estudiaba a Hermione. Sonrió ligeramente. Su hermoso cabello era una maraña indomable. Aún no aprendía a dominar sus incontrolables rizos. Su boca mostraba unos grandes dientes. Recordó la promesa que le hizo Hermione de hechizarlo si algún día se burlaba de ella por sus dientes. Ahora entendía su comentario, y evitaría tocar ese tema, en absoluto. La observó hablar como si nada con otro chico y su corazón se estrujó. Nunca permitiría que ella le temiera como lo hizo su Hermione en su pasado.

La observaba discretamente por entre el cabello. Aunque aún tenía un poco esa sensación de pérdida, la presencia de Hermione lo aliviaba. Era un recordatorio de que, eventualmente, ella regresaría. Garantizado, eso ocurriría muchos años en el futuro y seguro pasarían muchas cosas en esos años. Pero al menos, ahora estaba aquí. Significaba que el tiempo estaba más cerca que antes. Oh, cómo desearía poder irse a dormir esta noche y despertar en la mañana teniendo todos esos años detrás de él y a su amor entre sus brazos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus rodó los ojos mientras la selección era hecha. Potter fue seleccionado para Gryffindor; Hermione, obvio, Gryffindor; Weasley, Gryffindor, no era sorpresa. Malfoy, Slytherin, sorpresa, sorpresa. Dursley, Severus casi se había olvidado del chico, fue sorteado a Hufflepuff. Severus rió un poco ante esto, pensando que era una buena elección.

Miró a sus nuevos Slytherins. Varios eran hijos e hijas de Mortífagos. Ellos no podían descubrir su verdadera lealtad. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso ahora que Potter estaba en el Colegio. No lo podían ver favorecerlo de ninguna forma o se rumorarían cosas, y los padres sospecharían algo. Aún cuando el Señor Tenebroso ya no estaba, Severus necesitaba guardar su trabajo como espía en secreto. Él sabía que sería útil una vez que el Señor Tenebroso regresara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Puedo ayudarles a aprender a poner un alto a la muerte,- dijo en su profunda y misteriosa voz.

Paseó su vista por la clase y notó que Harry Potter parecía estar tonteando. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el muchacho, listo para reprenderlo por no poner atención. Miró lo que Potter estaba escribiendo. Vio que el chico estaba tomando notas. Arqueó una ceja cuando Harry subió la mirada hacia él. El chico lo miró inocente, y Severus se esforzó por no sonreírle. Miró a Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry y arqueó de nuevo la ceja.

-Si quieren destacar en esta clase, deben trabajar muy duro,- explicó mientras seguía caminando por el salón. -No permito payasadas aquí, ya que cualquier equivocación de su parte puede tener explosivos resultados.-

Se giró y miró a los de primer año, colocando su capa alrededor de sus brazos al tiempo que los cruzaba, tratando de infundirles la importancia de la seriedad en esa clase. Les lanzó una mirada evaluadora. Había aprendido que si podía inspirar respeto a los alumnos las primeras semanas, lo tendría hasta que terminaran el colegio.

-Cualquier comportamiento tonto, será causa de detención. Vendrán a clase preparados para trabajar, y lo harán con eficiencia. Tampoco podrán compartir sus trabajos, a menos que se les asignen equipos. Si no están seguros de una respuesta en mi clase, será mejor que mantengan su boca cerrada, ya que no se aceptan respuestas tontas.

Severus miró a sus estudiantes. Parecía que lo respetaban debidamente. Decidió que su técnica de intimidación había funcionado y comenzó la clase en serio. Les habló sobre las herramientas que se utilizan al momento de realizar una poción, y con un ligero movimiento de su varita, aparecieron en la pizarra las instrucciones de una sencilla poción curativa.

-Deberían tener todo lo necesario para esta poción en su material. Pueden empezar.

Severus continuó su andar por el aula, observando el progreso de los alumnos. Notó a un chico que lucía asustado e inseguro tomar con su mano temblorosa muchas espinas de puercoespín y las colocaba sobre su caldero. Su mano seguía temblando mientras se preparaba para soltarlas en el caldero y terminar su poción. Severus rápidamente fue hacia la mesa del chico.

-Sr. Longbottom,- dijo. El muchacho levantó la mirada con una expresión de miedo en su cara.

-Por favor, lea de nuevo las instrucciones de la pizarra,- le dictó Severus.

Neville miró hacia la pizarra y sus ojos se agrandaron. Con cuidado, retiró el caldero del fuego y luego agregó las espinas de puercoespín.

Severus asintió con aprobación.

-Sr. Longbottom; si hubiera agregado esas espinas antes de retirar el caldero del fuego, lo que hubiera sucedido es que hubiera derretido su caldero y probablemente herido a sí mismo.

Neville bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. -Lo siento, Señor,- dijo tímidamente.

-Sr. Longbottom, si sigue cuidadosamente las instrucciones de cualquier poción que se le asigne en clase, le aseguro, que lo logrará. No hay necesidad de que dude de sus habilidades. ¿Entendido?

Neville miró a su profesor y dio una ligera cabeceada. -Pondré más atención la próxima vez, Señor.-

Severus asintió. -Ponga atención a los detalles, Sr. Longbottom,- dijo mientras se movía hacia otros estudiantes.

-Sí, Señor,- replicó Neville con fervor.

Severus arqueó una ceja mientras se alejaba.

Pronto, la clase se terminó y los de primer año salieron del aula. Severus observó a Hermione recoger sus libros y salir sola. Esperaba que encontrara amigos pronto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los alumnos de séptimo año comenzaron a entrar. Todos le sonreían y lo saludaban, preguntándole sobre su verano. Sonrió débilmente y les comentó acerca del viaje que había hecho a Alemania en busca de ingredientes raros para Pociones. Pronto era hora de comenzar la clase, y comenzó con su lección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Esa noche, Severus soñó ese sueño de nuevo. No lo había soñado en meses, pero haber visto a Hermione, aunque fuera una pequeña niña, debió haberlo traído de vuelta. Era un sueño que deseaba tener todas las noches. Su Hermione estaba con él en el sueño.

_Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, abrazándose en el sofá. Ella lo estaba besando. Se sentía maravilloso tenerla sus brazos otra vez y estar besándola._

_Ella se separó luego de un largo rato. -Estaré contigo pronto, mi amor,- le dijo._

_-No te vayas, Hermione. Te quiero conmigo siempre,- rogó Severus._

_-Debo irme,- respondió ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. -Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte en tiempos difíciles, pero algún día estaré contigo para siempre.-_

_-Te has ido por tanto tiempo. Cuando regreses, ya no querrás estar conmigo._

_Ella le sonrió. -Claro que querré estar contigo. Te amo.-_

_-Por favor, Hermione, ámame siempre,- le suplicó._

_Ella lo besó de nuevo. -Lo haré, Severus. Te amaré por siempre.-_

_Severus la acercó a él, pero la sintió evaporarse en su abrazo. Miró a donde ella estaba, pero se había ido. Su vida se había ido una vez más._

Severus se despertó sintiéndose no triste, sino confortado. El sueño siempre lo hacía sentir así, aunque terminara con la desaparición de ella. Era como si su subconsciente supiera cuándo necesitaba verla y lo obligara a tener ese sueño.

Se giró en la cama acomodándose de una manera más cómoda. Se sentía satisfecho, aunque sabía que no vería a su Hermione hasta dentro de muchos años. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera, nada los separaría de nuevo, y él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Señor Potter, un minuto por favor,- dijo Severus cuando la clase comenzaba a vaciarse.

Harry lo miró preocupado y recogió rápido sus cosas. Pronto el aula estaba vacía excepto por él, y se sentó frente a Severus, luciendo nervioso.

-Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted sobre un asunto privado.

Harry lo miró con interés.

Severus continuó. - Yo era amigo de su madre cuando era joven.-

Harry observó a Severus y finalmente dijo, -¿cómo era ella?-

Severus tornó su mirada ausente y sonrió. -Era determinada, muy bonita y muy lista. Pensé que tal vez le gustaría saber un poco más sobre ella.- Miró a Potter, expectante.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. -¡Sí, Señor! - dijo.

-Venga aquí de nuevo a las siete en punto. Tendremos una… charla. Si alguien pregunta, dígale que tiene detención.

-¡Gracias, Profesor Snape! - exclamó Harry y salió corriendo del aula agitando la mano a modo de despedida. Severus no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al ver la exuberancia del chico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alguien llamaba fuertemente a la puerta del aula de Pociones.

-Entre- gritó Severus para que lo escuchasen.

Harry Potter atravesó la puerta, luciendo ansioso.

Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Harry se acercaba al escritorio, y le indicó con una seña que se sentara.

-¿Se está adaptando a la vida en Hogwarts, Señor Potter? - le preguntó al muchacho cuando se hubo sentado.

-Aún me cuesta encontrar los caminos algunas veces, Señor. Fuera de eso, todo va bien.

Severus asintió. -Sí, entre las incontables aulas y escaleras móviles, toma tiempo acostumbrarse.-

Harry asintió de vuelta.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta específica sobre su madre?- preguntó Severus.

-Pues, me gustaría saberlo todo. Mi tía Petunia casi no hablaba de ella. Ella me dijo que no se llevaban muy bien de niñas, y que de adultas casi no hablaban. ¿Sabe usted por qué?

Severus miró pensativamente a Harry. No esperaba que la conversación tornase hacia Petunia tan pronto.

-Eso fue porque su tía estuvo celosa de su madre y de su magia por un tiempo. Pero usted no debe tomarla contra ella. Ella ya ha tenido bastante con respecto a eso. Yo he sido testigo de su cambio de actitud. Yo la ayude a aceptar su magia y el hecho de que es una bruja, y la entrené en sus habilidades.

-Usted debe ser de quien mi Tía Petunia hablaba. Ella mencionó su nombre, pero con todo lo que pasó y el comienzo de las clases, lo olvidé.

-Yo pasaba algo de tiempo en su casa cuando usted era un bebé,- confesó Severus.

Harry se quedó pensativo por un minuto. Estudió cuidadosamente a Severus y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Yo creía que era un sueño! Siempre soñaba con un hombre vestido de negro que venía a visitar y a jugar conmigo. Por un tiempo pensé que era mi padre, hasta que mi Tía Petunia me mostró una foto de él y mamá. Usted nunca vino de nuevo, así que pensé que era mi imaginación. ¡Usted es Sevvie!

Severus se sonrojó. Una cosa era que un niño pequeño lo llamara así, pero otra muy diferente era que un alumno de once años se refiriera a él como 'Sevvie'.

-Sí, soy yo,- dijo con desagrado. -Pero olvidemos el apodo. Tengo una reputación que mantener.-

Harry sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse pensativo. -¿Por qué no vino de nuevo?-

-Eso lo explicaré a su debido tiempo. Mientras, hablemos de su madre.

Harry asintió. -Así que, ¿cómo era? Mi madre, quiero decir.-

Severus se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a contarle a Harry sobre su madre. Le contó con detalle su amistad con ella y cómo Lily siempre ayudaba a los débiles. Sin embargo, evadió los malos recuerdos que tenía; no creía necesario que Harry conocieras esos oscuros secretos. Por lo menos no ahora.

-Lily era increíblemente lista. Me igualaba a la hora de hacer Pociones. A veces nos juntábamos para crear nuevas pociones.

-Así que, ¿usted cree que ella se hubiera convertido en una Maestra en Pociones si hubiera vivido? -preguntó Harry.

Severus lo meditó. -Estoy seguro que se hubiera convertido en lo que quisiera. De cualquier manera, a ella siempre le interesó más Transformaciones. Era incluso mejor en esa clase. Nadie la podía superar. Ni siquiera yo.

Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento de uno de sus profesores admitiendo que alguien era mejor que ellos en algo.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisita, Señor Potter?- preguntó Severus.

-¡Oh, por nada, Señor! Es solo que me imaginé a mi mamá transformando un Trol en una casa o algo,- explicó rápidamente.

Severus lo miró dudoso. No necesitaba usar la Legeremancia para saber que Harry estaba guardándose la verdadera razón para él. Decidió dejarlo pasar y siguió contándole a Harry sobre su madre.

Severus no solo le habló de Lily, sino también de su trabajo como espía para Dumbledore. Le explicó por qué no regresó nunca a Privet Drive y se aseguró de que Harry entendiera que, incluso aunque Voldemort no estuviera, no podía tratarlo diferente de cómo lo hacía normalmente en clases y que incluso a veces sería algo cruel; pero no podía permitir que nadie pensara que Harry y él tenían una alianza.

-Eso es, claro, si escoge aliarse a mí,- continuó Severus.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más. -Se… sería un honor, Señor, si usted me deja ayudarlo, aunque sea de manera pequeña.-

Severus asintió. Sabía que estaba afectando la línea-temporal con sus acciones, pero quería que Harry tuviera mejores oportunidades de derrotar a Voldemort en este tiempo. Había aprendido a preocuparse por él cuando había estado visitando a Petunia para ayudarla con su magia. Aunque sabía que Harry _había _derrotado al Señor Tenebroso en la época de Hermione, quería asegurarse de que eso pasara de nuevo en esta línea-temporal.

Sin dar mucha información le explicó que el Señor Tenebroso no estaría escondido por mucho tiempo, que Harry tendría una gran importancia en su derrota y que él quería que estuviera preparado lo más posible.

-¿Pero, qué puedo hacer? Solo tengo once años,- replicó Harry.

-No siempre tendrá once años, Señor Potter. El Señor Tenebroso no regresará en un tiempo, pero lo hará. Espero que usted esté listo cuando el momento llegue. De hecho, quiero ayudarlo a prepararse para que llegado el momento pueda defenderse de Voldemort. Estoy seguro que sabe, por esa cicatriz que lleva en la frente, que usted no será solo un espectador en la batalla que vendrá.

-¿Está diciéndome que quiere enseñarme Defensa?

-Si usted está de acuerdo, sí. Como un Mortífago espía, he aprendido muchas cosas que normalmente no se enseñan dentro de este castillo. No voy a enseñarle magia oscura, pero puedo enseñarle técnicas defensivas que le serán útiles para combatir ese tipo de magia.

Harry aceptó entusiasmado. -Señor, me encantaría aprender lo que sea que quiera enseñarme.-

Severus asintió. -Nos veremos el sábado a las nueve de la mañana en el séptimo piso. Espéreme en el corredor donde está el cuadro de unos trolls tratando de bailar ballet. No debe decirle a nadie a donde irá. Invente algo que sus amigos crean. Nos veremos ahí cada semana y entrenaremos por una o dos horas. Creo que para cuando Voldemort vuelva, usted será un excelente oponente.-

-¿Pero cómo vamos a entrenar en un pasillo, Señor?

-Hay una sala secreta cerca que usaremos.

Harry asintió entusiasmado por que llegara el sábado.

-Si no tiene alguna otra pregunta sobre su madre, puede retirarse.

Harry se levantó y sonrió con gratitud a Severus. -Gracias, Profesor. De verdad disfruté nuestra plática.

-Igual que yo, Señor Potter. Que tenga buena noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry, emocionado, se encontró con Severus en el séptimo piso ese sábado. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a su profesor. Severus hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y se giró hacia el vacío muro. Caminó tres veces enfrente de ella, y una puerta apareció. Harry abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¡Wow! - exclamó.

Severus miró al muchacho. -Wow, en efecto,- coincidió Severus. Abrió la puerta y los dos entraron.

Harry se asombró de nuevo. La habitación era grande y espaciosa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos, y había un muñeco en medio de la habitación. Parecía mirar fijamente a Harry y alentarlo a lanzarle un hechizo. Harry se acercó a él y lo examinó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Es un muñeco de duelo,- explicó Severus. -No comenzarán con los duelos hasta más avanzado el año en la clase de Defensa, pero entre más pronto comiences, mejor.-

Harry asintió y se giró expectante hacia Severus, esperando sus instrucciones.

-Harry, aprenderemos diversas maneras de bloquear ataques. También aprenderemos algunos hechizos defensivos que podrás usar en una batalla. El primero en el que me gustaría trabajar contigo es en un hechizo desarmador.

Harry se enderezó y apretó la varita, listo para aprender. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-El hechizo se hace pronunciando la palabra _Expelliarmus. _Debes sostener tu varita firmemente y moverla rápidamente de arriba debajo de esta manera.- Severus hizo el movimiento con su muñeca. -Intenta el movimiento,- le ordenó.

Harry asintió y extendió su varita. Movió rápidamente su muñeca arriba y abajo.

-Bien,- comentó Severus. -Pero lo que necesitas es un golpe más determinado: Firme, arriba y abajo, con determinación.- Observó a Harry hacer el movimiento un par de veces más. -Muy bien.-

Severus se acercó al muñeco. Abrió un pequeño compartimiento de la parte de atrás del maniquí y sacó una varita de juguete. La colocó en la mano del muñeco. Se hizo hacia atrás y apuntó al -ahora armado- muñeco.

-Ahora observa lo que sucede cuando hago el hechizo,- le dijo a Harry.

Harry puso su atención en el muñeco.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

La varita voló de la mano del maniquí para caer en la mano de Severus. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con asombro de nuevo. Al parecer iba a asombrarse muy a menudo en esas clases.

-¡Wow!- exclamó.

Severus sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo, ahora inténtalo con el muñeco.- Severus caminó hacia el maniquí y le puso la varita de nuevo en la mano.

Harry apuntó con su varita al muñeco y gritó: -¡_Expellyamus_!

La varita se hizo pedazos en la mano del muñeco. Severus rió y fue a sacar otra varita de detrás del muñeco.

-Lo pronunciaste mal, Harry. Es Ex-pell-y-ar-mus. No te saltes la 'r' o explotarás las varitas todo el tiempo. Claro que, si esta hubiera sido una varita de verdad, solamente hubiera vibrado y se hubiera quedado en la mano del mago. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Harry repitió el ejercicio. Esta vez, la varita voló a sus manos. Harry miró a donde reposaba la varita y luego subió la mirada, hacia Severus, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Hizo el hechizo con el muñeco unas veces más hasta que Severus lo detuvo.

-Bien. Ahora, veamos que tal lo haces con un mago y una varita real. Intenta desarmarme.

Severus se posicionó. Su varita sostenida en su mano derecha, sin apuntar a Harry. Harry conjuró el hechizo, pero nada sucedió. Harry miró a Severus, confundido.

-Como en la mayoría de los hechizos, Señor Potter, la intención determina su efectividad. Con un simple juguete, tu determinación necesitó muy poco esfuerzo. La varita de juguete hizo lo que quisiste. Con un mago real y su varita, donde existe una afinidad entre ellos debido a su pertenencia, necesitas en verdad desear desarmarme. Inténtalo de nuevo, esta vez con más determinación en obtener mi varita.

Harry lo intentó de nuevo. La varita cayó de la mano de Severus al suelo.

-Casi,- dijo Severus, animándolo. -Intenta un poco más fuerte.-

Harry lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez a la perfección. La varita de Severus voló a la mano de Harry. Severus se enderezó y asintió.

-Bien. _Accio _varita.- La varita de Severus regresó a su mano.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? - preguntó Harry.

-Es un sencillo encantamiento convocador. ¿El Profesor Flitwick no se los ha enseñado aún?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que lo aprenderán en unas cuantas semanas. Es similar a convocar tu escoba a tu mano antes de un vuelo.

Harry asintió.

-De acuerdo, Señor Potter. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Harry y Severus se alistaron. Harry lanzó el hechizo, pero esta vez, Severus gritó _Protego_, y el escudo lo bloqueó. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que Harry casi no lo vio. Miró a Severus con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?- le preguntó a su profesor.

-Eso fue un encantamiento escudo. Es efectivo para bloquear casi cualquier hechizo. Esa será nuestra próxima lección. Hoy lo has hecho bien. Cuando puedas, ve a un salón vacío, o ven aquí y practica lo que vimos hoy. Será una gran arma para tu arsenal. Seguiremos la próxima semana.

-Gracias, Profesor,- dijo Harry. Ambos salieron juntos de la sala.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry trabajó duro con Severus ese año. Severus iba despacio, consciente de la corta edad de Harry. Sabía que tenían tiempo de entrenar propiamente y no quería acelerar nada, pero aún así le enseñaba hechizos y encantamientos avanzados. Harry aprendió mucho más de lo que nunca creyó posible, pero sabía que aún le faltaban muchas cosas por dominar antes de siquiera pensar en enfrentarse a Voldemort. Simplemente estaba agradecido por la tutela extra que el Profesor Snape le había ofrecido. No podía imaginarse peleando contra Voldemort sin esa preparación. Agradecía la amistad de su profesor de Pociones. Ellos habían formado un fuerte lazo durante ese año. Cuando Harry y sus amigos descubrieron que alguien quería hacerse con la Piedra Filosofal, nunca cruzó por la mente de Harry, ni una sola vez, que él pudiera ser el culpable.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus se dirigió al baño de las niñas lo más rápido que pudo. Ese asqueroso perro del demonio le había hecho una enorme y profunda herida en la pierna. El estúpido perro había dejado al verdadero culpable, Quirrell, ileso; y en su lugar, había decidido atacarlo a él. Por lo menos, había logrado escapar de esa asquerosa bestia con sólo una pierna lastimada. También había distraído a Quirrell de su misión. Ahora Severus se había dirigido al baño de niñas, donde se rumoreaba que se encontraba el troll. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione, Harry y Ron aún lado del cuerpo inconsciente del troll. Minerva estaba preguntando por lo sucedido.

-Fue mi culpa, Profesora,- dijo Hermione.

Ella explicó que quería enfrentar al troll ella sola, y que Harry y Ron fueron a salvarla cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba. Severus la observó con curiosidad. Conocía muchos de los gestos de Hermione, y estaba bastante seguro de que la niña estaba mintiendo. Pero, ¿por qué mentiría? Minerva sancionó a Hermione y les permitió irse.

-¿Le importaría quedarse un momento, Señorita Granger?- le pidió Severus.

Hermione asintió y miró al suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió.

-Por favor sea más cuidadosa en el futuro. Ir tras un troll, uno solo, es algo realmente imprudente para un adulto, y más aún para un niño de primer grado.

Hermione asintió de nuevo.

-¿Me podría decir la verdadera razón por la que ustedes tres se enfrentaron al troll?

Hermione alzó de golpe la cabeza, con los ojos agrandados.

-Es justo como lo dije, Señor.

-Señorita Granger, me cuesta creer que usted fuera tan impudente como para enfrentar al troll usted sola. Su vasto conocimiento de cualquier cosa mágica debió haberla alertado de lo peligroso de esa locura.

Hermione se movió nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Volvió a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes.

-No debe decirlo. Las cosas apenas mejoraron. Y si ellos se enteran de que lo dije, me odiaran de nuevo.

-¿Quién la odiará, Señorita Granger?- preguntó curioso.

-¡Ron y Harry! Ellos encerraron al troll aquí, pero no se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba dentro. Entonces ellos entraron y me salvaron.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí cuando debería haber estado en el Gran Comedor con los demás estudiantes?

Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron un poco. -Preferiría no decirlo, Profesor,- replicó.

-Quiera decírmelo o no, Señorita Granger, debe hacerlo si quiere que guarde su secreto.

Hermione lo miró tentativamente. -¿No lo dirá si se lo cuento?-

Severus contuvo la sonrisa que intentaba formarse en su cara. La miró severamente.

-¿Acaso parezco alguien que no cumple su palabra?- preguntó secamente.

-¡No! No, Señor, claro que no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

Hermione cruzó los brazos y se giró un poco.

-Estaba molesta. Vine aquí para estar sola.

-¿Por qué estaba molesta? - preguntó Severus.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Señorita Granger?

-Escuché a Ron y a Harry hablando después de clases. Ron dijo que estaba loca.- Se giró y miró con furia a Severus. -¡Yo no estoy chiflada!-

Severus, interiormente, se enfureció con Weasley por su insensibilidad. -Claro que no, Señorita Granger. Yo nunca la consideraría loca.-

El enojo de Hermione disminuyó un poco. -Creí que eran mis amigos, pero el comentario de Ron fue cruel, y me di cuenta de que me había estado engañando a mi misma.-

-Así que, ¿vino aquí para poder llorar?

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Ella no quería admitir delante de su profesor que había estado llorando en el baño. Severus decidió dejar de atormentarla.

-¿Asumo que su recién compartida experiencia con el troll ha arreglado las cosas entre ustedes tres?

Hermione miró a Severus y asintió con la cabeza.

Severus se enderezó un poco. -Bien, entonces ¿puedo asumir que no habrá más innecesarios actos heroicos de usted y sus _amigos_?

-Claro que no, Señor.

Severus dio un asentimiento a Hermione. -Puede irse,- dijo en voz baja.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y escapó sin mirar atrás. Severus sonrió por su precipitada huída. Él también se fue del baño y fue a curarse su pierna herida. Esperaba que Weasley no fuera tan tonto como para hablar mal de Hermione de nuevo. Él sabía que eran casi inseparables en el futuro, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo les había tomado a los tres amigos ser tan cercanos. Severus sacudió la cabeza. Le costaba creer que Hermione hubiera salido con Weasley después de sus comienzos tan desfavorables.

* * *

_N/A: El siguiente capítulo: El segundo año._

_¿Están sorprendidos? ¿Qué les pareció el sueño de Severus? Fue un pequeño regalo para que no se les haga tan larga la espera hasta que Hermione vuelva en serio, como adulta, no como niña. Se pueden dar cuenta de que eso no pasará hasta dentro de varios capítulos .Gracias a todos por leer y comentar._

_N/T: Hola chicas! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve tiempos difíciles… Pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Gracias por todos sus reviews! _

_**Traducción: Daniie Snape Malfoy ^^**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos personajes no son míos. Cualquier cosa que les suene familiar fue citado, parafraseado, o simplemente resumido de La Cámara de los Secretos. Oh, y si no está aquí, sucede exactamente como lo hace en el Canon._

**Capítulo 22**

El segundo año de Hermione:

Severus dejó caer el periódico y miró a los dos chicos de segundo año que estaban frente a él.

-Fueron vistos por no menos de _siete _Muggles. ¿Qué estaban pensando?

Harry bajó la mirada, apenado. -Perdón, Señor.-

Severus lo miró con enfado. -Esperaba más de ustedes dos.-

-¡Pero, Señor!- repuso Ron. -¡Estábamos atrapados! No pudimos entrar a la plataforma. Mis padres la había atravesado sin nosotros. No teníamos opción.-

Severus se recargó bien en su silla y tamborileó los dedos en el escritorio.

-Señor Weasley,- dijo finalmente. -Siempre hay opciones. Pudieron haber esperado a sus padres en el auto. Pudieron mandar una lechuza aquí. Había varias cosas mucho menos _estúpidas _que pudieron haber escogido. ¿Por qué decidieron hacer la cosa más insensata y peligrosa que les cruzó la mente? ¡Yo no los creía unos zoquetes!-

-Señor,- comentó Harry.- No lo pensamos. Sólo lo hicimos.-

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio, Señor Potter,- dijo Severus sin alterar la voz. - No solamente fueron vistos, sino que también causaron un considerable daño a un árbol que ha estado en los terrenos del colegio desde mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran.-

-Creo que nos hizo más daño a nosotros,- masculló Ron.

Severus miró a Ron. -¿No sabe cuando callarse, Señor Weasley?-

Ron bajó tímidamente la mirada.

-Yo no soy el jefe de su casa, así que no estaré involucrado en su castigo. Pero les aseguro que la Profesora McGonagall no será indulgente con ustedes. Serán afortunados de seguir siendo parte de este colegio cuando ella haya terminado con ustedes. Esperarán aquí mientras voy a llamarla.

Severus se levantó y rígidamente cruzó su oficina. Unos minutos más tarde regresó acompañado de Minerva.

Ella escuchó toda la historia con el ceño fruncido. Luego apareció el Director, y volvieron a contar la historia, causando más muecas de disgusto en el Director y los Profesores. Harry deseaba poder desaparecer, estaba muy apenado. Los tres profesores los miraban a él y a Ron con tanto desdén. Estaba seguro que los expulsarían.

Harry casi se desmaya cuando al fin escuchó el castigo. Nada de expulsión, nada de puntos menos a su casa, solamente una detención y una nota a su Tía Petunia y una a los padres de Ron. Aunque eso le disgustaba, ya que no quería decepcionar a su tía, estaba feliz de no estar de regreso a casa en esos momentos.

Los tres profesores los miraron severamente. Minerva agitó su varita, y un plato con sándwiches y dos bebidas aparecieron.

-Coman aquí y después se van directo a sus dormitorios, - les ordenó. -Nosotros debemos regresar al banquete.-

Harry y Ron les dieron las gracias y observaron a los profesores irse. Harry pudo haber jurado que vio pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros justo antes de voltearse e irse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry miraba como la brillante carta roja le gritaba furiosamente a Ron. Miró la pequeña carta que él sostenía en su mano y agradeció que su tía no hubiera escogido ese tipo de correspondencia para él. Él lo merecía, claro, pero prefería que no se enterara todo el colegio sobre el desagrado de su tía. Desafortunadamente, aunque no era un vociferador, él sabía que sería una carta diferente a las que había recibido de ella el año anterior.

El vociferador de Ron se destruyó después de haberle hecho una pedorreta. Ron hizo una mueca y parecía un perrito perdido. Harry casi rió, pero luego recordó el pergamino que aún tenía en la mano. La abrió titubeando.

_Querido Harry,_

_Anoche recibí una alarmante lechuza, describiendo tu aventura con tu amigo Ron. Aunque estoy segura que debió ser entretenido volar un carro hasta Hogwarts, te aseguro, que su proeza no es apreciada. Tú y Dudley representan el apellido Evans en Hogwarts. ¿Qué habría dicho tu madre si se hubiera enterado de lo que hiciste? Por favor, Harry, piensa antes de actuar. Me alegra que no resultaras herido._

_Con amor, _

_Tía Petunia_

Habría sido mejor si hubiera mandado un vociferador. Harry se sentía aún peor con sus amables palabras y la alusión a su madre. Dobló la carta y la metió en su capa. Él y Ron intercambiaron miradas tristes.

-No estaba feliz, ¿verdad? - preguntó Ron.

-No, pero no dijo nada malo.

-Suertudo,- rumió Ron.

-Sí, -dijo Harry, pensativo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius se encontró con Severus en _Las Tres Escobas._ Ambos tomaban cerveza de mantequilla y entablaban una conversación.

-Draco se la pasó quejándose de ella todo el verano,- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras. -Creo que más que nada, es porque ella es amiga de Potter. Finalmente la vi en _Flourish y Botts _antes de que comenzara el curso. ¿Por qué no me dijiste el año pasado que ella había llegado a Hogwarts?-

Severus entrecerró un poco los ojos a Lucius.

-No sabía que estabas interesado en la llegada de una niña que ni siquiera te reconocería.

Lucius rodó los ojos. -Ella también fue mi amiga. Me hubiera gustado saber que ella había vuelto.

Severus se inclinó un poco hacia Lucius.

-Escucha, Hermione no es quien conociste, y no lo será en años. Se confundirá al notar algún interés de tu parte. Además, ¿qué hay del Señor Tenebroso? Él nunca conoció a Hermione ni supo como lucía. ¿Qué sucedería si él no murió en realidad? ¿Qué pasaría si regresa? Nosotros no podríamos siquiera pensar en ella en su presencia o él podría averiguar que esta niña es la misma mujer que lo superó hace tanto tiempo.

La cara autosuficiente de Lucius se desvaneció, y parecía estar preocupado.

-Bueno, - dijo pensativamente. -No quisiera perjudicar a la Profesora Granger, de ninguna manera.-

-Entonces no digas nada de esto otra vez. Cuando ella regrese, estoy seguro que te lo hará saber ella misma.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no diré nada,- coincidió.

Severus le dio una lacónica sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus entró con cansancio al salón de clases. Había sido un largo día y lo que quería era tumbarse en su acogedora cama y poder tener una buena noche de descanso. Solo necesitaba checar que el material para las clases del día siguiente estuviera listo. Se paró en seco cuando vio salir una luz por debajo de la puerta de su armario privado. Se acercó lentamente y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione, la Señorita Granger, tomando unas botellas de uno de los estantes.

Hermione se sobresaltó por su ruidosa entrada. Se giró deprisa, con aspecto culpable. Severus entrecerró los ojos y le exigió una explicación. Enojo recorrió todo su cuerpo. El amor de su vida o no, esta jovencita estaba robando de sus reservas privadas. Eso era algo para lo que no tenía paciencia.

-Lo siento, Profesor, yo… - bajó la mirada. Ella no tenía explicación alguna por sus acciones.

-Simplemente, ¿qué pretendía robando mis cosas, Señorita Granger?- preguntó con enfado.

-Lo lamento, señor, solo debí haberle preguntado, - dijo con remordimiento. -Es solo que sabía que diría que no.-

-¿Decir no a qué? - dijo bruscamente.

-Poción Multijugos, señor. Estoy preparando un poco.

-¿Para qué querría un alumno de segundo año preparar Poción Multijugos? Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que podría prepararla correctamente?- preguntó secamente.

Ella le contó todo. Le explicó que ellos sospechaban que Draco Malfoy era el Heredero de Slytherin y que querían acercarse a él para ver qué sabía. Le comentó acerca del plan de transformarse en sus mejores amigos, así el podría abrirse con ellos. Después lo miró con timidez y le pidió que no se molestara mucho con ella. Su patética cara apenada hizo que el enojo disminuyera un poco mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

-Draco Malfoy puede ser muy fanfarrón, pero no creo que él tenga nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos,- dijo Severus finalmente.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro? - preguntó ella de vuelta.

En realidad, no podía. De cualquier manera, eso no le impediría discutir su punto con Hermione.

-Él no odia tanto a los nacidos de Muggles,- dijo finalmente. Aunque la madre de Draco era bastante prejuiciosa sobre todos y todo lo impuro, su padre había logrado inculcarle a Draco una visión más amplia del mundo que lo rodea.

Hermione se enfurruñó. -Eso no significa que no esté involucrado. Él odia a Harry. Tal vez solo intenta culparlo o algo.-

-Señorita Granger, eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué tomaría medidas tan drásticas solo para inculpar a Potter?

Hermione frunció los labios y miró al suelo. -No lo sé. Pero si él no es el Heredero de Slytherin, ¿quién es?-

Severus la miró pensativamente. -No lo sé, pero usted es sólo una alumna, Señorita Granger, una alumna de segundo año, para ser preciso. No es su lugar hacerla de detective.-

Hermione lo miró suplicante. -Profesor, ¿por favor? Traeremos todo lo que averigüemos directo a usted.-

-Parece que cree que es invencible, Señorita Granger. Yo sé que usted es muy lista, pero no puede hacerlo todo. Le aseguro que no es invencible. Sería negligente de mi parte, como profesor, permitirle aventurarse en algo para lo que no está preparada.-

-¿Podría supervisarme en el seguimiento de la poción entonces, señor?

-El problema no es la poción. El problema es lo que planea hacer con ella.

Hermione lo estudió un momento. -¿Tal vez pueda verlo como una inofensiva travesura?-

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. -No hay travesuras inofensivas, Señorita Granger.-

-Bueno, ¿tiene una mejor idea?- soltó Hermione.

-¡Cuide su lengua, Señorita Granger! Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor.

Hermione suavizó su tono. -Por favor, señor. No hará ningún daño. Lo peor que puede pasar es que Malfoy se dé cuenta que tratamos de sacarle información. Pero si funciona, podremos saber si es confiable o no.-

La seriedad del asunto, y el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba perplejo por que alguien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, repiqueteaba en la cabeza de Severus. Si incluso el viejo mago gris que lo sabía todo, no sabía quién era éste culpable en particular, entonces estaban en una gran desventaja. En verdad dudaba que el joven Malfoy tuviera algo que ver con la Cámara, aunque últimamente estuviera más fanfarrón que de costumbre. Hermione tal vez tenía razón en querer interrogarlo. Si él no era el culpable, tal vez él sabía quién lo era. Severus sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo lejos que dejaría que fuera esa niña. De verdad tenía un suave lugar en su corazón para ella-

-Señorita Granger, no puedo permitir que siga con ese plan. Tampoco puedo aprobar le preparación de la Poción Multijugos ni su uso. Se deshará de lo que ya tiene preparado y no intentará preparar más. Tiene castigo mañana, con el Sr. Filch, por intentar robar en mis reservas. Apague la luz cuando termine de poner esos ingredientes en su lugar.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió del almacén, dejando a una curiosa Hermione mirándolo irse. Hermione se preguntaba por qué la había dejado a ella sola, sabiendo que ella había querido tomar lo que no era suyo. Se volvió hacia los estantes, tomó el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana de ellas y los metió entre su capa. Rápidamente salió del almacén, asegurándose de dejar la luz apagada antes de irse.

Desde las sombras, Severus vio a la jovencita hacer su escapada de su almacén privado, ondeando su capa tras ella. Alzó una ceja ante su descaro. Sin embargo, no estaba sorprendido. Sabía que en el momento en que la dejara, tomaría los ingredientes de la Poción Multijugos. Ella era imprudente y testaruda, muy parecida a como era de grande.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dudley se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor cerca del término de la cena. Llamó a Harry tocándolo del hombro. Harry alzó la mirada a Dudley, expectante.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo Dudley.

-Ya lo hiciste,- bromeó Harry.

Dudley esbozó una rápida sonrisa. -Es algo privado. ¿Podríamos ir a otro lugar para hablar?-

Harry les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione y Ron y se levantó. -Claro, Dud, vamos a caminar afuera.-

Los dos chicos se encaminaron a la puerta y pronto se hallaron en el camino hacia el lago.

Dudley lucía incómodo. Harry se giró hacia él y comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dudley?- preguntó.

Dudley frunció el ceño. -He oído algunas… cosas sobre ti, Harry. Algunas cosas sobre la Cámara de los secretos, también.-

Harry miró a Dudley con preocupación.

-¿Qué has oído, Dudley?

-Que tú eres el Heredero de Slytherin.

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo soy.

Dudley evaluó a Harry con la mirada, buscando en él la verdad.

-¿No me crees, Dudley?

Dudley liberó un gran suspiro. -Ya no sé qué creer, ¡especialmente después de la clase de duelo! ¿Qué era todo eso de estar hablando con la serpiente? ¿Por qué la enviaste a atacar a Justin?

-Dudley, le estaba diciendo a la serpiente que fuera amable. Le dije que dejara en paz a Finch-Fletchley. En ese momento no me di cuenta de que yo era el único que podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Sé que parece sospechoso, ¡pero yo sólo quería ayudar!

Dudley miraba con atención a Harry mientras se explicaba. Sus hombros finalmente se relajaron con alivio.

-Lamento haber pensado mal de ti, Harry, pero todo el mundo está hablando de ti. Incluso Susan y Hannah sospechan. Justin está aterrorizado, pensando que puede ser petrificado antes de que termine la semana.

Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, y Justin Finch-Fletchley eran los mejores amigos de Dudley. Eran inseparables la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Dudley también pasaba un poco de su tiempo libre con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-No mucho de lo que dicen es halagador,- continuó Dudley.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. -Ya sabes cómo es esto de los rumores en el colegio. Ahora la historia debe ser que yo tomé a la serpiente con mi propia mano y luego la enredé alrededor del cuello de Fletchley y le dije que lo matara.-

Dudley lo meditó un momento. -Sí, eso es parecido a lo que escuché.-

Ambos muchachos rieron y continuaron caminando, discutiendo los detalles sobre el chismorreo del colegio. Después de un rato, ya habían recorrido bastante y regresaron al castillo.

-Sigo pensando que debiste haber hecho la prueba para el equipo de Quidditch, Dud,- reflexionó Harry.

-El Quidditch es lo tuyo, no lo mío,- repuso Dudley.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo tuyo?

Dudley sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Soy un Casanova,- respondió.

Harry se rió de su regordete primo. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que su primo no se asustaba cuando de hablar con chicas se trataba. Aún cuando su cuerpo no era perfecto, eso nunca se interponía al momento de coquetear con las chicas de Hufflepuff. Especialmente pasaba mucho tiempo con Susan Bones. Ella parecía disfrutar de su compañía y siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Tal vez la broma de su primo no era tan broma como Harry había pensado al principio. Harry sopesaba eso mientras entraban juntos al castillo y Harry palmeaba afectuosamente la espalda de Dudley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus lanzó el hechizo y miró a Harry estrellarse contra la pared. Bajó la varita.

-¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? - preguntó. -Has estado distraído durante toda la sesión.-

Harry se puso de pie y frunció el ceño. -Lo lamento. Es solo que traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza.-

-Claro, y yo no,- replicó Severus.

-No lo entiende. Toda la escuela me odia,- refunfuñó Harry.

Severus enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de Harry. ¿Y por qué, dime, todos te odian? ¿Acaso no eres el Niño de Oro?

-¡Deje de burlarse de mí! - gritó Harry.

Severus observó a Harry con preocupación. -Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Sólo quería aligerar el ambiente. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede?-

-¡Todos creen que soy el Heredero de Slytherin! Todos me evitan, como si fuera una paria. Cuando me hablan, son desagradables, o están asustados. ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!

Severus hundió los hombros. -Desafortunadamente, tendrás que lidiar con eso hasta que todo el problema se resuelva. Su pequeño incidente de la Poción Multijugos no resolvió nada y solo logró enviar a la Señorita Granger a la enfermería por semanas. Ahora, claro, ella está atrapada ahí de nuevo.-

-Todos dicen que es por mi culpa que ella esté petrificada en la enfermería. ¿Por qué creen que petrificaría a mi propia amiga? - chilló Harry.

-Los alumnos no analizan cosas como esta. Ellos solo escuchan un rumor y lo creen. Tú mismo podrías estar petrificado y ellos seguirían creyendo que eres el Heredero de Slytherin.

Harry rió un poco ante lo estúpido que eso sería.

Severus agitó su varita y dos sillas aparecieron junto a ellos. Ambos se sentaron.

-Harry, tú dijiste antes, que yo no entendía por lo que estás pasando. Pero te equivocas, te entiendo demasiado bien.

Harry miró a Severus con curiosidad.

-A diferencia de ti, yo nunca fui agradado en la escuela, así que el silencio de los demás no me molestaba mucho, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a él. También estaba acostumbrado a las miradas asustadas y sus evasiones.

-¿Usted no era popular en la escuela? - preguntó Harry.

-Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿cierto? - preguntó Severus de vuelta.

Harry se avergonzó. -Lo siento,- murmuró. -¿Pero, no tenía ningún amigo? Creí que fue amigo de mi madre.-

-Ella fue mi única amiga la mayor parte de mi estancia en Hogwarts. También era amigo de Lucius Malfoy, pero ellos dos eran los únicos, salvo una profesora en mi séptimo año, que me trataban como un verdadero amigo.

-Usted dijo que mi mamá fue su amiga la mayor parte de su estancia en Hogwarts, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Yo le dije algo ofensivo durante un vergonzoso incidente en nuestro quinto año. Eso hizo que nuestra amistad se terminara.

Harry lució sorprendido. -¿Qué le dijo?-

Severus bajó la mirada. -La llamé Sangresucia.-

Harry alzó una ceja. -Wow, Malfoy llamó así a Hermione hace unos meses. Ella lucía en verdad molesta cuando descubrió lo que significa.-

Severus se puso lívido. Quería ir por Malfoy en ese instante y hablar con él muy seriamente. Al chico lo habían educado mejor que eso. Claro que, si hablara con Draco, el muchacho se preguntaría porqué salía en defensa de Hermione. Lucius se enteraría y comenzarían las preguntas. Suspiró para sí. Ser un espía tenía grandes desventajas.

-Hubiera esperado más del Señor Malfoy, - comentó Severus. -Su padre lo ha educado mejor, como para ir diciendo esas cosas.-

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Malfoy solo se molestó por algo que Hermione dijo. Lo dijo más por herir sus sentimientos que otra cosa, yo pienso.-

-De cualquier manera, lo que dijo fue muy insensible.- Regresó al tema inicial.

-Yo le dije eso a tu madre porque estaba enojado y avergonzado por algo muy vulgar que otros estudiantes me habían hecho. Lily vino en mi ayuda. Me avergonzó más el hecho de que ella hubiera visto lo que pasó, así que arremetí contra ella. Yo no era, lo que se puede decir, una persona sociable en esa época. No sabía cómo reaccionar con la gente, incluso cuando eran ellos los que me buscaban.

-¿Qué sucedió que lo hizo enojarse tanto, para empezar? - preguntó Harry.

Severus miró a Harry pensativamente. No estaba seguro de querer divulgarle a Harry lo desagradable que fue su padre.

-Había un grupo de estudiantes que siempre me buscaba para burlarse de mí en la escuela. Yo no era completamente inocente en ese asunto, pero casi siempre eran ellos los instigadores.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-En esa ocasión en particular, uno de ellos me colgó de un árbol y me quitó los pantalones.

Harry miró a Severus boquiabierto. Ni siquiera Malfoy sería tan cruel, ¿o sí?

-Eso es horrible,- masculló Harry.

Severus asintió. - Así que, como puedes ver, puedo entender perfectamente cómo es ser excluido por toda una escuela. Sólo debes superarlo y no dejar que eso te moleste. Las cosas se arreglaran tarde o temprano, y todo volverá a la normalidad. Necesitas concentrarte en lo que importa en este momento. Tu duelo hoy ha estado pésimo. Si hubieras estado en una batalla real, tan distraído como estabas, hubieras muerto al menos diez veces.

-No puedo creer que alguien le hiciera algo como eso, Profesor, es horrible,- dijo Harry. Aún estaba en shock por la revelación de Severus.

-Sí, bueno, la vida no siempre es justa,- murmuró Severus.

-¿Quién lo hizo, Profesor?

-Nadie a quien tú conozcas, Harry,- suspiró Severus.

-¿Es ahora un Mortífago?

Severus rió. -No, no es un Mortífago ahora. Ya no está vivo.-

-¿Qué pasó con él?

Severus miró al muchacho que estaba enfrente de él. Él era tan diferente a su padre. No podía pensar que Harry alguna vez pudiera arremeter contra alguien sin ser provocado, como su padre hacía. Severus sabía que Harry tenía un gran sentimiento de protección hacia su padre. No quería arruinar ese amor y respeto que Harry le profesaba.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso,- dijo Severus finalmente.

-Señor, por favor. Quiero saber.

Severus estudió a Harry de nuevo. Ya no era un niño pequeño. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de esa historia e incluso tal vez se resentiría con Severus por no haberle dicho nada antes. Ya no podía protegerlo. El chico tendrá que enfrentarse a mucho en su vida como para ser protegido.

-Él era tu padre, Harry. Tú sabes su historia. Fue asesinado por Voldemort.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. -¡Mi… mi padre! ¡Pero él era un gran hombre!-

Severus suspiró. -Tal vez fue un gran hombre, pero era un canalla de estudiante.-

-¿Él era parte de ese grupo del que estaba hablando, de los que lo atormentaban sin descanso?

Severus asintió.

-No puedo creerlo,- dijo Harry molesto. -¿Por qué haría algo así?-

-Lo hizo porque era engreído, arrogante.

Harry colocó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Yo siempre pensé que era un héroe por enfrentar a Voldemort de la forma en que lo hizo.

Severus se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. -Harry, él fue un héroe. Intentó protegerlos, a ti y a tu madre. Sobre las cosas que hizo de joven, los niños se hacen cosas terribles unos a otros.- Severus tragó fuerte, sin creer que iba a admitir lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar. -Estoy seguro de que si él estuviera vivo, sería el gran hombre que tu creías que era.-

Harry miró a Severus con incredulidad. -¿Cómo puede defenderlo? Él fue horrible con usted.-

-Aprendí que odiar a quienes fueron injustos conmigo en el pasado, es una pérdida de tiempo. Seguramente no sería amigo de tu padre si él viviera ahora, pero no lo odio.

Harry miró a Severus, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le acababa de decir. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que su Profesor pudiera hablar de tan desagradables eventos con tanta indiferencia. Claro que, el Profesor Snape ha vivido sabiéndolo todo durante mucho tiempo. Harry se acababa de enterar. Harry estaba avergonzado. Estaba avergonzado de ser el hijo de James Potter. ¿Cómo pudo su padre haber sido tan horrible? ¡Era peor que Malfoy!

Harry bajó la mirada. -No puedo creer que mi padre fuera así con usted. Lamento mucho que lo fuera.

-Los pecados de tu padre no son tuyos, Harry.

-Lo sé, pero igual me siento horrible,- le confió Harry.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisita. -Y ahí está la diferencia entre tu padre y tú. Él nunca se sentía culpable por lo que hacía. Él solo actuaba y ya. Se sentía justificado en todo lo que hacía.-

-No hay justificación para ser tan cruel,- dijo Harry con una mueca.

-Estoy de acuerdo, - dijo Severus. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado.

-Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, Profesor. Estoy seguro que no es algo fácil de contar.

-Si eso te ayuda a darte cuenta de la importancia de no dejar que esas cosas te afecten tanto como para terminar al borde de la destrucción, entonces me alegra haberlo hecho. ¿Listo para continuar?

Harry miró a Severus con agradecimiento y asintió. -Gracias por no estar en mi contra por las cosas que hizo mi padre,- dijo Harry finalmente.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisita. -Tú no eres él, Harry. Tú eres más amable, como lo era tu madre.- Se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Harry se levantó también y ambas sillas desaparecieron. Antes de que Harry pudiera ponerse en guardia, un silencioso hechizo fue hacia su cabeza.

Harry gritó, "Protego." Apenas pudo conjurar el escudo a tiempo.

Severus sonrió. -Bien hecho, Señor Potter. Eso está mejor.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus esperó hasta pasada la media noche para ir a la enfermería. Ciertamente, no quería que nadie lo viera, incluyendo a Poppy. Entró silenciosamente y se acercó a la cama de la jovencita. Hermione yacía ahí, petrificada. Miraba distraídamente a la nada. Se inclinó sobre ella y suavemente acarició la mejilla de la niña, esperando poder hacer algo por ella. Supuso que ella estaría bien una vez que el Extracto de Mandrágora estuviera listo y se lo administraran, pero aún así estaba preocupado. Parecía que Hermione había pasado medio año en la enfermería, entre el incidente de la Poción Multijugos y ahora que estaba petrificada. _Tonta Gryffindor, _pensó, _siempre metiéndose en problemas._

Si seguía como hasta ahora, nunca viviría para poder viajar al pasado. Severus sostuvo la mano de Hermione y la apretó. Cómo deseaba que los años pasaran rápido, y esta pequeña niña emergiera como la hermosa mujer que él sabía que llegaría a ser. El observarla mientras crecía era más difícil de lo que él pensaba. Disfrutaba sus encuentros dentro y fuera de clase, pero eran constantes recordatorios de lo que no podía tener. Por lo menos, de lo que no podía tener ahora. Su corazón clamaba por su regreso. A veces se le desgarraba tanto, que pensaba que iba a reventar. Eran esas ocasiones, cuando él escapaba a sus habitaciones a esconderse y suspirar por su amor perdido.

Lo que no daría él por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Lo que no daría por verla sonreírle con sus ojos llenos de amor. Lo que no daría por decirle cuánto la amaba. Pero ninguna de esas cosas era posible en ese momento. Ella era solo una niña, y su regreso sería dentro de varios años. A veces, parecía que nunca regresaría. Pero observando a Hermione en ese momento, sabía que lo haría. Él sabía que si era paciente y esperaba, ella regresaría con él. Necesitaría esperar a que ella creciera, pero lo haría, tan seguro como que él estaba sosteniendo su mano en ese momento. Dispersó sus pensamientos, se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído.

-Sólo mejórate y crece, mi amor,- le murmuró antes de enderezarse y salir silenciosamente de la enfermería.

* * *

_N/A: El próximo capítulo: Tercer Año: Vigilando al Hombre-Lobo._

_Creo que de todos los años, éste fue el más duro de hacer. Espero no haber dejado nada pendiente._

_También, si no cubro alguna parte que sucede en el canon, sucede igual en esta historia. Hay mucho que cubrir, así que decidí no poner cosas que solo se repetirían. Las únicas excepciones serán los veranos de Harry, que ahora serán mucho más placenteros. Cosas como la visita de la Tía Marge nunca sucedieron, ya que ella ya no es parte de la familia, por ser hermana de Vernon. Harry no tuvo que ser rescatado al principio de este capítulo, ya que Petunia dejó a Harry ir a quedarse con los Weasley unas semanas antes del inicio de curso._

_También abordaré cualquier cambio importante en los veranos de Harry con Petunia. Si alguna vez tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla. Me encanta oír de ustedes y responderles lo que pueda sin darles pistas de lo que sucederá en un futuro._

_N/T: Pues aquí tienen este capítulo. ¿A que ahora no me tardé tanto? ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto._

_**Traducción: Daniie Snape Malfoy.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo que les parezca vagamente familiar en este capítulo y el próximo, fue citado, parafraseado, o simplemente resumido de el Prisionero de Azkaban. Si no está aquí, sucede igual que en el canon._

**Capítulo 23**

El tercer año de Hermione, parte 1:

—¡Oh, no! —chilló Petunia al momento de estar en la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. El Expreso de Hogwarts justo daba vuelta en la curva, perdiéndose de vista.

—Esto no es bueno —murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Debemos usar un auto volador como hizo Harry el año pasado? —exclamó Dudley.

Petunia le frunció el ceño. —Claro que no, Dudders, eso sería tonto. ¿De cualquier manera, dónde encontraríamos otro auto volador?

—¿Tal vez podríamos hechizar alguno? —intervino Harry.

Petunia le sonrió. —No, Harry, hay otros medios de transporte, pero tendremos que salir de la estación.

Petunia sonrió y comenzó a andar. —Vamos, niños. Tengo que llegar al trabajo.

Cuando Vernon se fue, Petunia había buscado trabajo fuera de la casa. Había trabajado en un banco durante un año, pero encontró el trabajo tedioso. Ahora que había aceptado su magia, quería involucrarse en algo mágico.

Cuando llevó a Harry a la Madriguera el verano anterior, Arthur Weasley le tomó aprecio rápidamente. La había llevado directo a su garaje para mostrarle con orgullo su gran colección de objetos Muggles. Ella había expresado su interés por ayudar a la comunidad mágica a entender la tecnología Muggle, y antes de darse cuenta, Arthur le había sugerido entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio. Le explicó que a la mayoría de los magos no les interesaba la tecnología Muggle, pero su experiencia podría ser útil en otras áreas.

Petunia ahora era miembro del Comité de Excusas-Muggles. Ella ayudaba al comité a encontrar excusas para las catástrofes mágicas. Ella era una valiosa miembro para el comité, ya que los ayudaba a ver cuáles eran excusas creíbles para los Muggles. A veces el comité creaba las excusas más descabelladas para algún suceso. Petunia los ayudaba a ver su imprudencia. Usualmente, era una sencilla excusa la que funcionaba mejor.

Cuando una anciana bruja había estropeado una poción, haciendo explotar toda su casa, el Ministerio había decidido no Desmemorizar a los vecinos. Si podía encontrarse una excusa, siempre trataban de evitar los Obliviate. Petunia había estado sentada observando al comité discutir acerca de una posible manera de explicar algo así. Uno de los miembros más recientes del comité sugirió una historia que incluía a un dragón que sobrevolaba el área y había estornudado de manera inoportuna. Rápidamente le recordaron que los Muggles no creían en dragones. Petunia casi se cae al piso de la risa. Ella sugirió la explosión de un horno. Todos la miraron con desconcierto. Aunque los miembros del comité habían escuchado sobre las fugas de gas, no tenían idea de lo que era un horno. Les explicó el uso que los Muggles le daban a los hornos y al comité le agradó la idea. Ellos no siempre eran tan obtusos. Entendían más sobre los Muggles que los magos promedio, pero ese incidente se quedaría grabado en su memoria como un ejemplo del abismo que había entre sus dos mundos.

Petunia fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias a la discusión de sus dos niños. Escuchó su disputa mientras salían de la estación hacia la calle.

—Te dije, Harry, no debiste haber dejado a Hedwig hacer esa última cacería —le reprendió Dudley—. Es su culpa que llegamos tarde.

—No es como si ella usara un reloj, Dudley. No es su culpa —dijo Harry enfadado.

Dudley gruño.

Pronto se encontraron en la acera a un lado de la calle. Petunia pensó en lo que necesitaba y extendió su varita. De pronto un autobús de tres pisos de un brillante color morado apareció de la nada. La puerta se abrió, y un delgado joven con granos por toda su cara les sonrió.

—Hola, soy Stan Shunpike. Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo.

Harry y Dudley miraban asombrados, mientras Petunia se acercaba más a la puerta del autobús.

—Estos dos jóvenes magos perdieron el Expreso de Hogwarts y necesitan llegar a Hogwarts.

—Once sickles cada uno, por favor —dijo Stan de memoria.

Petunia buscó en su bolsa y sacó el dinero, depositándolo en la mano que Stan extendía. Se dio vuelta y le dio un rápido abrazo a cada chico.

—Ahora, sean buenos los dos y aprendan mucho.

Dudley se puso rojo ante la muestra de afecto, pero Harry abrazó a Petunia de vuelta con entusiasmo.

—Cuídate, Tía Petunia. Te veremos en vacaciones —le dijo.

Ella los miró entrar en el autobús y los despidió con la mano. El autobús desapareció en un instante. Petunia miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba sola. No vio nada salvo un gran perro negro sentado del otro lado de la calle, mirándola. No le dio mayor importancia al perro, se dio vuelta y se apareció en el Ministerio.

oooOOOooo

Después de lo que parecieron sólo unos pocos minutos, Dudley y Harry se encontraban frente a las puertas de Hogwarts. Durante el trayecto hasta el colegio, ellos habían discutido de lleno sobre Sirius Black con Shunpike, el conductor del autobús y la cabeza reducida que colgaba del espejo. Harry y Dudley se habían mantenido atentos en las noticias sobre la fuga de Black desde que ocurrió. Harry le había preguntado a su Tía Petunia sobre las cosas que el periódico había escrito sobre Black, pero ella no sabía lo que en realidad había sucedido. Le informó que lo único que sabía sobre la muerte de sus padres era que había ocurrido a manos de Voldemort, ya que ella no estaba aún involucrada en el mundo mágico cuando los asesinaron.

Sin embargo, los tres del Autobús Noctámbulo parecían saberlo todo. Ellos confirmaron la desagradable historia de cómo Sirius Black traicionó a sus amigos con Voldemort y causó sus muertes. Shunpike incluso dijo que Black se merecía al menos el Beso del Dementor por lo que hizo.

—¿Qué es el Beso del Dementor? —preguntó Dudley curioso.

—¡Pues es la cosa más horrible que puede pasarle a una persona! —chilló el conductor.

—¡Te absorben el alma del cuerpo! —agregó la cabeza reducida.

—Cuando acaban contigo, lo único que queda es un cascarón vacío —dijo Shunpike, quien se fue acercando más a Dudley y Harry mientras terminaba de decir el horrible resultado del beso.

Harry y Dudley hicieron una mueca al pensar en que alguien perdiera el alma.

—¡Black se lo merece! —continuó Stan, asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—De verdad es un loco, ése —dijo la cabeza reducida—. ¡Mataría a su propia madre si la viera en la calle!

Ambos chicos mascullaron afirmativamente, pero se sintieron aliviados cuando el autobús se detuvo en Hogwarts unos segundos después. Ya no querían escuchar más sobre ese loco asesino lunático ni de besos que te roban el alma.

Harry y Dudley llevaron sus baúles y el resto de sus pertenencias a la puerta y las dejaron dentro. Se prometieron no perder el tren nunca más, pensando en cómo normalmente el equipaje aparecía solo en sus dormitorios. Mientras dejaban sus baúles una voz los interrumpió.

—Llegaron un poco temprano, caballeros.

Ellos giraron y vieron a Dumbledore ahí, con las manos tras la espalda y los ojos brillantes.

Harry pudo haber jurado que no estaba sorprendido de verlos, para nada.

—Perdimos el tren, señor —explicó Dudley—. Mi mamá nos envió en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Dumbledore—. Una mucho mejor solución que la del años pasado, ¿no, Harry?

Harry se sonrojó. ¿Nunca lo iban a dejar olvidar ese incidente?

—Sí, señor —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué no suben a sus dormitorios? Los demás estudiantes no llegarán hasta dentro de varias horas. Sólo no olviden bajar para el banquete.

—Sí, señor —dijeron los chicos al unísono.

—Muy bien, pueden irse —dijo Dumbledore, agitando las manos para que los chicos se fueran.

Los observó ir hacia la escalera mientras Severus apareció detrás de él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes todo? —preguntó Severus.

—¿A qué te refieres, Severus? —le regresó Dumbledore.

—Dijiste que teníamos invitados y te fuiste a la mitad de nuestra conversación. ¿Cómo supiste que estaban aquí?

—Bueno, sólo escuché el ruido de la puerta, Severus. ¿Tú no? —Albus se giró con una mirada curiosa

Severus rodó los ojos. —Olvídalo -dijo con frustración—. Tú nunca das una respuesta clara, de todas formas.

Severus se giró y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para terminar los preparativos para el banquete. Se perdió de la sonrisa-de-gato-Cheshire que puso Dumbledore.

oooOOOooo

Harry revisaba entre sus cosas, buscando su túnica. No se veía por ningún lado. Dudley y él habían estado en la sala común de Hufflepuff las últimas horas, pero Harry había querido subir a su propia habitación antes del banquete. Estaba justo por bajar al Gran Comedor cuando se dio cuenta que su túnica no estaba. Debió haberla tirado en el camino hacia el castillo. Salió de su habitación y comenzó el largo camino hacia los terrenos, deseando encontrarla antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos.

Finalmente llegó a los terrenos y siguió el camino hacia la verja de entrada. Estaba seguro que la encontraría tirada en algún lugar en el trayecto. Encendiendo su varita, comenzó a buscar. Después de unos minutos, vio su túnica justo a un lado de la reja. Suspiró con fastidio, ya que la túnica se encontraba sobre un charco de lodo. Cruzó la reja y levantó la capa. Chorreaba mugre. Harry agitó su varita, murmuró _Evanesco_, y observó cómo la mugre desaparecía.

Se giró para mirar a su alrededor. Podía ver la línea de carruajes a lo lejos, dirigiéndose al castillo. Llegarían en cuestión de minutos. Pero algo andaba mal. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a cubrirse de escarcha. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, salvo la escarcha. De pronto, de la nada, una criatura descendió frente a él. Tenía una larga capa negra, y su cara era invisible gracias a una gran capucha. Harry no podía alejar su mirada de la criatura que flotaba frente a él. Sintió una gran desesperación apoderarse de él mientras miraba donde deberían estar los ojos de la criatura. Harry estaba inmóvil. Se sentía cada vez más abatido y cayó de rodillas en el piso. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de una mujer antes de perder la conciencia.

Un segundo después se escuchó un fuerte 'pop', y un hombre apareció de la nada. Vio a un estudiante desmayado y a un Dementor sobre él.

Rápidamente, el hombre sacó su varita y exclamó: "Expecto Patronum".

El Dementor se fue de inmediato y el hombre se acercó corriendo al chico que estaba tirado en la tierra. Lo incorporó un poco y notó la cicatriz en su frente. Miró al muchacho con detenimiento, asegurándose de que no tuviera heridas visibles. Un minuto después, Harry comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y se topó con un hombre que no reconoció inclinado sobre él.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Harry débilmente.

—Fuiste atacado por un Dementor —dijo el hombre.

Buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate mientras Harry se sentaba y se restregaba los ojos.

—Come esto —ordenó el hombre—, te ayudará.

Harry miró el chocolate con escepticismo, luego, subió su vista hacia el hombre.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con recelo.

—Soy Remus Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Come el chocolate, Harry, como dije antes, te ayudará.

Harry tomó el chocolate y le dio un mordisco a la barra. Volvió su mirada al hombre. Lucía demacrado. Había largas cicatrices cruzando el costado de su cara, y sus ojos parecían haber visto demasiado para alguien de su edad.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó Harry.

—La cicatriz —dijo Lupin, señalándole la cabeza.

Harry se restregó la cicatriz y medio sonrió. —Es una marca inconfundible, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió.

—Fue bueno que decidiera aparecerme en la entrada, en vez de tomar los carruajes —remarcó Lupin mientras el primer carruaje cruzaba la reja—. Ahora no serías más que un cascarón vacío si yo no hubiera llegado.

—¿Qué era esa cosa que me atacó, señor?

—Eso, mi niño, era un Dementor.

Harry miró al Profesor Lupin con miedo. —¿Tiene algo que ver con el Beso del Dementor?

—Sí, Harry. Los Dementores son los seres que dan el beso. ¿Cómo escuchaste del Beso del Dementor?

Harry le contó su breve pero extraño viaje en el Autobús Noctámbulo. El Profesor Lupin ayudó a Harry a levantarse y se encaminaron a las puertas del castillo. Lupin le explicó más sobre los Dementores y que eran los guardias en Azkaban. Todo eso le provocó escalofríos a Harry. Rápidamente, Lupin guió a Harry a través del Gran Comedor y lo llevó hasta Madame Pomfrey, quien lo llevó a la Sala de Trofeos y lo examinó rápidamente. Declarándolo en buen estado lo dejó ir y él se reunió con sus amigos, quienes ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pronto los puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido.

—¡Esos Dementores registraron el tren también! —exclamó Ron.

—Sin embargo, nadie se desmayó —dijo Hermione pensativa.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se había desmayado si nadie más lo había hecho?

La voz de Dumbledore resonó en el comedor y todos los ojos se posaron en él. Explicó sobre los Dementores y de cómo los niños debían mantenerse alejados de ellos. Se disculpó por el que había atacado a Harry, ya que se les había ordenado a los Dementores mantenerse alejados de las puertas esa tarde, pero ése había desobedecido. Enfatizó la necesidad de ser cuidadosos ahora que Sirius Black andaba suelto, y aunque la escuela era bastante segura, nunca estaba de más ser precavidos. Después de eso, dio una palmada y el banquete apareció.

Harry comió en silencio, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora. Black no se aparecería allí. No tenía motivos para ir a Hogwarts. ¿O sí? Harry había visitado a los Weasley durante una semana cerca del fin de las vacaciones de verano. Estaban emocionados por su reciente viaje a Egipto, y lo habían llenado con historias sobre el viaje. La familia incluso había salido en la portada de El Profeta.

En algún momento había pillado al Sr. Weasley y a la Sra. Weasley hablando de él por lo bajo. Habían dicho que Black iba a buscarlo porque quería venganza por lo que le había hecho a Voldemort. Haber escuchado eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Harry, pero él no se acobardaba ante el peligro. Si Black lo encontraba, él no sería responsable de lo que le haría al hombre que entregó a sus padres a Voldemort.

oooOOOooo

Harry llamó a la puerta del aula de Pociones. Escuchó una voz que le permitía pasar, así que abrió la puerta y entró. El salón estaba vacío.

—¡En la parte de atrás! —llamó la voz de nuevo.

Harry caminó hacia una puerta en la parte trasera del salón de Pociones y se encontró con el laboratorio privado de Severus Snape. Nunca había estado ahí antes, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo inspeccionaba. Tenía el tamaño justo para dos mesas paralelas entre sí. En la mesa del fondo se encontraba un caldero que era removido por su Profesor de Pociones. La otra mesa estaba vacía. En la pared y frente a las mesas había estantes con diferentes calderos, algunas varillas para remover y varios envases y viales. Lucía como un laboratorio muggle de Química.

Harry volvió su atención al Profesor Snape, quien seguía removiendo el caldero con una inusual varilla. Parecía estar hecha de vidrio y tenía la cabeza de una serpiente en ella. Parecía estar observando a Snape mientras peste removía la mezcla.

—¿Quería verme, Profesor? —preguntó Harry.

Severus tomó un segundo para levantar la mirada. —Estaré contigo en dos minutos, Harry —dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Cuando hubieron pasado los dos minutos, Severus dejó de remover, retiró la varilla y la colocó junto al caldero. Caminó hacia Harry y le señaló un par de sillas que había en una esquina y que Harry no había visto. Se sentó en una y observó a su profesor hacer lo mismo.

—No tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo después de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar a finales del año pasado. ¿Puedo pensar que te repusiste completamente? —preguntó Severus.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y te sientes mejor después del ataque del Dementor?

Harry hizo una mueca pero asintió.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Hermione y Ron me dijeron que los Dementores también entraron en el tren, pero nadie se desmayó. Me preguntaba por qué fui tan débil que no pude combatirlo.

Severus miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. —Colapsar por el ataque de un Dementor no es un signo de debilidad, Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué fui el único que se desmayó como una pequeña niña?

Severus sonrió ante su referencia. —Harry, ¿te dijo el Profesor Lupin de qué se alimentan los Dementores?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. —Sí, ellos succionan toda la felicidad de un alma.

—Pienso que muy pocas personas en el colegio tienen peores recuerdos que tú. Cuando todas las partes felices de tu vida te son quitadas, los horrores que quedan son mucho peores que lo que cualquiera de tu edad tendría que soportar. La intensidad de las memorias incrementa el control del Dementor. No me sorprende que colapsaras.

—Creo que escuché a mi mamá gritar mi nombre antes de desmayarme.

Severus apretó la mandíbula cuando la imagen de cómo debió verse esa escena apareció en su mente.

—Parece que aún a esa corta edad, su muerte fue lo suficientemente horrible como para que tengas un recuerdo de eso.

—Nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Severus afirmó con la cabeza. —Los Dementores son artesanos en revivir esos recuerdos que han sido olvidados o suprimidos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no queriendo seguir hablando de eso. —Me pidió después de clase que viniera esta noche, ¿qué ocurre?

Severus arqueó una ceja ante su descaro. —Me preguntaba por qué decidiste ir con ese bufón de Lockhart en vez de conmigo cuando descubriste la verdad sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

Harry miró a Severus detenidamente. Snape evidentemente se había sentido desairado por su descuido. Esa no había sido la intención de Harry, en absoluto.

—Hubiera venido con usted, pero él se mostraba firme al decir que sabía dónde se encontraba la entada a la Cámara cuando todos ustedes estaban reunidos en el segundo piso. Ron y yo pensamos que si le decíamos lo que sabíamos, él sería capaz de sacar a Ginny más rápido de ahí.

—Ya veo.

—Para cuando nos dimos cuenta que sólo era un farsante, era demasiado tarde. Teníamos que llevarlo con nosotros. Tuvimos suerte de que la varita de Ron no funcionara, o ahora seríamos dos completos tarados.

—Espero que ahora comprendan la insensatez de sus acciones.

Harry miró a Severus. —Por supuesto, señor.

Severus suspiró. —Harry, tienes esa tendencia a actuar sin pensar cuando tienes una idea en la mente. Te perjudicarás si sigues por ese camino. Un día caminarás hacia una trampa de la que no podrás salir.

Harry bajó la mirada, sintiéndose reprendido. —Lo sé, señor. Estuve pensando mucho sobre eso durante el verano.

—Espero que te hayas puesto algunas reglas para tu comportamiento en el futuro —dijo Severus.

—Lo hice, señor. No me dejaré envolver tan profundamente en algo en lo que no pienso en las posibles repercusiones.

—Sabes, Harry, que puedes acudir a mí en esas situaciones. Estaré feliz de ayudarte a resolver los problemas si es necesario.

Harry miró a Severus. Su rostro era impasible, pero podía decir que sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Gracias, señor. Lo haré la próxima vez.

Severus asintió y se levantó, señalando el fin de su "charla". Regresó hacia la mesa.

—¿Qué es en lo que está trabajando, señor? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Es una Solución Fortalecedora —le respondió Severus.

—¿Acaso esa solución no lleva piel de serpiente? —preguntó Harry.

Severus levantó la mirada mientras tomaba la varilla. —Sí, así es.

Los ojos de Harry emitieron un destello. —¿Alguna vez pensó sustituirla por piel de Basilisco?

Severus gruñó. —Pienso que tal adición haría de ella una poción muy potente. Desafortunadamente, ya que no hay Basiliscos de dónde conseguir piel, es una teoría que quedará sin comprobar.

—Yo sé de dónde puede conseguir piel de Basilisco, señor —dijo Harry con entusiasmo, tratando de compensarlo por no haberlo tomado en cuenta al final del año anterior.

Severus levantó de golpe la cabeza en cuanto las palabras del muchacho cobraron sentido. —¡El Basilisco de la Cámara! —dijo asombrado.

Harry asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa conspiradora. —¿Le gustaría conseguir un poco? —le preguntó a Severus.

Los ojos de Snape se iluminaron. Después, lo pensó dos veces. ¿No acababa de reprender al chico por actuar sin pensar? Él era un adulto. No podía simplemente bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos para probar una teoría.

—Harry, no es seguro bajar ahí de nuevo. ¿Acaso no se derrumbó la mitad de la Cámara?

—Oh, no es nada que un movimiento de varita no solucione. Además, la piel se encuentra antes del derrumbe. Por favor. ¡Esto podría ser un gran avance!

—Sólo uno temporal. Hay tanta piel de Basilisco.

—¿Y qué? ¡Hablarán de usted por siglos, Profesor!

Severus gruñó. —No trabajo con pociones pro fama.

—¿Entonces qué es todo ese discurso que les da a los alumnos de primero en la primera clase?

Severus le dirigió a Harry una mirada mordaz. —Jovencito, no necesito recordarte quién es el superior en esta habitación.

—Al menos yo no temo probar algo nuevo.

La ceja de Severus se elevó ante eso. El chico era un imbécil insufrible, trataba de engatusarlo para bajar a la Cámara.

—Lo juro, señor. Ya maté al malo y gran Basilisco. De verdad no hay nada que temer.

Severus gruñó. —No soy miedoso, Señor Potter. Sólo cuidadoso. Recuerda, ¿tú intentas matarte por lo menos una vez al año? Eso es justo lo que intento evadir.

Harry finalmente rió. —¡Oh, ande! La piel está justo ahí. Está cerca de la entrada. No nos tomará nada ir y tomar un poco.

Severus lo pensó y después se reprendió a sí mismo por haberle dado crédito a esa idea. Después decidió que probablemente nunca se perdonaría si ni siquiera intentaba conseguir la piel.

—De acuerdo, iremos —dijo finalmente.

—Sabía que vería las cosas a mi manera, señor —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—No tiente a su suerte, Potter.

oooOOOooo

Estaban en el baño de niñas, y Harry estaba buscando el lavamanos. Finalmente murmuró algo y todo el lavamanos se movió, revelando un agujero que llevaba, Severus no quería saber cuánto, hacia abajo.

—Está ahí abajo —señaló Harry.

Severus lo miró mordazmente. —¿En serio? Creí que teníamos que subir hasta el techo y pasar las vigas para llegar —. Enfatizó su sarcástico comentario señalando al techo.

Sin notar el sarcasmo, Harry comentó: —No, de verdad es allá abajo.

Severus masculló algo a sí mismo mientras sacaba su varita y la movía en dirección al agujero. Una escalera de soga se ató a la orilla del hoyo y cayó en silencio. Descendería hasta alcanzar el fondo.

—Bien, ahora ha quitado toda la diversión —dijo Harry entre dientes.

Severus lo miró con incredulidad.

—No, en verdad, no se imagina lo divertido que fue caer a ciegas por el agujero. Pensé que me daría un paro cardiaco antes de alcanzar el fondo.

Severus le sonrió. —Después de usted, Señor Potter.

Harry pasó sus piernas a la escalera y comenzó su descenso, seguido de cerca por Severus. Bajaron y bajaron durante un tiempo. De pronto el túnel se curveaba, haciendo difícil el descenso, pero pronto se dirigía hacia debajo de nuevo y ellos podían bajar con mayor facilidad. Finalmente, Harry sintió el familiar crujido de miles de huesos bajo sus pies. Dejó la escalera e hizo lugar para que Severus pudiera bajar. Extrajo su varita y dijo _"Lumos_", haciendo que una pequeña parte de la Cámara se iluminara y pudieran ver.

Para ese momento Severus ya estaba en el piso, y evaluaba sus alrededores con una mueca en la cara. Los esqueletos de pequeños animales estaban desparramados por todo el lugar. No había un lugar limpio en el suelo.

—La piel está por allí —dijo Harry señalando hacia donde debían ir.

Severus lo siguió de cerca, con su propia varita encendida. No tuvieron que ir muy lejos hasta que se toparon con la piel. Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron mientras la examinaba. Sabía que la criatura era enorme, pero ver el tamaño de la piel, en verdad lo hacía apreciar más su enormidad.

—Es gigante —murmuró.

—Luce aún más grande en el Basilisco —bromeó Harry.

—Es un milagro que sobrevivieras, Harry.

—Tuve algo de ayuda de un Fénix.

—De hecho —respondió Severus.

Severus sacó una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo y la agrandó. Se acercó a la piel de Basilisco, usó su varita como un escalpelo de cirujano y cortó un pedazo de piel de aproximadamente dos pies. Levitó la muestra hasta la bolsita y la cerró. La devolvió a su tamaño original y la guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Bien —dijo—, creo que es todo lo que necesitaré.

—¿Quisiera echar un vistazo? —preguntó Harry.

Severus miró a Harry con desdén. —En realidad, no. ¿Qué hay que ver, de todas formas, una enorme serpiente muerta?

—La construcción es muy compleja —caviló Harry.

—Ah…construcción…suena fascinante.

—En verdad es un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabía? —dijo Harry descaradamente.

—Sí, se ha sabido que arruiné una o dos fiestas en mi tiempo. Salgamos de aquí. Puedo sentir la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, y no quiero estar cerca de eso.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —¿Puede sentir a Voldemort? Pero Ryddle fue destruido, y su espíritu, o lo que fuera, ni siquiera estaba en esta parte de la Cámara.

—Tal vez no sea Voldemort, sólo maldad en sí. ¿Tú no lo sientes?

Harry se quedó quieto un momento y trató de contactar a su yo interior. Trató de sentir la maldad, pero sólo consiguió sentir miedo.

—Solamente me pone de nervios este lugar. En realidad no siento maldad. Es algo tenebroso, supongo.

Severus asintió. Tal vez era porque él era mayor y tenía más experiencia con la maldad. Tal vez era porque se había hecho amigo cercano de la maldad, pero era evidente para él, aunque Harry no pudiera sentirlo.

—Tal vez los lugares como éste emanan maldad por su simple naturaleza —reflexionó Severus mientras Harry lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Vamos —ordenó Severus—. Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Salgamos de aquí.

Harry asintió y lo siguió hacia el túnel que los llevaría a la libertad.

oooOOOooo

De vuelta en su laboratorio, Severus sacó de nuevo la bolsita de su bolsillo y la regresó a su tamaño original. Con unos guantes, extrajo la piel y la observó detenidamente. Era muy gruesa y fibrosa. Sabía que la piel en el Basilisco, podía ser tan dura como la piel de Dragón, pero ésta parecía un poco flexible. Aún se distinguía el patrón de escamas en ella. Era en realidad hermoso para algo tan desagradable. Se debatía sobre cuánto debía usar en la poción. Sabía que los colmillos de Basilisco eran extremadamente venenosos, pero la piel era conocida por no ser peligrosa para ingerir. Usando su varita, cortó un pequeño pedacito de la piel. No era más grande que una goma de mascar. Tomando su cuchillo, comenzó a cortarlo tan finamente como se hacía con la piel de serpiente que se utilizaba normalmente en esa poción. Juntó las tiritas y comenzó a cortarlas en cuadritos uniformemente. Harry estaba sentado en la esquina, observándolo trabajar. Finalmente, Severus reunió todos los pequeños cuadritos en su mano y miró a Harry.

—Aquí va. Si el caldero explota, asegúrate de que tenga un funeral decente.

—No sabía que los murciélagos tuvieran funerales cuando morían —bromeó Harry. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La única respuesta de Severus fue su ceja arqueada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la poción como para contestar la broma.

Harry sonrió a sí mismo de nuevo al ver cómo Severus echaba los cuadritos al caldero, tomaba su varilla y comenzaba la tediosa tarea de remover la poción. Se tendría que remover por quince minutos en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, y otros quince minutos en sentido opuesto.

No hubo una explosión instantánea, sin embargo, comenzó a emanar un poco de humo al momento de agregar la piel de Basilisco. Parecía que Severus removería por siempre, la mente de Harry se dispersó cuando su mirada se volvió borrosa y comenzó a pensar en otras cosas. Finalmente, Severus dejó de remover y retiró la varilla del caldero. Harry se levantó fue hacia él.

—Bueno, sigue vivo. ¿Cree que funcionó?

—Tendré que probarlo para asegurarme.

—¿En serio quiere probarlo? ¿Qué tal si la piel de Basilisco es venenosa?

Severus no dijo nada pero se dirigió al salón de clases. Tomó una jaula de un estante y la llevó al laboratorio. Harry vio que dentro de la jaula había tres ratones blancos.

—Nuestros objetos de prueba —dijo Severus mientras sacaba uno de los ratones de la jaula y lo había beber un poco de poción de una cuchara.

Devolvió el ratón a la jaula y lo observó cuidadosamente por si tenía alguna reacción extraña. El ratón parecía estar bien.

—¿Cuánto tardará la poción en funcionar? —preguntó Harry.

—Debería hacer efecto en un minuto, si no es que antes.

Miraron juntos con mucha atención cómo el ratón deambulaba por la jaula con sus amigos. De pronto comenzó a correr. Corría en círculos dentro de la jaula. Con cada vuelta que daba, el ratón parecía ir más rápido. Pronto era tan solo un borrón dando círculos por la jaula.

—Wow —dijo Harry.

—Wow, de hecho —repitió Severus.

—Veamos qué más puede hacer este pequeño —dijo Severus mientras levantaba la puerta de la jaula y trataba de atrapar al ratón.

Fue imposible ya que el ratón era muy rápido para él. Pero no fue necesario que pensaran en otra solución ya que el animalito se detuvo por un instante y luego echó a correr hacia uno de los costados de la jaula. Corrió a través de las barras metálicas como si fueran de papel y se escabulló, dejando un hoyo en la puerta cuando la atravesó.

—Creo que Dumbledore se enojará con usted por haber dejado a _Mighty Mouse__*** **_suelto.

—No es como que tuve opción —replicó Severus.

Harry rió ante el tono cortante de su profesor. —¿Cuánto tiempo dura la poción?

Severus suspiró. —Una hora. Espero que esa rata no haya destruido todo el castillo para entonces.

—Tal vez encuentre un hoyo y se quede dormido.

—Sólo podemos esperar.

oooOOOooo

Por supuesto, el ratón no encontró un hoyo y se durmió. Había decido torturar el dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin. De alguna manera había encontrado su camino hasta ahí, y Pansy Parkinson fue la primera en verlo. Había gritado como una Banshee y brincado a una silla. El ratón se puso nervioso con el alarido y corrió hacia la silla, dándole a una pata y haciendo que Pansy cayera al suelo. Las otras chicas del dormitorio comenzaron a gritar también al ver a Pansy caer al suelo. Pansy se levantó del suelo en un instante y todas se subieron a sus camas. No fue hasta que Severus llegó, media hora después, y atrapara al ratón que bajaron de sus camas y dejaron de gritar.

—¡Por Merlín, niñas, es sólo un ratón! ¡Dejen de gritar! —gritó al entrar a la habitación, seguido de cerca por Draco Malfoy, quien había alertado a Severus de dónde se encontraba el ratón.

—¿Vieron a dónde se fue? —les preguntó a las gritonas chicas.

Lucinda Wright dejó de gritar por un momento y señaló una esquina de la habitación, detrás de uno de los baúles. Severus se movió sigilosamente y con cuidado levitó el baúl. Ahí estaba el ratón, luciendo asustado. Severus había venido preparado con una caja de titanio. Dudaba que incluso _Mighty Mouse, _como Harry lo había apodado, pudiera escapar de esa trampa.

Moviendo la varita dijo: —_Accio ratón._

El ratón voló por el aire y cayó en la caja. Severus cerró la tapa con un ruido metálico. Las cuatro muchachas dejaron de gritar y suspiraron. Lentamente, todas bajaron de sus camas.

—Ahora, espero que puedan tener el resto de la noche tranquila —las reprendió Severus—. No quiero ser molestado con reportes de otro animal de cuatro patas molestándolas. Si aparecen, ¡ignórenlos!

Con eso, Severus salió de la habitación, con caja y ratón en mano.

oooOOOooo

Severus estaba de vuelta en su laboratorio y Harry miraba la caja de titanio con inquietud.

—¿Seguro que no puede escapar de ahí?

Severus le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. —Por supuesto que no, está hecha de Titanio.

El ratón había estado quieto, pero había comenzado a moverse de nuevo, abollando la caja con sus intentos de salir. Severus miró la caja con curiosidad, ahora preguntándose junto con Harry si el ratón estaría totalmente contenido.

—Creo que ya no deberíamos probarlo en los otros dos —meditó Harry sin dejar de mirar la caja.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —masculló Severus—. Creo que es hora de una prueba humana. ¿Te gustaría ser voluntario?

Harry miró a Severus con nerviosismo. —¡Espere un momento! Yo nunca dije que iba a ser su conejillo de indias, Profesor. Sólo tuve la idea.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. —Una razón más para que tú seas quien lo pruebe.

Harry agrandó los ojos y dio un paso atrás. —¿Qué tal que la poción me vuelve loco como a ese ratón? ¿Qué tal que no fue sólo la personalidad del ratón? ¿Qué tal que la poción nunca pierde su efecto?

—Harry —dijo Severus más seriamente—. Solamente bromeaba sobre que tú la probaras. Primero quiero llevarle una muestra a Albus para ver qué piensa sobre pruebas humanas.

Harry se relajó visiblemente. —Oh, okay —dijo suavemente.

Severus rió. —Es fácil engañarlo, Señor Potter. Supongo que con eso, ahora estamos empatados por haberme llamado murciélago hace rato.

Harry rió también.

oooOOOooo

Albus miró el vial lleno de un líquido verde-amarillento. Luego miró la caja de metal que estaba en su escritorio donde estaba el ratón de prueba. Pequeñas abolladuras adornaban la caja, pero el animal no había escapado de su prisión. Subió su mirada a Severus.

—Así que, decidiste bajas a la Cámara de los Secretos, tomar un poco de piel de Basilisco, hacer una poción con ella y administrársela a un ratón. Supongo que debería estar feliz de que no decidiste tomártela a la primera.

Severus arqueó una ceja.

—Director, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo en que si esta poción funciona, ésta podría ser una nueva era para las Soluciones Fortalecedoras.

—Sí, y probablemente haga crecer el deseo de, ilegalmente, tomar piel de Basilisco por menos que honorables Maestros en Pociones, excluyéndote a ti, claro.

—Albus, ¿crees que la poción es segura para probarla en un humano? —preguntó Severus, ignorando el comentario anterior.

—¿La poción perdió su efecto ya en el ratón? —cuestionó Albus.

Severus revisó su reloj. —Si funciona como una Solución Fortalecedora normal, debió haber perdido el efecto hace quince minutos.

—Ah, ¿entonces debería ser seguro abrir la caja? —preguntó Albus.

Severus asintió.

Albus tomó la caja y abrió la tapa. El animalito estaba encogido en una esquina pero parecía inofensivo. Albus, vacilando, introdujo su mano y sacó a la pequeña criatura. Lo examinó bien y luego lo depositó en su escritorio. El pequeño animal comenzó a caminar lentamente por él.

—Parece estar bien —dijo Harry.

Albus tomó un caramelo de limón y lo puso frente al ratón. El pequeño comenzó a lamerlo. Estudió al animal por algunos minutos. El ratón no parecía tener efectos secundarios. Subió la vista a Severus.

—¿No hay la oportunidad de que caiga muerto en unas pocas horas? —le preguntó.

Severus elevó la ceja. —Siempre hay la oportunidad, pero las posibilidades son mínimas.

Albus cruzó los brazos frente a él. —Así que, ¿a quién tienes en mente para probarlo?

—Bueno, yo iba a…

—No, Severus. Tú eres el único que puede salvar a quien quiera que la tome si ésta resulta dañina. Yo la probaré.

—Albus, no vine para obligarte a tomar una poción que no ha sido probada —bramó Severus.

—¡Tonterías! Estoy ansioso por ver sus efectos. Tú me monitorearás por si algo sale mal.

Con eso, destapó el vial y lo tomó de un golpe, sin agregar nada más. Severus sacó su varita y comenzó a moverla para monitorear a Albus. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que de pronto la cara de Albus se puso morada. No había otros signos de alarma, pero el extraño color ya era suficientemente preocupante.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Profesor? —preguntó Harry.

—Es una sensación extraña, pero siento que no estoy en peligro —. Paseó la vista por su despacho hasta que la detuvo en la caja de titanio. Su cara había regresado por fin a su color original.

—¿Tal vez una prueba de fuerza? —dijo.

Severus asintió mientras observaba también la caja. Dumbledore la tomó con ambas manos y la miró por un momento. Luego la arrugó como si fuera una bola de papel. La miró con sorpresa.

—Bien, bien, bien, parece ser que tu pequeña adición ha hecho maravillas con esta poción, Severus. Utilicé poco esfuerzo para aplastar esa caja.

La única respuesta de Severus fue su ceja arqueada.

—Vayamos al salón de Defensa y probemos un duelo —sugirió Albus.

—Harry —dijo Severus mirando al chico—. Ve por Madame Pomfrey y pídele que se reúna con nosotros en el aula de Defensa. Dile que traiga su equipo de curación, algo de Skele-gro, y cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil para alguien en un duelo.

Harry asintió brevemente y salió del despacho.

oooOOOooo

Un rato después, Severus se encontraba en una cama en la enfermería. Albus había sido ligero, pero aún así le había roto tres costillas. Había logrado amoratarle ambos ojos a Severus y había cardenales por todo su cuerpo. Pomfrey lo había atendido en el salón de Defensa y su cara había vuelto a la normalidad, peor ella había insistido en que pasara la noche en la enfermería. Al parecer la poción había funcionado mejor de lo que nadie había pensado.

Severus consideraba el significado de eso. Con algunos experimentos más, tendría una poción comercializable. Claro, siendo el único con acceso al principal ingrediente de la poción, Severus podría volverse rico. Con la pequeña cantidad de piel necesaria para la poción, calculaba que podría prepararla por, al menos, cien años sin tener que preocuparse por quedarse sin piel.

oooOOOooo

Después de algunos experimentos, Severus tenía la poción en un estado segur para quien la tomara. Al final, había reducido la cantidad de piel de Basilisco a la mitad, lo que evitaba que la persona que la tomara se pusiera morada. El nivel de fuerza había disminuido. Nadie trituraría cajas de titanio bajo su influencia, pero aún era extremadamente potente. Quien la tomara nunca perdería una pelea. No incrementaba la habilidad mágica, tampoco la disminuía, pero Severus había descubierto que tomarla muy seguido lo dejaba mareado por algunos días. Como la poción _Felix Felicis, _ésta no podía ser tomada constantemente.

Había presentado su descubrimiento al Ministerio de Magia, y ellos habían aceptado de buena gana su petición de comerciarla. De hecho, ellos crearon un Contrato de Exclusividad con él de inmediato, lo que significaba que él debía distribuir la poción con el Ministerio y sólo el Ministerio. El Ministro Fudge creía que sería una gran ayuda para sus Aurores y no quería que su nueva adquisición saliera al público. La cantidad que le dieron a Severus por ella lo hicieron un hombre bastante rico. ¡Embotellar la fama, generar la gloria y poner un alto a la muerte, en verdad!

_**N/A**__: ¿El Hombre Lobo ayudando al Perro?_

_Espero que les gustara. Hubo algunas preguntas sobre Lucius. Sí, sigue siendo un Mortífago. Simplemente no odia a los nacidos de Muggles como hacía antes, y no es tan molesto con eso. No le interesa oponerse a nada de lo que predica Voldemort. Ama su lugar como Mortífago. Lo hace sentirse poderoso._

_**N/T**__: ¡Lo lamento mucho! De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, y no los aburriré con mis excusas; simplemente diré que tuve serios problemas familiares que me imposibilitaron la traducción de este capítulo._

_*** **__"Mighty Mouse" es como está en el original. Significa "Ratón Poderoso", pero no se me ocurrió una buena forma de traducirlo. _

_Espero que les gustara el capítulo. ¡Y mil gracias por los reviews!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

El tercer año de Hermione continúa:

—¿Quién puede decirme la diferencia entre un Animago y un Hombre Lobo? —cuestionó Severus. Estaba cubriendo a Lupin en sus clases ya que el Hombre Lobo estaba "bajo los efectos" de sus transformaciones.

La mano de Hermione se levantó de inmediato como él esperaba. Miró al resto de los alumnos y ni vio nada más que caras en blanco. Suspiró y le dio la palabra a Hermione, quien respondió con una perfecta respuesta de libro de texto. Siguió con la clase y su mano estuvo levantada constantemente, ansiosa por contestar cualquier pregunta que él hiciera.

—Señorita Granger, una palabra después de clase —sentenció Severus frunciendo el entrecejo, manteniendo su papel de espía.

Cuando ella se acercó a su escritorio un rato después, lucía aprensiva.

—Señorita Granger, lamento haberle hablado así hace rato, pero no quiero que nadie que la tolero, ni a usted ni a sus amigos.

Hermione asintió. Ella sabía que Severus era un espía porque él había dado permiso a Harry de divulgarles esa información a Ron y a ella. Sabía que a veces era duro con ellos porque no quería que lo descubrieran. Ella lo respetaba mucho y le alegraba que su amargura no fuera real.

—Siento la necesidad de darle un consejo, Señorita Granger —le dijo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

—Todos sus profesores están al tanto de su inteligencia. No necesitamos ser bañados con su conocimiento cada minuto del día. — Severus vaciló. No había querido sonar tan duro. Suavizando su tono continuó.

—Sólo quiero decir que no es necesario que conteste todas las preguntas. Los demás estudiantes parecen resentir que su mano esté alzada siempre. Creo que le sería más fácil si ellos no pensaran que quiere presumir.

—Yo no quiero presumir, señor —dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

Severus la miró por un momento. —Lo sé, Señorita Granger, pero sus compañeros no. Solamente considere lo que le dije. Sus profesores no pensarán menos de usted si está más callada de lo normal en clases.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza. —Yo sólo…

Él la interrumpió. —Ya sé, Señorita Granger. Yo también quería el respeto de los profesores cuando era joven. No lo hice de la misma forma que usted, pero también conseguí su atención. Créame cuando le digo que ya tiene ese respeto.

Hermione lo miró por un buen tiempo antes de finalmente decir algo. —Gracias, Profesor. Aprecio su consejo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Severus suspiró. Deseaba que su Hermione estuviera allí. No sabía cómo relacionarse con la niña que acababa de irse. Se tropezaba con las palabras y le costaba hablar con ella. Se sentía confortado con su presencia, pero extrañaba a la mujer en que se convertiría. Sabía que sería más y más difícil alejarse de ella conforme pasaran los años y le recordara más a su Hermione. Distancia es lo que él menos quería, de cualquier manera. Entre más cerca ella estaba, mejor se sentía él. Tal vez pudiera forjar una amistad sin salir con el corazón destrozado.

ooooOOOooo

Severus estaba en su habitación, pensando. Estaba sentado en uno de los dos sillones verde oscuro que estaban frente a la chimenea. Podía ver perfectamente a través de la ventana encantada que estaba en la pared frente a él. Mostraba una vista del lago, ambos arriba y debajo del agua. De vez en cuando, algunos peses pasaban por ahí, o un Grindylow lo miraba al pasar. Claro que no había ninguna ventana ahí, todo era un hechizo, pero aún así era hipnotizador.

Severus, de cualquier forma, no prestaba atención a la vida marina que pasaba por su ventana. Sus pensamientos estaban en un tema mucho más oscuro. Sirius Black había estado causando estragos en el castillo. Él pensaba, secretamente, que el viejo amigo de Black, Remus Lupin, estaba ayudando al asesino. Le enfurecía que Lupin pusiera en peligro a los alumnos de esa manera. Claro que él no tenía pruebas, y Dumbledore solamente desechaba su teoría, así que no podía hacer mucho más que observar y esperar.

El fugitivo había entrado en el castillo dos veces ya, la última vez directamente al dormitorio de Harry y casi matando a Ron Weasley. Las cosas se les habían salido de las manos. Alguien dejaba entrar a Black al castillo. Tenía que ser Lupin, porque nadie más podía ser tan tonto como para dejar entrar al asesino. Severus redoblaría esfuerzos vigilando a Lupin. Estaba seguro que el licántropo se delataría en algún momento, y Severus quería ser quien encontrara a Black. Sería su dulce venganza por haber traicionado a Lily.

oooOOOooo

Severus dio vuelta en la esquina e iluminó su varita. Encontró a Harry Potter parado ahí en la oscuridad total.

—Harry, ¿qué haces merodeando en los pasillos a media noche? ¿Necesitas que te castigue para aprender que debes permanecer en tu Sala Común después del toque de queda?

Harry parecía apenado. —Lo siento, Profesor. No podía dormir.

Severus arqueó una ceja. El muchacho no era bueno mintiendo.

—¿Por qué estás realmente aquí, Harry?

Harry lucía algo sospechoso. —No hay razón, señor.

Severus lo miró con exasperación. —Vacíe sus bolsillos, Señor Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño y los vació, revelando el pergamino que era el Mapa del Merodeador.

Severus tomó el pergamino y lo examinó.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió.

—Es pergamino, señor.

Severus levantó la mirada a Harry.

—Eso lo sé bien. ¿Por qué lo tiene?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Severus miró seriamente a Harry y apuntó el Mapa con su varita. —Esperaba que fuera un poco más comunicativo, Señor Potter, pero si así es como lo quiere… _Revela tus secretos _—ordenó.

_Los Señores Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs felicitan al Señor Snape por descubrir el secreto de este pergamino_, se leía en el Mapa.

Después comenzó a lanzarle insultos, burlándose de su nariz, su cabello y su apariencia en general. Decía que Hogwarts debía estar en verdad desesperado si el Señor Snape era profesor ahí. Luego urgía a Severus que tomara un baño. Sugería que trabajara en una poción que hiciera que su nariz estuviera de un tamaño normal.

_De esa manera, no estaría metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás. ¿Nunca ha escuchado la palabra privacidad? _inquiría el Mapa.

Severus tembló de rabia mientras miraba a Harry.

—¿Acaso es una especie de broma? —bramó.

Harry había estado leyendo también y ahora miraba a Severus con horror.

—¡No, señor! Lo juro. ¡No sabía que podía escribir cosas como esas! Yo nunca…

En ese momento apareció Remus Lupin.

—Ah, Severus, Harry, ¿cómo están esta noche?

Severus le aventó el pergamino a Lupin. —¿Qué opinas de esto? —le preguntó con sospecha.

Lupin bajó la mirada al pergamino y sus ojos se agrandaron. —Creo que es una broma de Zonko, si me preguntas.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —Los nombres, arriba. ¿No te suenan para nada?

Remus miró los nombres y se encogió de hombros. —Nunca los había escuchado.

Ahora Severus le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a Lupin. —¿De verdad no?

—Te diré qué, Severus. Lo examinaré más detalladamente, sólo para asegurarme que no es peligroso.

—Peligroso…pero, Remus…dijiste que sólo era una broma.

—Bueno —Remus soltó una risa nerviosa—, uno nunca puede estar muy seguro, ¿o sí?

Se volvió hacia Harry. —¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Harry? Me gustaría saber de dónde sacaste esto.

Harry asintió sin decir nada. Severus lo miró y luego lo apuntó al pecho con su varita.

—No más paseos por la oscuridad, Señor Potter. ¿Entendido? Hablaremos más profundamente de esto después.

Harry asintió vigorosamente y se fue con Lupin. Severus los observó hasta que se perdieron de vista en la oscuridad. No estaba seguro de lo que Lupin tramaba, pero sí que Remus sabía exactamente todo sobre el pergamino. Él era Mooney, después de todo.

oooOOOooo

Severus se encontraba en la Sala de Menesteres con los brazos cruzados cuando Harry entró. Evaluó a Harry un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Vienes con una mejor excusa para tus paseos de la noche anterior? —preguntó Severus mordazmente.

—Señor, en verdad no tengo una respuesta —dijo Harry derrotado.

—Bien, ¿qué era ese pergamino?

Harry bajó la mirada al piso.

—¿Porqué me ocultas secretos? —demandó Severus—. Creí que éramos aliados.

—Lo somos, señor.

—¡Entonces dime qué diablos es ese pergamino! —espetó Severus.

Harry agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta de que Severus no dejaría que le ocultara ese secreto. —Es un mapa…un mapa de Hogwarts. Muestra a todos en él y su ubicación en el castillo. Incluso muestra si se están moviendo o no.

—Eso es muy ingenioso. ¿Cómo conseguiste ese mapa, Harry?

—Fred y George me lo dieron. Ellos lo tomaron del escritorio de Filch en su primer año. Ellos pensaron que podría tener un poco de protección si podía ver a todos en el castillo. Dijeron que podría saber si Sirius Black estaba aquí y estaría listo por si me atacaba.

—¿Dónde está el mapa ahora? —preguntó Severus.

—Lo tiene el Profesor Lupin. Dijo que necesitaba quedárselo. Dijo que la escuela está a salvo, y que estaba seguro que Black no intentaría entrar de nuevo. Aunque también me dijo que no subestimar a Black. —Harry frunció un poco el ceño—. Si siente que Black no debe ser subestimado, ¿por qué se quedó con el mapa?

Severus pensó sobre lo que Lupin le dijo a Harry. Si él estaba ayudando a Black, claro que no quería que Harry tuviese el mapa. Lupin también le aseguraría a Harry que estaba a salvo, dándole un falso sentimiento de seguridad.

—Pienso que aún debes mantenerte alerta, Harry. Black ya entró dos veces, y la última vez lo suficientemente cerca como para matarte. No debes pensar que todo está a salvo cuando hay tanto peligro alrededor.

Harry asintió. —Estoy de acuerdo con usted. He mantenido los ojos y los oídos abiertos a cualquier seña de Black, pero sería más sencillo encontrarlo en el mapa.

Severus asintió. —Quizá podamos recuperarlo.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—No está sugiriendo robar el mapa, ¿verdad profesor?

Severus elevó una ceja. —Pero claro que no, Harry. Tal vez podamos tomarlo _prestado _hasta que todo este asunto de Black esté solucionado.

—El mapa es engañoso, de todas formas.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó Severus.

—Vi un nombre que era imposible que estuviera ahí —dijo Harry.

—¿Cuál nombre?

—Peter Pettigrew.

Severus agrandó los ojos.

—Por eso estaba en el pasillo esa noche —Harry admitió finalmente—. Había visto el nombre de Pettigrew en el Mapa. Cuando fui a Hogsmade la última visita, escuché a la Profesora McGonagall hablando con el Ministro Fudge y Rosmerta acerca de él y de cómo Black lo mató. Sabía que Pettigrew estaba muerto, pero su nombre estaba en el mapa. Tenía que investigar. Pero mientras veía el mapa, él pasó a un lado de mí. Eso fue justo antes de que usted apareciera, y no vi a nadie en el corredor más que a usted. Debe haber algo mal con el mapa.

—¿Le dijiste a Lupin todo esto?

Harry asintió.

—¿Y cuál fue su deducción?

—Dijo que tenía razón, que el mapa debía estar fallando o algo.

Severus simplemente asintió, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Dices que el mapa te mostró a Pettigrew pasando a tu lado, ¿pero tú no viste nada?

—Así es.

—Eso me suena muy engañoso. Tal vez debamos dejar las cosas como están. Si está dando nombres falsos, no servirá de mucho para atrapar a Black.

Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo.

Severus le tendió una bolsa azul oscuro. Harry la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es una parte de mis ganancias por la Solución Fortalecedora.

—¡Pero yo no la preparé! —exclamó Harry.

—Lo sé, pero de no haber sido por ti, nunca habría conseguido la piel de Basilisco. Aprecio tu ayuda. Ha resultado ser un descubrimiento muy lucrativo.

—Profesor, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Harry, sería injusto de mi parte quedarme con todo cuando tú, obviamente, tuviste gran parte que ver en la creación de la poción. Tómalo como una comisión por dar la idea.

—De verdad, Profesor, no lo necesito. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para lo que necesito.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sería negligente si no te lo diera. Ahora no discutas más y acéptalo gentilmente.

Harry le sonrió. —De acuerdo, Profesor, pero es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, ¿correcto?

Severus asintió.

Harry guardó la bolsita y sacó su varita. —Gracias, Profesor. En verdad se lo agradezco.

Severus le lanzó un hechizo silencioso, y Harry lo bloqueó. Estuvieron entrenando por un rato hasta que Harry salió con su nueva adquisición.

oooOOOooo

Harry fue inmediatamente a la oficina de Dumbledore y le dijo a la Gárgola que necesitaba hablar con el Director. La Gárgola se apartó y Dumbledore apareció frente a él.

—Profesor Dumbledore, necesito pedirle un favor.

—¡Harry, mi niño, sube! Podremos hablar ahí.

Subieron por la escalera y pronto, Harry se encontraba sentado al otro lado del escritorio del Director. Puso la bolsita de Galeones en el escritorio.

—El Profesor Snape me dio esto como recompensa por haberlo ayudado con la Solución Fortalecedora —explicó Harry.

Dumbledore miró con curiosidad la bolsita con oro.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero yo no necesito ese dinero. —Harry vaciló un momento—. Me preguntaba si esto podía llegar de alguna manera a la casa de los Weasley…anónimamente, claro.

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo. —Mi niño, es una maravillosa idea. Ojalá la hubiera pensado yo mismo. Me aseguraré de que esto llegue a un lugar seguro en la Madriguera, y nadie tendrá ni pista de dónde vino. Si gustas, puedo dejar una nota anónima con ella.

Harry asintió. —Es una idea genial, Profesor.

—La dejaré esta noche, después que todos hayan ido a dormir.

Harry se levantó. —Gracias, Profesor. No puedo imaginar a una familia que pudiera beneficiarse más con esto.

—Muy cierto, Harry, muy cierto —respondió Albus.

oooOOOooo

La mañana siguiente Arthur Weasley se despertó por el grito de sus esposa llamándolo desde abajo, en la cocina. Salió rápido de la cama y bajó las escaleras, sólo para ser abordado por ella rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—¡Oh, es un milagro! ¡Arthur, es un milagro! —chilló.

Arthur le devolvió el abrazo y le preguntó: —¿Qué es un milagro, Molly?

—¡Esto! —exclamó ella mientras le daba el pergamino a Arthur, quien leyó rápidamente la nota.

_Querida familia Weasley:_

_Recientemente me hice de un dinero que, dado mi confortable estatus me es innecesario. Espero que tomen este regalo como muestra de mi estima a su maravillosa familia. Úsenlo de la forma que mejor les venga. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Un amigo._

Arthur miró a Molly con curiosidad. Ella sostenía una bolsita azul oscuro que tintineaba al moverla. Arthur la miró con asombro.

—¿Cuánto hay ahí? —preguntó con un poco de miedo de descubrirlo.

—No lo sé —chilló Molly—, ¡pero está llena de Galeones! ¡Debe haber cientos!

Un rápido hechizo de conteo confirmó las sospechas de Molly. Había, de hecho, mil Galeones en la bolsita. Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas, pensando en todas las cosas que los mil Galeones podrían proveer a la familia en el año. Molly miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Oh, Arthur, es un sueño hecho realidad!

Arthur abrazó amorosamente a su esposa. —Lo es, Molly, lo es.

oooOOOooo

Severus había ido al salón de Lupin con la Poción Matalobos, pero cuando llegó ahí, encontró la puerta entreabierta y la clase vacía. Decidió dejar la poción en el escritorio de Lupin. Se dirigió a él y se sorprendió al encontrar el Mapa que le había confiscado a Harry abierto sobre el escritorio. El mapa mostraba todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Mostraba a todos los que estaban en el colegio en pequeños letreros que flotaban para representar movimiento. Miró rápidamente el mapa al tiempo que dejaba la poción en el escritorio. Vio su nombre en el salón de Lupin y rápidamente buscó a Lupin. En vez de eso, encontró los nombres del Trío Dorado bajando por los jardines hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Había oro nombre con ellos. Peter Pettigrew. Severus se extraño. Si el mapa era engañoso, tal vez los tres amigos no estuvieran realmente fuera y se encontraban a salvo en su Sala Común. No obstante, él sabía que esos tres constantemente intentaban resolver los problemas del mundo, así que era más probable que en verdad anduvieran vagabundeando por los terrenos. Miró el Mapa al tiempo en que los nombres de Ron Weasley y Peter Pettigrew desparecían. Mirándolo con curiosidad, vio cómo desaparecían los nombres de Harry y Hermione unos momentos después.

Inseguro de la veracidad del Mapa, decidió investigar. Deseando no llegar demasiado tarde, abandonó el aula de Lupin. Debía llegar rápido, antes de que se mataran o de que un Dementor decidiera besarlos. Rápidamente, salió del castillo hacia los jardines. Encontró la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se cubrió con ella y entró al pasaje secreto del Sauce. Hizo deprisa el camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos, llegando a donde estaban los chicos.

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de los Gritos se mantenía una acalorada discusión. Hermione acusaba a Lupin de haber ayudado a Black. Luego, Lupin les explicaba. Les contó sobre sus peligrosas transformaciones y sobre su amistad con James, Sirius y Pettigrew. Les reveló que eran animagos y que Sirius había llevado a Snape al Sauce Boxeador con el expreso propósito de intentar convertirlo en hombre lobo. Les explicó su preocupación cuando Harry vio el nombre de Pettigrew en el Mapa del Merodeador. Les dijo quienes eran los Merodeadores y les dio una imposible teoría de que Pettigrew era, de hecho, la rata que tenía Ron.

Todo el rato, Harry miró extrañamente a Lupin. Cuando Lupin terminó, Harry habló.

—¿Usted era parte del grupo que molestaba al Profesor Snape en el colegio?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos se sobresaltaron. Ninguno notó que Severus estaba ahí con la capa de invisibilidad. Ron masculló algo sobre fantasmas y que la casa estaba embrujada.

—El Profesor Lupin ya nos explicó eso, Ron —explicó Hermione.

—Ah, sí —dijo Ron entre dientes.

Harry volvió su atención a Lupin. —¿Decía?

Lupin palideció y lucía avergonzado. —Harry, las cosas que hice fueron estúpidas. Sólo seguía al grupo para mantener a mis amigos.

Sirius se burló de Lupin. —¡Oh, el murciélago tuvo lo que se merecía! ¡Siempre se interesaba por las Artes Oscuras, y se pavoneaba por el colegio como si supiera todo!

Harry apuntó a Sirius con su varita. —¡Casi lo matas! ¡Querías que se convirtiera en hombre lobo! Pudo haber muerto si el Profesor Lupin lo hubiese atacado.

Sirius bajó la mirada. —Fue una broma irresponsable. No había pensado en las posibilidades cuando lo llevé hasta el Sauce.

Harry no se veía satisfecho. —¿Por qué tú y mi padre lo atormentaban de esa manera?

Sirius adoptó una expresión desdeñosa. —Porque era fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Era un blanco fácil. Era raro y reservado. ¡Se volvió un Mortífago, por Merlín! ¡Se merecía todo lo que le pasó!

Lupin interrumpió a Sirius. —Pudimos ser más amables, Sirius. ¡Fuimos horribles con él!

Harry miró a Lupin, señalando a Sirius. —¿Mi padre pensaba de la misma forma que él?

Remus frunció el ceño. —No a ese extremo. Creo que sólo se divertía molestando a los demás. Como dijo Sirius, Severus era un blanco fácil; no le agradaba a nadie así que hubo repercusiones.

—¡Paremos con ésta charla sin sentido! —rugió Sirius locamente—. ¡Vine aquí a matar, quiero mi venganza!

—¡Y la tendrás, amigo! —respondió Remus.

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron. Lupin había estado ayudando a Black todo este tiempo, justo como había sospechado. Se deshizo de la capa de Invisibilidad y sacó si varita. Lanzando varias sogas a Lupin, lo inmovilizó y giró su varita hacia Black.

—¡Finalmente recibirás lo que te mereces por todo lo que has hecho, Black, y estoy feliz de ser yo quien finalmente te atrapó!

—Snivellus, cálmate. Has sacado la conclusión incorrecta de nuevo —rezongó Black.

Severus rodó los ojos, mientras señalaba la puerta con su varita.

—Después de ti, _asesino _—dijo amenazadoramente.

—¡Profesor, espere! —repuso Harry.

La cabeza de Severus giró hacia Harry.

—El Profesor Lupin está seguro de que Peter Pettigrew está vivo, y que es la rata. Por eso vino aquí, para hacer que Peter recobre su forma humana. ¡Puede ser por eso que vi su nombre en el Mapa!

—Potter… ¡Pettigrew murió a manos de Black! —espetó Severus.

—Por favor, Profesor —suplicó Hermione—. ¿Qué tal que el Profesor Lupin tiene razón? Entonces Sirius Black es inocente.

—¡Severus, déjame mostrarte! —rogó Lupin.

Severus movía su vista entre Harry, Hermione, Lupin y Black. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Todos esos años había creído que Black era la mascota de Voldemort, revelándole la ubicación de los Potter y luego matando a Pettigrew. Ahora resultaba que había otra posible explicación a esa historia. ¿Debería creer esas acusaciones exorbitantes, o debería llevar a Black directo a su horrible destino?

De pronto, algo que dijo Hermione mucho tiempo atrás vino a su mente. Había dicho que Lily y James habían sido traicionados por una "rata". Ella sabía si la verdad sobre eso y sobre si la historia de Lupin era verdadera o no. ¿Acaso la referencia a esa "rata" había sido un juego de palabras? Si era así, ¡entonces la inverosímil historia sobre Pettigrew podía ser verdad! Ahora que recordaba, ella siempre había sido un poco fría con Pettigrew. Recordó el incidente cuando ella le permitió hechizarlo varias veces durante el duelo. ¿Acaso ella le estaba cobrando de alguna manera sin poder revelar nada?

Tomando una decisión, movió su varita a Lupin y lo desató. Luego apuntó de nuevo a Black.

—¡Explícate rápido, Lupin, o haré el trabajo de los Dementores yo mismo! —demandó Severus.

Remus se volvió hacia la rata y pronunció el encantamiento que haría que regresara a su forma humana. Scabbers se retorció en las manos de Ron y comenzó a crecer. Frente a sus ojos, se había transformado en un hombre con aspecto de "rata" que lloriqueaba a los pies de Sirius.

Severus sujetó su varita de modo que apuntaba al traidor.

—¡Sirius, Sirius, no tuve elección! —dijo Pettigrew humillándose—. El Señor Tenebroso, me asusta. Yo no soy valiente como tú. ¡Me obligó a hacerlo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Iba a matarme! ¡Debes creerme! Yo no lo hubiera hecho, pero él me obligó.

Sirius miró a Peter con asco. —Eres asqueroso. Los traicionaste. ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

—De acuerdo —dijo Severus—. Salgamos de aquí. Seguramente serás tú quien reciba el Beso del Dementor esta noche, Pettigrew.

Severus hizo una seña a Pettigrew para que fuera el primero y lo siguió cautelosamente, sin quitar nunca la punta de su varita de la espalda del hombre. Lo seguían Black y Lupin. Hermione y Harry ayudaban a Ron, quien cojeaba para salir de la Casa.

Todos salieron del Sauce y comenzaron su camino hacia el castillo. De pronto, Remus comenzó a gimotear. Sirius miró al cielo.

—¡Es la luna llena! ¡Está saliendo! —gritó.

Severus se giró a Lupin y sus ojos se agrandaron. —La Poción Matalobos… ¡La dejé en tu escritorio!

Remus miró al grupo con miedo mientras comenzaba a sacudirse. Todos miraron con horror cómo se transformaba en hombre lobo, su nariz se alargó, su cuerpo se agrandó y le desgarró la ropa. Le salió pelo en todas partes. Finalmente la transformación se completó y Lupin alzó la cabeza y le aulló a la Luna.

Pettigrew vio su oportunidad y la tomó. Mientras todos estaban hipnotizados con la transformación de Lupin, el traidor se convirtió de nuevo en una rata y se escabulló, pero no antes de que Severus y Harry le lanzaran unos hechizos para tratar de detenerlo. Desafortunadamente, con la oscuridad y todo lo demás que pasaba, ambos fallaron su tiro y la rata se escabulló.

Severus se volvió hacia el licántropo y les hizo señas a los tres estudiantes para que se pusieran detrás de él para protegerlos de una muerte segura. Sirius se convirtió en su forma de perro para tratar de distraer al lobo, pero Lupin fue hacia los humanos. Ellos retrocedieron rápidamente. Comenzando a desesperarse, Sirius saltó sobre Lupin y lo mordió ligeramente en el hombro. El licántropo se giró con dolor y se quitó al perro. Sirius salió disparado en la oscuridad, seguido de cerca por el lobo.

Harry gritó el nombre de Sirius y echó a correr tras él. Severus trató de agarrar a Harry por la ropa, pero el chico fue muy rápido. Se giró hacia Hermione y Ron.

—¿Puede llevarlo de vuelta al castillo? —le preguntó a Hermione, tomándola del brazo.

—Pero, Profesor… ¡Harry! —discutió Hermione.

—Yo encontraré a Harry. Ustedes deben regresar al colegio. Si el lobo regresa, los atracará.

—Okay, señor. Llevaré a Ron de regreso a salvo —dijo Hermione solemnemente.

Severus agitó su varita y apareció una camilla. Ayudó a Ron a acomodarse en ella. Volviendo la mirada a Hermione le dio instrucciones.

—Vayan directo al castillo. ¡No jueguen al héroe! Ron y usted deben ponerse a salvo. Yo buscaré a Potter, y lo encontraré. Lo mantendré a salvo si puedo.

Hermione y Ron asintieron y comenzaron su recorrido a la escuela. Severus los miró por un minuto y luego se giró para buscar al Niño-Que-Er-Demasiado-Valiente-Para-Su-Propio-Bien. Corrió por el bosque, buscando por todos lados, pero no encontró nada. Se detuvo por un momento para escuchar a sus alrededores. No oyó nada. No había chillidos de licántropo, ni huellas… nada. Siguió su carrera, sabiendo que los encontraría en algún momento.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, Severus vio una intensa luz más adelante. Cubrió un poco sus ojos y corrió hacia adelante, sabiendo que había encontrado algo. Salió del bosque y vio a Harry desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de Black. Alzando la vista hacia el cielo, vio a los Dementores escapando de un Patronus en forma de Ciervo. Arqueó una ceja y se acercó a Harry.

Giró a Harry y lo examinó, notando que no tenía heridas graves. Harry recobró la consciencia por un momento y miró a Severus.

—Sirius… Dementores… el Patronus —balbuceó.

—Está bien —le dijo Severus—. Los Dementores se fueron, ambos están a salvo.

Harry cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Severus lo puso suavemente de nuevo en la tierra, conjuró dos camillas y levitó a los dos hombres inconscientes hasta ellas. Se volvió y los llevó de vuelta al colegio, directo a la enfermería.

oooOOOooo

Tiempo después, Severus se encontraba en una acalorada discusión con Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que encerrarlo en lo alto de la torre? —rugió Severus—. Él es inocente. ¡Yo vi a Pettigrew con mis propios ojos!

—Severus —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—, el Ministerio no te cree. Piensan que estabas bajo un hechizo que te puso Black.

Severus se burló. —¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado!

Dumbledore continuó. —La gente quiere seguridad. Si se descubriera que Black era inocente, y que el verdadero culpable aún estaba suelto, habría más pánico. El Ministerio quiere mantener el orden. Es mucho más fácil para ellos si la población cree que Black fue el culpable y que recibió el Beso del Dementor. Claro que, si hubieran podido atrapar a Pettigrew y traerlo, no habría argumento alguno contra eso, pero el Ministerio está decidido a aplicarle el Beso a Black en su momento.

Severus frunció el ceño. A pesar de su odio por Black, no podía aceptar que se castigara a un hombre inocente, especialmente un castigo tan permanente.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó a Albus, esperanzado.

—Tengo un plan que, si funciona, salvará a dos almas inocentes —dijo Dumbledore misteriosamente.

—Y por supuesto, no puedes decirme ese plan —respondió mordazmente.

Dumbledore dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Severus. —Preferiría no, mi niño.

Con eso, Albus despidió a Severus y a todas las personas no esenciales en la enfermería y se volvió para hablar con Hermione Granger.

oooOOOooo

Severus entró apurado a la enfermería. Miró alrededor buscando a Dumbledore, pero no estaba ahí. Se acercó a la cama de Harry.

—¿Has visto al Profesor Dumbledore? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry le dedicó una mirada inocente. —No desde que se fue hace unos minutos.

Severus sabía que Harry escondía algo. Su mirada se desvió hacia Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a la cama de Harry. Se veía algo nerviosa, como si ella también estuviera escondiendo algo.

—Tal vez las respuestas que busco se encuentren en esta habitación —dijo Severus mordazmente.

—¿Qué respuestas serían esas, señor? —preguntó Harry.

Severus miró a Hermione. —Parece que Sirius Black desapareció como el aire. No se Desapareció. No tengo ni pista de a dónde se fue, y el Ministerio está como loco porque su preciado prisionero escapó.

Un rayo de miedo cruzó la cara de Hermione antes de que pudiera poner su mejor cara de indiferencia. Severus pensó que ella sería la primera en quebrarse. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Así que, ¿a dónde supone que fue? —preguntó Severus suavemente—. Estaba custodiado en la Torre Oeste; no había escape, a menos que alguien lo dejara salir. Ahora, ¿cómo pudo alguien liberarlo sin ser visto?

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, y de pronto, su mano voló hasta su cuello. Severus notó una cadena alrededor del cuello de Hermione. Siguió la línea de la cadena. Desaparecía entre su ropa. Podía ver su mano cubriendo el contorno de un objeto circular que probablemente estaba atado a la cadena.

—Señorita Granger, ¿podría bajar su mano un momento? —le pidió.

Hermione cumplió su petición y la silueta fue más clara.

—¿Qué es eso entre su ropa? —le preguntó.

—Es un collar, señor —respondió ella.

—¿Qué clase de collar, Señorita Granger? Parece que tiene una forma inusual.

—Uhm, es sólo una reliquia familiar.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—No, señor. Es… es algo personal —tartamudeó Hermione.

—Vamos, Señorita Granger. Es sólo un collar.

Si las sospechas de Severus eran ciertas, el viaje de Hermione a su tiempo no era su primeria experiencia con un Gira Tiempo.

—Uhm, en verdad estoy cansada por haber sido perseguida por Lupin. Voy a recostarme y descansar un poco —dijo Hermione débilmente.

Severus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—De acuerdo, Señorita Granger, vaya a una cama y descanse.

Rápidamente deslizó su mano de su hombro hasta la cadena y tiró un poco de ella. El pendiente salió de sus ropas y fue visible.

Severus arqueó una ceja al ver el Gira Tiempo. Hermione lo tomó y lo guardo de nuevo bajo su ropa. Los ojos de Severus se deslizaron hacia Harry, quien había estado observándolos.

—Al parecer ha estado experimentando con el tiempo, Señorita Granger.

Hermione apretó los labios sin decir nada.

—¿Usted la acompañó, Señor Potter?

—Sí, lo hice. ¡Teníamos que hacer algo respecto a Sirius! Dumbledore nos dijo que lo hiciéramos.

Severus se maravilló de la audacia del Director. Por supuesto, Dumbledore tenía que meter a los niños en una situación donde peligraba su vida. El hombre nunca dejaba de asombrar a Severus sobre qué tan lejos llegaba para alcanzar sus metas.

—Señorita Granger, ¿desde hace cuánto ha estado viajando en el tiempo?

—Todo el año, señor. Así es como he estado tomando tantas clases —dijo suavemente.

—¿Y quién permitió eso? —preguntó despectivamente.

—La Profesora McGonagall, señor.

Tendría que agradecerle a Minerva más tarde por haber introducido a Hermione con los Gira Tiempo.

—Así que, ¿ha estado brincando en el tiempo todo el año? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Severus lanzó un gran suspiro. —Bien, pienso que fue algo bueno que lo hicieran, si no, Sirius Black ya hubiera recibido el Beso del Dementor.

Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia él. —¿Quiere decir que no dirá nada? —susurró.

—¿Decir qué, Señorita Granger? ¿Qué usted tiene una linda reliquia en su cuello? Personalmente, no creo que a nadie le interese. Además, el Ministerio no ha creído una sola palabra de las que he dicho en toda la noche, ¿porqué comenzarían ahora?

Hermione le sonrió. —¡Gracias, Señor! —exclamó.

—Sí, gracias —intervino Harry.

Severus se levantó para irse. —Los dos, descansen un poco. Estoy seguro que los eventos de esta noche fueron el doble de duros para ustedes.

Ambos le sonrieron y en ese momento Ron se despertó.

—Hey —dijo—, ¿por qué está Snape aquí?

—Profesor Snape —lo corrigió Hermione.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione y salió de la Enfermería.

oooOOOooo

Harry entró en la oficina del Profesor Lupin. Encontró al hombre empacando sus pertenencias.

—Señor —dijo quedamente.

—Oh, Harry, ¡pasa, por favor!

—Es una pena que se tenga que ir, señor. Usted es buen profesor.

—Sí, pero un maestro que es un licántropo no es uno que le agrade a los padres. El Director Dumbledore ya ha hecho más que suficiente por mí. Con todo lo que pasó anoche, será imposible que mi estatus quede en secreto. Él será incapaz de escudarme ante la ira de los padres cuando sus hijos les digan mi verdadera identidad. Es hora de que empaque mis cosas y me valla.

—¿A dónde irá?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

—De pronto me saltó un impulso de viajar —meditó. Miró cariñosamente a Harry.

—Escucha, Harry, espero que no estés en mi contra por haber sido insensato cuando era joven.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Harry inexpresivamente.

—El modo en que traté al Profesor Snape en mi pasado. No soy así ahora.

Harry suspiró. —Lo sé, Profesor. Si aprendí algo este año, es que usted es un buen amigo y alguien en quien se puede confiar. No me agradan sus acciones de cuando era estudiante, pero el Profesor Snape me dijo que es una pérdida de tiempo odiar a la gente. Ni siquiera estuve ahí. No tengo derecho a juzgarlo.

—Espero que tampoco juzgues muy duro a tu Padrino. Pudo ser muy desagradable con Snape en el pasado, pero tiene un buen corazón.

Harry le sonrió a Lupin. —Lo sé. Quisiera saber más de él, si algún día puede dejar de esconderse. De hecho es agradable tener otro familiar vivo.

Remus le sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó. —Te extrañaré, Harry. Si algún día necesitas algo, estoy a sólo una lechuza.

—Lo recordaré —contestó Harry mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

_**N/A:**__ El siguiente capítulo: ¿Bailamos?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_**N/T:**__ ¡Hola a todos! Como compensación por la tardanza pasada, les traigo éste capítulo más pronto. Ojalá les gustara. ¡Mil gracias a __**Smithback, AsukaEvans, IgnaHP, mar 90, Pabaji, jesica-haruzuchia, luna-maga **__y __**Eileen Prince Snape **__por sus reviews! Y a los que leen entre las sombras, también mil gracias. Me motivan a seguir con la traducción. _

_Creo que ahora contestaré los reviews personalmente mediante un MP, como hice en algunos capítulos._

_**Traducción: Daniie Snape Malfoy. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

El cuarto año de Hermione, parte 1:

Severus abrió los ojos de golpe. Había tenido "el sueño" de nuevo. Esta vez, casi había podido sentir a Hermione en sus brazos antes de que ella desapareciera. Dio un gran suspiro. Al menos éste sueño era mejor que los que había estado teniendo últimamente. Eran sueños oscuros, lleno de imágenes tenebrosas. Eran recuerdos de sus días como Mortífago y pesadillas sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Severus se inclinaba ante el malvado déspota y alzaba la mirada para ver el rayo de luz verde de la maldición asesina dirigiéndose hacia él, y entonces todo se volvía negro. Normalmente despertaba gritando al final de esos sueños.

Pero este sueño no era de maldad, era de ella. El corazón se le estrujaba al pensar en su Hermione. El curso apenas había comenzado, y las similitudes entre su Hermione y la chica que ahora estudiaba en Hogwarts eran cada vez más evidentes. Con cada año, la Hermione estudiante iba creciendo en la hermosa mujer en quien eventualmente se convertiría. Verla diariamente sólo acentuaba el hecho de que no podía estar con ella ahora, ni en los años siguientes.

Severus apretó la mandíbula. Él había sabido, cuando ella se fue, que la vería crecer. Había sabido que sería difícil, pero no que iba a ser tan difícil. A veces, ver a Hermione hacía que su corazón se pusiera feliz, pero en otras ocasiones parecía que el tiempo se retrasaba, como si se burlara de su sufrimiento.

Severus intentó calmarse. Sabía que ella regresaría. Esa era una de las pequeñas cosas que lo mantenían día a día. El hecho de que ella sería suya eventualmente hacía que sintiera miles de pequeños dolores en el corazón al verla con sus amigos Weasley y Potter, y que ella lo viera simplemente como un conocido, un profesor, o alguien que no le era muy familiar.

Deseaba poder tronar los dedos y que los próximos ocho años pasaran para que su Hermione estuviera ahí. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no funcionaba así. Estaba atorado esperando —por siempre— esperando por un tiempo que parecía que nunca llegaría.

Suspirando, se giro sobre sí mismo para quedar en una posición más cómoda. Recordando la promesa de Hermione de amarlo por siempre, lentamente, Severus volvió a dormirse, ansioso por que el tiempo pasara y pudiera tenerla en sus brazos.

oooOOOooo

Alguien tocaba fuertemente la puerta del Maestro de Pociones. Severus se levantó del sofá y fue a atender. La abrió un poco y vio a un ansioso Harry Potter.

—Pasa —dijo Severus y Harry entró rápidamente.

Severus hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sillón. Harry lo hizo.

—¿Sabe lo que será la primera prueba? —preguntó Harry.

Severus miró a Harry burlonamente. —No —dijo simplemente.

—Hagrid me mostró. ¡Son dragones! Tengo que tomar un huevo que un dragón cuidará. ¿Qué se supone que haré? No puedo usar mi varita. ¡Se quemará!

Severus jugueteó con sus dedos y lo pensó un poco. Después de un momento, se acercó a un cuadro de un viejo mago revolviendo un caldero. Retirando la pintura de la pared, reveló una alacena oculta. Extrajo un pequeño vial de un pequeño grupo y regresó con Harry, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Alzó el vial de manera que Harry pudiera ver el líquido verde amarillento.

Harry levantó una ceja. —¿Eso es Solución Fortalecedora Patentada de Severus Snape? —preguntó.

Severus esbozó una sonrisita y asintió.

—¿Qué está sugiriendo? ¿Está insinuando que debería enfrentarme al dragón con los puños?

Severus levantó una ceja. —Sólo si no te queda otra opción.

Cuidadosamente, Harry tomó el vial que le ofrecía su profesor. —¿Está seguro que no tiene una Poción que yo pudiera darle al dragón para ponerlo a dormir?

—Creo que sería difícil tomar un huevo de debajo de un dragón dormido, Harry.

—Sí, pero será imposible hacerlo cuando es un dragón despierto.

—Encontrarás la manera de hacerlo, Harry, estoy seguro. La Solución Fortalecedora te dará extra velocidad, no lo olvides. Tal vez pudieras sólo correr, tomar el huevo y alejarte de ahí.

—No lo sé. Tendré que pensar en algo. —Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Gracias por la poción, Profesor. Estoy seguro que será útil.

—Harry, estas pruebas, aunque son difíciles, no son imposibles. Lo lograrás.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación.

oooOOOooo

El día de la prueba había llegado. Harry sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él, pero logró deshacerse de él. No sería bueno para él estar lidiando con esas cosas cuando tenía que estar concentrado. Se había tomado la Poción que le había dado el Profesor Snape justo antes de su turno contra el dragón. Tomando el consejo del Profesor Moody de que hiciera lo que hacía mejor, Hermione y él habían estado practicando el hechizo convocador durante casi toda la noche. Harry estaba cansado, pero tenía su plan bien estructurado en su mente. Había escuchado las pruebas de los otros tres campeones, todos recibiendo vítores al terminar. Temía ser el único en fallar. Rápidamente apartando ese deprimente pensamiento de su mente, salió de la tienda para emerger cerca del Colacuerno Húngaro y su nido.

Corrió hacia una roca y se escondió detrás cuando el dragón le lanzó una llamarada.

—_Accio escoba_—recitó y esperó mientras su escoba volaba desde su habitación hasta el estadio.

Finalmente la escoba alcanzó su mano, y él la montó y salió volando, apenas esquivando una llamarada de fuego que el dragón le había lanzado. Se disparó en el aire y rodeó la cabeza del dragón, alejándolo de su nido. Orientándose, encontró el mejor ángulo para ver el huevo. Allí estaba, brillando con la luz del sol. Deteniéndose y sosteniéndose en el aire, estiró la mano y realizó el hechizo convocador una vez más. El huevo salió volando del nido hacia Harry. Lo sostuvo bien y se alejó, justo en el momento en que una columna de fuego era dirigida hacia donde él había estado suspendido.

Harry se alejó rápido en su escoba, pero el dragón lo rebasó y se detuvo justo frente a él. Harry sintió que su estómago se estrujaba mientras la bestia se sostenía en el aire, bloqueándole el paso. Parecía que su broma a Snape de enfrentar al dragón con los puños iba a hacerse realidad. Aseguró el huevo dentro de su túnica, sosteniéndolo con un brazo para protegerlo. Harry se escabulló y se inclinó lo suficiente para sostenerse de la escoba con la mano, mientras el brazo sostenía el huevo. Extendiendo el otro brazo, colocó la mano en un puño. Apuntando al vientre del dragón, lanzó un rápido puñetazo contra la bestia.

Harry sintió un intenso calor en su espalda cuando el dragón lanzó columnas de fuego contra él. Iba volando tan rápido que las flamas lograron calentarlo por detrás. Momentos después había hecho contacto con el abultado estómago. Su puño chocó con él lanzando al dragón hacia atrás. Se estrelló contra la tierra y se deslizó por un tiempo hasta que se detuvo. Harry pensó haberlo escuchado gemir.

Harry examinó su mano. Pensaba que su mano y su brazo entero debían haberse destrozado, pero la poción había hecho su trabajo y él había salido ileso. Giró su escoba y se dirigió de regreso al pódium, aterrizando suave y elegantemente. Sostuvo el huevo por encima de su cabeza y fue recompensado con el estruendo de los espectadores. Sonrió con alivio, agradeciendo que la horrorosa experiencia estuviera ahora atrás.

oooOOOooo

Era la noche del Baile de Navidad. Los alumnos bailaban juntos con la música que había en el Gran Comedor. Estaba decorado en un tema de invierno, habiendo sido transformado todo en un palacio de hielo. Nieve y hielo lo engalanaban todo. Había tres gigantes árboles de Navidad al fondo del Salón, cubiertos de nieve. Evidentemente, había nieve cayendo del techo encantado, que desaparecía unos pocos metros arriba de las cabezas de los presentes. El Comedor se veía bien, incluso Severus tenía que admitirlo. Se encontraba en una orilla, vistiendo una túnica azul medianoche.

Su túnica era muy similar a las que usaba diariamente, excepto que ésta era de un material más fino. Había algo sobre la ropa con muchos botones que le encantaba, así que la mayoría de su guardarropa consistía en túnicas y capas con muchos botones. La tela de ésta en particular era una fina seda. Todo el conjunto era increíblemente cómodo; sin embargo, estaba hecho a la medida y le quedaba perfecto.

Estaba de pie entre Karkaroff y Minerva. Severus miraba a sus alumnos girar alegremente. Ellos no entendían el gran peligro que pronto estaría sobre ellos. Su marca se había estado oscureciendo desde hacía unos pocos meses, y temía que el Señor Tenebroso resucitara pronto.

—¿Te importaría bailar, Severus? —le preguntó Minerva.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, sé que si no preguntaba, tú nunca me lo pedirías —dijo ella sonriendo.

La aversión de Severus por el baile era bien conocida por el cuerpo docente. Por supuesto, en realidad no era que tuviera aversión por el baile, simplemente que había sólo una mujer con quien querría bailar, y ella estaba actualmente bailando con Viktor Krum.

Tomó la mano de Minerva y la guió hasta la pista de baile. Pronto estuvieron dando giros con los demás.

—Severus, en verdad bailas divino. No sé porqué no lo haces más seguido —comentó Miverva.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Es sólo que prefiero ver bailar a los demás, para ser honesto contigo.

Minerva le chascó la lengua. —Eres imposible, Severus. No pienses que no sé que preferirías estar bailando con otra Gryffindor esta noche.

Los ojos de Severus viajaron hasta Hermione. Ella se asemejaba más a su yo futuro que normalmente. Él no sabía qué le había hecho a su cabello, pero se veía hermoso, así como su vestido y todo el resto de ella. Ella literalmente fluía por la pista, las capas de su vestido fucsia se balanceaban a su alrededor. Ella miraba embelesada los ojos de Krum. Le sonreía radiantemente cuando él le daba una vuelta en el baile. Severus sintió un pinchazo de celos, pero rápido lo disipó. Ya tendría su oportunidad con ella en el futuro.

—Minerva, ella no es la persona de quien me enamoré.

—Oh, claro que lo es, ¡solamente que ella no lo sabe aún!

—Y no lo sabrá hasta dentro de muchos años. Déjala vivir su juventud. De cualquier manera, ella es muy joven para mí ahora. Parece que está comenzando a juntarse mucho con el Señor Krum en todo caso.

Minerva le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Ella volverá a la normalidad cuando regrese del pasado.

Severus rodó los ojos mientras continuaban dando vueltas por la pista de baile. La canción finalmente terminó y Severus hizo su camino de regreso a la orilla y tomó su lugar a lado de Karkaroff. Minerva encontró en Albus otra pareja de baile. Severus los miró bailar por unos pocos minutos.

Después de un rato el baile terminó y las parejas, o bien se dirigieron a las mesas o a la mesa de los refrigerios donde Severus se encontraba. Severus escuchó una familiar risa y giró su cabeza para ver a Krum y Hermione detrás de él. Krum le tendía a Hermione un vaso de ponche y ella le sonreía radiantemente. Severus sintió su estomago hacerse nudos. No había imaginado lo doloroso que sería ver a Hermione mirando amorosamente a alguien que no fuese él. De verdad necesitaba olvidarse de ella, pero no podía. La joven pareja seguía ahí hablando ligeramente, y Severus luchó por no escuchar.

Entonces el Maestro de Ceremonias tomó el micrófono.

—Damas y caballeros, el Profesor Dumbledore ha pedido que tengamos un baile especial de alumnos-profesores ahora. Él invita a cualquier estudiante a pedirle a algún profeso que baile con ellos la siguiente canción.

Severus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, deseando que nadie le pidiera bailar. Sus pensamientos fueron hacia todas las posibilidades. ¿Luna Lovegood? Se estremeció. Nunca podría tener ni la más pequeña conversación con ella; tenía que decir las cosas más extrañas. ¿Pansy Parkinson? Ella hablaría sin parar sobre nada. No podía pensar en ninguna estudiante con quien quisiese bailar. De pronto sintió que le daban unos golpecitos en el hombro. Abrió los ojos y casi emite un jadeo.

Merlín, no, pensó para sí mismo.

Ahí frente a él, estaba no otra sino Hermione Granger, sonriéndole.

—¿Le gustaría bailar, Profesor? —le preguntó.

Severus arqueó una ceja. Debería decir que no… eso es lo que ella estaría esperando. Abrió la boca para declinar.

—Claro, Señorita Granger —respondió.

Uhm, no era eso lo que iba a decir. Ahora estaba guiándola a la pista de baile, y comenzando a bailar. Por supuesto, era un vals. ¿Qué había poseído sus labios para decir eso? Ahora ella estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos, y su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de ella. Sintió su corazón comenzar a martillar en su pecho. Ella era sólo una niña, por todos los cielos, tenía que controlarse.

Valientemente, bajó su mirada hacia ella. Ella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Se está divirtiendo, Señorita Granger? —logró mascullar sin que la voz le temblara.

—Oh, sí. Estoy pasándolo maravilloso —dijo entusiasmada.

No pudo evitar sonreírle, simplemente porque ella estaba tan alegre.

—Me alegro, Señorita Granger. Se ve muy bien esta noche.

Era el mejor cumplido que le pudo haber hecho, dadas las circunstancias. Probablemente, ella le hubiera lanzado una curiosa mirada, por decir lo menos, si él le hubiera dicho que se veía hermosa, o preciosa, o deslumbrante en todo caso. _¿Por qué, oh, por qué tuvo que haberle pedido el baile?_

Hermione sonrió radiante ante el cumplido y añadió el propio.

—Usted baila maravilloso, Profesor —comentó.

—Gracias —respondió Severus.

_Bailo incluso mejor con tu cabeza sobre mi hombro y tus brazos rodeándome, _pensó, pero lo desechó rápidamente.

Tal vez debería excusarse y regresar a la orilla. No, no podía hacer eso. Si no, ella pensaría que había hecho algo que lo ofendiera.

Su cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco. Podía ser sólo una niña, pero era una versión pequeña de la niña a la que amaba. Su corazón estaba explotando debido a su cercanía, aunque él la quisiera más cerca aún. ¡La situación era imposible! ¿Cómo podía tener esos sentimientos por una mera adolescente? ¿Por qué, ah, por qué tuvo que ser ella, de entre todos, quien lo sacara a bailar?

—¿Por qué, de entre todos, fue usted quien me invitó a bailar, Señorita Granger?

—Me gustan los retos, señor —respondió con sencillez.

—¿Un reto, Señorita Granger?

—Señor, es bien sabido en el colegio que usted no baila… nunca. Me sorprendió verlo en la pista de baile con la Profesora McGonagall hace rato. Me preguntaba si lo haría de nuevo, por segunda vez en… ¿cuánto hace que no bailaba antes de esta noche?

A Severus se le atoró la respiración en la garganta. —Muchos años —susurró. _Y solamente contigo._

Ahora fue el turno de ella para alzar una ceja. —Bueno, si yo fuera usted, lo haría más seguido. Lo hace muy bien.

_Si pudiera bailar contigo, lo haría todos los días, _pensó Severus.

—Por suerte para mí, estos bailes sólo se hacen una o dos veces al año —dijo con indiferencia—. Sólo tengo que asistir a ellos en esas ocasiones.

Hermione se rió, y él recordó su risa en el pasado. ¿Acaso el baile nunca terminaría? No estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más su cercanía. Finalmente, las últimas notas del vals sonaron y comenzaron a separarse.

—Gracias, Profesor, por romper su tan-larga-regla de no bailar por mi —bromeó Hermione.

Severus farfulló algo entre dientes y regresó a su lugar en un costado. El Señor Krum fue inmediatamente por Hermione y la hizo girar al comienzo de la siguiente canción. Ella sonrió ampliamente. Albus tomó lugar a lado de Severus mientras veía bailar a los alumnos.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu baile, Severus. No pude evitar pedir ese baile especial sólo para ti.

Severus miró a su jefe. —¿Cómo sabías que ella me lo pediría?

Albus se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos brillaron frenéticamente. —Un simple presentimiento —respondió y se alejó.

Severus se quedó mirando al anciano entrometido y cotilla. El viejo mago siempre estaba metiendo su nariz en donde no debía. Por supuesto, Severus había disfrutado con Hermione. Tal vez debería agradecerle a Albus después de todo.

Severus miró a su alrededor. Todos los estudiantes parecían estar divirtiéndose excepto por Harry, Ron y sus pobres parejas, las gemelas Patil. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos estaba bailando, y no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar. Las dos chicas estaban quejándose entre ellas. Severus pensó que probablemente ellas se levantarían a buscar alguien más con quien bailar si ellos no lo hacían pronto. Severus sacudió la cabeza ante la estupidez de la juventud.

Por lo menos los demás parecían pasarla bien. Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley bailaban juntos, así como hacían Dudley Dursley y Susan Bones. Fred Weasley y Angelina Johnson daban vueltas cuando notó que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson hacían elaborados movimientos para llamar la atención. No importaba cuán vistosa fuera su exhibición, Severus descubrió a su mirada yendo hacia otra pareja.

Severus miraba a Hermione bailar a través de una cortina de su cabello. En verdad lucía radiante. Suspiró para sí mismo cuando la vio levantar la mirada hacia Krum. Esa mirada es la que normalmente tenía reservada sólo para él. Le parecía inquietante verla dedicarle esa mirada a alguien más.

Ella daba vueltas con Krum una y otra vez. De pronto su mirada se dirigió a Severus y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras bailaba con Krum. El corazón de Severus se derritió en su pecho.

Severus se recriminó a sí mismo. Él sabía que ella no era su Hermione. No podía permitirse andar alrededor de ella, tenía quince años, por todos los cielos. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió por ser un tonto enamorado. Pensó en su adorable Hermione. Pareciera que debía esperar por siempre para poder verla de nuevo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sus absurdos pensamientos, decidió hacer algo productivo, como buscar en los corredores y carruajes a alumnos besuqueándose o algo así. Con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios ante la idea, se volvió para dirigirse al patio.

oooOOOooo

Severus había estado rondando por un rato. Había salido al patio y ahí encontró varias parejas besuqueándose. Les había quitado puntos y enviado de vuelta al castillo.

No sabía por qué el hacer cumplir la regla "no muestras públicas de afecto" era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero lo era. Asumió que eran las miradas aturdidas de los alumnos. Los últimos chicos a quienes pilló casi se mueren del susto. Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordad sus miradas aterrorizadas. Había sido muy cómico.

Había dejado el patio después de que Karkaroff estuvo fastidiándolo con el hecho de que su Marca Tenebrosa se estaba oscureciendo. Ese hombre era una peste. Había sido leal a Voldemort hasta cierto punto, pero luego lo traicionó dando los nombres de algunos de sus compañeros para evitar una larga estadía en Azkaban. Severus sabía que cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresara, Karkaroff era hombre muerto.

Severus ahora merodeaba por los pasillos, buscando más diversión. Descubrió a una pareja detrás de una cortina. La corrió hacia un lado encontró a un par de Hufflepuffs allí. Ambos subieron la mirada, asustados, cuando él quitó la cortina.

—Señor Dursley, Señorita Bones, diez puntos menos de Hufflepuff por cada uno. ¡Ahora regresen al baile, o vayan a su Sala Común!

Se dio vuelta y medio sonrió mientras se retiraba de ahí. Severus dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y siguió andando, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar a alguien. Pasó a un lado de una armadura y creyó escuchar moviento tras ella. ¡Ajá! ¡Otra oportunidad de asustar a algunos estudiantes! Silenciosamente se acercó a la armadura y miró detrás de ella bruscamente. La persona que estaba detrás ni se inmutó. Estaba sentada contra la pared con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sollozando. Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de golpe. —¡Oh! —exclamó.

Severus extendió su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó su mano y se levantó deprisa, saliendo de atrás de la armadura.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione rápido se limpió las lágrimas. —Lo siento, señor.

—No tiene nada por qué disculparse, Señorita Granger. No ha hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué estaba escondida detrás de una armadura? ¿El Señor Krum se portó mal con usted?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —No, no. No es nada de eso. Él ha sido un perfecto caballero.

Severus miró a Hermione con curiosidad. —¿Entonces por qué no está disfrutando la fiesta con él?

Los hombros de Hermione se hundieron. —¡Es Ron! ¡Es un completo imbécil!

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Severus con preocupación.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él con su cara llorosa. Si Ron la había herido, Severus se encargaría de castigarlo por siempre.

—Usted no querrá escuchar mis tontos problemas, señor. Sólo me iré a la cama.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo.

—Dígame lo que sucedió, Señorita Granger.

Hermione miró a Severus con tristeza. Él sintió su corazón romperse.

—Él me dijo cosas horrendas. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nada importante.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

De pronto, el enojo se apoderó de ella. —Dijo que estaba fraternizando con el enemigo al ir con Viktor al baile. ¡Tuvo el coraje de decirme eso después de que estuvo adorando a Viktor durante la Copa de Quidditch y que estuvo persiguiéndolo durante todo el semestre! ¿Puede creer el descaro de eso? ¡Es simplemente un idiota celoso! ¡Él pensó que yo iba a sentarme a esperar para que me invitara al baile! ¡Luego se enoja por que cuando me lo pide yo ya tengo una cita! Debió haberlo escuchado, diciéndole a Harry que yo estaba mintiendo y que nadie podría querer ir conmigo al baile. Así que, cuando nadie iría con él, ¡me lo pidió a mí como su último recurso! Me trata como una idea de último momento, ¡y luego se molesta cuando yo ya he hecho planes! ¡Debí haberle dado un golpe por lo que dijo!

Hermione estuvo furiosa por un momento, y luego miró a su profesor con horror.

—¡Oh! ¡No debí haber dicho todo eso! —exclamó.

Severus le dedicó un amago de sonrisa.

—De ninguna manera. Es mejor estar enojado por el tonto comportamiento de alguien más en lugar de llorar por ello. Él no se merece tus lágrimas, Hermione. Es solamente un estúpido. Usted debería regresar al baile. El Señor Krum probablemente se pregunte dónde está.

Hermione miró a Severus con asombro ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso la acababa de llamar Hermione? Y había llamado estúpido a Ron. No pudo evitar sonreírle ante sus comentarios.

—Tiene razón, Profesor. Eso haré. No permitiré que ese imbécil arruine mi noche. Gracias. — Con eso, se fue.

Severus se quedó viendo hacia donde ella había ido. Todo lo que quería era envolverla en un abrazo y reconfortarla, pero era mejor así. Se debatía sobre si debería ir y hacer algo respecto a Weasley; estaba tan furioso con él. Pero decidió que no. Una cosa era animar a la chica en un corredor vacío, y otra era castigar a Weasley en medio de una fiesta. De cualquier manera, estaba furioso con el chico. Odiaba ver a Hermione así de molesta, especialmente porque ella merecía nada más que felicidad. ¿Cómo podía ese idiota tratarla tan pobremente? Sus acciones la habían hecho sentir insignificante y superflua. Tenía ganas de colgar a Weasley de los dedos y lanzarle maldiciones, estaba muy enojado. Los siguientes días de clases para Weasley no serían placenteros.

oooOOOooo

Harry entró a la Sala de los Menesteres para su sesión semanal con Severus, seguido de cerca por Hermione. La mente de Harry obviamente no estaba en los duelos. Sostenía el huevo dorado que le había quitado al dragón durante la primera prueba. No había logrado descifrar el mensaje oculto y estaba buscando ayuda. Él y Hermione habían pasado todo el día anterior y esa mañana sentados en la Sala Común buscando en algunos libros. Bueno, por lo menos Hermione había estado sobre los libros, buscando alguna clase de respuesta. Harry había mirado en algunos libros, pero pasaba mayor tiempo observando el huevo, intentando que de alguna manera le mostrara sus secretos. Pero nada había funcionado.

Harry vio a su profesor parado en una esquina observando uno de los muñecos de duelo. Aclaró su garganta y Severus volteó, sonriendo un poco, pero la pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que vio a Hermione parada junto a Harry.

—Harry, se supone que estas sesiones son secretas. Eso no significa que puedes traer a tus amigos cada vez que quieras.

—Necesito que usted me ayude, además, Hermione lo averiguó desde hace dos años. No le dirá a nadie, nunca lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Ron —dijo Harry con rapidez, sin rodeos.

Severus dirigió su mirada a Hermione que le miraba con la esperanza de que la dejara quedarse. Su intensa mirada perforó el corazón de Severus.

—Por lo menos trajiste a la amiga que puede pensar sin caerse —masculló.

Severus miró el huevo dorado que Harry sostenía. —¿Aún no has obtenido el mensaje del huevo?

—No —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo has abierto completamente?

—Hace un sonido horrible cuando lo abro.

—Déjame oírlo —demandó Severus.

—No le gustará —farfulló Harry mientras lo dejaba sobre una mesa y lo abría.

Un estridente chillido emergió del huevo y al instante Severus cubrió sus orejas con sus manos. Harry cerró el huevo de nuevo.

—Oh —dijo Severus con una mueca.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione. —¿Qué han encontrado sobre esto?

Hermione sonrió para sí, alegre de que su profesor reconociera su habilidad para investigar un tema.

—No he encontrado nada, señor. No hay ninguna referencia sobre nada parecido en ningún texto que haya consultado.

Severus le dedicó una rápida sonrisita, sabiendo que si ella había dicho que ya había buscado en varios textos, no había necesidad de buscar más. Probablemente ella había buscado en cada texto posible de la biblioteca.

—Estoy seguro que hizo un gran trabajo, Señorita Granger —remarcó.

Se acercó al huevo y lo tomó. Se sentía más pesado que un huevo normal de dragón. No tenía ningún rasgo distintivo. Lo abrió de golpe y volvió a escucharse el chirriante sonido. Lo cerró rápido de nuevo. El sonido que salía del huevo se le hacía de alguna manera familiar. Trató con fuerza de recordar de dónde lo había escuchado antes.

Volvió la vista hacia los estudiantes. —¿A alguno de ustedes le suena familiar?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Creo que he escuchado algo como esto antes, pero no sé en dónde —meditó.

Lo abrió de nuevo, preparándose para el violento ataque del sonido. Sí, sonaba conocido pero, ¿dónde lo había escuchado?

Lo cerró y en ese momento lo supo. Lo había escuchado en su ventana encantada, que mostraba lo que en verdad pasaba en el lago. De vez en cuando, la gente del agua nadaba por ahí. Era aún más raro cuando lograba verlos saliendo a la superficie. En esas ocasiones, la gente del agua emitía ese chirrido cuando salía del agua. El sonido continuaba hasta que la criatura se sumergía de nuevo en el agua. Entonces una bella canción emanaría de ella.

Severus miró a Harry. —Es Sirenio; la lengua de la gente del agua.

Le tendió el huevo a Harry para que lo tomara. —Debes sumergir el huevo en el agua para entender el mensaje.

Harry miró el huevo con curiosidad y de nuevo a su profesor. —Gracias, señor. Nunca lo habría averiguado.

—Tendrás que sumergirte tú también para entenderlo, creo.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione. —Eso debió ser a lo que se refería Cedirc cuando me sugirió tomar un baño con el huevo.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces eso es lo que deberías hacer, Harry —sugirió Severus—. De cualquier manera, tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí ahora —dijo y se giró hacia Hermione—. Señorita Granger, ya que está aquí, ¿le gustaría tener un duelo con nosotros?

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. —¡Sí, señor! —dijo entusiasmada.

Severus escondió su sonrisa. Con un leve asentimiento apuntó al muñeco que estaba mirando cuando Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala y este se movió al centro de la habitación. Harry dejó el huevo en una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta y se volvió hacia Severus.

—Este muñeco —explicó Severus —, es para propósitos de entrenamiento. Ustedes pueden lanzarle hechizos, y él puede lanzárselos a ustedes. Van a imaginar que es un Mortífago y él va a pelear contra ustedes. ¿Por qué no atacan ambos primero para comenzar?

Hermione y Harry levantaron sus varitas y esperaron el movimiento del muñeco.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Severus —. Si este fuera un verdadero ataque, Señorita Granger, ¿qué es lo primero que haría al darse cuenta de que un Mortífago la está asechando?

Hermione pensó por un momento y luego respondió: —Haría un golpe preventivo, señor.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿por qué espera a que el muñeco comience?

—No lo sé, señor.

—Traten al muñeco como un oponente de verdad. Hagan su movimiento antes de que él pueda incapacitarlos. Una vez que un Mortífago comienza, es difícil escapar de él. Deben tomar la iniciativa y no dejar que el enemigo controle la situación.

Hermione y Harry asintieron y se prepararon de nuevo. Esta vez, Hermione lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al muñeco antes incluso de que Harry hiciera su movimiento. El muñeco salió impulsado hacia atrás y golpeó la pared.

—Bien, Señorita Granger. Dejemos que el Señor Potter lo haga ahora.

Harry hizo lo mismo en su turno.

—De acuerdo —dijo Severus —. Hermione, pelea con el muñeco. Harry, critica su actuación.

Harry miró a Severus con incredulidad. —¿Quiere que le diga lo que hace mal?

—Eso es parte de una crítica, ¿verdad, Harry? También espero que le digas lo que hace bien.

—Nunca ha visto a Hermione cuando alguien le dice que ha hecho algo mal, ¿verdad? —murmuró Harry.

Severus medio sonrió, pensando en algunos interesantes momentos con Hermione en su pasado cuando le había probado que estaba equivocada.

—Esta es una situación de aprendizaje, Harry. Estoy seguro que la Señorita Granger tomará todo lo que le digas de buen grado, siempre y cuando no seas grosero con ella.

—Uhm, ¡estoy justo aquí! —exclamó Hermione —. Creo que puedo responder por mí misma.

—Por supuesto, Señorita Granger. No pretendía ofenderla —le dijo Severus.

—El Profesor Snape tiene razón, Harry. Yo sé que no soy perfecta.

—Casi me lo trago —dijo Harry por lo bajo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —demandó Hermione.

—¡Nada! —dijo Harry demasiado rápido.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Piensas que yo creo que soy perfecta?

—¡Yo no dije eso, Hermione! —replicó Harry.

—¡Lo insinuaste! —dijo, un poco ofendida.

Severus miraba con calma a sus dos estudiantes discutir, con los brazos cruzados y prestando atención.

—No, no lo hice. ¡Y no es mi culpa que te descoloques así cada vez que alguien te de un consejo!

—No me descoloco, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

—¡Mira, no vine aquí para discutir contigo! —exclamó Harry y fue hacia el huevo—. Sólo iré a escuchar el mensaje. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Con eso, tomó el huevo y salió de la sala, dejando a Hermione mirando con odio la puerta y a Severus luciendo un tanto divertido.

—Es usted un poco explosiva, Señorita Granger —aseveró Severus.

Ella se giró hacia él y rodó los ojos. Recordando que él era un profesor, suavizó su expresión.

—Estoy harta de que siempre insinúe que soy una sabelotodo. ¡Eso está perfectamente bien cuando necesita escribir un ensayo, o cuando necesita a alguien que busque en los libros la respuesta a su problema con el Huevo Dorado!

—Hermione, cálmate. Sabes que tienes un problema con las críticas.

Hermione agrandó los ojos.

—El que seas hija de padres Muggles no significa que tengas que probarle nada a nadie. Está bien equivocarse.

Severus hizo aparecer dos sillas, y le hizo una seña para que se sentara mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Al parecer tendría que hacerlo de consejero para una de sus estudiantes de nuevo.

Hermione cruzó los brazos frente a ella. —¡Ya sé que está bien equivocarse!

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no tenía idea de lo bien que él la conocía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que alguien te diga que hiciste algo mal?

—¿Acaso me sigue en su tiempo libre? ¿Por qué sabe usted que reacciono así?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —Las pinturas tienen ojos y oídos, y usan sus bocas muy a menudo. ¿Cómo pensaba que los profesores nos enteramos de todo lo que sucede en el castillo? Es como tener miles de espías trabajando para nosotros.

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante tal confesión. Aunque su comentario era verdad en parte, Severus deseó poder decirle la verdadera razón de porqué la conocía tan bien, pero no se atrevió. No quería asustarla y que temiera de su futuro.

—Ahora, ¿le importaría responder mi pregunta? —demandó.

Hermione suspiró. —No sé porqué lo hago. Sé que no lo sé todo, pero me fastidia que alguien averigüe algo antes que yo. Tal vez tenga razón y sea porque soy hija de Muggles. Siento que vine aquí en desventaja, y que tengo que luchar para encajar.

Severus recordó la vez en que Narcissa Black la había insultado en Hogsmade.

"_¿Por qué siempre tiene que acabar en eso?" _había preguntado ella, refiriéndose a su nacimiento.

Severus suspiró. Asumió que _siempre _acabaría en eso con algunas personas. Pero eso no significaba que Hermione tuviera que sentirse inferior durante toda su vida.

—Señorita Granger, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que en verdad tuvo que luchar en una clase?

Hermione bajó la mirada. —No puedo decir que alguna vez lo haya hecho, señor.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podría ser, Señorita Granger, porque usted es brillante?

Hermione subió la mirada hacia Severus impactada.

—Profesor Snape, no soy brillante.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —No te estoy pidiendo que te vuelvas una niñata engreída, Hermione. No hay nada de malo en reconocer tus talentos.

Hermione bajó la mirada a su regazo, observando sus manos.

—En realidad no tengo muchos talentos, señor.

Era peor de lo que pensaba. La chica se tenía en muy baja estima.

—Levántese —le ordenó.

Ella se puso de pie y él desvaneció las sillas.

—Tengamos un duelo —dijo sencillamente.

Ella se alistó y él le lanzó un hechizo. Hermione lo desvió con facilidad y lanzó su contraataque. Se movían velozmente, lanzando y desviando hechizos. Severus tuvo un gran sentimiento de dejà vu al estar los dos luchando y lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro en la Sala de los Menesteres. Después de un rato, Severus obtuvo la delantera y la estrelló contra la pared. Se apresuró y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Sabes cuánto duró mi primer duelo con Harry?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Treinta segundos —contestó Severus.

—Era de primer año.

—Él no hubiera durado tanto como tú en esta situación si no fuera por la ayuda extra que le he estado dando estos años. Usted lo supera por mucho, Señorita Granger.

—Hermione asintió, pero lucía poco convencida.

Severus resopló. —¿Quién resolvió la prueba lógica que puse para proteger la Piedra Filosofal en su primer año?

Hermione se sonrojó. —Fui yo, señor.

—¿Quién no ha obtenido nunca menos de una E en cualquier asignatura, jamás?

—Esa sería yo, señor.

—¿Quién probablemente obtenga E en todos sus TIMOS?

—No creo que…

—Usted lo hará, Señorita Granger. ¿Quién descubrió que había un Basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos antes de que la petrificaran?

—Yo lo hice, señor.

—¿Quién fue la única de mis alumnos en entender mis pistas acerca de que Remus Lupin era un Licántropo?

—Yo de nuevo, señor.

—¿Quién le enseñó a Harry el encantamiento convocador para poder burlar al dragón en la primera prueba?

—Yo fui, señor.

—¿Y dice que no tiene talentos, Señorita Granger? Usted es, por mucho, la mejor bruja de su edad.

Hermione abrió la boca ante su comentario. Ella nunca lo había escuchado alagar a alguien así, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy que parecía ser su favorito y que, además, era un Slytherin cuyo padre era amigo del Profesor Snape.

—Profesor —finalmente murmuró—. No sé qué decir.

—Simplemente confíe en usted y sus habilidades, Señorita Granger. Eso le ayudará a sentirse menos ofendida cuando alguien le da un consejo. Su condición de nacimiento no tiene nada que ver con sus habilidades. No hay ningún sangrepura, mestizo ni hijo de Muggles en toda la escuela que pueda superarla en nada.

Antes de que Severus lo supiera, Hermione se había lanzado hacia él dándole un abrazo de oso. Severus se tensó y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la muestra de afecto de la joven contraparte de la mujer a quien amaba tanto. Mantuvo su frialdad y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella se apartó tímidamente.

—Lo siento, Profesor —dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas—. Yo sólo necesitaba escuchar todo eso, y le agradezco que haya sido franco conmigo.

—Mantengamos su exuberancia a un apretón de manos de ahora en adelante, Señorita Granger —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, señor! —dijo con nerviosismo —. Uhm, debería irme.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, sin siquiera dar la vuelta para despedirse. No podía creer que acababa de abrazar a su profesor. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No es como si él fuera cariñoso. Ella podía imaginarse abrazando a Hagrid, o tal vez al Profesor Flitwick, pero, ¿al Profesor Snape? Obviamente también había sido embarazoso para él, viendo cómo se había sonrojado.

oooOOOooo

Severus miró a Hermione irse. Ella iba a ser su muerte, lo sabía. Cómo iba a poder contener sus sentimientos, estaba fuera de su conocimiento. Sabía que haría lo que fuera con tal de verla sonreír.

* * *

_N/A: Más del cuarto año._

_Gracias a todos. Sé que ha pasado mucho desde que vimos a la Hermione de Severus, pero ahora ella está creciendo, y su relación con Severus se está volviendo más cercana. Espero que eso les baste mientras ella regresa._

_N/T: ¡Perdón! ¡De verdad, no saben lo apenada que estoy por haber tardado tanto! No intento excusarme, pero en verdad he tenido tiempos difíciles. Las clases, problemas con el ordenador, mi abuelo en el hospital… Espero que me comprendan. Pero sepan que terminaré de traducir. _

_Espero que sigan aquí, de verdad lo lamento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir._

_Aprovecho para decirles que espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad, y que les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año 2011._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier cosa que les sueñe familiar en este capítulo fue citado, parafraseado, o simplemente resumido de el Cáliz de Fuego, libro o película.

**Capítulo 26:**

El cuarto año de Hermione continúa:

Hermione entró a la Sala Común y le sorprendió ver a Harry sentado en el sillón cerca del fuego. Se acercó a él, sin estar segura si debía ser amable o fría. Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella, así que fue amable.

—¿Descifraste el mensaje? —le preguntó apresuradamente.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. —Sí.

Ella se sentó a su lado, expectante. —¿Y qué decía?

—No estoy seguro que eso sea tu asunto, después de lo que nos dijimos hace un rato.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia sus manos que estaban en su regazo. —Harry —comenzó—, tienes razón sobre mí, y lamento haberme molestado contigo. Me di cuenta que tengo un problema de inseguridad, y te aseguro, trataré de no reaccionar mal cuando reciba críticas de ahora en adelante.

Harry la observó mientras ella miraba sus manos. —Yo también lo siento, Hermione. No debo burlarme de algo que sé que es un punto sensible para ti.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia Harry y le sonrió. —¿Ahora me dirás qué pasó con el huevo?

Harry se rió. —Dice que algo importante para mí será sumergido en el agua y que tendré una hora para recuperarlo.

—¿No decía qué será ese algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos sabes de qué trata. ¿Cómo la completarás?

—Supongo que nadaré hasta el objeto y lo llevaré a la superficie —respondió simplemente.

—Pero tienes que estar bajo el agua por una hora, Harry. ¿Cómo harás eso?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —Oh, no había pensado en eso. Sólo estaba aliviado al saber de qué va la prueba.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Al parecer, no ha terminado nuestra búsqueda —suspiró. Levantándose del sofá le hizo una seña a Harry—. Regresemos a la biblioteca. Seguro que ahí encontraremos algo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó aún así. —Tú y tus libros, Hermione. Sin embargo, creo que esta vez sabes a lo que vas.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente. —¿Dónde está Ron, por cierto?

—El Profesor Snape lo castigó —explicó Harry.

—¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —exclamó Hermione.

Harry asintió. —Parece que el Profesor Snape la tiene contra él últimamente. Lo ha estado vigilando como un halcón y le quita puntos hasta por los más simples errores.

—Creo que Ron ha estado más nervioso por eso, también —dijo Hermione, pensativa—. Así que cuando su poción se tornó verde, y el Profesor Snape le pidió que se quedara después de clase, ¿le dio una detención?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

Hermione pensó en la conversación que tuvo con el Profesor Snape durante el Baile de Navidad, cuando había estado tan enfadada con Ron. Había parecido lívido cuando ella le contó lo que Ron le había dicho y hecho. Él no podía estar castigando a Ron por eso, ¿o sí? Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. El Profesor Snape no podía tener razón alguna para hacer algo así. Él no estaba interesado en tontas relaciones de adolescentes. Sacando esas cavilaciones de su mente, puso su atención de nuevo en Harry.

—Andando, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —le informó Hermione. Ambos salieron de la Sala Común hacia la biblioteca.

oooOOOooo

—Señorita Granger, un momento, por favor —pidió Severus mientras la clase comenzaba a vaciarse.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Espero que no vaya a decirme nada sobre el abrazo que le di el otro día!_ pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

—¿Sí, Señor?

—Señorita Granger, ya que está al tanto de las lecciones que le doy al Señor Potter, me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarnos a partir de ahora… eso, claro, en el caso de que usted y el Señor Potter estén en buenos términos.

—Ya arreglamos las cosas, Profesor. Será un honor unirme a ustedes.

Severus asintió. —Estaré deseando nuestros sábados juntos, entonces —, dijo justo antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara a entrar.

Hermione asintió y salió del salón. Severus se reprendió por su estupidez. Estaba buscándose problemas al incluirla en sus lecciones con Harry. Eso solamente lo llevaría a sentir pena por él mismo, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque fuera a un nivel platónico.

oooOOOooo

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca de nuevo, buscando en los libros una manera para que Harry pudiera estar bajo el agua por una hora. El trío aún no había encontrado nada. Estaban tan ensimismados en su búsqueda que no notaron a Dudley que se acercaba.

—Hermione, Ron, el Director me pidió que les dijera que reporten en su oficina —les dijo Dudley.

Harry frunció en entrecejo. —¿Qué podría querer de ustedes dos? Necesito su ayuda, apresúrense.

—Lo haremos, Harry —, dijo Ron—. Estaremos de vuelta antes que te des cuenta.

Con eso, ambos de dieron vuelta y se fueron. Dudley miró la pila de libros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente, Harry? —preguntó.

Harry suspiró. —Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de respirar bajo el agua por una hora.

Las cejas de Dudley se alzaron ante esto. —¿Has encontrado algo?

—¡No! No sé que voy a hacer.

Dudley se sentó y comenzó a hojear los libros. Se hizo silencio entre ellos mientras buscaban en cada libro sobre la mesa. Después de un largo rato, Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla, desanimado. Pasó su mirada a Dudley.

—¿Y qué hay entre Susan Bones y tú? —le preguntó Harry.

Dudley se sonrojó un poco. —Nada —, le dijo.

—Vamos, Dud. Ustedes han sido inseparables desde el Baile de Navidad.

—Siempre hemos sido inseparables, Harry —rebatió Dudley.

—Los vi tomados del brazo cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Dudley pretendió estar enfrascado en un libro.

—¿Por qué lo mantienen en secreto? ¡Yo creo que es genial!

Dudley se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Ha sido algo divertido estar escondiéndonos —, dijo, finalmente admitiéndolo—. No queremos que Justin y Hannah se sientan desplazados. Los cuatro pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos.

—Tal vez puedan juntarlos a ellos.

Dudley rodó los ojos. —No soy casamentera, Harry. De todos modos, no creo que estén interesados el uno en el otro de ese modo.

—Dudley, probablemente ellos ya lo sepan. Deberían decirles de una vez y dejar de esconderse. Ellos seguro se alegrarán por ustedes.

Dudley miró a Harry. —Sé que lo harán. Solamente no quiero que las cosas sean diferentes entre los cuatro.

—Ya lo son, Dud. Sólo tienes que darte cuenta.

Dudley lo pensó un momento. —Supongo que tienes razón. Susan me ha dicho lo mismo. Ella es muy lista en cosas de este tipo.

—Es una gran chica, Dudley. Me alegra que los dos por fin estén juntos. Hacen una gran pareja.

—Gracias —, masculló Dudley.

Dejó el libro que había estado usando sobre la mesa y tomó otro. Los chicos continuaron su búsqueda en silencio hasta muy entrada la noche. Al amanecer, ambos chicos estaban dormidos sobre los libros. Ninguno había encontrado una solución al problema para respirar bajo el agua de Harry. Por suerte para ellos, Dobby apareció, le dio _Branquialgas_ a Harry y le dijo que se las comiera antes de sumergirse en el lago. Harry así lo hizo y no sólo completó la prueba, sino que salvó a la hermana de Fleur Delacour, también.

oooOOOooo

—Albus, ¿en qué estabas pensando, sumergiendo a cuatro estudiantes en las profundidades del lago por quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

—¡Oh, Severus, estaban perfectamente a salvo! —lo reprendió Albus.

—¡Se pudieron haber ahogado! —gruñó Severus.

—Barty me aseguró que la prueba sería inofensiva para los estudiantes. Les expliqué cada detalle y ellos aceptaron, de buena gana, formar parte de ello. No tienes nada por lo que protestar.

—De cualquier manera, algo pudo salir mal.

—¿Estás dudando de mi habilidad al realizar hechizos? —preguntó Albus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no, Albus. Sólo que eso fue un riesgo innecesario. Los concursantes podrían haber ido por un objeto inanimado. La pobre Fleur Delacour casi sufre un infarto pensando que su hermana se quedaría en el fondo del lago.

—No creo que fuera la hermana de Fleur Delacour por quien estabas preocupado, Severus. Más bien, creo que era alguien de Gryffindor por quien temías, y no me refiero al joven pelirrojo.

Severus le hizo una mueca a Albus. —No puedo evitar preocuparme cuando los pusiste a todos ellos en un peligro como ese.

—Severus, Severus, ella se encuentra bien. Nada salió mal, y todos están bien. Cálmate, por todos los cielos.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —¿No te importa nadie, Albus?

—Creo que la señorita Granger me pregunto exactamente lo mismo cuando estabas por recibir la Marca Tenebrosa.

Severus lo miró con curiosidad.

—Quieres decir que ella no te comentó cómo irrumpió aquí y me reclamó por forzarte a ser mi espía.

—Nunca me dijo sobre eso.

—Ella incluso me amenazó con matarme si algo te llegase a pasar.

Severus le dedicó a Albus una sonrisita autosuficiente. Sus recuerdos de ella siendo tan protectora se habían ido desvaneciendo. Era lindo recordar lo seguido que ella lo defendía de los demás.

—Eres afortunado de tener su afecto, Severus. Así como ella lo es de tener el tuyo.

—¡Ninguno de los dos tenemos el afecto del otro en este tiempo!

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Sólo faltan unos pocos años para que ella regrese a ti.

—Pocos para ti, tal vez —dijo enfurruñado.

Albus miró a Severus con aire paternal. —Ella estará de regreso antes de que te des cuenta —, le aseguró.

Severus rodó los ojos. —Eso es lo que llevas diciéndome los últimos diecisiete años. El tiempo no ha pasado más rápido aunque tú digas que así será.

Albus se rió por lo bajo. —De cualquier manera el tiempo pasará, muchacho.

oooOOOooo

Harry y Hermione entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero el Profesor Snape aún no estaba ahí. No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando el profesor entró por la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja _bajo el brazo. Se acercó con aire despreocupado a Hermione y se lo alcanzó.

—Al parecer, se ha convertido en toda una pícara, señorita Granger —comentó al tiempo que ella tomaba la revista.

Estaba abierta por un artículo que tenía su nombre estampado en la parte superior. _Hermione Granger: ¡Bruja de doble tiempo! _rezaba el título. Hermione arqueó las cejas y echó una ojeada rápida al artículo. Comenzó a reír y le pasó el artículo a Harry.

Harry también lo revisó rápido. —Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste jugar conmigo así? Pensé que era el único a quien querías.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente. —¡Lo lamento, Harry! ¡No soy el tipo de chica que se conforma sólo con uno! Viktor y yo nunca terminamos, aunque te dije que así fue.

—Oh, mataré a ese sobrestimado jugador de Quidditch. Ni siquiera puede hablar Inglés.

—¡Por supuesto que puede! —replicó Hermione.

—Hermione, te llama Hermioninny —dijo Harry insípidamente—. Énfasis en la parte de ninny.

Severus comenzó a reír.

—¡Él no puede evitar que mi nombre sea difícil de pronunciar! —rebatió Hermione.

—¡Yo puedo decirlo! —exclamó Harry.

—Yo también —remarcó Severus.

—¡Ustedes dos son imposibles! —rió Hermione.

Harry se acercó a ella. —¡Es por eso que me quieres! Olvídate de ese extranjero. ¡Yo soy el indicado para ti!

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione—. Córtalo de una vez.

—Es una pena que la señorita Skeeter no esté aquí para verlos discutiendo así —masculló Severus con una sonrisita.

Hermione lucía confundida. —Me pregunto cómo supo que Viktor y yo hablamos sobre irlo a visitar a Bulgaria.

—Quién sabe —exclamó Harry.

—Pareciera que la señorita Skeeter tiene una fuente secreta de información —reflexionó Severus—, ¿tal vez contrató a una mosca en la pared?

—Oh, vale. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos —dijo Harry.

—¿Están listos para concentrarse, o debo darles otros cuantos minutos de discusión? —cuestionó Severus.

—¡Fue usted quien trajo esa horrible revista, Profesor! —se quejó Hermione.

—Sí, Profesor, ¡usted quiso que tuviéramos una pelea amorosa! —bromeó Harry.

—Hmm hmm. Y ahora lamento de haberles traído eso.

—¡Usted sólo lamenta que Skeeter no haya escrito nada sobre usted aquí! —le dijo Harry mientas le daba golpecitos a la revista con su mano.

—Oh, sí —dijo Severus secamente—. Espero con ansias el día en que mi nombre aparezca en un artículo como ese. Siempre es tan acertada en lo que escribe.

—Ella probablemente lo acuse de tener un tórrido romance con la Profesora Trelawney —dijo Hermione con malicia.

Todo el color se drenó de la cara de Severus. Hermione lo miró un momento y se echó a reír. Harry lo miró también y comenzó a reírse tontamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Profesor? —preguntó Harry—. ¿A caso averiguamos en dónde pasa sus fines de semana?

Severus lo miró con enfado. —No quiero ni pensarlo. Esa mujer ha estado tras de mí desde el momento en que llegó aquí.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de duda; era difícil pensar que habían descubierto ese secreto tan bien guardado.

Harry no pudo resistirse. —¿Y qué le impide acercarse a ella, Profesor?

Hermione rió de nuevo, haciendo que Severus la mirara con el ceño fruncido. Se la quedó mirando un minuto antes de volver a la realidad y volverse hacia Harry.

—No es mi tipo —es lo único que dijo.

—¡Estoy segura que su _"Ojo Interior" _opina diferente! —rió Hermione—. _¿Estás más allá de lo terrenal? ¡Yo creo que sí! _—la imitó.

Severus, sin poder evitarlo, se rió por lo bajo ante su imitación.

—Hermione la odia, por si no lo había notado —explicó Harry.

Severus levantó una ceja ante esto.

—¡Oh, ella es horrible! _¡Usted no posee el espíritu para el noble arte de la adivinación! _—imitó Hermione—. _Alma marchita, _¡por favor! —dijo dando una patada en el piso.

Severus la miró con curiosidad.

—La Profesora Trelawney le dijo el año pasado que no tenía la Adivinación en ella —le explicó Harry—. Le hizo unas observaciones sobre su alma marchita y algo sobre pegarse a las hojas de los libros.

Severus se acercó a Hermione y la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

—Oh, sí. Ya lo veo —bromeó Severus—. Su alma marchita prácticamente le sale por las orejas.

Hermione sólo rodó los ojos.

Harry rió. —La hubiera visto. Miró a la Profesora Trelawney con hostilidad, salió azotando la puerta y nunca regresó.

—Como he dicho antes, señorita Granger, es usted bastante explosiva.

—No sé porqué ofrecen Adivinación como una clase. Es inútil —masculló Hermione.

—Tal vez debería usted tener una charla con la Profesora Trelawney —dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras—. Estoy seguro que ella dejará la clase simplemente porque usted piensa que es inútil.

—Está bien, Profesor, ya se ha divertido bastante —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

—Oh, le aseguro, señorita Granger —le contestó Severus —, que la diversión apenas comienza.

Con eso, sacó su varita y lanzó dos maleficios a Harry y Hermione, haciéndolos volar hasta la pared. Ambos se incorporaron y lo miraron con odio.

—¡Bueno, levántense! —demandó Severus—. Los Mortífagos no esperarán a que se curen las heridas antes de volver a atacarlos.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron de pie rápidamente y comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos a Severus. Fue bastante divertido para ambas partes. Harry y Hermione lograron más tiros de los que normalmente lograban, y Severus sintió que en verdad estaba siendo desafiado en el duelo. Habían estado atacándose entre ellos por un rato cuando Harry y Hermione le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor a Severus simultáneamente. Él voló hasta la pared y quedó inconsciente.

Ambos estudiantes corrieron con miedo hasta Severus. Compartieron una mirada y luego fijaron su atención en su Profesor, asustados de que pudiera estar herido seriamente, y aún más asustados de lo que les diría cuando despertara.

Un minuto después, Severus gimió y abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione mirándolo con preocupación, y por poco sube su mano para acariciarle el rostro. Por suerte, volvió a la realidad rápido y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando desde el piso. Suprimió el impulso de atraerla hacia sí y sólo parpadeo, mirándola.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Profesor? —le preguntó ella preocupada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de nuevo al ver la mirada de preocupación que cruzó sus ojos. Hizo esos sentimientos a un lado y trató de sonreírles a ella y a Harry.

—¡Ahora, _eso _fue un duelo! —observó, haciendo que sus alumnos le sonrieran de vuelta.

oooOOOooo

Severus caminaba deprisa por los corredores. Reflexionó sobre los últimos eventos ocurridos durante la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. La muerte de Cedric Diggory los horrorizó a todos. La quemazón en el antebrazo de Severus, señalando el regreso del Señor Tenebroso no fue tan sorpresivo para él. Había visto las señales. Ambas Marcas Tenebrosas, la suya y la de Karkaroff, se habían ido definiendo con el paso de los meses.

Se apresuró hacia la oficina del Director. Se había quedado hasta asegurarse que los Aurores hubieron apresado a Barty Crouch Jr. y se lo hubieron llevado. Severus encontró a Harry, hecho un desastre, sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. El Director le dio una mirada de entendimiento a Severus mientras éste veía a Harry con preocupación.

—Ah, Severus. Me alegro de que llegaras. Necesito atender al papá de Cedric. No te importa quedarte con Harry mientras yo regreso, ¿o sí?

Severus asintió, accediendo, y Dumbledore salió deprisa de su oficina. Severus jaló una silla cerca de Harry y volvió su mirada a él. Pareciera que el chico había ido con Hades y de vuelta en el corto tiempo desde que comenzó la prueba.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Harry miró a Severus con miedo en sus ojos. —¡Él ha vuelto! Mató a Cedric. ¡No pude hacer nada! Soy un inútil. Después de todo lo que hemos trabajado, ¡y no pude salvar a nadie!

Severus se movió al borde de la silla y tomó a Harry por los brazos.

—Harry, ya basta. Eso no es tu culpa. Ninguno de nosotros pudo haber imaginado que la copa fuera un Traslador. Fueron tomados por sorpresa. Incluso en mago más poderoso probablemente no habría tenido más oportunidad que tú para hacer nada.

—Está muerto. ¡Debí haberlo salvado!

El agarre de Severus se apretó.

—No, te equivocas. Diggory estaba muerto desde el momento en que tocó ese Traslador. Harry, debes tranquilizarte. No todo está perdido. El Señor Tenebroso apenas regresó, y le tomará tiempo formar su ejército. Podemos usar ese tiempo para más preparación.

—¿Para qué? No valgo nada.

Severus lo sacudió levemente.

—Eso no es verdad. Eres esencial para nuestra victoria porque estás conectado con el Señor Tenebroso. Él te buscará para destruirte. ¡Debes seguir preparándote! Olvídate de esta inútil culpa y sigue entrenando. La próxima vez que te enfrentes a Voldemort, ganarás.

—No puedo hacer esto, Profesor. No puedo pelear contra él. Él ganará, justo como ganó hoy.

Severus suavizó su modo. —Harry, él sólo ganó una batalla, no la guerra. Toma el tiempo que necesites para lamentarte, pero no puedes pensar que eres inútil para esta batalla. Al final, tú serás la llave para su derrota.

Harry estudió a Severus con curiosidad. —¿Cómo sabe eso?

Severus se hizo hacia atrás. Había hablado demasiado. —No puedo decírtelo. Sólo lo sé —masculló.

Harry bajó la vista a su regazo y no dijo nada por un rato. Finalmente miró de nuevo a Severus con determinación.

—Trabajaré el doble de duro, Profesor. No dejaré que me tomen por sorpresa de nuevo.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. —Ese es el chico que sé que puede vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

Severus miraba a Harry. —¿Estarás bien? —preguntó finalmente.

Harry asintió.

—Dumbledore regresará pronto. Temo que si pospongo mi encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso por más tiempo, no sobreviré la noche.

Harry miró a Severus en shock, y luego con enojo. —¿Vas a regresar a él? —exclamó furioso.

Severus colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Ya te expliqué todo esto, Harry. Debo retomar mi posición como espía. Es imperativo que el Señor Tenebroso crea que soy leal a él.

Harry se relajó ante las palabras de Severus y luego lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Y si te lastima? ¿Y si te mata?

Severus suspiró. —Ese es un riesgo que debo tomar. Es parte de mi trabajo ponerme a merced del Señor Tenebroso y su varita.

Harry no pudo controlarse más y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Severus.

—Tenga cuidado, Profesor. No creo aguantar otra muerte esta noche.

Severus le palmeó la espalda y se separó de él.

—No te preocupes, Harry. El Señor Tenebroso me encontrará más útil vivo que muerto, te lo aseguro.

Harry asintió y Severus se levantó. Él le asintió de vuelta y dio vuelta para salir de la oficina. Sólo esperaba que lo que le aseguró a Harry terminara siendo verdad. El primer encuentro seguro sería el más peligroso. El Señor Tenebroso iba a estar furioso por el retraso de Severus y por su relación con Dumbledore todos estos años. Esperaba poder convencer a su "señor" de que no lo matara.

oooOOOooo

Después de asegurarse de la seguridad de Potter, Severus se Apareció donde el Señor Tenebroso. Apareció en el cementerio donde Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor. Peter Pettigrew estaba parado a un lado de Voldemort, sonriendo maniacamente. El resto de los Mortífagos formaban un círculo alrededor de recién resucitado señor. Haciendo una reverencia, Severus se disculpó por su tardanza.

—_¡Crucio! _—gritó Voldemort a Severus.

Severus cayó al suelo, jadeando de sorpresa y dolor. Su cuerpo convulsionaba por la maldición. Soltó un grito de angustia mientras la maldición recorría su cuerpo. Voldemort finalmente se detuvo.

—Levántate, Severus, y explica tu demora.

—Mi Señor, no podía escapar a lado de Dumbledore sin levantar sospechas. El colegio estaba muy agitado por la muerte del chico. Si yo hubiera desaparecido, Dumbledore hubiera sospechado enseguida que había venido a su lado. Entiendo su cólera ante mi retraso, pero creo que le seré más útil bajo el ojo de Dumbledore que fuera de la escuela.

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco. —Te has estado cobijando en ese mago durante todos estos años. ¿Cómo puedo saber que estás aquí para mi beneficio? _¡Crucio!_

Severus cayó de nuevo al piso, sacudiéndose, pero la maldición no fue tan fuerte. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas en cuanto Voldemort paró. Inclinó de nuevo su cabeza.

—Mi Señor, la única razón por la que me he quedado en Hogwarts todo este tiempo es para que usted tuviera alguien ahí dentro cuando regresara. He conseguido la amistad del Director. Él no está al tanto de mis verdaderas alianzas. Yo puedo mantenerlo informado de las actividades de Dumbledore, si lo desea.

Voldemort movió su varita entre los dedos y pensó en lo que Severus le acababa de decir.

—¡Mírame! —le ordenó a Severus.

Severus alzó la mirada, y Voldemort se adentró a la mente de Severus. Podía sentirlo recorriendo su mente, viendo su duplicidad contra Dumbledore, y confirmando la veracidad de lo que le había dicho.

—Sí, esto está bien. Esto está muy bien, Severus. Había pensado que te habías vuelto contra mí, pero ahora veo que tú has sido uno de mis más leales durante estos años, esperando, sabiendo que yo regresaría. Has hecho posible para mí espiar a Dumbledore apenas regreso. Esto es excelente.

—Gracias, mi Señor.

—Puedes irte, Severus. Mantenme al día de los planes de ese viejo.

—Lo haré, mi Señor.

Severus se puso de pie y salió del centro del círculo, para poder Desaparecerse. Percibió una figura que lo seguía mientras él se apresuraba al borde del cementerio. Dándose vuelta, vio a Lucius Malfoy siguiéndolo, con expresión sombría.

—Severus, me alegra que por fin aparecieras. Empezaba a preocuparme por ti —le dijo Lucius gravemente.

—¿Qué me perdí? —preguntó Severus.

—Solamente mucho de lo que tú mismo recibiste. Nuestro Señor estaba molesto porque ninguno de nosotros tomó la iniciativa de ayudarlo, salvo Pettigrew.

Severus se mofó. —Pettigrew sólo ve por su propio trasero. No es más que un cobarde asustado. Él vendería al mismo Señor Tenebroso si se sintiera amenazado por alguien más.

Lucius asintió. —Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe también. Él, sin embargo, entiende la utilidad de Pettigrew.

Severus frunció el ceño. Ojalá pudiera matar a esa rata ahí mismo, pero tendría que responder ante Voldemort por tal acción, y no había ninguna razón por la cual él simplemente matara a esa asquerosa criatura que había causado la muerte de Lily.

Lucius continuó la conversación, sin percatarse de las reflexiones de Severus respecto al inútil de Wormtail.

—Me alegra que llagaras cuando lo hiciste, Severus. No sé si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera sido igual de piadoso contigo de haber llegado un poco más tarde.

—A mi me alegra haber podido ayudarlo a entender mis motivos. Estoy ansioso por poder probarme ante él de nuevo, Lucius.

—Como todos nosotros, mi amigo.

Severus asintió y se giró para irse.

—Tú… la… mantendrás a salvo, ¿verdad, Severus? —preguntó Lucius en voz baja.

Severus se volvió de nuevo y le puso los ojos en blanco a Lucius.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Lucius?

—No dejarás escapar la identidad de la Profesora Granger uno de estos días, ¿o sí, Severus?

Severus arqueó una ceja. —Yo me preocuparía por mi propia mente dejando salir ese pedazo de información si fuera tú, Lucius. Deberás guardar esos pensamientos con cuidado.

—Al igual que tú —estuvo de acuerdo Lucius.

Severus dio un corto asentimiento. —Ella permanecerá a salvo si ambos nos lo guardamos para nosotros. Ahora, debo regresar, antes que Dumbledore se percate de mi ausencia.

Lucius inclinó su cabeza y le sonrió. —Viaja con cuidado, amigo.

—Envíale mis saludos a Narcissa, Lucius. Nos veremos pronto.

Severus giró en su lugar y se Desapareció. Apareció de nuevo en la verja de Hogwarts y entró a la seguridad del colegio. Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su Oclumancia era lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar la identidad de Hermione a su Señor. También sabía que Lucius había estudiado Oclumancia, y estaba seguro que no sería problema para él mantener esa vieja información a salvo. Sólo esperaba que la ignorancia de su Señor sobre Hermione se mantuviera de ese modo.

Si el Señor Tenebroso se acordaba de Hermione en el pasado y preguntaba por la chica con exactamente el mismo nombre, Severus se vería forzado a cubrirla. La única historia lógica sería que Hermione es la hija de la antigua profesora de Hogwarts. La mente de Severus giraba, creando la historia. Debía ser lo suficientemente cercana a la realidad, por si el Señor Tenebroso mandaba a algún Mortífago a investigar, no encontrara nada alarmante.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Si se preguntaba por ella, él haría sonar como si él hubiera investigado a Hermione desde que ella entrara a Hogwarts. La historia sería que Hermione Granger, la profesora, había muerto al dar a luz, y su hermano Muggle y su cuñada se habían adoptado Hermione. Ellos nunca le dijeron eso a Hermione, ya que su madre biológica había dejado claras instrucciones de no hablar sobre su parentesco mágico.

Severus suspiró con alivio ante la mentira. Si alguien quisiera investigar a la chica, ellos sólo encontrarían su verdadera historia, lo que parecería confirmar la historia de Severus, y que ella no sabía su verdadero parentesco. El Señor Tenebroso no tendría entonces ninguna razón por la cual interesarse en ella.

Severus esperaba nunca tener que usar ese cuento. Esperaba que Voldemort estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado reconstruyendo su ejército para siquiera conectar el nombre de una simple estudiante con la joven profesora que se había convertido en su enemiga veinticinco años atrás.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Las mentiras ya comenzaban. Su vida se había vuelto increíblemente más complicada en las últimas horas. De nuevo se encontraba justo en medio de las cosas, y ya no podía darse el lujo de sentarse a esperar para ver qué sucederá. Era un espía nuevamente. Incluso a _él mismo _le costaba trabajo saber a quién servía en realidad.

* * *

_**N/A**__: Siguiente capítulo: La llegada del Monstruoso Sapo Rosa._

_Espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice. =) Sigan leyendo y dejen reviews. Ustedes son los mejores._

_**N/T**__: ¡Lo siento mucho! La escuela me absorbió por completo estos meses, pero ahora, al parecer, tendré más tiempo libre. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan con la traducción, y me hacen sentir culpable por tardar tanto en terminar los capítulos, jaja._

_¿Qué les parece ese juego de Harry al dirigirse a Severus en 1° o 3° persona? A mí me parece bien que Harry, al estar un poco alterado, se olvide un poco de la propiedad y se dirija a él más informalmente. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? También trato de utilizar un lenguaje lo más universal posible, con la menor cantidad de modismos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =)_

**Traducción: Daniie Snape Malfoy.**


End file.
